They Call It Love
by Ohmilu
Summary: [END] Luhan adalah gadis yang sangat hyper dan ceria karena ia mencoba menutupi semua kekuarangannya dengan kelebihan yang ia punya. dan sehun adalah manusia dingin yang tak sengaja bertemu luhan. sikapnya yang dingin membuat luhan 100% membenci sehun. GS! Hunhan/KrisHan/chanbaek/kaisoo/taoris/xiuchen/sulay
1. Chapter 1

**HUNHAN STORY**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>new author yang masih belajar<br>semua isi murni dari pemikiran author sendiri**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>NO PLAGIAT<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>NO BASH<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>REVIEW PLEASEE! ^^<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

DUGH

DUGH

DUGH

Suara hantaman keras dari tangan seorang yeoja paruh baya di sebuah pintu kamar gadis cantik yang sedang berusaha ia bangunkan. Tapi tak ada suara apapun dari dalam kamar untuk menyahuti hantaman keras dari yeoja paruh baya tersebut. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar gadis tersebut akhirnya sang yeoja paruh baya mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"LUHAN!" teriak yeoja paruh baya tersebut

"YA! XI LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIDALAM!?" teriaknya lagi sehingga suaranya bisa terdengar sampai ke penjuru rumah

Setelah beberapa teriakan dan hantaman keras di depan pintu kamar akhirnya teriakan kecil terdengar dari kamar gadis tersebut

"Ne, eomma. Mian aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi" teriaknya dari dalam kamar sambil berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya

"kenapa tak bilang dari tadi? Eomma fikir kau kenapa-kenapa didalam sana"

"Mian eomma" jawabnya dengan cengiran kecil

"sudahlah. Ayo segera turun, adikmu sudah menunggu dari tadi. Dan hari ini kan hari pertamamu ke kampus yang baru bukan? Lekaslah" kata yeoja paruh baya itu sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar gadis itu dan menuruni tangga

"arraso eomma"

Diruang makan sudah ada Appa , Eomma dan adiknya yang sudah menunggu gadis rusa itu turun dari kamarnya. Beberapa saat setelah mereka memulai sarapan barulah gadis itu turun menghampiri mereka dimeja makan.

"good morning eomma, appa" kata luhan sambil mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya

"good morning nae namdongsaeng" sambut luhan sambil mengacak rambut adiknya

"dasar pemalas. Jam segini baru siap. Ck" jawab sang adik

"hei jangan sombong kau mentang-mentang baru kali ini kau bangun lebih pagi dariku. Biasanya juga jam segini kau belum bangun kan? Tadi malam aku kan begadang mempersiapkan kuliahku untuk hari ini, hitam"

"Yak! Berhentilah memanggilku hitam" sanggah adiknya

"bukannya kau memang hitam ya?" jawab luhan sambil menampilkan beberapa deretan giginya

"sudahlah segera makan. Dan kau luhan bukankah ini hari pertamamu di universitas barumu? Segera selesaikan sarapanmu dan berangkat sebelum kau terlambat" kata sang eomma yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang sedang asik berceloteh

"appa harap kalian bisa jaga diri baik-baik karena nanti siang appa dan eomma harus kembali ke china untuk mengurus suatu permasalahan" kata sang appa

"ah eomma appa kenapa secepat itu? Apa kalian tak ingin mendengar ceritaku di hari pertamaku kuliah disini?" jawab luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Appa dan eomma ingin sekali tapi masalah ini tak bisa ditinggalkan luhan, kau tau sendiri bukan?" jawab sang appa

"arraso appa eomma. Tapi cepat kembali kemari ya" jawab luhan diikuti anggukan oleh kedua orang tuanya

"eomma, appa aku berangkat dulu ya. Aku sangat terburu-buru padahal aku sangat merindukan kalian" kata sang adik yang terlihat begitu terburu-buru

"hei hitam terus aku bagaimana? Bukankah kau seharusnya membantuku?" jawab luhan dengan nada agak meninggi

"itu bukan urusanku. Bukankah kau sudah dewasa?Urus saja sendiri, kau punya sahabat yang sudah berada disini beberapa tahun yang lalu?Kalau benar-benar tidak bisa baru kau kabari aku. Oke?" jawab sang adik sambil ber wink ria sambil mencium kedua orang tuanya dan kemudian pergi

"ah dasar anak itu menyebalkan sekali" gerutu luhan sambil berusaha mengambil tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan meja makan "eomma appa aku berangkat dulu ya"

"kau mau naik apa sayang?" tanya sang eomma

"aku akan naik bus" katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan meja makan, tapi kemudian ia kembali menghampiri meja makan dan menghadap kedua orang tuanya itu "em, tapi kalau arah ke kampus apa ada? Aku belum begitu faham rute bus dikorea. Ah dasar si hitam tega sekali"

"appa fikir kau sudah tau. Haha" jawab sang appa

"appa ini tidak lucu. Kenapa tidak ada supir sih?" luhan terlihat panik

"pakailah mobil itu. Supirmu baru akan datang nanti sore bersama beberapa maid yang baru. Mungkin yuma ajumma akan membantumu berkenalan" kata sang ayah sambil menyodorkan kunci mobil

"ah appa gamsahamnida" mata luhan berbinar sambil meraih kunci yang ada di meja tersebut dan berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk segera pergi ke kampus.

Xi Luhan adalah gadis cantik nan hyper dan sedikit tomboy keturunan korea-china yang memiliki mata indah seperti rusa, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang mungil dan berwarna peach tapi ia memiliki badan yang cukup mungil untuk usianya. Tinggi badannya normal bahkan termasuk kategori gadis yang tinggi karena keturunan dari sang eomma dan appanya, namun badannya sangat ramping.

Ia memiliki adik yang bernama Xi jongin atau sering dipanggilnya dengan kai. Ayahnya bernama Xi Hangeng dan ibunya bernama Xi Heechul. Selama ini Luhan dan kai selalu bersama di korea bersama paman dan bibinya, tapi saat Luhan menginjak junior high school, luhan harus mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke china sedangkan kai menetap di korea karena keinginannya sendiri.

Maka tak kaget apabila luhan sangat mahir dalam bahasa korea mengingat masa kecilnya ia berada dikorea. Luhan dan kai terpaut umur 2 tahun. Kai saat ini menjadi seorang mahasiswa statistika semester 2 dan Luhan mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran semester 4 yang seharusnya luhan ini sudah semester 6 namun karena suatu kejadian yang kemudian menyebabkan luhan tertinggal 2 semester. Tapi disini ia berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya mengingat bahwa luhan begitu pandai dalam potensi akademik.

Kini luhan sudah menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul universitas itu. Ia kali ini sangat kerepotan dengan tas yang ia sampirkan ditangan kirinya dan beberapa tumpukan berkas yang ia peluk, ditambah ia kali ini sedang mengotak-atik smartphonenya mencoba menghubungi kai dan memintanya bantuan. Tapi ketika ia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba saja

BUGH

Seluruh berkas yang luhan pegang terjatuh ke juga luhan bersama tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Tapi seseorang itu masih tetap berdiri tegap dan tanpa menolong luhan. Kesal tapi kemudia ia berdiri dan mencoba meminta maaf mengingat disini ia juga salah

"jeosonghamnida. Maafkan benar-benar minta maaf" kata luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya

Namun orang tersebut tak merespon justru malah hanya memperhatikan luhan dan langsung saja meninggalkannya. luhan sangat marah karena menurutnya itu sangat tidak sopan, bagaimanapun juga dia harus tetap menghormati permintaan maaf dari luhan.

"YAK! Hei! Kau! Dasar! Menyebalkan sekali! Tak menghormatiku sama sekali! Awas saja ya kau!" gerutu luhan yang kemudian memungut kertasnya dengan cepat cepat untuk segera mengejar orang tersebut

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang membantunya mengambil berkas-bekasnya. Luhan menatap seseorang itu yang sangat ia kenal. Itu adalah sahabatnya.

"MINSEOK-ah!" teriak luhan girang sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu

"hei jangan teriak seperti itu. Malu dilihat orang" katanya menjawab teriakan luhan

"ah bagaimana kau bisa tau aku sudah berada disini? Niatnya kan aku ingin memberikanmu surprise" jawab luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"siapa lagi kalo bukan adikmu sihitam itu? Dia mengabariku tadi dan akhirnya aku mendengar kau berteriak. mengapa kau pagi-pagi sudah mengamuk hah?"

"ah habisnya tadi ada seseorang menabrakku dan itu sangat menyebalkan" jawab luhan sambil mengambil berkas dari tangan xiumin

"haha aku tau siapa orang yang kau maksud. Kau mau ikut denganku? Akan aku kenalkan isi dari universitas ini"

"tapi bagaimana dengan berkasku?" tanya luhan

"aku sudah mengurusnya. Dan hari ini dosen kita ada acara jadi bersyukurlah karena sehari ini kita akan kosong dan karena aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan mengajakmu mengelilingi universitas ini dan mengenalkannya padamu" jelas minseok

"jinjja? Ah kau memang sahabat terbaik. Ah si hitam itu peduli juga rupanya denganku. Oke ayo kita travel tapi bisakah kau mengantarku makan dahulu? Tiba-tiba aku lapar sekali"

"aku tau itu, kau tak pernah berubah. Ayo kita ke kantin"

"Assa!" jawab luhan bahagia

Kim Minseok adalah sahabat luhan dari kecil ia juga bisa dipanggil dengan xiumin. Xiumin ini sangat dekat dengan luhan tapi semenjak setahun yang lalu, luhan dan xiumin jarang menghubungi karena xiumin terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya begitu juga dengan luhan yang sibuk akan suatu hal.

Kali ini Xiumin dan Luhan sudah ada di kantin dan luhan sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang sangat berbeda dengan keadaan kampusnya di china. Xiumin menyadari bahwa luhan sedang bingung memperhatikan sekelilingnya pun hanya tersenyum

"jangan samakan dengan universitas beijing" kata xiumin yang berhasil mengagetkan luhan

"tapi ini benar-benar berbeda minseok-ah"kata luhan sambil melongo memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya

"mau aku jelaskan tentang keunikannya?" tanya xiumin yang dijawab dengan anggukan cepat dari luhan. Kemudian xiumin menunjuk beberapa meja yang berada di depan mejanya.

"itu sekumpulan gadis dancer dari fakultas bisnis semester 2. Mereka awalnya dari SM university yang mendapat beasiswa kemari. ujung kiri namanya Seulgi, Krystal, sulli. aku saranin untuk jangan mengusik mereka karena pasti akan jadi panjang." Jelas xiumin kemudian terdengar teriakan tibatiba dari seluruh penghuni kantin sampai membuat luhan kaget tapi tidak dengan xiumin karena dia terlalu hafal dengan hal itu

"kenapa mereka berteriak? Membuatku kaget saja. ada kebakaran?" tanya luhan polos

"bukan. Itu 3 manusia tiang terkenal disini"

"maksudnya?"

"mereka itu saudara tiang disini"

"maksudmu mereka bersahabat dengan tiang? tiang listrik? tiang jemuran? dan tiang bendera begitu?" tanya luhan polos

"ah kau ini kenapa lamban berfikir sekali kalau masalah seperti ini? Mereka bukan seperti itu, maksunya mareka itu 3 manusia tinggi dan sangat terkenal karena charmingnya, beberapa mahasiswi menyebutnya 3 charming merupakan adik kakak yang sangat kaya. paling tinggi itu yang paling tua namanya Oh YiFan atau Kris, mahasiswa fakultas arsitektur semester 6. Yang tengah itu Oh Chanyeol, mahasiswa fakultas management semester 4, aku dengar dia yang akan meneruskan perusahan ayahnya yang sampai kemanca dunia itu. Dan yang terakhir Oh Sehun, mahasiswa fakultas statistika semester paling pendek dari ketiganya. Mereka bertiga itu memiliki karakter hampir sama. Terlihat dingin dan dan bertaraf diantara mereka bertiga chanyeol yang paling mudah berbaur dan dia yang mudah memberi diantara mereka bertiga yang paling irit expresi adalah juga memiliki wajah paling flat dan dingin bicaranya pun hanya sedikit. Seumur hidupku aku belum pernah mendengarkannya bicara padahal kris juga irit bicara namun aku pernah mendengarnya dia bicara 2 kali." jelas xiumin dengan cengiran bangga karena telah mendengar suara kris seolah mendapat medali emas

"anak itu kau sebut pendek? Dia memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata. tadi pagi saja saat dia menabrakku aku harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Oh iya bukankah dia itu yang menabrakku tadi dan tak menghargai permohonan maafku? Akan aku beri pelajaran dia" luhan beranjak dari kursinya ingin segera menghampiri sehun tapi xiumin lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"kau ingin mencari masalah? Kau bisa dibunuh gadis seisi kampus ini luhan" cegah xiumin

"tapi dia sangat menjengkelkan"

"sudahlah kau berurusan dengan mereka itu percuma apalagi dengan sehun, lebih baik habiskan makanmu lalu aku antar kau mengelilingi sekolah karena disini berisik sekali, aku juga akan mengajakmu berkenalan dengan temanku disini."

"baiklah, demimu aku mengalah asal kau mengenalkanku pada teman baru" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum melupakan semua amarahnya karena bujukan xiumin yang akan mengenalkan pada teman barunya

"ingat luhan, kau harus cepat menyelesaikan 2 semester ketertinggalanmu itu, agar kita bisa lulus bersama" kata xiumin sambil memandang sekilas sahabatnya

"arraso, aku akan mengambil double untuk persemesternya. Doakan aku ya" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum memeluk sahabatnya

Setelah xiumin memperkenalkan seisi universitas kepada luhan mereka duduk dibawah pohon untuk menunggu seseorang teman xiumin yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya beberapa tahun ini. Sudah berkali-kali xiumin menatap jam tangannya karena orang yang sedang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Sedangkan luhan merasa sangat santai karena udara dibawah pohon itu sangat sejuk.

"kemana dia? Kenapa lama sekali? Kita sudah menunggu hampir 30 menit mengapa ia tak datang?" kata xiumin sedikit kesal

"tenanglah, mungkin dia sibuk. Sabar, lagipula disini menyenangkan sekali" kata luhan sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup

"kenapa kau begitu bahagia? Menunggu itu merupakan hal yang membuang-buang waktu bukan?" tanya xiumin yang kini telah memandang heran sahabatnya yang berwajah bahagia itu

"tenanglah, dia pasti datang. Kalau tidak ya kita pulang. Mudah bukan?" kata luhan santai

Namun xiumin tak menjawab kalimat terakhir kembali mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling taman tersebut dan akhirnya seorang gadis datang menghampiri mereka

"minseok-ah mian, aku harus mengantar 2 adikku ke ruang latihan musikal dulu tadi" jawab gadis itu

"ah, aku fikir kau lupa" jawab xiumin singkat "oh iya ini dia sahabatku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. Dia pindahan dari china. Luhan ini temanku yang aku critakan tadi" sambung xiumin

"annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida. Xi Luhan" luhan berdiri sambil tersenyum manis dan berjabat tangan dengan gadis itu

"annyeonghaseyo, Zhang Yixing imnida. Panggil saja Lay. senang bertemu denganmu" kata gadis itu seraya menjabat tangan luhan

"mohon bimbingannya ya, semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik" jawab luhan dengan cengiran khasnya

"itu sudah pasti. Sudah lah ayo pergi. Aku suntuk selalu disini"jawab xiumin sambil memeluk 2 sahabatnya itu dan mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu

"em, mungkin kalian saja pergi duluan, aku ingin mencari adikku sebentar" kata luhan menghentikan langkah mereka

"begitu? Baiklah. Bye luhan-ah" kata lay dan xiumin bersamaan dan mereka pun berjalan berpisah

Disisi lain sekelompok mahasiswa keren sedang berkumpul dikantin. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi apabila mereka sedang dikantin dan suasana kantin pasti akan gaduh. Berisik dengan teriakan para gadis yang memanggil nama mereka. Tapi ketika sorot mata elang mengedarkan pandangannya seolah memberi intrupsi untuk diam tiba-tiba saja suasana kantin yang bermula gaduh dan penuh teriakan tiba-tiba menjadi diam, sunyi dan kembali normal.

"wow, itulah kelebihan dari seorang oh sehun" kata chanyeol tertawa ringan sambil menepuk pundak sang adik yang sedang duduk disebelahnya

"ya, aku tau tatapannya bukan main-main. Ngomong-ngomong dimana sahabat hitammu sehun-ah?" tanya chen yang merupakan sahabat dari chanyeol dan memiliki fakultas yang sama dengan kakaknya itu

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengambil kaleng colanya untuk ia minum kemudian seorang namja hitam ikut berkumpul dalam gerombolan itu

"dari mana saja kamu?" tanya chanyeol seketika setelah kai duduk didepannya

"ruang dance. Akan ada perlombaan dance couple. Dan aku mendapatkan krystal, aku berharap aku menemukan orang lain selain 3 gadis setan itu" kata kai sambil menyambar minuman chen

"mengapa? Bukankah dance mereka sangat bagus?" kata chen seraya mengambil minumannya kembali

"entahlah, aku tak suka saja. Mereka aneh, lebih baik aku solo dance daripada bersama mereka. Kris hyung, suho hyung kemana?" tanya kai mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan tangan yang masih setia melipat didepan dadanya

"ah, kau ini bagaimana sih hyung, bukankah suho hyung itu satu kelas denganmu? bagaimana kau tak tau dia dimana? Aku benar-benar sedang membutuhkannya saat ini" kata kai sedikit sebal. Tapi kemudian suara pesan masuk berbunyi dari ponsel kris

"suho" jawab kris singkat sambil mengangkat smartphonenya mengisyaratkan bahwa pesan masuk itu dari suho "aku harus pergi. Suho memintaku menemuinya. apa yang mau kau sampaikan kai-ah?" kata kris sambil mengangkat jaketnya yang kemudian ia mengenakkannya

"katakan saja kalau aku merindukannya. Dia kemarin berjanji akan mentraktirku" kata kai dengan cengirannya

"apa kau gila? Aku fikir hal penting mengapa menjadi hal bodoh yang terucap dari mulutmu?" jawab kris sambil beranjak meninggalkan mereka

"haha, maaf hyung. Tapi aku mohon kau untuk menyampaikan rinduku padanya. Oke?" kata kai sedikit berteriak karena kris sudah agak jauh

"kai-ah aku dengar kakakmu pindah kemari" tanya chen tiba-tiba pada kai

"iya. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya singkat

"kenapa kau tak mengenalkannya pada kami? Aku saja baru tahu kalau kau sebenarnya punya kakak. yeoja atau namja?"tanya chanyeol bersemangat

"memangnya kenapa sih? Kalian ingin tahu sekali sepertinya"

"bukan seperti itu, kami hanya heran. Sudah hampir 7 tahun kita mengenalmu kita fikir kau ini anak tunggal tapi rupanya kau punya kakak dan kau tak menceritakan pada kami. sehun pasti merasa kecewa sahabatnya menipu silsilah keluarganya sendiri. Apa dia jelek sehingga kau itu tak mau mengakuinya?" tanya chanyeol kelewat bersemangat

"enak saja jelek. Oke dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan menceritakan pada kalian. Kakakku itu yeoja. Dia selama ini di china. Mulai dari junior high school kita terpisah. Dia harus kembali ke china karena suatu kejadian dan aku ingin tetap di korea bersama paman dan bibiku. Aku fikir dichina sangat membosankan jadi aku lebih bahagia di korea. Dia sangat cantik dan jauh dari kata jelek meskipun dia itu sedikit galak. Kalian jangan berani-berani menyukainya" ancam kai pada chen dan chanyeol

"oh, jadi begitu? Ya kai mana mungkin aku menyukai kakakmu. Melihatnya saja belum pernah lagipula aku menetapkan hatiku pada seseorang" jawab chanyeol

"hyung kau jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?" tanya kai heran sambiln menahan tawa

"chen-ah kenalkan adikmu padaku. Aku mohon" kata chanyeol bukan menjawab kai malah menatap chen dengan expresi menyedihkan

"usahamu sendiri dong. Lagian dia itu sedikit galak. hati-hati bersamanya. Haha" jawab chen sambil sedikit tertawa "kai-ah kalo kita tak boleh menyukai kakakmu berarti sehun boleh?" sambung chen

Kai kemudian memperhatikan sehun yang setia dengan smartphonenya dan sebuah headset yang tepasang ditelinganya. Merasa sehun sedang diperhatikan ia kemudian memandang kai, chanyeol dan chen heran

"ya boleh juga sih, namun dia terlalu dingin" jawab kai singkat dan kemudian sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas

"ayo pulang aku sudah lelah disini" ajak chen

"sehun-ah kau tadi berangkat menggunakan motor bukan?" tanya chanyeol dan diikuti dengan anggukan sehun "bisakah kau membawa mobilku dulu? Aku ingin kerumah jongdae. Katakan pada kris hyung mungkin aku akan pulang malam" kata chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kunci untuk bertukar kunci dengannya

"mau apa kau kerumahku hah?" tanya chen dengan nada sinis

"aku kan masih rindu padamu. haha" canda chanyeol

"yang benar saja chanyeol-ah" chen mendelikkan matanya

"jelas aku ingin bertemu adikmu lah. Dasar muka kardus. haha" jawab chanyeol sambil tertawa

Kemudian kai, chen, chanyeol dan sehun berpisah. Chen dan chanyeol berjalan menuju parkir motor, kai berjalan menuju ruang dance karena masih ada beberapa latihan dance dan sehun berjalan menuju ke parkir mobil. Ketika sehun berjalan melalui lorong universitas tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang berada dihadapannya. Kali itu sehun yang sedang asik dengan pspnya tak melihat bahwa ada seseorang dihadapannya. Merasa ia yang bersalah ia membantu orang tersebut untuk bangun dan membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf.

"aduh, kau ini bagaimana? Lain kali mungkin kau harus berha-" kata gadis itu sambil merunduk merapikan pakaiannya tapi kemudian kalimat itu terhenti dan ia meninggikan suaranya "kau! Bukankah kau itu pria yang aku tabrak dan tak menghargai permohonan maafku bukan?"

Sehun hanya memandang aneh gadis itu karena menurutnya ia sudah meminta maaf bukan?

"hey! Jawab kau kurang ajar sekali sih. Sama sekali tak menghargai orang bicara" jawabnya semakin kesal

"penting?" kata sehun singkat

"hah? Maksudmu?"

"minggir. membuang waktu" jawab sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan luhan

Luhan memandang kesal punggung pria tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah tak mau lagi bertemu dan berurusan dengan laki-laki berwajah dingin, tanpa expresi dan irit bicara tersebut. Mengingat lagi kata xiumin bahwa berurusan dengannya tak akan pernah ada habisnya karena sifatnya itu, membuat luhan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan lewat mulut. Ia berusaha sabar dan seolah ia tak bertemu dengan manusia es tersebut

Luhan kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari kai karena moodnya sudah hancur, kemudian ia mencoba mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada dalam tasnya namun ternyata kunci itu tak ada. Luhan pun panik, ia mengelilingi jalan yang telah ia lalui namun tak ada. Ia pun berinisiatif mencarinya didekat pakir mobil. Ternyata hasilnya nihil. luhan semakin kebingungan. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah mobilnya sambil memeluk kaki mungilnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangan yang berada diatas lututnya. Ia sedikit terisak mengingat luhan adalah gadis teledor dan mudah panic

"mencari sesuatu?" Tanya seseorang secara tiba-tiba ditengah isakannya

Luhan mendongak malas kesumber suara dan melihat sosok laki-laki yang dilihatnya pagi tadi berdiri dihadapannya dan kemudian ia merunduk kembali

"mencari ini?" katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan barang yang luhan cari

"bagaimana bisa? Apa ku ini seorang spy? Dimana kau menemukannya?" kata luhan terkejut melihat benda yang ia cari ada ditangan kris. ia mencoba meraih kunci itu dari tangan kris

"entahlah, hanya menemukannya. mahasiswi baru? Aku rasa baru melihatmu kali ini" Tanya kris ringan

"Ne, aku mahasiswi baru disini" jawab luhan singkat dengan senyum manisnya

"Kris, mahasiswa fakultas arsitektur semester 6" kris memperkenalkan diri

"tak perlu kau memperkenalkan, seisi kampus sudah mengenalnya bukan? Aku luhan, fakultas kedokteran semester 4" jawab luhan santai

"ya begitulah. Tapi aku lihat kau sepertinya sama sekali tak tertarik denganku dan mungkin juga dengan kedua saudaraku" Tanya kris yang seolah mengerti tatapan luhan yang menatapnya seperti manusia biasa. Bukan seperti para gadis lain yang melihatnya

"entahlah, aku fikir kalian hanya manusia biasa. Aku memang tak tertarik pada kalian apalagi adik bungsumu yang menyebalkan sekali itu. Ah, Maafkan aku" jawab luhan jujur dengan emosinya yang menggebu

"sehun? Dia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Hanya dia kurang expresif" bela kris.

"Terserah apa itu namanya. Aku membencinya. Sungguh!" Kata luhan penuh keyakinan

"Haha kau lucu sekali. Selama ini aku mencari sosok gadis yang melihat kami seperti itu"

luhan hanya tersenyum kecil karena ia kurang faham maksud pembicaraan kris

"apa kau tak pulang? Bukankah ini sudah menjelang malam?" kris menyambung kalimatnya

"baiklah, aku akan pulang lagipula adikku pasti sudah menungguku. Aku duluan ya. Kris-shi?" jawab luhan sedikit ragu

"bukankah harusnya kau memanggilku sunbae? Mengingat kau masih semester 4 dan aku semester 6?" Tanya kris

"enak saja. Apa pentingnya tingkatan semester? Lagipula aku turun semester kan bukan aku yang mau. Tahundepan aku yakin aku akan lulus bersamamu! Eh, tapi baiklah. Maafkan aku Kris-sunbae?" kata luhan menurunkan suaranya setelah meninggikan suaranya

"haha, tak perlu seperti itu. Aku rasa kita seumuran bukan?itu artinya kita teman. Panggil saja kris" canda kris

"Ne, kalo begitu aku pulang dulu ya" kata luhan singkat sambil memasuki mobilnya diikuti anggukan dari kris diikuti mobil luhan yang menjauhi lapangan parkir kampus.

Sesampainya luhan dirumah, ia menemukan adiknya sedang duduk didepan televisi. Ia kemudian menaiki anaktangga menuju kekamarnya tapi kemudian kai berbicara sehingga menghentikan langkahnya.

"darimana saja kau? Sama sekali tak ada kabar dan pulang terlambat. Tadi yuma ajjumma kemari menanyakanmu dan malah aku yang kena marah" sergah kai

"yang benar saja. Hari pertama aku kuliah kau meninggalkanku. Lagipula tadi kunciku hampir hilang dan ponselku mati" jawab luhan sambil menaiki anak tangga

"cepatlah mandi. Nanti yuma ajjuma dan dansi ajjushi akan kemari untuk menemuimu. Aku dengar juga nenek akan ikut kemari" jelas kai dan luhan hanya mangangguk sambil melanjutkan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya

Yuma ajjuma dan Dansi Ajjushi adalah paman dan bibi mereka. Selama kai di korea yuma ajjuma dan dansi ajjushi lah yang merawatnya. Tapi ketika kai beranjak senior high school, ia menginginkan tinggal sendiri dan akhirnya kai menempati rumah orang tuanya yang berada dikorea yang sekarang sedang ia tempati bersama luhan dan beberapa maid dirumahnya.

Meskipun kai hidup sendiri bukan berarti dia mandiri, dia masih sering kerumah paman dan bibinya itu dan kadang ia menginap dirumah mereka. Ditambah dengan neneknya yang tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya itu. dan disisi lain kai adalah magnae yang cukup manja.

Setelah luhan selesai mandi, ia turun dan duduk disebelah adiknya yang sedang menonton televisi itu sambil menunggu paman dan bibinya datang.

"apa kau sudah memikirkan kau mau mengikuti klub apa?" tanya kai tiba-tiba

"entahlah. Apa harus? Aku hanya tak ingin mengikuti klub apapun. aku ingin meninggalkan dunia kesibukanku di beijing saja. Aku disini ingin bersenang-senang sepertimu"

"bersenang-senang? Apa kau tak ingat ka sudah tertinggal 2 semester masih ingin bersenang-senang hah?"

"hei! Aku hanya terlambat bukan tertinggal. Lagipula aku akan mendouble semesterku. Entah mampu atau tidak aku harus bisa bukan?" jawab luhan dengan senyum bersemangatnya

"ah terserah kau sajalah. Intinya kan sama. Kau kosong selama 2 semester. tapi kau tetap harus memikirkannya. kau harus mengikuti setidaknya 1 klub" jawab kai singkat dan luhan mengangguk imut

"mana paman dan bibi? Aku sudah merindukan nenek" kata luhan sambil bermimik muka sedih

"baru saja mereka menelfon kalau mereka tak jadi kemari karena ini sudah larut sekali. Kasihan nenek jika harus keluar malam. bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

"baiklah besok mungkin aku yang akan kerumah mereka. Kau menanyakan hari pertamaku? Ah menyebalkan sekali tadi pagi saja aku bertemu dengan manusia dingin. Tapi aku juga sudah bertemu dengan minseok" curhat luhan

"sepertinya aku tau siapa yang kau maksud manusia dingin itu" jawab kai sedikit tertawa melihat expresi luhan saat membicarakan manusia es yang ia maksud. Jelas kai tau bahwa itu adalah sehun yang merupakan satu-satunya manusia es dikampus

"tak usah sok tau kau. Sudah ah aku mau tidur" jawab luhan sambil beranjak kembali menuju kamar dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh kai

.

Diri sisi 3 bersaudara yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan asik berbincang-bincang.

"aku sangat penasaran dengan wajah kakaknya kai" kata chanyeol memecah keheningan

"anak baru?" tanya kris

"iya. Pindahan dari china. selama ini mereka terpidah. Aku penasaran sekali katanya ia begitu cantik. Secantik apa sih? Apa dia juga hitam seperti kai?" tanya chanyeol

"sepertinya aku bertemu dengannya tadi" kata kris singkat kemudian chanyeol memalingkan pandangan menatap sang hyung tertua itu

"jangan bercanda kau ini. kau belum melihatnya bukan? mengapa kau tau itu kakaknya kai?" sergah chanyeol

"entahlah. Aku tadi bertemu dengannya untuk mengembalikan kuncinya yang hilang. ia juga tampak seperti gadis china dan wajahnya cukup asing dikampus kita. Aku menanyakan padanya apa dia anak baru dan ternyata dia menjawab iya. Bukankah dia satu-satunya murid pindahan hari ini?" jelas kris dengan penalarannya

"dia seperti apa hyung? Apa dia benar-benar cantik seperti yang dikatakan kai?" chanyeol bertanya dengan semangatnya

"cantik. putih. rambutnya panjang diikat kuda dan sedikit berantakan ketika aku melihatnya tadi. Sedikit tomboy dan menurutku unik" kris berbicara sambil membayangkan luhan diangannya

"hyung, apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya chanyeol seketika

"entahlah, aku hanya tertarik padanya. Menurutku dia bukan seperti gadis pada umumnya" kris menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil

"wah aku sangat ingin menemukannya. Ingin aku bandingkan dengan si hitam itu. Haha" canda chanyeol

"sepertinya aku juga bertemu dengannya" kata sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat 2 hyungnya menatap heran

"yang benar saja kau?" chanyeol bertanya sambil membulatkan matanya

"jangan bercanda" kris menginterupsi sehun dan membuatnya menghadap kedua hyungnya dan mengangguk

"pagi tadi" jawabnya singkat dan membuat hyungnya semakin kebingungan karena sifatnya yang sangat irit bicara. Chanyeol memintanya untuk memperjelas lagi

"aku bertabrakan dengannya" jelas sehun singkat. Kris langsung menangkap maksud sehun, namun chanyeol masih belum begitu memahaminya dan akhirnya kris menjelaskan. barulah chanyeol memahami maksud dari sehun

Sehun sangatlah dingin dan berwajah datar diantara ketiga bersaudara itu dialah yang paling irit bicara juga. merupakan orang yang sangat cuek dengan lingkungan sekitar. tapi jika kau tau aslinya sebenarnya dia hanya bayi keluarga yang polos dan berhati sangat lembut. karismanya sangat luar biasa membuat para gadis berteriak gila memanggil namanya. Kemampuannya dalam akademik maupun nonakademik tak kalah dengan para hyungnya. Bisa dikatakan dia ini perpaduan antara kedua hyungnya.

Kris memang tak begitu pandai dalam bidang non akademik seperti chanyeol yang mahir segala macam olahraga maupun musik. begitu juga sebaliknya dengan sebaliknya. tapi jangan salah, kemampuan kris dan chanyeol baik akademik maupun non akademik diatas rata-rata. mereka bertiga adalah saudara yang pandai dan berkarisma. Maka tak heran apabila banyak para gadis menyukai mereka sejak mereka masih dibangku taman kanak-kanak

"wah enak sekali kalian rupanya. Besok aku harus bisa menemukannya" jawab chanyeol kelewat bersemangat

"ah terserahlah. Aku mau istirahat" sambung kris dan diikuti sehun dibelakangnya. Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan merangkul 2 saudaranya itu dan menaiki tangga dan berpisah tepan dihadapan kamar mereka

Kamar kris yang berada disebelah kiri tangga, chanyeol berada tepat beberapa meter diari depan tangga kan kamar sehun yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga yang berhadapan dengan kamar kris. Di lantai 2 ini juga ada studio musik tempat chanyeol berlatih musik, ruang melukis tempat kris biasa melukis dan ruang latihan dance sehun mengingat dulu selalu menjuarai lomba dance tapi setelah ia di universitas ia tak melanjutkan bidangnya dalam dance karena ia terlalu bosan.

Rumah keluarga oh ini cukup luas dan megah namun sayang hanya ditempati oleh 3 pangeran tampan dan beberapa maid mereka. Orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk dan sering keluar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis mereka.

**TBC/END?**

**REVIEW JUSEYOOO^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

Sudah hampir 1 bulan luhan bersekolah di seoul university dan memikirkan klub yang akan ia ikuti. Akhirnya ia mengikuti klub theater karena menurutnya, ini yang cukup menantang.

Dan selama 1 bulan ini juga, xiumin kerap sekali mendengar umpatan luhan tentang sehun. luhan kali ini sepertinya benar-benar sebal dengan sehun, karena sifatnya yang dia anggap sebagai cowok yang sok cool dan irit bicara, ditambah ia kurang sopan padanya. Mengingat 2 kakaknya sangat ramah dan baik kepadanya.

Luhan sudah berkenalan dengan chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu. Tepatnya ketika chanyeol menjemput kai dirumahnya, untuk mengajaknya ke rumah chen dan luhan yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Sejak saat itu luhan lumayan dekat dengan teman-teman adiknya itu.

Menurut luhan, dari ketiga bersaudara itu yang paling menjengkelkan adalah sehun. entah apa sebabnya, ia benar-benar sebal dengan sehun. dan diantara teman berkumpul kai, dia paling sangat nyaman dengan chen dan chanyeol yang berisik dan selalu bahagia. Itu membuat luhan selalu tertawa jika berada disekeliling mereka.

tapi tidak dengan sehun. ketika sehun berada dihadapannya saja, mood luhan langsung hancur. begitu pula dengan sehun. sehun begitu kurang suka dengan luhan karena sifatnya yang begitu berisik dan hyper.

Kedekatan luhan rupanya memanggil iri seluruh gadis seisi universtas. termasuk seulgi, krystal dan sulli. Mengingat luhan hanya gadis baru, yang dengan mudah bergaul bersama 3 bersaudara itu. Bukan karena luhan adalah kakak dari kai. Tapi 3 bersaudara itu sangat nyaman dengan luhan. karena hanya dia yang menganggap mereka teman. Ya hanya teman. Bukan seorang teman yang diidolakan.

"sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan mereka sekarang. Kau sudah tak membenci sehun lagi bukan?" tanya xiumin

"ya aku dekat karena mereka sering main dirumahku dan secara otomatis aku ikut bergabung bukan? dan masalah sehun? cukup! aku muak membahasnya" kata luhan ketus

"memangnya kenapa? Bukankah sehun itu tampan?" kata lay menimpali

"tampan? Lebih tepatnya dia sok tampan, sok misterius dan irit bicara atau mungkin malah tak pernah bicara. Apa dia bisu? Ah, itu sungguh menyebalkan" luhan menimpali makin ketus dari sebelumnya

"katakan saja kalau kau tak bisa menebaknya, karena dia misterius bukan?" tanya xiumin sambil menggoda luhan

Luhan hanya men-deathglare xiumin dan diikuti tawa kecil dari xiumin dan lay.

Merekapun kembali berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka. Tapi kemudian di lapangan tampak segerombolan mahasiswa menyerbu mengarah ke lapangan tersebut yang membuat lay, xiumin dan luhan terikut arus.

Ternyata mereka semua bergerombol melihat aksi dari 3 cewek yang sedang menari ditengah lapangan dan ditatap oleh seluruh pasang mata dikampus itu.

Kai, sehun, chen, chanyeol, kris dan suho sudah sangat hafal apa yang terjadi di tengah lapangan tersebut tanpa harus mendekatkan diri mereka cepat-cepat. Mengingat tinggi mereka berada diatas rata-rata, mereka hanya sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk dapat melihat isi dalam kerumunan tersebut.

Luhan sangat bingung apa yang sedang terjadi. tapi xiumin dan lay sama sekali tak kaget dengan hal tersebut

"sudah biasa" kata xiumin singkat ditengah kerumunan yang menghimpitnya. Mengingat tubuh mereka sangat kecil dan mudah terkena arus sehingga mereka terjebak dalam kerumunan itu

"ini ada apa?" tanya luhan bingung

"mencari perhatian" jawab singkat lay

"maksudnya?" tanya luhan sambil sedikit menahan badannya agar tak terhimpit

"dari klub dance. Mengaudisi anak baru dengan mempermalukan dance-dance mereka. Mereka akan battle dance dengan 3 cewek itu. Jika dancemu jelek maka kau akan siap untuk di judge habis-habisan oleh mereka" jelas xiumin

"bukankah itu jahat? Lay-ah kenapa kau tak menghentikannya?" kata luhan sedikit protes

"aku memang senior dari klub ini. tapi kalo mengaudisi sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Tugasku hanya melatih mereka" lay menjawab dengan nada menyesal

Luhan yang sedari tadi mencoba melindungi tubuhnya untuk tak terhimpit, akhirnya ia malah semakin terbawa arus. padahal xiumin dan lay masih tetap diposisinya.

Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Diantara mereka memang luhanlah yang memiliki badan paling mungil dan ringan. Wajar saja jika ia mudah sekali terbawa arus. Karena tekanan yang begitu kuat, secara tiba-tiba luhan terhempas ditengah tengah lapangan tersebut. Memasuki lingkaran area battle dance itu.

Seulgi, krystal dan sulli kemudian terdiam. Semua orang yang awalnya berteriak dan memberikan dorongan kuat secara tiba-tiba berhenti. Musik kemudian dihentikan oleh sulli. Xuimin dan lay berusaha mencari posisi terdepan untuk melihat temannya.

Luhan yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, berusaha keluar dari lingkaran setan tersebut. Tapi tak seorangpun memberi celah luhan untuk lewat. Luhan berusaha meloloskan diri namun hasilnya nihil. Ia terjebak.

Melihat hal tersebut 6 pria tampan yang awalnya sangat acuh dengan keramaian itu, secara tiba-tiba memperhatikan pusat perhatian itu. Mereka tau siapa yang sedang berada ditengah kerumunan tersebut.

Seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal yang akan dijadikan mangsa oleh 3 gadis dancer itu.

"bukankah itu _noona_mu?" tanya kris sambil menyenggol kai yang berada disebelahnya

"iya. Dia _noona_ku" jawab kai santai

"apa kau gila? Mengapa kau tak menolongnya? Hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkan dance mereka" amuk chen pada kai

"tenanglah, aku tau apa yang _noona_ku sedang lakukan. Kita lihat saja. Kalau memang dia butuh bantuan, aku baru akan menolongnya. Lagipula sehun juga bisa menolongnya dan mengalahkan mereka" jawab kai santai

Mereka kembali menatap isi lapangan tersebut

"Kau! Xi luhan bukan? menantang kita? Tunjukan kemampuan dancemu!" teriak seulgi yang membuat luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya membelah kerumunan itu

"bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya luhan sambil membalikkan badannya

"aku tak menyuruhmu menjawab atau bahkan malah bertanya balik. Aku hanya menyuruhmu menunjukkan kemampuan dancemu!" seulgi meneriakinya lagi

"aku tak mau" jawab luhan singkat sambil membalikkan badan berniat meninggalkan kerumunan itu

"hei! Pecundang sekali kau rupanya. Kau sudah masuk lingkaran ini. maka kau harus mengikuti aturan kami!" sulli kemudian meneriaki luhan secara tiba-tiba

"apa dance itu penting? apa orang tuamu membayarmu kuliah untuk mencari perhatian para laki-laki seisi kampus ini? dengan cara seperti ini? ini sangat membuang waktuku. Maafkan aku. aku terlalu sibuk dengan hal sepele macam ini" jawab luhan halus

"aku tak memintamu untuk berceramah pecundang!" teriak krystal sambil berjalan mendekati luhan diikuti seulgi dan sulli

"maaf aku sangat sibuk. aku tak seperti kalian yang menghambur-hamburkan waktu seperti ini. dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan aku bukan pecundang" jawab luhan sambil berbalik badan mencoba meninggalkan 3 gadis yang sudahtepat berada didepannya

semua orang yang ada disana sangat kagum dengan keberanian luhan. selama ini tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keganasan mulut mereka bertiga kecuali 3 pangeran kampus itu. tapi kali ini, sepertinya luhan masuk dalam daftar orang yang berani melawan mereka.

Karena kesal dengan jawaban luhan krystal kemudian menjambak rambut luhan hingga membuat luhan terjatuh. Semua yang melihatnya pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.3 cewek ini selain berlidah tajam juga terkenal dengan kekasarannya untuk membuat lawannya down.

Kai dan xiumin mulai panik akan hal itu. mengingat bahwa luhan memiliki suatu penyakit yang jika kelapanya terlalu keras terguncang atau rambutnya tertarik akan membuatnya pusing berhari-hari bahkan sampai jatuh sakit

Sehun melihat mimik wajah kai berubah hanya memandangnya acuh. Sehun pikir kai hanya khawatir pada kakaknya. Kai benar-benar ingin menolong luhan, tapi ia mengingat pesan _noona_nya kala itu

Luhan kemudian bangkit dan menghadap ke arah 3 gadis itu. Matanya sudah mulai berkunang-kunang tapi ia mencoba tetap bersikap biasa

"apa yang kau inginkan?" luhan menatap mereka sinis

"battle. Jika kami menang kau tak boleh lagi mendekati 3 charming prince kami. Jika kau yang menang kami akan menerimamu sebagai anggota klub kami" krystal menantang

"hanya itu? Konyol sekali" kata luhan tertawa

"lakukan jika kau mampu mengalahkan kami. Jangan hanya tertawa seperti itu" sulli menantang luhan

"oke. Jika itu mau kalian" luhan mundur, ia berjalan mendekati radio untuk menghidupkan lagu.

Sulli mengawali battle dance tersebut dengan gerakan breakdance yang luar biasa. Luhan kemudian mengimbangi breakdance sulli yang sama bagusnya. Merasa tersaingi, kemudian seulgi maju menunjukan bakat dancenya dengan sangat energik. Luhanpun mengimbanginya dengan sangat bangus.

Semua yang melihat kemampuan dance luhan berdecak kagum. Tak menyangka bahwa luhan sangat pandai dalam meliukkan badannya. Dan yang terakhir krystal. Kali ini krystal memutar akal bagaimana ia mengalahkan luhan. Ia harus menang dalam battle ini karena selama ini tak ada yang bisa menanndinginya

Krystal tersenyum licik. Kali ini krystal menggunakan teknik sexy dance, mengingat luhan merupakan gadis yang sedikit tomboy dan ia tau, luhan tak suka dengan hal bebau sexy dance. Krystal menari sangat sexy dan membuat luhan terkejut.

Tepat. Kali ini luhan benar-benar terkejut karena krystal menggunakan teknik sexy dance. Ia tak mungkin mengalihkan pada gerakan dance lain karena itu memang yang terakhir. Mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya.

Setelah krystal selesai, luhan menunduk menelan salivanya. Ia kemudian melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat rambut kuncir kudanya itu. Rambut panjang luhan terurai sempurna memberikan kesan sexy pada gerakan luhan

Luhan memang menari tak sesexy krystal karena luhan tak terlalu suka mengexpose tubuhnya, tapi kesexyan luhan tak kalah dengan krystal. Setelah selesai semua bertepuk tangan. Meriah sekali

"bagaimana? Aku tau apa yang noonaku lakukan bukan?" kata kai memecah keheningan

"noonamu sangat cantik. Sexy. Dan keren sekali dancenya" kata chanyeol tanpa mengedipkan matanya

"haha, aku tau dia sangat pandai menari. Meskipun baru kali ini aku menyadari kemampuan dancenya memang sangat luar biasa" kai terkekeh

"aku fikir luhan memenangkan battle kali ini" kata suho menjawab dan kemudian ia berteriak nama luhan diikuti teman-temannya yang lain kecuali sehun

Para mahasiswa yang melihatnya pun meneriaki nama luhan. itu merupakan suatu tanda bahwa luhanlah yang memenangkan battle kali ini. 3 gadis dancer itu pun akhirnya berjabat tangan dengan luhan, meskipun dengan kekesalan yang memuncak.

Tapi mereka tetap bersikap suportif, bagaimanapun juga luhan memang menari sangat bagus. Luhan menjabat tangan mereka, yang menandakan luhan sudah masuk dalam klub dance secara tidak sengaja.

"kau masuk klub kami tanpa syarat. Selamat" kata krystal singkat

"aku tak membutuhkan klub dancemu" kata luhan singkat membuat ketiga gadis itu tak percaya. Selama ini banyak sekali orang yang menginginkan masuk klub itu. Tapi luhan sama sekali tak tertarik akan hal tersebut

3 gadis itu meninggalkan lapangan dengan perasaan sebalnya. para mahasiswapun ikut membubarkan diri mereka. Seketika itu juga luhan langsung terduduk lemas. Kai dan xiumin berlari mendekati luhan diikuti para teman-temannya

"xiumin-ah" kata luhan lemas sambil memegang kepalanya

"aku tau. Ayo kita ke klinik kesehatan kampus" xiumin menjawab cepat sambil memapah luhan tapi luhan terlalu lemas

"lebih baik aku gendong saja" kata kai sambil menggedong noonanya dipunggungnya

Seluruh temanya berlari mengikuti kai dibelakangnya. Xiumin terlihat tampak panic. Diruang kesahatan, xiumin sibuk merawat luhan. Mengingat luhan, xiumin dan lay merupakan anak fakultas kedokteran, jadi mereka bisa menanganinya dengan pertolongan pertama tanpa bantuan dokter bukan?

"luhan sudah mendingan. aku sangat ingin menunggu luhan tapi aku dan lay ada kuliah sampai nanti malam. Kami akan mengadakan uji lab" kata xiumin sedih

"maaf, aku dan chanyeol juga ada mata kuliah sampai nanti petang" jawab chen

"aku dan kris sebenarnya kuliah sampai nanti siang namun kami akan ada uji lapangan" suho menimpali sangat menyesal

"aku dan sehun tak ada mata kuliah hari ini. tapi aku harus mengurus klub dance karena lomba kurang 2 bulan lagi. Dan aku harus memberi pelajaran pada 3 gadis itu" jawab kai dan kemudian semua mata menatap sehun

Sehun yang merasa ia diperhatikan oleh beberapa mata kemudian menunjukkan expresi bingung

"sehun-ah aku mohon kau mau menunggunya" kris membujuk sehun

"kau akan aku traktir apapun yang kau mau. Kalau kau pusing dengan bau antiseptic ini, kau bisa keluar sebentar. tapi aku mohon, jaga noonaku untuk beberapa saat saja. Aku akan kembali secepatnya" kai beraegyo didepan sehun

Hampir seisi ruangan membujuk sehun untuk menjaga luhan

"sehun-ah, _otte_? Kau mau menjaganya?" lay bertanya untuk yang terakhir

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"jinjja? Ah kau sahabat terbaikku memang" kai berteriak sambil memeluk sehun

"kau memang adikku yang terbaik. Sehun _jjang_!" chanyeol menepuk pundak sehun

"_arra_. Sana pergi, aku akan menjaganya" kata sehun singkat

Semua kemudian tersenyum bahagia dan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tersebut. Kini hanya tinggal luhan dan sehun yang berada didalam ruang tersebut. Sehun kini memeperhatikan luhan yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas kasur

Gadis yang selama ini dilihatnya begitu ceria, cerewet dan suka marah kepadanya, kini terbaring lemah hanya karena kepalanya ditarik oleh gadis-gadis tadi.

Melihat luhan terbaring lemah, sehun melihatnya dengan iba. Ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kekasur luhan dan duduk disamping kasur luhan

Ia mengamati luhan kemudian ia mengendus. menbayangkan betapa galaknya luhan ketika ia membuka matanya nanti

"gadis hyper sepertimu ternyata bisa sakit juga eoh?" Tanya sehun sambil sedikit tersenyum sinis melihat luhan terbaring

Karena lama menunggu luhan diruang kesehatan dan membuat sehun terlelap, tiba-tiba sehun terbangun dan mengecek ponselnya. Ternyata jam menunjukkan 6 petang. Sehun berniat untuk pulang

Ia mengamati luhan yang masih pucat. Ia ingin membangunkan tapi ia tak tega, kemudian ia menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya kemobil. Untung saja kali ini sehun memakai mobil.

Ia langsung menancap pedal gasnya menuju rumah luhan. Didepan rumah luhan sudah ada satpam rumah megah milik keluarkan xi ini. sang satpam yang sudah hafal dengan mobil sehun, langsung mempersilahkan sehun memasiki perkarangan rumah mereka.

Sehun langsung saja memarkirkan mobil dan membawa luhan kedalam rumah. Para maid mempersilahkan sehun memasuki kamar luhan untuk membaringkannya di kasur kamar luhan

Para maid itu tampak cemas dengan keadaan luhan. Setelah sehun membaringkan luhan, ia kemudian bertanya kepada para maid dimana kai. Tapi mereka bilang bahwa kai belum pulang.

Sehun mengendus kesal dengan kelakuan anak itu yang tadi mengatakan akan cepat kembali nyatanya sampai sekarang pun dia tak kembali

"dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan pulang" sehun berkata pada seorang maid paruh baya yang sudah lama bekerja disini. Sang maid itu pun mengangguk

Ketika sehun akan beranjak meninggalkan kamar luhan, tiba-tiba luhan bergerak dan membuat sehun terhenti

"_ap..po_" kata luhan lirih dan terputus-putus

Sehun mendengar suara itu kemudian memandang maid itu kembali

"aku akan menjaganya sampai kai dirumah. Nenni ajjuma bisa turun" kata sehun sopan

"apa memang luhan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nenni ajjuma, yeoja paruh baya yang sudah lama bekerja dikeluarga xi ini. sedikit banyak ia tau penyakit yang diderita luhan

Sehun hanya menggangguk. Seolah mengerti, nenni ajjuma kemudian turun dan meninggalkan sehun di kamar luhan. Sehun merogoh smartphonenya. Mencoba menghubungi kai, tapi tetap saja namja tan itu tak bisa ia hubungi

Sehun semakin kesal karena ia sudah menunggu luhan lama sekali. ditambah kai yang tak bisa menepati janjinya. Tepat pukul 10 malam, kai baru saja pulang. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamar luhan.

Disana ia melihat sehun sedang tertidur dikursi sebelah kasur luhan, kai menepuk pelan bahu sehun dan membuat sehun terbangun

"maafkan aku sehun-ah, aku tak tahu akan ada latihan tambahan sampai larut seperti ini" jawab kai meminta maaf "sebagai gantinya kau akan benar-benar aku traktir" sambungnya

Sehun hanya mengendus kesal dan meninggalkan kai. Kai pun tanpa sehun berbicara ia tau bahwa pemuda albino ini akan pulang. Kai hanya membuntutinya dari belakang

Ketika kai sudah berada dipintu utama dan sehun sudah berada di samping mobilnya kai berteriak

"terima kasih sehun-ah, kau telah menjaga _noona_ku. Kau bisa diandalkan" kata kai tersenyum bahagia sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya

Sehun hanya menatap kai. Ia langsung memasuki mobil dan menancap pedal gasnya. Kai kemudian langsung berlari menuju kamar _noona_nya itu untuk melihat keadaannya

"sampai kapan kau selalu membuat onar _noona_?" kata kai pelan sambil memegang tangan _noona_nya itu.

"Istirahatlah _noona_" Kai kemudian menarik selimut _noona_nya dan tersenyum tipis. Kai kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu kamar luhan.

Keesokan paginya kai bangun sudah menemukan kakaknya dimeja menyantap sarapannya. Kai sangat heran dengan sang kakak yang sangat bersemangat itu

"kai-ah ayo makan. Aku ingin berangkat pagi ke kampus" kata luhan bersemangat

"_noona_?" kai bertanya dan membuat luhan menghentikan makannya

"_mwo_?"

"apa kau benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja? Kalau kau masih pusing istirahatlah" kai khawatir

"apa kau tak melihatku? Aku baik-baik saja bukan? lagipula seharian kemarin aku sudah beristirahat" jawab luhan dengan senyuman manisnya

"_noona_, aku mohon jangan memaksakan dirimu. Istirahatlah dirumah jika kau masih merasa tak enak badan" kai makin panic

"_nan qwenchana_, kai-ah" luhan tersenyum lagi sambil memegang tangan adiknya. Meyakinkan kalau dia baik-baik saja

"awas saja kalau kau jatuh pinsan lagi seperti kemarin. Jangan harap kau akan aku tolong. Aku akan menyeretmu pulang!" kai berubah evil

"_arra_. Seret saja aku jika aku pinsan" canda luhan "cepat makan. Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu?" luhan meneruskan kalimatnya

"berangkatlah dulu. Aku akan menggunakan motor hari ini"

"baiklah, hati-hati jika kau berangkat nanti. Aku berangkat dulu, ne?" luhan berdiri mengambil tasnya

Kai hanya mengangguk. Meskipun luhan dan kai sudah terpisah beberapa tahun tapi mereka sangat dekat. Kai selalu berusaha melindungi _noona_nya itu begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tapi cara mereka menunjukkan kasih saying berbeda. Mereka lebih sering terlihat adu pendapat padahal aslinya mereka saling memikirkan satu sama lain

SKIP TIME

Sudah hampir 1 tahun luhan belajar di seoul university. Sekarang ia sudah mengejar ketertinggalannya. Kini ia sudah 1 kelas bersama xiumin dan lay. dia juga sekarang sudah dekat dengan teman-teman kai, terutama kris. Entah mengapa luhan begitu dekat dengan kris.

Luhan juga sering mendengar celotehan chanyeol tentang ia yang begitu menyukai luhan. Chanyeol merupakan fanboy luhan. Hingga terkadang membuat luhan tertawa karena chanyeol sering memberikannya hadiah-hadiah konyol.

Dan kai selalu saja mengamuk jika chanyeol melakukan itu pada luhan, yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan itu. Tapi chanyeol sama sekali tak mendengarkannya.

Kali itu kai, sehun, kris, suho, chanyeol, luhan dan xiumin sedang bermain dirumah chen. Adik bungsu dari chen membukakan pintu untuk para tamu itu

Adiknya chen yang awalnya tersenyum bahagia secara tiba-tiba menjadi suram karena kehadiran chanyeol

"hey, kenapa kau menjadi murung hah?" Tanya chanyeol menggoda adik chen

"_oppa_, mengapa kau selalu mengajaknya kemari hah?" teriaknya sebal

"Ya, baekhyun, chen ini temanku. Jelas aku selalu kemari"jawab chanyeol santai

Seisi ruangan itupun tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil yang tak asing untuk mereka. Luhan dan xiumin yang awalnya tertawa kemudian terhenti melihat sesosok gadis yang sedang menuruni tangga

"bukankah itu adikmu minseok-ah?" Tanya luhan dan xiumin hanya mengangguk

"kau punya adik rupanya?" Tanya suho dan xiumin mengangguk lagi

"dia teman sekelasku. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas bersamanya" jelas baekhyun

"_annyeonghaseyo_. Do kyung soo _imnida_" kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya

"fakultas akutansi juga? Semester 2?" Tanya chanyeol hafal, karena ia sekelas dengan baekhyun bukan?

"_ne_" jawab kyungsoo sopan

"_oppa_, kemana adikmu? Dia berjanji akan mengerjakan tugas bersama kami" Tanya baekhyun pada suho

"entahlah, mungkin tao sedang perjalanan" kata suho singkat dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil

"baekhyun-ah, dimana _eonni_mu?" Tanya xiumin

"lay _eonni_ ada diatas. Naik saja" baekhyun menginteruksi, kemudian menaiki tangga bersama kyungsoo diikuti luhan dan xiumin

Semua namja itu pun kemudian berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah yang luas milik keluarga zhang tersebut. Ketika semua berjalan kai tetap pada posisinya memandang gadis yang sedang menaiki tangga

"kai-ah, jangan bilang kau menyukai baekhyun juga!" chanyeol mengamuk menyadari kai memperhatikan gadis di tangga itu dan membuat kai membuyarkan lamunannya

"mana mungkin _hyung_. Baekhyun bukan levelku. Tapi gadis yang bersamanya. Sungguh cantik! Mengapa aku baru tahu xiumin noona memiliki adik cantik seperti itu?" kai melongo

"hey! Jangan gila kau. Dia susah untuk ditaklukkan" kata chen singkat

"bagaimana kau tau, _hyung_?" Tanya kai terkejut

"minseok memberitahuku. Apa kau lupa? aku sudah beberapa bulan ini dekat dengannya bukan?" chen bersmirk

"iya-iya _hyung_. Aku tau kau dekat dengan minseok _noona_. Kalau kau ke rumah minseok _noona_, jangan lupa ajak aku _hyung_. Ah, aku benar-benar kecewa dengan luhan _noona_. Mengapa ia tak memberitahuku" kai menunjukkan expresi kecewanya

"dasar kau ini playboy sekali. Kemarin krystal, sebelumnya seulgi, sebelumnya lagi sulli, sebelumnya lagi-" kalimat kris tibatiba terpotong karena kai menghentikannya

"sudah _hyung_, cukup. Kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh dengannya" kai menunnjukkan expresi seriusnya

"ya ya,asal jangan hanya bualan saja" suho menlanjutkan

**TBC**

**.**

**alur kecepeten? terlalu bertele-tele? pas?**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

Sebelmunya author mau bilang maaf dan terimakasih nih

author kali ini beneran maaf deh.

Jadi, kemaren itu yang chapters pertama kurang baik tulisannya, banyak yang bilang tulisannya ngilang  
>jujur, itu awalnya author sendiri bingung maksudnya apa. karena waktu itu aku langsung posting.<br>dan ternyata setelah aku baca lagi, emang parah banget.  
>MIANHAE u,u<p>

terus, Author makasih banget nih buat kalian yang udah ngereview. selama ini author udah punya ide nulis tapi masih minder sama ide author sendiri.  
>Aku beneran makasih bangeeeet deh yang udah suka sama ideku ini<br>Yang punya ide lain bisa kali ya, disalurin buat mempercantik jalan cerita author. hehe  
>makasih juga yang udah ngasih saran penulisan. ah, author sampe speechless sendiri baca review postitfnya *lebay<br>tapi ini beneran lho. author makasih bangeeeeet deh sama kalian

terus kalo masalah typo dan tanda baca itu, author kembali minta maaf ya  
>sering banget kurang tanda baca dan typo. tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk menulis dengan baik ^^<p>

Fast update? author akan berusaha. selama pada ngereview, aku akan bersemangat :p

ada yang tanya harus hunhan? jawabannya memang ini kan hunhan story, ditambah author sendiri hardshipnya hunhan ^^

Yang lainnya tolong jangan jadi silent reader ya. REVIEW JUSEYO. karena review kalian yang bikin aku semangat nulisnya. serius deh.

sekali lagi author mau bilang maacih. *deep bow bareng hunhan

**DONT BE A SILENT READER^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, kai terbangun sangat pagi. Kini, luhan hanya menatap adiknya santai. ia sedikit heran dengan apa yang adiknya rasakan saat ini.

"_anyyeong, noona_" sapa kai

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya luhan heran

"aku? aku baik-baik-baik saja. Bahkan aku lebih dari kata baik." Kai bersemangat dan luhan hanya menatapnya heran

"_noona_, mau kah kau membantuku?" tanya kai

"bantu apa? Aku tak mau membantu, jika itu hal yang aneh" kata luhan

"_ani_" kata kai "aku ingin, kau mencarikanku profil lengkap kyungsoo" lanjut kai

"_mwo_? Ah, _shiro_. Cari saja sendiri. Aku sibuk" luhan menolak

"_noona_, kau sudah menipuku kemarin. Kau tak pernah memberitahuku, jika xiumin _noona_ memiliki adik secantik kyungsoo. Apa kau ingin aku diamkan lagi?" kai mengancam

Luhan tak punya pilihan. Jika ia didiamkan kai, ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Karena selama ini hanya kai tempat ia berbagi cerita. Memang ada xiumin, tapi entah apa ia tak bisa jika kai membiarkannya. Ia mempercayakan semuanya pada kai, begitu juga sebaliknya. Karena mereka saling mengandalkan

"berhentilah mengancam! Baiklah, Aku akan membantumu" kata luhan malas

"_assa_! Aku tau kau memang _noona_ terbaik didunia" kata kai sambil memeluk luhan

"setidaknya aku mengetahui beberapa hal tentangnya. Catat dan dengarkan baik-baik! Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi" luhan mendelikkan matanya. Kai mengangguk bersemangat

"kyungsoo anak yang rajin, ramah, halus, sopan, baik dan manis. Dia juga pandai sekali memasak seperti xiumin, dia mengikuti kelas musik di sm university bersama baekhyun, dan aku dengar dia dan baekhyun akan bermain sebuah drama" jelas luhan

"lalu apa lagi?" kai masih bertaya

"hanya itu yang aku ingat. Selebihnya kau harus berusaha sendiri!" kata luhan sedikit menyentak kai

"_arra_, dia calon adik ipar yang baik kan _noona_?" kata kai bersemangat

"dia berselera tinggi. Jika hanya dengan manusia mesum dan hitam sepertimu, dia tak akan mau!" luhan sedikit menghina adiknya dengan tawa

"aku akan berusaha, lagi pula aku kan sudah tampan" kai membela "aku berangkat dulu ya, _noona_. _Annyeong_" kai meninggalkan luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum samar memandangi punggung adiknya. 'bahagialah, kai-ah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka sepertiku' batin luhan

Setelah sekolah selesai, luhan mengikuti xiumin dan lay berjalan menuju gerbang.

"aku akan ke toko buku sebelah bersama xiumin. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?" tanya lay

"tak usah, aku pulang saja. Aku sedang kurang tertarik dengan buku" jawab luhan singkat dengan cengirannya kemudian mereka berpisah

Luhan berjalan menuju halte. Kali ini ia ingin merasakan naik kendaraan umum. Tapi ketika ia berjalan tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan disampingnya

"kris?" luhan terkejut

"_annyeong_, apa kau terburu-buru untuk pulang?" tanya kris _to the point_

"_ani, waeyo_?"

"mau ikut bersamaku?" ajak kris

"kemana?"

"ayo, ikut saja" kris langsung menarik tangan luhan menuju mobilnya

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan. Mereka sampai ke sebuah hamparan bunga nan luas. Udara disana begitu sejuk dan tenang

"mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya luhan terkejut

"ini tempatku menghilangkan penat, aku fikir kau akan menyukai ini" kris menunjuk hamparan bunga itu

"aku memang wanita, tapi aku tak begitu suka bunga, seperti kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya. _Mian_" luhan berkata jujur

"bukan bunganya, tapi udaranya. aku hanya sering melihatmu menikmati udara, dan disini udaranya sangat sejuk" kata kris tersenyum tipis

"ah, kalau udara aku memang benar-benar menyukai tempat ini" luhan kembali tersenyum girang

Luhan dan kris duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang. Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati udara disitu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengganggu pikiran mereka

"_mian_, perutku tak bisa diajak berteman" luhan tersenyum konyol. Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Suara itu adalah ssuara dari perut luhan.

"_kajja_, kita pergi makan sekarang" ajak kris

"_ani_. Tak usah. Aku akan pulang dan makan dirumah" kata luhan menolak

"tidak. Aku yang membawamu kemari. Kau harus menurutiku. _Arra?_"

"tapi-" luhan belum selesai bicara tapi kris sudah mencegahnya

Kris melajukan mobilnya kesebuah restoran megah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Ia mengajak luhan masuk

"mengapa kau mengajakku kerestoran ini?" tanya luhan

"kau tak menyukainya? Baiklah, ayo kita pindah restoran" kata kris

"_ani_, bu..bukan begitu" luhan kelabakan "_kajja_" lanjut luhan sambil menarik tangan kris

Kris kemudian memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Luhan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tampak sekali orang yang makan disana adalah orang kaya. Luhan menatap aneh orang-orang tersebut

"mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya luhan

"karna kau lapar" jawab kris singkat

"bukan, mengapa kau mengajakku makan direstoran ini?" tanya luhan kembali

"memangnya kenapa? Kau tak menyukainya?" tanya kris

"hanya saja aku tak suka makan ditempat orang-orang menghamburkan uang" luhan sinis

Kris hanya tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pramusaji menghidangkan makanan yang kris pesan tadi

"_gomawo_ kris" luhan tersenyum dan kris mengangguk

"mengapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya luhan pada kris tiba-tiba

"aku hanya tertarik padamu. Kau begitu berbeda dengan para gadis umumnya" kris tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya

"tapi kau tak berniat buruk padaku kan?" luhan curiga

"tentu tidak. Kenapa kau curiga begitu?"

"kalo di drama, makan seperti ini biasanya makanan ini diberi racun. Atau sejenis itulah pokoknya"

"kita tak sedang hidup didrama bukan? bukankah kita ini teman?" kris berkata sambil tertawa melihat tingkah luhan

"_Ne_, kita teman" kata luhan tersenyum lagi

Luhan berjalan terpisah dengan kris. Awalnya ia memaksa akan mengantar luhan pulang. Tapi luhan bersi keras tak mau. ia ingin membeli sebuah bubble tea di dekat kampusnya. Ia merindukan sekali bubble tea, mengingat ia sudah lama sekali tak menyantap bubble.

Luhan masuk ke dalam cafe itu, dan disambut ramah oleh pekerja di toko tersebut. Luhan tersenyum kemudian ia berdiri dedekat kasir untuk memilih menu bubble. Karena terlalu lama memilih, seseorang dibelakangnya kemudian complain

"_chogiyo_, tidak bisakan memesan lebih cepat?" katanya

"sebentar, _ne_. Aku sibuk memilih" kata luhan masih memilih menu bubble tea

"choco bubble tea, satu" katanya

"HEY! Siapa menyuruhmu memesan?" kata luhan kemudian membalikkan badannya

"KAU! Apa kau membuntutiku?" kata luhan tegas, tapi hanya mendapat tatapan datar oleh orang tersebut.

Setelah pramusaji itu memberikan minuman itu, ia langsung pergi. Luhan kemudian membuntutinya dari belakang. Luhan meneriaki namanya terus menerus, tapi ia justru menulikan pendengarannya

"YAK! SEHUN-AH!" kata luhan berteriak. ia kemudian melemparkan sepatu sebelah kanannya, karena jengkel

STRIKE!

Tepat sekali mengenai kepala belakang sehun. sehun kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap luhan

"apa kau gila?!" sehun bertanya sambil meninggikan suaranya

"siapa suruh kau tak menoleh? Apa kau tuli?" tanya luhan santai dan mencoba mengambil sepatunya

"siapa yang membututi sekarang?" tanya sehun santai tapi sedikit kesal

Luhan kemudian terdiam. Benar juga, ia sekarang yang membuntuti sehun bukan? tapi kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari dalam tasnya.

Seketika itu juga ia memukulkan buku itu ke lengan sehun. sehun sedikit meringis kesakitan. Kemudian ia memandang luhan heran. Menurutnya luhan seperti kelainan jiwa. Yang secara tiba-tiba datang dan memukulnya

"kai menitipkan ini padaku! Katanya dia tak bisa kerumahmu malam ini" kata luhan sambil menyerahkan catatan itu

"_igae mwoya?_" tanya sehun singkat

"buku catatan" jawab luhan singkat

"catatan apa?" Tanya sehun

"pelajaran" jawab luhan makin singkat

"kemana kai?" Tanya sehun

"_molla_" jawab luhan

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung mengapa luhan menjawabnya singkat. Selama ini bukankah luhan begitu banyak bicara? Mengapa ini ia bicara singkat sekali?

Bahkan luhan berkata lebih pendek darinya. Ini benar-benar membuat sehun sedikit marah

"_mwo_? Bingung kenapa aku hanya menjawab singkat? Menyebalkan bukan?" luhan berkata seolah mengerti yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sehun

"makanya, jangan irit bicara. berlawanan dengan orang irit bicara itu menyebalkan bukan?" luhan member saran pada sehun. sehun makin bingung akan sifat luhan

"berubahlah. Dan satu lagi, aku baru tau jika manusia dingin sepertimu menyukai minuman seperti bubble" kata luhan sedikit tertawa, kemudian ia kembali berjalan menuju dalam cafe

Sehun yang hanya bisa memandang punggung luhan, tersenyum getir. Karena menurutnya luhan benar-benar aneh.

Xiumin dan lay berjalan menuju ke rak buku. Lay sibuk mencari buku yang ia cari. Karena bosan xiumin mencoba mencari hiburan

"lay-ah, aku beli minum didepan _ne_? Jika selesai kau bisa menelfonku. Aku akan kemari menjemputmu" izin xiumin

Lay hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi mencari buku yang ia cari. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan bukunya, ia segera meraih buku itu. Tapi, sebuah tangan juga sedang berusaha mengambil buku tersebut

"Lay-shi?"

"_annyeong_, suho-shi"

Mereka kemudian terdiam beberapa saat, ketika tangan mereka berjabatan. Kemudian lay menarik tangannya. Keduanya kini menjadi canggung

"kau mau mengambil buku ini?" tanya suho canggung

"_ne_, tapi jika kau lebih membutuhkannya, ambil saja. Aku akan mencari yang lainnya" lay berkata sopan

"kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilnya. permisi" suho kemudian tersenyum,ia berjalan menuju kasir dan lay mencoba mencari buku itu lagi

Setelah selesai membayar, suho kembali mendekati lay. ia memberikan buku itu kepada lay. secara otomatis lay menatapnya bingung

"ambil saja. Aku tau kau sedang membutuhkannya" kata suho ramah

"tapi kau sudah membayarnya" lay menjawab polos

"kalau begitu, bayar ini kembali" suho berkata singkat dan kemudian lay mengambil dompetnya dalam tas. Ketika hendak mengambil beberapa uang dari dompetnya, suho tersenyum

"tak usah, bayar aku lain kali jika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Oke?" suho tesenyum manis sekali. Jantung lay tiba-tiba saja berdebar begitu keras.

Keadaan mulai kembali canggung. Suho kemudian memecah kecanggungannya itu.

"lay-shi, aku permisi dulu. Aku akan bertemu dengan temanku" suho berpamitan dan kemudian lay membungkukkan badannya

Disisi lain xiumin sedang duduk sendiri dan sibuk memilih minuman. Lama sekali ia memilih minuman, karena ia juga memperhatikan kadar kalorinya. Saat ini, Xiumin sedang melakukan diet ketat, jadi wajar jika ia memperhatikan asumsi makannya

"tiramitsu waffle 2, vanilla latte 2" jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba memesan, dan duduk dihadapan xiumin

Pramusaji itu kemudian mencatat pesanannya dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan meja xiumin.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak menginginkan makanan itu" kata xiumin

"aku tau. Tapi bukankah itu makanan faforitmu?" katanya santai

"tapi aku sedang diet" jawab xiumin sebal

"berhenti diet, kau sudah imut seperti baozi. Dan berhenti cemberut, itu membuatku gemas" jawabnya

"apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mengikutiku?" xiumin berkata ketus

"tidak, aku hanya mengantarkan suho-_hyung_ dan kebetulan sekali aku melihatmu berjalan kemari. Jadi bagaimana jawabannya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dan membuat xiumin kelabakan

**FLASHBACK ON**

1 bulan yang lalu

"Minseok _noona_, apa _noona_ mau menjadi kekasihku. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Ditambah lagi aku lebih muda darimu. Tapi percaya padaku _noona_, aku akan menjagamu" kata seorang laki laki tiba-tiba

"memangnya sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanya xiumin

"aku tak tau, perasaan ini datang begitu tiba-tiba"

"jongdae-ah, ini terlalu cepat untukku. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya" kata xiumin singkat

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu _noona_" kata chen mantab

"_arra_, pulanglah. Aku tak mau melihatmu kelelahan"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"jadi bagaimana jawabannya, _Noona_?" chen mengulang kalimatnya

Ketika xiumin akan menjawab tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Lay meminta xiumin untuk menjemputnya. Xiumin kemudian beranjak pergi

"kemana? Kau tak menjawabku? Tega sekali!" chen cemberut

"haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Tanya xiumin

"jika kau tak menjawabnya sekarang, berarti itu akan aku anggap sebagai jawaban iya" chen menjawab

"terserah kau saja" xiumin kemudian beranjak meninggalkan chen, tapi chen menarik tangan xiumin

"itu artinya, hari ini hari pertama kita sebagai pasangan?" Tanya chen ketika xiumin sudah dihadapannya

Xiumin mengangguk pelan, ia menundukkan wajahnya malu. Xiumin langsung mengehempas tangan chen dan ia berlari keluar cafe. Chen kemudian tersenyum bahagia, sambil memandang punggung xiumin.

"kau kenapa? Aku perhatikan kau tersenyum terus." Tanya lay

"_ani_, hanya bahagia" jawab xiumin singkat "apa kau masih ingat ketika aku cerita mengenai adikmu?" lanjut xiumin

Lay kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"aku menerimanya" kata xiumin malu-malu

"maksudmu menerima?" lay kembali bingung

"aku sudah menerimanya lay-ah" xiumin menjelaskan sedikit jengel melihat sahabatnya

"ah, menerimanya sebagai sahabat? Ya itu memang sudah seharusnya kau lakukan" lay tersenyum

"kau ini. sama saja seperti luhan. Sangat lamban jika berfikir hal seperti ini" omel xiumin "aku menerimanya menjadi kekasihku" xiumin melanjutkan katanya pelan

"baguslah" jawab lay singkat. Kemudian ia terdiam "APA? KAU BENAR MENERIMANYA? _Chukkae_ Xiumin-ah" lay malanjutkan kalimatnya, karena ia baru menyadari kalimat sahabatnya itu

"aku fikir kau membiarkanku" kata xiumin

"mana mungkin? Ayo kita ceritakan pada luhan! Kau harus mentraktir kita!" ajak lay

"_arra_, kalian memang hobi sekali memerasku!" xiumin sedikit marah yang dibuat-buat. Lay dan xiumin berjalan kembali sambil tertawa lepas

Luhan sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Ia sedari tadi asik dengan ponselnya. Ia bertelefon dengan xiumin. Luhan begitu iri dengan xiumin yang sudah mendapatkan pria lucu dan unik seperti chen

"makanya kau harus segera menyusulku, agar kau juga tak kesepian" xiumin berbicara dari ujung telefon

"aku belum menemukan yang pas untuk hatiku, xiumin-ah" kata luhan "lagipula aku bahagia seperti ini. begitu bebas" luhan tertawa kecil

"terserah lah. Semua kau sendiri yang merasakannya" xiumin member nasehat

"_arraso, eomma_" goda luhan "kau, lay, kai, dan beberapa orang yang menyayangiku, aku sama sekali tak merasakan kesepian" luhan tersenyum bahagia

Xiumin begitu biasa mendengar luhan sesekali memanggilnya _eomma_. Menurut luhan, xiumin seperti _eomma_nya, yang begitu memperhatikannya. Ia layaknya seorang ibu yang menjaga luhan.

Luhan dan xiumin yang merupakan teman dari kecil, membuat xiumin begitu mengerti akan sikap luhan. Ia sering kali menasehati luhan. Meskipun seumuran, xiumin lebih dewasa dibanding luhan. Jadi wajar jika luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _eomma_

"_noona_, seseorang mencarimu" kata kai

"baiklah" kata luhan "xiumin-ah, aku tutup dulu _ne_?" Tanya luhan dan xiumin menggumam pelan

Ketika luhan turun bersama kai, disana sudah ada pria berpostur tinggi sedang duduk di sofanya

"_annyeong, noona_"

"_Annyeong_, chanyeol-ah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa sendirian?" Tanya luhan

"entahlah, tadi aku baru saja dari jalan-jalan dan melihat ini. aku hanya ingin member ini padamu, _noona_" kata chanyeol

Terlihat sebuah tempat minum bergambar rusa. Luhan melihatnya begitu senang. Tapi tidak dengan kai

"sudah kan? Sana pulang! Menganggu aku dan _noona_ku saja" kai mengusir chanyeol

"kau ini kejam sekali? _Noona_mu saja tak masalah, mengapa kau bermasalah?" protes chanyeol

"pergilah! Tanya luhan _noona_. Ia pasti sangat terganggu dengan keberadaanmu!" usir kai

"chanyeol-ah, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, ini sudah hampir larut malam" saran luhan

"apa aku bilang?" kai membela

"ah, baiklah! Awas saja kau!" kata chanyeol mengancam kai "luhan _noona_, aku pulang dulu, _ne?_ _Annyeong_" chanyeol berpamitan kemudian ia keluar, dan menuju kemobilnya

"_noona_, kau sepertinya dekat sekali dengan kris-_hyung_ dan chanyeol-_hyung_" Tanya kai

"aku hanya merasa nyaman saja. Lagi pula mereka sudah aku anggap sahabatku" luhan tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

"mengapa kau tak dekat dengan sehun juga?"

"aku begitu membencinya. Jangan buat moodku hancur kai-ah" luhan berbalik dan menatap kai sinis

"bukankah dia baik? Dia juga pandai" kai bingung dengan kakaknya

"aku tak peduli. Aku benci dengannya! Dia dingin dan sok misterius. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Titik!" luhan ketus

"benci? Benci itu beda tipis dengan cinta, _noona_. Hati-hati, kau bisa saja mencintai sehun tiba-tiba" goda kai

"terserah! Intinya aku benar-benar muak kepadanya" jawab luhan

"apa kau tak menyadari jika diantara kris-_hyung_ dan chanyeol-_hyung _tertarik denganmu?" Tanya kai

"mana mungkin? Mereka hanya temanku. Sudahlah aku mau tidur" luhan meninggalkan kai

'ya aku tau kau lebih pandai darpadaku _noona_. Tapi jika menyangkut hal seperti ini, kau bahkan lebih lamban dariku' batin kai singkat. Dan kemudian ia juga memasuki kamarnya

Keesokan paginya, semua mahasiswa disuruh berkumpul di lapangan. Beberapa mahasiswa langsung faham mengapa mereka disuruh berkumpul di lapangan dan segera merapat ke lapangan

"ada apa ini?" tanya luhan pada kedua sahabatnya

"kegiatan akhir. Kegiatan rutin setiap kali semester akan usai" jelas lay dan luhan mengangguk

"selamat pagi rekan-rekan" teriak seorang gadis melalui speaker dan membuat semua memperhatikannya

"saya im yoona, dari fakultas akutansi semester 6. Tahun ini, saya menjadi ketua panitia untuk kegiatan akhir semester. Kita akan melaksanakan kegiatan berbau alam. Saya akan membagi kelompok dan setiap kelompok kalian akan dipasangkan. Maksud dipasangkan disini ialah, kalian saling menjaga, mengingat ini adalah kegiatan alam kemungkinan bisa terjadi sesuatu. Maka, saya akan memasangkan kalian. Saya me-random daftar pasangan dari seluruh fakultas dan klub, karena saya tak mau terlihat memilih salah satu pihak. Siapa saja pasangan kalian, kalian harus tetap saling menjaga. Daftarnya bisa dilihat dipapan pengumuman, dimohon tidak protes dengan pasangan kalian. karena kami sama sekali tak menerima protes. Lusa kita akan berangkat. Jika ada hal yang kalian kurang faham bisa tanyakan saya atau beberapa panitia di sekretariat. Sekian dan terimakasih" yoona menutup pembicaraannya

Beberapa mahasiswa kemudian berlari menuju ke papan pengumuman. Luhan juga ikut berlari mencari namanya di papan pengumuman itu. Luhan kemudian membulatkan matanya ketika melihat namanya berpasangan dengan manusia yang ia benci

"apa-apaan ini? mana mungkin aku bisa berpasangan dengannya?" luhan mengamuk dan segera keluar dari kerumunan itu untuk bertemu dengan xiumin dan lay

Disisi lain baekhyun juga membulatkan matanya melihat namanya berpasangan dengan chanyeol. Ia kemudian berlari mencari lay. dan kyung soo hanya diam mengikuti dari belakang

"_eonni_, mengapa aku dengan yoda itu? Apa kau membenciku?" rengek baekhyun

"yak! Lay-ah mengapa aku bisa dengan albino es itu?" tanya luhan kasar

"_eonni_, bisakah kau menggantikan pasanganku? Berikan aku orang lain saja. Aku bahkan lebih baik sendiri daripada bersamanya" baekhyun makin merengek

"kalian ini manja sekali? Bukankah mereka itu tampan? Mereka banyak diperebutkan, tapi kalian? mendapatkan mereka dengan Cuma-Cuma malah mengamuk" xiumin bertanya heran

"AKU TAK MAU BERSAMANYA" jawab luhan dan baekhyun ketus dan mereka kemudian saling menatap dan melakukan highfive

"aku memang ikut dalam panitia. Tapi aku tak mengurusi pasangan itu. Aku malah sama sekali tak tau hal itu. Lagi pula terima saja. Apa kalian tak dengar? yoona mengatakan tak ada protes untuk pasangan? Bukan kah kalian itu memeang cocok?" lay terkikik bersama xiumin

Baekhyun yang marah langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo meninggalkan kakaknya itu. Luhan semakin sebal, ia berpikir bagaimana bisa dia hidup beberapa hari berpasangan dengan orang yang angkuh?

"ini menyebalkan sekali" baekhyun masih menggerutu

"sudahlah, terima saja. Hanya beberapa hari kok" kyungsoo berkata pelan

"mengapa kau menerimanya dengan mudah? Siapa pasanganmu? Apa kau menyukainya?"

"kai. Aku bahkan tak yakin aku bisa bersamanya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan lay _eonni _itu benar. Kita tak bisa protes kan? Kau seperti tak tau yoona _eonni_ seperti apa" kyungsoo berkata pasrah dan membuat baekhyun makin frustasi

"mengapa harus yoona _eonni _yang menjadi ketuanya? Memang dia baik kepadaku, tapi jika hal seperti ini, dia bahkan akan nampak seperti monster. Huaaaa" baekhyun berteriak frustasi

Dari sisi para namja tampan yang sibuk membicarakan pasangannya masing-masing.

"aha! Aku mendapatkan baekhyun. Random yang bagus!" kata chanyeol bahagia

"awas saja kalau kau mencelakainya" chen mengancam chanyeol

"aku akan menjaganya jongdae-ah, tenang saja" chanyeol tersenyum

"aku bersyukur sekali berpasangan dengan xiumin" chen tersenyum tipis

"aku mendapatkan kyungsoo. Akhirnya aku dipermudah dengan jodohku" kata kai

"lebay sekali. Itu hanya kebetulan saja" suho menjawab singkat

"mana mungkin kebetulan? Itu takdir hyung!" kai sedikit protes

"ngomong-ngomong kau dengan siapa sehun-ah?" chanyeol bertanya

Sehun hanya mendongak dari tatapan smartphonenya, dan berkata "luhan". Singkat jelas dan padat

Semua orang terkejut dan kemudian mereka tertawa

"aku yakin, kalian pasti akan rajin bertengkar. Haha" kai tertawa

"ah, aku juga ingin sekali berpasangan dengan luhan_ noona_, tapi baekhyun saja sudah cukup bagiku" chanyeol tersenyum

"andai aku tak menjadi panitia bersama suho. Aku pasti mau bersamanya. Kau beruntung sehun-ah" kris menepuk pundak sehun pelan

"bersyukur? Ambil saja jika kalian mau!" kata sehun ketus dan singkat. Membuat semua yang ada disitu tertawa.

"jangan begitu, noona ku itu sebenarnya baik. Hanya saja dia memang cerewet dan agak galak. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya" kai tersenyum dan hanya mendapat deathglare oleh sehun

"_Eottoke_? Lay-ah, aku mohon bantu aku!" luhan memohon pada lay

"_mian_, aku benar-benar tak bisa membantumu" lay meminta maaf

"terima saja luhan-ah, lagi pula hanya beberapa hari saja" xiumin menenangkan

"beberapa hari? Bersamanya? Lebih baik aku bersama singa, macan, ular, dan apapun sejenisnya daripada bersamanya!" luhan makin ketus

"bukankah bersamanya sangat mengasikkan? Banyak sekali gadis-gadis ingin bersamanya, luhan" xiumin berkata santai

"kau! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya? Seumur hidupku, aku tak akan pernah mau berurusan dengannya. Tapi, mengapa ini aku harus berpasangan dengannya?" luhan merengek "mengapa dunia jahat kepadaku?" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"dunia mencintaimu luhan-ah. Percayalah padaku" lay tersenyum, menenangkan luhan

Luhan hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya manja di bahu lay, yang kebetulan sedang duduk disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba segerombolan gadis menghampiri mereka.

"XI LUHAN!" teriaknya

Luhan hanya memandangnya malas. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu lay

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba berani memegang sehun! seinci saja kau berani menyentuhnya, Kami akan membunuhmu!" ancam krystal dengan telunjuknya yang sudah tepat berada beberapa centi didepan hidung luhan

Luhan bangkit sambil menghempas tangan krystal.

"ambil saja jika kalian menginginkannya. Aku heran apa sih kelebihannya. Mengapa kalian begitu mengejarnya? Bukankah sudah terlihat kalian dibuangnya berkali-kali? Dan mengapa kalian masih tetap mengejarnya?" kata luhan santai

"KAU! Berani sekali berkata seperti itu?" bentak sulli

"aku hanya merealisasikan apa yang aku lihat, jadi kalian jangan marah" kata luhan tersenyum "ambil saja jika kau menginginkannya. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih, jika kalian mengambilnya dan mengganti pasanganku" kata luhan tersenyum santai sambil menepuk bahu 3 gadis itu

Mereka hanya menatap luhan aneh. Mereka begitu bingung dengan sikap luhan, yang terlihat tak menginginkan sehun sama sekali

"aku pergi dulu _ne_, jika sudah berhasil menggantikan ku sebagai pasangan sehun, katakana padaku. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih sekali" kata luhan singkat dengan cengirannya "_kajja" _luhan mengajak xiumin dan lay pergi

Mereka kini masih berdiri diposisinya, mereka hanya menatap kepergian luhan dengan kebingungannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang mengamati mereka dari tadi, datang menghampiri mereka

"berhenti bertingkah kekanak-kanakan" katanya singkat

"kris-_sunbae" _kata sulgi, krystal dan sulli bersamaan

"apa kalian memiliki kewenangan untuk mengatur?"kris bertanya ketus dan membuat mereka ketakutan

"Jika kalian mencelakai luhan, atau hanya sekedar memegang luhan seincipun, aku juga dengan senang hati membunuh kalian" kata kris melanjutkan

"Ne...ne , Sunbae" kata mereka gugup secara bersamaan dan kemudian meninggalkan kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

WOOOOOOWW. author ucapin makasih buat yang udah review author.  
>mungkin masih banyak kesalahan author minta maaf ya. wkwks<p>

ada yang tanya luhan sakit apa? ntar deh, author kasih tau de chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya :D

hunhan moment? ntar dulu, ini author baru fokus sama konflik-konflik disekitar hunhannya. ntar biar endingnya bisa fokus, yang bener-bener fokus sama hunhannya. tapi itu udah ada beberapa selempitan hunhan sih ya.

mian juga ya, kalo feels kurang dapet. author akan berusaha memperbaiki.  
>kalau ada kalimat yang panjang, mungkin bisa dipenggal sendiri ya. wkwks<br>sekali lagi, author mau bilang makasih buat para review. dan yang lain please, DONT BE A SILENT READER. Review juseyo.

yang tanya karakter, mungkin pada belum begitu faham ya? ya, author sih memperkenalkannya enggak bener-bener nerangin sih, hehe

okedeh, ini author kasih gambaran sekilas tentang umur para castnya. Biar yang gak faham bisa faham

anggep aja umurnya 23  
><strong>KRIS, SUHO<br>LUHAN, XIUMIN, LAY**

anggep umurnya 22  
><strong>CHANYEOL, CHEN<strong>

anggep umurnya 21  
><strong>SEHUN, KAI<br>BAEKHYUN, DO, TAO**

menurut tali persaudaraan  
><strong>KRIS, CHANYEOL, SEHUN<br>LUHAN, KAI  
>SUHO, TAO<strong>  
><strong>XIUMIN, D.O<br>LAY, CHEN, BAEKHYUN**

sudah? mian banget ya kalo bikin bingung  
>author makasih banget ya buat yang udah baca. apalagi para review. *deep bow bareng hunhan<p>

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**HUNHAN STORY**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>NO PLAGIAT<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>NO BASH<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

"Kyungsoo-ah, _eottoke_?" baekhyun merengek manja

"mau bagaimana lagi? Kau merengek seperti ini tak akan membuahkan hasil bukan?" kyungsoo menenangkan sahabatnya

"ah, aku benar-benar tak mau dengan yoda itu!" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"_annyeong_" sapa tao tiba-tiba

"tao-yah, darimana saja kau? Menyebalkan sekali!" baekhyun memarahi tao yang selama ini menghilang

"_mian_ baekhyun-ah, aku sibuk mengurus acara akhir semester ini. oh ya, kau berpasangan dengan siapa?" tau bertanya penasaran. Dan kyungsoo melihatnya memberi isyarat untuk tak membicaran akan hal itu. Tapi tao tak memahami maksud kyungsoo dan mendapat semprotan baekhyun

"apa kau merencanakan ini?!" baekhyun berdiri dengan amarahnya, hingga membuat tao kaget "aku mohon ganti pasanganku" baekhyun kembali duduk dan memegang lengan tao manja

"maksudmu?" tao bertanya singkat

"aku mohon tao-ah, aku benar-benar tak mau bersama yoda itu" baekhyun merengek

"haha cuman karena itu? Bukankah chanyeol _oppa_ itu incaran gadis sekolah? Kau mendapatkannya, mengapa malah kau membuangnya?" tao tertawa heran

"tao-ah, jelaskan padanya. Telingaku sakit mendengar rengekannya dari tadi" kyungsoo menjawab simple

"maafkan aku baekhyun-ah. Apa kau tak mendengar peraturan dari yoona-_sunbae_?" tanya tao lembut

"apa kau tak merasa kasihan padaku? Memangnya kau berpasangan dengan siapa hah?" tanya baekhyun

"suho _oppa _memintaku untuk membantunya menjadi panitia. Dan panitia sepertinya tak akan dipasangkan seperti kalian" tao tersenyum simpul

"kalau begitu caranya, aku mau jadi panitia!" baekhyun bersemangat

"tapi sayangnya kau tak diterima menjadi panitia" tao tersenyum bahagia karena telah menggoda baekhyun "aku pergi dulu,_ ne_? Akan ada rapat. Aku harap lusa kalian akan baik-baik saja" tao memberi semangat dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun

Hari untuk kegiatan akhir semester itupun akhirnya datang. Semua bersiap dilapangan untuk mendengarkan intruksi dari para panitia.

"kami akan menggabungkan kalian dalam sebuah group untuk mempermudah kami mencari kalian. Setiap group akan dipimpin 2 panitia. Aku harap kalian tetap harus mengingat peraturan awal untuk setiap pasangan" yoona memberikan penjelasan

"_NE!_" jawab para mahasiswa itu mengerti

"kami juga akan mengadakan game. Jadi setiap pasangan didalam group harus kompak. Baik kompak dalam menjalankan sesuatu maupun yang lainnya. Setiap groupnya akan diisi maksimal 4 pasangan. Dan dari keempat ini, mereka harus kompak. Apabila ada salah satu diantaranya ketahuan bertengkar, maka kami akan mendiskualifikasi. Mengerti?" Yuri sebagai wakil panitia menjelaskan peraturannya

"_NE!_" jawab mereka kembali

Setelah pembagian kelompok selesai mereka berkumpul dan memasuki bus yang akan mereka gunakan. Kai-kyungsoo, Sehun-Luhan, Baekhyun-Chanyeol, Chen-Xiumin tanpa disangka mereka 1 group.

Didalam bis mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing tapi dari keempatnya, sangat sedikit mengeluarkan suara. Luhan yang biasanya sangat berisik, kali ini ia hanya diam saja. Karena moodnya benar-benar buruk.

Sesekali terdengan ricuhan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang memperdebatkan suatu hal kecil. Sedangkan luhan, ia hanya tidur selama perjalanan, ia tak berniat berkata apapun pada sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ketika luhan benar-benar terlelap, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja bersandar pada pundak sehun.

Sehun yang masih tersadar, merasakan kepala luhan yang menempel dipundaknya. Kemudian ia menjauhkan kepala luhan dari pundaknya. Setelah dijauhkan, kepala luhan hampir menatap kaca bus. Sehun yang merasa bersalah, kemudian ia menempelkan kepala luhan kepundaknya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sehun juga terlelap. Kini kepalanya menyandar pada kepala luhan yang sudah dipundak kanannya dari tadi. Chanyeol dan baekhyun begitu heboh ketika mereka melihat pemandangan ini. mereka langsung mengambil ponsel mereka dan mengabadikan momen ini.

Xiumin dan chen tertawa bahagia melihat pemandangan ini, semuanya mengabadikan foto mereka. Tapi, ketika kris memandang pemandangan tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum getir.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai dilokasi. Para panitia kemudian memberikan game yang pertama. Penelusuran hutan, dimana mereka harus mencari 5 petunjuk yang berkaitan dengan clue yang telah diberikan. Kali itu Kris dan jessica menjadi pembimbing kelompok sehun

Ditengah hutan, Sehun kemudian menginterupsi untuk berpencar. Dengan menggerakkan tangan, ditambah tatapannya kepada chanyeol, kai dan chen. Mereka langsung mengerti bahwa sehun menginginkan berpencar agar cepat selesai.

Luhan, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan xiumin hanya melongo melihat sehun hanya menggunakan bahasa isyarat, dan anak-anak itu langsung mengerti.

"apa sehun itu bisu? Apa sehun tak bisa bicara? Apa sehun itu kekurangan kosakata dalam otaknya?" Tanya luhan

"entahlah, tapi mereka keren sekali" kata xiumin

"tanpa di beri kata-kata mereka langsung faham maksud sehun. daebak!" baekhyun menambahkan

"itu karena mereka sudah terbiasa" jawab kyungsoo simple

Mereka mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian mereka kembali ke pasangan mereka untuk berpencar.

Xiumin dan chen berjalan ke selatan.

"pegang aku jika kau takut. _Arrachi_?" chen berbicara pada xiumin

"_arra_. Aku bukan bayi, jongdae-ah" xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya

"hati-hati _ne_" kata luhan

"kau jangan terlalu lelah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan misi ini. kesehatanmu lebih penting. _arra_?" xiumin menasehati luhan

"_arraso, eomma_" kata luhan tersenyum manis. Kemudian xiumin dan chen berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu

Kai dan kyungsoo berjalan ke arah barat.

"kau juga, jika kau takut berpeganglah padaku" kai berbicara pada kyungsoo

"bukankah kau sendiri takut? Mungkin kau yang akan berpegangan denganku" kata kyungsoo tersenyum sambil berjalan

"mungkin. Tapi aku bisa diandalkan kok. Aku akan menjagamu" kai berkata sambil membuntuti kyungsoo dari belakang

"_arra_. Ayo cepat selesaikan game ini" kyungsoo menyahuti

"_kajja_" kai bersemangat "_noona_, ingat kesehatanmu. Sehun-ah, aku titip _noona_ku ,_ne_?" ucap kai melanjutkan dan kemudian ia berjalan mengikuti kyungsoo

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke utara

"jangan katakan apapun!" baekhyun berkata tepat ketika chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya

"mengapa? Aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang chen dan kai katakan" chanyeol membela

"aku muak mendengar kalimatmu" baekhyun mengendus kesal "jangan banyak bicara dan berjanji. Lakukan saja apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Jangan terlalu muluk" baekhyun melanjutka kalimatnya

Kemudian chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan. Luhan dan sehun hanya berjalan ke arah timur tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun

Hari mulai sore, mereka belum menemukan petunjuk apapun. Ketika chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan tiba-tiba saja chanyeol terjatuh.

Ia tak sengaja menendang batu didepannya dan membuat kakinya berdarah. Baekhyun pun panik dan segera menolong chanyeol

"kau ini bagaimana sih?" baekhyun mengamuk sambil mengeluarkan p3k di tasnya

"aku tak melihatnya tadi. _Mian_" chanyeol menjawab dengan penuh penyesalan

"lalu apa yang kau lihat hah?" baekhyun makin kesal

"aku melihatmu" chanyeol menggoda baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian melempar kapas dan menyuruh chanyeol mengobati lukanya sendiri

"bagaimana bisa kau setega ini padaku?"

"urus saja sendiri. kaukan bukan anak kecil" baekhyun berusaha menutupi mukanya yang sudah merona

"ayolah, apa kau tak kasihan melihatku?" chanyeol memelas, kemudian baekhyun mengambil kapas dari tangan chanyeol kembali dan kemudian mengobatinya lagi

"kau menjaga dirimu sendiri saja belum bisa, bagaimana kau menjagaku hah?" baekhyun berkata singkat

"entahlah, setidaknya aku berusaha untukmu bukan?" chanyeol tersenyum dan ia kemudian melihat pipi baekhyun yang sudah merona sempurna "hey, kau sedang berbunga-bunga dengan ucapanku bukan?" chanyeol menggodanya kembali

Baekhyun kemudian memukul kepala chanyeol. Setelah baekhyun selesai mengobati chanyeol. Ia duduk disebelah chanyeol untuk beistirahat sejenak

"aku menyukaimu" chanyeol berkata tiba-tiba dan membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya

"tapi itu dulu, dan sekarang aku juga menyukai luhan _noona_. _Mian_. Aku memang lelaki brengsek"

"tanpa kau mengatakannya, aku sudah tau" baekhyun menjawab kalimat chanyeol singkat yang berhasil membuatnya terkejut

"maksudmu?" chanyeol meminta penjelasan kepada baekhyun

"aku tau kalau kau brengsek, tanpa kau harus mengatakannya" baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

"aku tau kau mencintai luhan _noona,babo_" baekhyun memmelanjutkan dengan senyum simpulnya "jangan mengungkapkan perasaanmu jika kau sendiri belum yakin terhadap perasaanmu sendiri"

Chanyeol sungguh terkejut, ternyata baekhyun mengerti bahwa ia menyukainya tapi ia juga menyukai luhan.

"kejarlah dia, chanyeol-ah. Aku lihat kau sudah sangat dekat dengannya bukan?" baekhyun memberi semangat

"aku ragu, apa dia menyukaiku?"

"coba saja. Berjuanglah. Aku yakin kau juga bisa mendapatkannya" baekhyun tersenyum

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalahnya

"aku? jelas aku baik-baik saja. Kerjarlah dia jika kau memang menyukainya" baekhyun memberi semangat

"baiklah" chanyeol menjawab singkat dan diikuti anggukan mantab oleh baekhyun

"chanyeol-ah, bisakah kita kembali? Sudah hampir petang" baekhyun mengajak chanyeol. Meskipun chanyeol ini lebih tua darinya tapi ia tak pernah mau memanggil teman oppanya ini dengan sebutan oppa

"_arra. Kajja_" chanyeol berusaha bangkit tapi kakinya masih sangat sakit. Melihat hal tersebut, baekhyun berusaha membantu chanyeol berdiri. Ia kemudian memapah chanyeol berjalan

"_gomawo_, baekhyun-ah" chanyeol tersenyum dan baekhyun mengangguk pelan

Disisi lain, luhan dan sehun sibuk mencari benda yang dimaksud oleh clue tersebut. Ketika luhan dan sehun sedang beristirahat, tiba-tiba ia melihat bunga yang cantik. Ia ingin sekali sekali mengambilnya namun jaraknya yang tinggi, membuatnya meloncat-loncat untuk menjangkaunya

Sehun yang melihat tingkah kekanakan dari luhan hanya menatapnya sinis. Luhan menyadari sehun memperhatikannya kemudian ia membalasnya dengan dengusan kesal, sangat kesal. Karena luhan sedang kesusahan dan malah sehun hanya menatapnya.

Luhan ingin sekali meminta bantuan sehun. tapi, kemudan ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia berusaha menjangkaunya lagi sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh.

Sehun terkejut melihat luhan terjatuh. Entah dorongan apa, sehun tiba-tiba beranjak dan ingin membantu luhan

"katakan saja jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, rusa pendek" sehun berkata sambil berjalan mendekatinya

"enak saja, aku tak pendek!" luhan membela

"setinggi itu saja kau tak bisa menjangkaunya? Apa itu tak pendek namanya?"

Luhan hanya mengacuhkan kalimat sehun, ia kemudian berdiri dan masih berusaha mengambil itu lagi. Sehun hanya tersenyum samar, ia kemudian mencoba meraih bunga itu dengan tangannya. Tingginya bunga itu sekitar 190cm dari tanah

Ketika sehun mencoba meraih bunga itu, tubuh luhan dan sehun sangat dekat. Mereka dapat merasakan nafas mereka masing-masih. Tiba-tiba saja jantung sehun dan luhan berdegup begitu kencang.

Sehun dan luhan saling memandang beberapa detik, setelah mereka sadar akan lamunan mereka masing-masing. Luhan menjauhi tubuh sehun dan mengatur detakan jantungnya, begitu juga dengan sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu memandang sekitar untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Luhan hanya memainkan kakinya, dan berusaha melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanya. Bukankah ia membenci sehun? tapi bagaimana bisa ia sangat gugup ketika tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan sehun?

Sehun dan luhan melupakan tentang bunga itu, mereka hanya terdiam canggung sekali. Sehun dan luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Diperjalanan luhan sibuk berbicara sendiri

"diamlah" kata sehun ketus

"mengapa aku harus diam? Disini begitu sepi. Aku harus meramaikannya" kata luhan santai

Sehun hanya menatapnya malas. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar sebal terhadap wanita. Dan baru kali ini juga ada seseorang yang sama sekali tak takut akan tatapannya.

Ketika sehun berjalan, tiba-tiba luhan berteriak. Luhan kemudian berlari berlindung di balik badan sehun. sehun memperhatikan luhan yang kini posisinya begitu dekat dengannya. Luhan tepat berada didepan dadanya. Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan agar tak kembali canggung

" Jangan berfikir aneh-aneh! Itu ada ulat!" luhan menunjuk dengan canggung, ulat yang berada ditanah itu

"begini saja kau takut?" tanya sehun malas

"aku tak takut! Aku hanya terkejut!" luhan membela dan kemudian ia menjauhkan dirinya dari sehun

"penakut sekali" sehun berkata tegas

"bisakah kau tak menghinaku? Aku lebih tua darimu! Sopanlah kepadaku!" luhan mengamuk

Sehun hanya menatapnya malas dan makin malas. Ia kemudian berjalan menjauhi luhan tanpa mendengarkan perkataannya

"KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU!" umpat luhan

Hari menjelang malam. Luhan dan sehun masih terjebak didalam hutan. Luhan kini mulai kedinginan dan kakinya sudah mulai lelah. Senter yang mereka bawa untuk menerangi jalan mereka, kini sudah mulai meredup karena batterynya sudah hampir habis

"bisakah kita beristirahat lagi?" suara luhan lemah

Sehun memandang luhan diam. Tanpa disuruhpun,luhan langsung duduk sambil menggesekkan tangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil botol minum pemberian chanyeol. Sehun memandangnya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya

"APA? Mau mengejekku kekanak-kanakan? Botol ini pemberian kakakmu, aku menghargainya. Lagi pula ini lucu" luhan berkata sedikit sinis dan sehun hanya menatapnya

Malam itu memang dingin sekali udaranya. Sehun kemudian melepas jaketnya dan memberikan kepada luhan.

"kau bagaimana?" tanya luhan

"kai menyuruhku untuk menjagamu" kata sehun datar

"kau perhatian juga rupanya" goda luhan

"jika kai tak menyuruhku, aku tak akan melakukannya!" kata sehun ketus

"gomawo" kata luhan tulus sambil tersenyum

"tak usah berterima kasih, aku melakukannya bukan dari hati" kata sehun tegas

"apapun itu, aku akan berterimakasih. Karna kau telah baik kepadaku" kata luhan tersenyum bahagia. Tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat lemas

"Hangatkan tubuhmu dengan ini. aku akan mencoba mencari bantuan" jawab sehun

"_arra_" luhan tersenyum

Makin lama luhan semakin lemas. Sehun juga tak dapat mengabari hyungnya karena tak ada sinyal ditambah ponselnya akan mati beberapa detik lagi. Sehun memperhatikan luhan sedang menahan dingin membuat sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke luhan

GREB

Sehun memeluk luhan dari samping. Sontak membuat luhan sangat kaget. Luhan mencoba melepaskan pelukan sehun

"aku tak akan berbuat apapun. Aku tau, kau akan mati kedinginan beberapa menit lagi" sehun menjelaskan maksudnya memeluk luhan

Kemudian dia memegang tangan luhan mencoba menghangatkannya. Luhan menurut kali ini. tubuhnya memang benar-benar lemas. Luhan mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sehun. sehun kini mengeratkan pelukannya untuk luhan

Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya. Yang sehun tau, ia hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuh luhan.

"bisakah kita kembali?" ajak luhan. Sehun mengangguk

"Gendong aku" luhan berkata lirih

"manja sekali" sehun berdecak kesal

"aku lemas sehun-ah" luhan berkata lemah

"baiklah. aku akan menggendongmu" sehun langsung sigap menggendong luhan ala bridal style

Sehun berjalan menelusuri hutan. Yang kemudian ia menemukan sinar yang tampak dari penglihatannya. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah basecamp mereka.

Sehun berjalan cepat karena luhan sungguh pucat kala itu. Setelah ia keluar dari hutan, ternyata memang itu adalah basecamp mereka.

Xiumin dan kai melihat sehun keluar hutan membawa luhan dengan keadaan lemas itu pun langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Sehun membawa luhan ke mobil kecil yang menyediakan perlengkapan kesehatan

Setelah luhan ditangani oleh dokter yang berjaga disitu. Xiumin meminta sehun untuk menjelaskan

"dia kedinginan dan kelelahan" kata sehun singkat kepada xiumin

Xiumin langsung mengangguk mengerti, kai yang berada disebelah luhan begitu terlihat panik.

"kai-ah, luhan qwenchana" lay meyakinkan kai

"_arra_. Tapi mengapa ia selalu begini? Dia selalu saja membuatku khawatir. _Noona_ macam apa dia?" kai sedikit mengamuk kecil

"sudahlah, kalian istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaganya" kris memberi syarat mereka untuk keluar. Dan mereka semua keluar kecuali sehun

"kau istirahat saja sehun-ah" kris menyarankan sehun

"_ani_. Aku yang akan menjaganya. Aku yang membuatnya begini" sehun menatap luhan

"baiklah" kris mengalah. "istirahatlah, esok akan ada kegiatan lagi" kris menepuk pundah sehun dan kemudian pergi

Sehun memang selama ini sangat cuek pada sekitar, tapi kali ini mengapa ia benar-benar peduli dengan keadaan luhan? Mengapa sehun tiba-tiba sangat khawatir akan keadaan luhan? Sehun sendiri tak memahami apa yang sedang ia rasakan

Ia hanya menganggap perasaan khawatirnya karena luhan sakit ketika bersamanya, itu artinya ia tak bisa menjaga luhan. Sehun hanya merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga luhan dengan baik.

Hari menjelang tengah malam. Tim panitia menyiapkan acara, yaitu api unggun. Semua sudah mengumpul di tempat yang sudah disediakan panitia. Disini mereka hanya bercerita, bercanda dan bercengkrama. Ketika semuanya sedang berkumpul, tiba-tiba luhan datang. Semua terkejut karena luhan datang ketika tubuhnya sedang tidak baik

"kau baik-baik saja ,noona?" Tanya chanyeol

Luhan mengangguk lemah

"sebaiknya kau istirahat saja" kata lay. luhan menggeleng

"aku baik-baik saja" luhan tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya

"setidaknya ini bisa membuatmu sedikit hangat" kata kris sambil melepaskan jaketnya

"_gomawo_" luhan tersenyum riang

Mereka kemudian bercengkrama bersama lagi. Mereka saling tertawa. Bahkan luhan kini terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dari jarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka itu, sepasang mata elang sedang mengamati mereka. Sehun yang dari tadi menamati luhan, hanya menatapnya heran

'jika sakit saja lemah sekali, jika sudah sedikit mending. Hypernya mulai kembali lagi' batin sehun untuk luhan

Kai yang baru saja datang dari arah belakang sehun, membawa makanan bersama kyungsoo, menyadari sehun sedang memperhatikan noonanya. Kemudian ketika ia mendekati sehun, ia menyenggol bahu sehun pelan.

"jangan memperhatikannya terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa kau suka pada _noona_ku juga" kata kai sedikit menggoda sehun

Sehun hanya menatap datar kai. Dan kai hanya tersenyum girang karena telah menggoda sahabatnya itu, ia kemudian mengajak sehun untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Keesokan paginya. ketika semua sedang bersantai, ada beberapa dari mereka yang berkejaran, ada yang hanya duduk, ada yang memasak, dan ada pula yang bercerita. Ketika itu luhan keluar dari mobil kesehatan

Melihat akan hal itu, kris langsung saja membantu luhan berjalan dan membantunya duduk di kursi lipat. Ia kemudian mengambilkan air putih untuk luhan.

"_gomawo_" luhan tersenyum sambil mengambil minuman dari tangan kris

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya kris

"aku baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang lebih baik. Apa kita akan ada kegiatan pagi ini?" tanya luhan

"aku rasa iya. Padahal pagi ini waktu yang pas untuk bersantai." kris menjelaskan

"ah, aku benar-benar ingin beraktifitas pagi ini" luhan bersemangat

"kau baru sakit luhan. Istirahatlah" kris khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja, kris. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir begitu kepadaku. tak mungkin aku hanya duduk dan beristirahat disini saja bukan?" luhan tersenyum manis

Tanpa disangka ternyata kegiatan mereka berdua ini sedang ditatap oleh sorotan mata elang. Sehun ternyata sudah dari tadi mengamati luhan dan kris dari balik pohon yang terletak beberapa meter didepan mereka duduk.

Sehun hanya mengamati mereka dari kejahuan. Dan tiba tiba suara peluit mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam mengamati luhan

PRIIIIIIIIT

"tolong semua berkumpul bersama pasangannya menurut group" teriak yuri

Semua merapatkan diri kesumber suara. Kris yang awalnya mencegah luhan agar luhan tak mengikuti kegiatan ini, akhirnya mengalah. Luhan bersi keras ingin sekali mengikuti kegiatan ini.

"_qwenchana?_" tanya sehun ketika luhan sudah berdiri disebelahnya

"aku bahkan lebih dari kata baik hari ini" kata luhan bersemangat

"kali ini kami akan mengadakan beberapa games untuk adu kekompakan pasangan antar group. Tim yang paling sering menanglah yang menjadi juara umum" jessica memberi arahan

"games yang pertama yaitu meletuskan balon dengan cara berpelukan. Silahkan dipilih salah satu dari tim kalian untuk mewakili" yoona memberi petunjuk

"aku dan xiumin akan melakukannya" chen bersemangat

"_hyung_, kau ini. padahal aku ingin melakukannya dengan kyungsoo" kai menjawab lemah diikuti tawa kemenangan chen

Kemudian games pun dimulai. Salah satu dari pasangan harus berlari dan membawa balon. Kemudian meletakkannya pada perut mereka. Mereka harus mendorongnya keras agar meletus.

Xiumin berdiri diujung sedangkan chen yang berlari. Ketika waktu hampir habis, karena chen dan xiumin terlalu bersemangat. Balon yang mereka bawa malah kabur. Dan hasilnya chen dan xiumin bertabrakan.

Xiumin terjatuh dan chen berada diatasnya. Semua mata menatap mereka. Tapi chen tersenyum manis hingga membuat xiumin merona sempurna

"baiklah kami akan menghitung polingnya" yuri berkata. Membuat chen dan xiumin langsung berdiri

"dari seluruh tim, xiumin dan chen yang memenangkan games ini dengan 32 balon yang meletus" kata jessica

"yang kedua yaitu memindahkan batang korek api ini dari meja ini kemeja ini, tanpa menggunakan tangan dan kaki. Kalian boleh menggunakan gigi atau meniupnya jika kalian mampu" yuri menjelaskan

"kali ini bairkan aku yang melakukannya" kai bersemangat

"dasar mesum sekali kau. Ingin mencoba bibir kyungsoo, eoh?" omel xiumin

"_ani_. Hanya ingin manatapnya lebih dekat saja" kai tersenyum bahagia

Kai kemudian melangkah menuju area games. Kai dan kyungsoo sudah bersiap

"gunakan gigimu. Awas jika kau gunakan bibirmu!" kyungsoo mengancam

"_arraso_" kata kai lemah

Pertandingan dimulai. Kai benar-benar menggunakan giginya. Sesekali ia menggunakan bibirnya, kyungsoo mencubit kecil lengannya. Dan itu membuat kai semakin gemas dengan kyungsoo.

Jarak antara meja memang tak jauh. Jaraknya hanya beberapa centi saja. Tapi menggunakan peraturan ini, kai sangat senang karena ia benar-benar menatap kyungsoo dengan dekat.

Setelah waktu habis, panitia mengumumkan pemenangnya. Dan kai dan kyungsoo memenangkannya kembali

"untuk games berikutnya yaitu bermain hullahop, caranya seperti bermain hullahop pada umumnya. Tapi kali ini mungkin kalian harus berpelukan agar bisa memutar hollahup ini. dan yang paling lama bertahan, dialah pemenangnya" yoona menginterupsi

"harusnya kita bermain ini saja kyungsoo-ah" kai menyesal dan kemudian ia mendapat jitakan dari kyungsoo

"apa otakmu benar-benar berisi hal berbau mesum saja?" kyungsoo mengamuk

"tapi game ini asik sekali sepertinya, aku bisa memelukmu" kata kai dan hanya mendapat deathglare dari kyung soo

Kali ini baekhyun dan chanyeol yang mewakili. Baekhyun sedikit merasa canggung, begitu pula dengan chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian memasuki area dan baekhyun mengikutinya. Chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun.

"em, apa tidak sebaiknya kita saling memunggungi saja? Aku merasa kurang nyaman dengan hal seperti ini" baekhyun memberi isyarat kepada chanyeol untuk melepaskan pelukannya, tapi chanyeol masih diam saja

"percayalah padaku. Bukankah kita teman?" chanyeol meyakinkan baekhyun

Ketika permainan dimulai, baekhyun dan chanyeol memutar pinggang mereka seirama. Mereka merasakan detakan jantung mereka mulai tak normal. Tapi sebisa mungkin mereka terlihat baik-baik saja

Chanyeol memutar pinggangnya pelan dan kemudian diikuti baekhyun. Benar-benar seirama. Ketika semua pasangan sudah menjatuhkan hollahup mereka, hanya baekhyun dan chanyeol yang masih beratahan. Dan ketika waktu selesai, chanyeol dan baekhyun pun yang memenangkan games inilagi

"dan yang ini adalah game terakhir. Kita akan memberi tahu game ini, setelah perwakilan dari tim kalian maju. Silahkan" Jessica menginteruksi

"sehun-ah, ini giliran kalian" kai tiba-tiba berbicara membuat sehun dan luhan agak terkejut

Sehun yang dari tadi hanya diam, menunggu luhan duduk untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Dia sangat terkejut mendengar gilirannya untuk bermain. Ia masih sedikit khawatir terhadap luhan

Luhan kemudian berdiri. Ia sedikit menarik tangan sehun lemas untuk memasuki area perlombaan

"tak usah memaksakan" kata sehun singkat

"aku tak apa. Ayo lakukan ini dengan baik. Dari tadi mereka sudah menang, kita juga harus menang" luhan bersemangat

"ini game cukup tekenal. Aku fikir kalian tau. Ini seperti pepero game tapi kami akan menggantinya dengan spaghetti. Tim yang menyisakan spaghetti paling pendek, maka dialah yang menang" Jessica menjelaskannya

Sehun sontak saja kaget, Ia ingin menolak game ini. begitu pula dengan luhan. Tapi mereka tak bisa, karena mereka sudah berada di tengah area tersebut. Sehun meminta bagian mereka paling akhir dan pihak panitia mengijinkan

Ketika semua sudah menyisakan dengan sisa paling pendek 1cm. Luhan sangat panic. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka ini akan terjadi pada hidupnya

Sehun kemudian mengambil spaghetti yang disiapkan oleh panitia. Luhan juga sudah mengambil ujung lain spaghetti itu. Luhan dan sehun sama-sama gugup kali ini.

"biarkan aku yang bergerak" sehun mengintruksi luhan, dan luhan hanya mengangguk

Sehun memakan spaghetti itu makin santai. Ketika wajah sehun sudah mendekati wajah luhan, luhan tak mampu menatap tatapan mata sehun. ia kemudian menutup matanya dan berusaha mengontrol hatinya

Ketika benar-benar dekat, sehun memiringkan kepala sambil menutup matanya juga dan kemudian menggigit spaghetti tersebut. Kemudian sisa dari spaghetti itu diambil oleh panitia

Dan hasilnya sangat menakjubkan. Luhan dan sehun memberikan sisa 0,8 cm saja. Semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali luhan dan sehun. setelah kembali kebarisan. Sehun dan luhan dihujat banyak pertanyaan.

"apa kalian berciuman tadi?" Tanya minseok

"apa bibir kalian menempel?" Tanya kai

"apa kalian saling mencium?" Tanya chanyeol

"benar-benar berciuman?" Tanya kyungsoo

"didepan public?" tandas baekhyun

"bagaimana bisa kalian berciuman?" chen menimpali

Luhan dan sehun sangat bingung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sehun hanya meninggalkan mereka. Dan kini hanya ada luhan yang mereka serbu

"hey! Kemana kamu sehun-ah? Kau membiarkanku menerima pertanyaan ini sendiri, _eoh_?" luhan berteriak ketika sehun pergi

"jawab kami, luhan-ah" xiumin makin tak sabar

"aku tak yakin. Tapi aku rasa, kami tidak berciuman" luhan menjawab polos

"yang benar saja?" chanyeol bertanya lagi

"sungguh, kami tak berciuman. Menyentuh saja, tidak" jawab luhan kembali

Mereka sungguh tak percaya dengan penjelasan singkat luhan. Mereka yakin sekali jika bibir luhan dan sehun itu menempel. Tapi mengapa luhan mengatakan tidak?

Luhan sendiri saja tak terlalu yakin dengan jwabannya. Tapi ia harus terlihat yakin didepan mereka.

Kemudian mereka kembali dan mendengarkan arahan dari panitia. Ya kelompok merekalah yang menang dalam kekompakan. Semua memandang iri luhan dan baekhyun yang bisa bersama pangeran tampan sekolah yang begitu melindunginya

"segera kemasi barang kalian. Kami minta maaf, karena sore ini kita akan kembali. mengingat adanya pemadatan jadwal untuk beberapa mahasiswa semester akhir, kami harap kalian mengerti. _Song seosangnim_ meminta kita untuk kembali" kata yoona kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>TBC<strong>

Author masih tetep mau bilang makasih yang udah suka sama tulisan author. author tetep deh butuhin banyak review dari kalian. yang lainnya jangan pada jadi Silent reader dong, review juseyo ^^

makasih banget deh yang bilang jalan ceritanya seru, makasih juga buat para review. author peluk atuatu yak :D

Hunhan moment akan dibuat banyak lagi kok. tapi ini masih agak kurang fokus karena masih bahas sekitarnya. mianhae :'(  
>tapi author tetep ngasih hunhan moment kok. karna author sendiri HUNHAN HARDSHIPPER^^<p>

jangan tanya luhan sakit apa. masih rahasia soalnya :D

Ada yang udah liat MVnya luhan? hoaaaah, author nangis :'(  
>Author kangen luhan banget. sumpeh *curcol gaje -_-"<p>

Ntar malem ada yang liat mama? begadang bareng author yuk ah :D  
>oh iya, doain author juga ya biar cepet update. author sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini u,u<p>

kalo ada TYPO. maapin author ne.

gomawo. *deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**  
><strong>DONT BE A SILENT READER<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**REVIEW JUSEYO**


	5. Chapter 5

**HUNHAN STORY**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>NO PLAGIAT<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>NO BASH<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>REVIEW JUSEYO^^<strong>

Beberapa hari setelah kegiatan akhir semester berakhir,luhan masih saja memikirkan hal yang ia lakukan bersama sehun kemarin. ia masih memikirkan apakah memang mereka berciuman? Apakah hanya menempel? Atau tidak sama sekali?

Luhan benar benar dibuat gila oleh sehun. entah mengapa ia benar-benar memikirkan kejadian itu terus menerus. Jika memang mereka beciuman, luhan akan semakin membenci sehun. Karena sehun sudah berani mencuri first kissnya.

Luhan berdecak kesal. Ia begitu frustasi. Mengapa harus sehun yang mencuri first kissnya? Mengapa harus orang yang sangat ia benci? Ia mengusak rambutnya, hingga begitu terlihat acak-acakan. Ia berkali-kali memukul wajahnya dengan bantalnya

Ya meskipun luhan gadis yang begitu hyper dan sedikit tomboy, dia memang belum pernah berpacaran. Kai sendiri sampai bingung dengan pemikiran luhan tentang percintaan. Ya, luhan terlalu polos untuk mengenal hal tersebut.

Malam itu, di kediaman keluarga oh tampak seperti biasa. 3 laki-laki pertubuh tinggi sedang bercengkrama bersama sambil bermain ps3. Tapi tidak dengan sehun, ia hanya melihat kedua kakaknya bermain dan memakan beberapa cemilan

"aku ingin bercerita kepada kalian" kris berkata tiba-tiba. Chanyeol dan sehun pun mengangguk

"aku juga ingin bercerita kepada kalian"chanyeol bersemangat "apa yang ingin kau ceritakan _hyung_?" chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya

"sepertinya aku mulai menyukai seseorang" kris tersenyum

"_nugu_? Wah, _hyung_ kau sama sepertiku" chanyeol terkikik

"apa kau juga menyukai seseorang sekarang? _nugu_? beritahu kami" kris tertawa kecil

"aku akan memberitahumu, ketika kau memberitahuku. Bukankah kau duluan yang akan bercerita?" chanyeol beralasan

"baiklah. Aku kurang yakin dengan perasaanku. Tapi, aku kali ini benar-benar menyukainya" kris tersenyum tipis "Sehun-ah, apa kau tak menyukai gadis sama sekali?" sambung kris

Sehun hanya diam beberapa saat dan kemudian ia menggeleng. Chanyeol dan kris hanya tertawa karena tingkah adiknya.

Sehun memang manusia yang benar-benar tak bisa peduli dengan gadis sekitarnya, sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kecantikan seorang gadis yang melewati kata cantik. Tapi, jika ia sudah mencintai seseorang. Maka, ia akan mencintainya dengan ketulusannya

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" chanyeol bertanya kepada sehun

"sampai aku menemukan" jawab sehun singkat dan hanya diikuti anggukan hyungnya

"mengapa kau terlihat menyedihkan dalam hal cinta sehun-ah?" Tanya kris menggoda sehun. tapi sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

"_hyung_, siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu?" chanyeol bertanya dengan semangatnya yang meluap-luap

"Luhan" kris tersenyum tipis "aku kali ini benar-benar menyukai sifat luhan. Lucu, polos dan apa adanya"

DAR!

Hati chanyeol tiba-tiba seperti luka yang tersiram alcohol. Perih dan sakit. Chanyeol tak tau, kini apalagi yang harus ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar terluka. Hatinya benar-benar patah. Bagaimana bisa ia dan kakaknya menyukai gadis yang sama?

Sehun yang mendengar kalimat terakhir kris itu pun membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya kris menyukai gadis itu. Tapi kini apa yang dirasakan sehun? hatinya tiba-tiba sesak. Seperti tak rela kris akan memiliki luhan. Mengapa sehun tak rela kris menyukai luhan? apa sehun menyukai luhan? Apa dia benar benar menyayangi luhan? Atau luhan hanya sebuah pelariannya selama ini?

Kalimat itu yang hanya terlintas dalam pikiran sehun. sehun tak mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, mungkin ketidakrelaannya karena beberapa hari terakhir ini mereka selalu bersama. Dan kejadian terakhir adalah game itu.

Ia meredakan lagi emosinya. Ia tetap memandang kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan datar.

"aku tau siapa gadis yang kau suka chanyeol-ah" kata kris santai

"_nugu_?" chanyeol berbalik bertanya sambil membulatkan matanya.

'apa _hyung_ tau aku juga mencintainya?' batin chanyeol

"baekhyun bukan? kau harus mengejarnya. Meskipun ia galak, tapi aku yakin dia akan menyukaimu" kris memberi chanyeol semangat. Dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum masam

"apa kau benar-benar menyukainya _hyung_? Luhan _noona_?" tanya chanyeol tak nyambung. Kris mengangguk mantab.

"kalau begitu kejarlah. Berjuanglah mendapatkannya" chanyeol memberi semangat

"Apakah dia tertarik padaku?" kris bertanya tak yakin

"makanya, kau harus mengejarnya. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan tadi kepadaku?" chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya

"baiklah. Kalian memang pendengar yang baik. Aku akan kerumah luhan malam ini" kris bersemangat

Chanyeol dan sehun mengangguk. Mereka kembali berkutat pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Beberapa saat setelah kris pergi, chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku keluar sebentar, sehun-ah" chanyeol berjalan mengambil jaketnya

"jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri" sehun berkata singkat dan membuat chanyeol tertegun

"apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol sedikit kelabakan

"aku mengenalmu. Aku tau kau mencintainya" sehun berkata tanpa memandang manik mata chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya menunduk. Selama ini chanyeol memang dekat dengan kedua saudaranya itu. Maka tak heran jika sehun juga bisa membaca perasaannya

Mengingat bahwa sehun adalah _magnae_ yang selalu memikirkan _hyung_nya. Meski luarnya ia memang terlihat kaku dan tak peduli. tapi jika menyangkut orang yang ia cintai, sebenarnya ia memikirkan mereka.

"aku tak yakin" chanyeol berkata lirih

"tenangkan dirimu. Jangan kembali larut malam" sehun hanya berbicara singkat kemudian ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya

Chanyeol mengerti akan maksud sehun. ia kemudia berjalan keluar dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Sehun sedang termenung dalam kamar. Ia kembali dalam perasaannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai gadis yang sama dengan kedua kakaknya itu? Perasaan sehun semakin kacau. Ia benar-benar bingung.

'apa tak ada gadis selain dia didunia ini' batin sehun

Sehun benar-benar bingung akan perasaannya. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan ketidak relaannya, ketika kris mengatakan ia tertarik pada luhan. Dan ia juga merasakan ketidakrelaannya ketika chanyeol yang mencintai luhan.

Dan ia berfikir bahwa luhan memang gadis yang menyebalkan. Karenanya kehidupannya dan kedua kakaknya itu banyak berubah. Dan karena gadis itu, kini perasaannya begitu bimbang.

"ARGH!" erang sehun diatas kasurnya

Chanyeol yang sudah sampai disuatu tempat terkenal di korea. Bibir sungai han. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran chanyeol untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Ia merunduk. Ia bingung akan perasaannya.

Sakit mendengan seseorang mencintai gadis yang ia cintai. Tapi ia juga menyayangi kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia harus merasakan hal seperti ini

Ketika ia sedang merunduk, tibatiba sebuah tangan menempel pada pundaknya

"baekhyun-ah?" chanyeol terkejut dan baekhyun tersenyum

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya baekhyun

"entahlah, hanya ingin kemari" chanyeol menjawab lesu "kau sendiri?" lanjut chanyeol

"menenangkan salah satu tempat faforitku untuk menenangkan fikiranku" baekhyun tersenyum kembali

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum samar dan kembali kewajah sendunya

"ada apa denganmu? Aku tau, kau sedang tak baik-baik saja" baekhyun bertanya

"bagaimana kau tau?"

"ayolah, kita teman bukan? manamungkin aku tak tau kau seperti apa. Mau membagi cerita denganku?" baekhyun membujuk chanyeol sambil memukul lengan chanyeol dengan telunjuknya

"kau lucu sekali jika sedang membujukku seperti itu" chanyeol menggoda dengan berkata polos dan berhasil membuat rona di pipi baekhyun

"tak usah menggodaku" baekhyun mengamuk dan kemudian menjitak chanyeol

"ini sakit baekhyun-ah" chanyeol kemudian memegang belakang kepalanya

"cepatlah bercerita, atau aku pulang?" baekhyun kembali ketus

"kau ini manusia atau power rangers? Mengapa kau berubah cepat sekali? Tadi manis sekali sekarang kembali galak" chanyeol sedikit mengambek

"aku pulang!" baekhyun makin ketus dan beranjak pergi

"_andwe_, baiklah aku bercerita. Tapi jangan mentertawakanku ya" chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk

"ini masalahku dengan luhan _noona_" chanyeol lesu. Kemudian baekhyun menatap tajam chanyeol

"apa dia menolakmu?" tanya baekhyun takut-takut, ia takut jika makin melukai perasaan chanyeol

"_ani_. Ini lebih buruk dari itu" chanyeol makin lesu "kris _hyung_ ternyata juga menyukai luhan _noona_, baekhyun-ah" chanyeol melanjutkannya

"bukankah ditolak lebih parah? Kalau kris-_oppa_ hanya menyukainya, kau masih bisa berusaha bukan? kau masih bisa dekat dengannya. Kecuali jika luhan _eonni _menolakmu. Itu artinya dia benar-benar membuangmu" baekhyun menjelaskan

"tidak. Aku tak bisa seperti itu. Aku tak tega melukai _hyung_ku sendiri" chanyeol melanjutkan

"tak tega melukai _hyung_mu tapi tega melukaimu sendiri?" tanya baekhyun dan chanyeol kini menatap baekhyun

"kau ini bagaimana sih? Mengapa kau pengecut sekali?" baekhyun mulai menaikkan nadanya karena kesal dengan chanyeol

"kau tak tau masalah aslinya, baekhyun-ah"

"aku bukan paranormal. Aku juga tak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, maka wajar kalau aku tak tau masalah dari sekilas ceritamu, kau terlalu mudah menyerah" baekhyun menurunkan nada suaranya

"kris-_hyung _itu sangat sulit jatuh cinta. Sama sepertiku dan sehun. tapi diantara kami, aku yang paling mudah berbaur dengan lingkungan. Kris-hyung dan sehun jika sudah patah hati ia akan lama berpindah. Aku tak tega harus melihat kedua saudaraku seperti itu. Cukup sehun yang mengalaminya, sehun saja sudah cukup membuatku tersiksa. Aku tak bisa jika kris _hyung_ juga mengalaminya" jelas chanyeol, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengontrol perasaannya

" Dulu kris-_hyung_ hampir mengalami nasib sama dengan sehun. tapi ia berhasil melakukan terapi. Sedangkan sehun, masih tetap sama. Sehun terlihat begitu menyedihkan bukan? aku tak bisa jika harus melihat kedua saudaraku seperti ini. Tidakah memang seharusnya aku mengalah?" chanyeol melanjutkan

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar cerita itu. Jadi selama ini dibalik ketampanan mereka, kisah mereka begitu menyedihkan. Bahkan sangat menyedihkan. Dan sehun, manusia popular dari _hyung_nya yang memiliki kisah sangat menyedihkan daripada mereka itu.

"kau salah. Kau terlalu lemah chanyeol-ah. Harusnya kau juga mengingat semua ini ada pada luhan eonni. Bukan kris _oppa_. Perasaan luhan eonni adalah kuncinya. Tapi semua kembali kepadamu" Baekhyun memberi semangat

Dan chanyeol hanya merunduk.

"tunggu, memangnya sehun kenapa?" tanya baekhyun

"kalau itu aku tak berani menceritakan. Biarkan dia yang menceritakan" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"_arra_, dia pasti tak akan menceritakannya padaku. Apa kau tak ingin pulang yoda?" tanya baekhyun mencairkan suasana

"apa? Yoda? Kau sudah tak pernah memanggilku _oppa_ dan sekarang kau memanggilku yoda? Kemari kau!" chanyeol pura-pura marah dan mendekatkan diri ke baekhyun

Baekhyun sangat takut dengan amukan chanyeol. Ia kemudian berlari karena ia sedang dikejar chanyeol

"_mian, mian_" kata baekhyun sambil berlari

"tak ada ampun bagimu!" chanyeol mengejar baekhyun dan kemudian tertawa

Mereka saling berkejaran dan tertawa lepas. Melepas semua panat mereka hari itu. Chanyeol selalu saja bisa melepas penatnya jika bersama baekhyun. Chanyeol dan baekhyun kini memang semakin dekat. Namun hanya sebatas sahabat.

Baekhyun kini berjalan pulang. Tapi langkahnya tak menuju kearah kemana seharusnya ia pulang. Ia malah menuju arah rumah sahabatnya, kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa langkahnya mengarah ke rumah gadis imut bermata bulat itu. Ya memang selama ini kyungsoo dan tao lah yang mengerti masalah baekhyun. Tapi kyungsoo lebih sabar daripada tao. Jadi itu alasan mengapa baekhyun lebih memilih rumah kyungsoo

Baekhyun kini sudah berada didepan pintu rumah milik kyungsoo. Ia langsung saja membuka pintunya, karena orang tua kyungsoo tak ada dirumah. Dan hanya kyungsoo tinggal sendiri dirumah itu.

Sudah menjadi hal rutin baekhyun kemari. Dan tidak jarang baekhyun juga menginap. Maka, para maid dirumah kyungsoo pun sudah hafal. Bahkan orang tua kyungsoo sudah menganggap baekhyun anaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamar kyungsoo. Disana juga sudah ada tao yang sedari tadi siang dirumah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan tao sedang asik bercerita diatas kasur. Baekhyun langsung melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, ia langsung naik dikasur itu juga. Ia langsung menangsi pelan sambil memeluk kyungsoo dan tao.

Kyungsoo dan tao menatap baekhyun bingung. mengapa ia dating malam-malam dan tiba-tiba menangsi seperti ini. kyungsoo langsung bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan baekhyun, tapi tao berusaha memahami maksud dari isyarat kyungsoo. Akhirnya ia pun mengerti

"_eottoke?_" kata baekhyun ditengah isakannya

"apa chanyeol _oppa _benar-benar menyukainya?" Tanya tao

"_ne_, dan sekarang kris _oppa_ juga menyukai luhan _eonni_" baekhyun kembali ke isakannya

"_MWO?_" kata kyungsoo dan tao bersamaan "bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya kyungsoo

"aku baru saja bertemu dengannya" kata baekhyun

"bukankah itu bagus? Artinya kau punya kesempatan dengan chanyeol oppa" kata tao

"ani. Dia terlalu mencintai luhan _eonni_. hiks" baekhyun terisak

"yasudah, kalau begitu kau dengan sehun saja" goda tao

"_ANDWEE_!" rengekan baekhyun makin keras

"_arra_, diamlah. Kau ini berisik sekali" kata tao menenangkan baekhyun "tapi, luhan _eonni. daebak_! Bisa membuat mereka jatuh cinta" kata tao polos

"apa saja yang kau katakan padanya tadi?" Tanya kyungsoo

"aku mengatakan untuk tak menyerah, agar dia tak tersakiti" kata baekhyun lemah

"apakah kamu sebodoh itu?" Tanya tao sedikit kesal "bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh chanyeol _oppa _untuk tidak tersakiti, sedangkan kau? Kau sendiri lebih tersakiti daripada dia!" kata tao sedikit marah, karena ia tak tega dengan sahabatnya itu

"_eottoke_? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tak ingin melihatnya sedih" kata baekhyun

"tapi tak harus mengorbankan perasaanmu" kata tao sedikit menurunkan nadanya

"huaaaa! _Nan molla_! Aku tak tau apa saja yang aku katakana padanya. _Eottoke_?!" baekhyun makin menangis histeris

"sudahlah, lebih baik kau tenangkan pikiranmu saja dulu. Jika chanyeol _oppa_ memang jodohmu dia akan bersamamu" kata kyungsoo menenangkan

"_kajja_, kita tidur saja" kata tao

Baekhyun langsung menghapus airmatanya, ia kemudian tidur diantara tao dan kyungsoo. Perasaannya masih tak tenang dan pikirannya masih mimikirkan kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi. Baekhyun memaksakan matanya untuk tertutup. Dan akhirnya ia juga tertidur.

Hari ini, seoul university mengadakan bakti sosial. Mereka akan berkeliling kota seoul untuk membagikan beberapa bantuan. Luhan sangat menyukai hal seperti ini, karena ia benar-benar mencintai lingkungannya.

"apa kau yakin akan ikut acara ini? ini akan lama. Bahkan tahun lalu, sampai tengah malam. Bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu?" tanya xiumin cemas

"aku tak apa, lagi pula aku dibeijing sering melakukan ini 24 jam penuh" kata luhan girang

"aku harap kau tak kecewa dengan ini" kata lay yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa selembar kertas.

Xiumin dan luhan langsung mengambil kertas itu. Xiumin melihatnya sedikit kaget, sedangkan luhan ? ia belum melihat kertas itu. Ia masih sibuk dengan game diposelnya

"_MWO?_ Kenapa rutenya sepanjang ini? ini pasti akan berjalan sangat lama. Apa kau tak bisa menukarnya?" tanya xiumin

"entahlah, song _seosangnim_ sudah mengaturnya. Banyak dari mereka yang protes tapi malah mereka kena semprot" jawab lay

"sudahlah, tak apa. Sepanjang apapun kita harus semnagat menjalaninya" kata luhan santai

"sebaiknya kau melihat ini dulu" kata xiumin sambil menyodorkan kertas itu

Luhan mematikan ponselnya. Ia kemudian mlihat isi dari kertas itu, seketika itu juga tak berkutik. Ia benar-benar tak terima dengan ini semua. Xiumin dan lay mengamati perubahan luhan, mereka kemudian menggerakkan badan luhan untuk menyadarkannya.

"luhan? Yak! Luhan? Kau kenapa?" tanya xiumin dan lay

"_IGAE MWOYA_?!" teriak luhan sambil merengek. Teriakannya begitu keras. Hingga membuat lay dan xiumin terkejut

"berhenti teriak ditelingaku!" omel xiumin

"kau kenapa?" tanya lay

"apa-apaan ini? mengapa aku harus bersama sehun lagi? Mengapa aku harus bersamanya?"

"tapi kita tetap satu kelompok kok" lay menenangkan

"maksudnya bagaimana?" tanya xiumin

"jadi kita dibagi kelompok. Aku, kau, luhan, sehun, kai, kyungsoo, kris, tao, baekhuyun, chanyeol, chen dan suho. Tapi dalam kelompok itu akan dibagi tim kerja, dimana mereka akan membagi disuatu area tertentu. Nah karena area kita ada 3, 2 bagian itu besar dan 1 bagian itu kecil. Song seosangnim membagi kita lagi. aku, kau, baekhyun, chanyeol dan suho di daerah 1. Kris, tao, chen, kai, kyungsoo didaerah 2 dan sehun luhan di daerah 3" jelas lay

"ini benar-benar kelewatan! aku ingin protes" luhan mengamuk

"menurutku ini seru. Aku fikir kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan sehun jika kau protes ke song _seosangnim_" kata xiumin

"maksudnya?" luhan balik bertanya

"jadi, jika kau protes kau tak mau bersama sehun, maka kau akan dipasangkan dengan sehun setiap waktu. Karena itu memang karakter song _seosangnim_"

"argh! Menyebalkan sekali. Aku fikir kemarin adalah moment terakhirku bersamanya!"

"ayo lakukan saja. Bukankah kau tadi berkata seperti itu?" goda xiumin

"ARGHHH! _JINJAAA_!" luhan mengacak rambutnya

"_kajja_, yang lain sudah memulai bakti sosialnya. Kita juga harus memulainya. Suho meminta kita berkumpul di dekat gerbang" kata lay

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang. Luhan measih saja jengkel. Ia benar-benar marah karena ini sangat tak adil untuknya. Mereka semua kemudian berkumpul. Suho langsung mengatur semuanya. Mereka kemudian menyebar ke daerah masih-masing

Sedangkan sehun dan luhan. Tampak sekali malas dalam melakukan hal itu. Mereka berjalan lamban sekali. Luhan yang berada lebih depan dari sehun, dan sehun berjalan pelan dibelakangnya.

"lamban sekali" kata sehun singkat dan mendahului luhan

"aku benar-benar benci hari ini. mengapa aku harus selalu bersamamu?" teriak luhan tiba-tiba

"kau fikir aku suka?" kata sehun

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" luhan menaikkan suaranya. Sehun tak menanggapinya

Mereka kemudian berjalan,ketika mereka sedang melewati taman kota, luhan tiba-tiba berlari kea rah taman. Sehun terkejut melihat luhan yang tiba-tiba lari.

"HEY! RUSA!" teriak sehun

"_Chakkaman_" teriaknya. Ia kemudian berlari menuju taman itu

'Rusa aneh' batin sehun

Entah apa, sehun merasa khawatir dengan luhan. Ia kemudian berlari mengejar luhan. Dan ternyata luhan menghampiri seorang gadis yang sedang menangis, gadis itu menangis disebuah kursi taman. Luhan langsung berlari menuju gadis itu. Sehun hanya mengikkuti luhan dari belakang dengan malas.

"cantik, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya luhan ramah

"balonku hilang" kata gadis itu sambil mengusap airmatanya

"mengapa bisa hilang? Apa balonmu terbang?" tanya luhan sambil mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu

'manis sekali jika ia bersama anak kecil' batin sehun sambil tersenyum samar yang mengamati luhan dari belakang

"bukan, dia mengambilnya" kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang yang duduk diujung lain kursi taman. Jaraknya tak jauh dari luhan dan gadis kecil itu.

Luhan memandang anak laki-laki itu. Sehun kemudian berjalan pelan. Sehun kemudian mendekati anak laki-laki itu. Ia menekuk lututnya, agar tingginya sama dengan anak itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum ramah

"apa memang kau mengambilnya?" tanya sehun pelan

Anak itu mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"mengapa kau mengambilnya?" tanya sehun kembali

"dia sangat galak kepadaku. Dia selalu saja marah padaku, padahal jika dengan anak lain dia terlihat begitu baik" kata anak itu

"tapi dia begitu menyebalkan!" jawab gadis kecil itu

"salahmu sendiri! Kau galak kepadaku" kata anak laki-laki itu

"_aigoo_, apa kau menyukai gadis kecil itu?" tanya sehun menggoda anak itu. Anak itu hanya tertunduk.

"kau sebagai laki-laki seharusnya kau melindunginya. Buat dia tersenyum. Bukan membuatnya menangis. Kasihan bukan jika dia harus menangis? Airmata seorang gadis itu sangat berharga. Jadi jangan sampai airmatanya turun. _Arra_?" kata sehun menasehati pelan anak itu

"tapi ia sangat galak, hyung" kata anak itu

"kau lihat noona itu? Dia dulu juga galak. Hyung juga membencinya. Tapi lihat? Sekarang hyung baik-baik saja dengan noona itu bukan?" kata sehun tak sadar

Luhan tertegun dengan kalimat sehun. darimana sehun bisa bicara sepanjang itu? Dengan kalimat begitu beda? Dia juga tampak begitu manis jika bersama anak-anak. Tapi sehun mengapa mengatakan ia galak ke anak-anak itu? Andai dia tak sedang membujuk anak ini, ia akan memukul sehun!

Luhan kemudian membuyarkan pikirannya, ia kembali menghadap gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum manis.

"kau sebagai gadis, juga jangan galak-galak. Nanti tidak ada yang mau dekat denganmu. Bertingkahlah lembut sebagai wanita. Dan jangan cengeng. Kau mendengar kalimat _oppa_ tadi bukan? airmatamu begitu berharga" Kata luhan tersenyum

"dulu _oppa_ itu juga menyebalkan. Bahkan lebih dari kata menyebalkan. Tapi _eonni_ dan _oppa_ ini tak lagi bertengkar" kata luhan spontan

"kalau begitu, kalian segera berbaikan. Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian jika kalian mau berbaikan" kata luhan bersemangat

Kedua anak itu mengangguk, mereka kemudian berjabat tangan. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian mengembalikan balon milik gadis itu. Luhan dan sehun tersenyum bahagia

"_aigoo_, lucu sekali. Ini buat kalian. Jangan bertengkar lagi _ne_?" kata luhan sambil memberikan 2 batang coklat untuk mereka.

"_gamsahamnida eonni, gamsahamnida noona_" kata mereka bersamaan

"kami pergi dulu ,_ne_? Jangan lupa, kalian cepat pulang. Orang tua kalian pasti menunggu kalian" luhan dan sehun melangkahkan kakinya. Kemudian mereka terhenti karena anak laki-lagi itu memegang tangan sehun

"_hyung_, apa _noona_ ini juga dulu galak sekali? Apa kau sekarang melindungi noona ini? mengapa kau melindunginya _hyung_?" tanya anak itu

"_eonni_, apa mengapa kau bisa mendapatkan _namja_ seperti _oppa_ ini? dia tampan dan baik, tapi kenapa ia seperti es? Sedangkan _eonni _begitu baik dan ramah" tanya gadis itu

Luhan dan sehun kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sehun kemudian memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu

"_ne_, dulu _noona_ ini galak. Sampai sekarang, kadang _noona_ ini masih galak. Dan _hyung_ menjaganya. Karna _hyung _tak mau melihatnya menangis" kata sehun spontan

"_eonni_ tak tau, _eonni_ hanya menjalani kisah hidup _eonni_. Eonni hanya ingin melihat _oppa_ ini bahagia" Kata luhan asal

Kedua anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar kalimat luhan dan sehun.

"kalian serasi sekali. Kau harus berubah menjadi seperti _noona _ini. aku akan berubah menjadi seperti _hyung_ ini. aku akan menjagamu sekarang" kata anak laki-laki itu

"aku akan mencoba menjadi seperti _eonni_ ini, asal kau menjadi seperti _oppa_ itu" kata gadis itu.

"apa kami bisa memanggil kalian sebagai _eomma_ dan _appa_ kami? Kami sering bermain disini. Sering datanglah kemari. _Jaebal_" kata kedua anak itu

Luhan dan sehun membulatkan matanya. Mereka terkejut dengan kalimat anak itu.

"_m..mwo_?" kata sehun

"_ww...wae_? kenapa kalian ingin menganggap kami sebagai orang tua kalian? Bukankah kalian sudah punya orang tua sendiri?" kata luhan kelabakan

"orang tua kami tak pernah seperti kalian. Aku ingin punya orang tua seperi kalian. _Oppa, namja_ yang tampan dan _eonni, yeoja_ yang cantik. Aku ingin kalian menjadi orang tua kami. _Jaeba_l" rengek gadis itu

"_eottoke_? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu" kata luhan bingung

"_arra_, kalian boleh memanggil kita _eomma _dan_ appa_. Asal kalian jangan sering bertengkar" kata sehun tiba-tiba

"_arra. Gamsahamnida eomma, appa_" kata anak itu sambil memeluk kaki sehun dan luhan "kami pulang dulu, _ne_"

"_aigo_, lucu sekali mereka. Masih muda tapi begitu menyayangi anak mereka" bisik seorang _ajjuma _ketika melewati mereka

Luhan dan sehun terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. Mereka kemudan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sekarang, suasana menjadi begitu canggung.

Kini hari sudah menjelang malam hari. Dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan bakti sosial untuk daerah 3. Luhan begitu terlihat kelelahan, sehun sedari tadi masih mengawasi luhan yang sedari tadi tampak begitu pucat.

"apa kau memang calon dokter?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"_wae_? Kau meragukan otakku?" tanya luhan sambil menatap sehun sekilas yang berada disampingnya

"_eoh_, aku meragukannya" jawab sehun

"_mwo_?!" tanya luhan menatap sehun sambil membulatkan matanya

"jika kau memang dokter, bukankah kau harus sudah tau jika tubuhmu perlu diistirahatkan bukan? tapi kau malah memaksakannya. Cih" kata sehun

"aku tak apa. Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja. Aku saja masih sanggup berjalan kan?" tanya luhan

"aku meragukan ilmu kedokteranmu. Aku tak yakin jika kau benar-benar menginginkan menjadi seorang dokter" kata sehun

Luhan mendengar itu kemudian ia terdiam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun yang menyadari luhan menghentikan langkahnya, ia juga ikut menhentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian menghadap luhan

"_wae_? Mengapa berhenti?" tanya sehun

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku memang tak berniat menjadi seorang dokter?" kata luhan dengan tatapan kosongnya

"hanya menebak. Tapi memang benar kan? Kau saja tampak beda dengan 2 sahabatmu"

"maksudmu?" tanya luhan

"sahabatmu telihat begitu menghargai tubuh, sedangkan kau? Kau sudah tau sakit tapi kau memaksakannya kan? Kepalamu bahkan sering pusing kan? Aku tau itu bukan penyakit biasa. Tapi aku juga tak tau kau punya penyakit apa" kata sehun

"_ani_, ini hanya sakit biasa kok. Hanya sakit kepala biasa. Aku hanya sudah meninggalkan semua sakitku di beijing. Disini aku untuk hidup bahagia. Jadi luhan yang kau kenal ini luhan yang sehat"

"terus saja bohongi dirimu sendiri"

"aku hanya ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. Bukankah seorang dokter harus terlihat seperti itu?"

"maksudmu?"

"aku memang tak berniat menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi ayahku memintaku untuk meneruskan rumahsakitnya. Awalnya aku benar-benar tak mau. Tapi karena aku tau, menjadi orang berpenyakit sangatlah menyiksa, maka aku bertekad untuk menyembuhkan orang yang sakit" kata luhan serius

"oh ya, aku lihat hari ini kau bicara banyak. Aku juga melihatmu begitu ramah dengan anak-anak tadi. Kau begitu terlihat baik. Ah, tanggal berapa ini?" tanya luhan

"mengapa kau menanyakan tanggal?" tanya sehun balik

"untuk memberi tanda. Memberi tanda dimana kau berbicara banyak kepadaku" kata luhan bangga

"apa kau yakin akan menjadi orang tua mereka?" Tanya luhan ragu

"_eoh, wae_?" Tanya sehun

"ani, hanya tak percaya. Kalau begitu kita harus sering mengunjungi mereka bukan?" Tanya luhan

"eoh, jika kau menemui mereka. Ajak aku!" kata sehun

"_wae_?" Tanya luhan

"aku _appa_nya bukan? kau _eomma_nya. mana mungkin kau datang sendiri?" Tanya sehun

Luhan terkejut dengan kalimat sehun, tapi entah mengapa ia bahagia. Ia tersenyum begitu bahagia kala itu. Sehun terdiam menatap luhan aneh. Luhan mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk memberi tanda hari itu. Sehun kemudian berjalan sambil mendorong luhan dari belakang. Luhan hanya mengikutinya karena ia masih terfokus pada smartphonenya.

Keesokan paginya. Luhan berangkat dengan supirnya. Jika dari gerbang universitas, ia harusnya mengambil arah kanan untuk menuju ruangnya. Tapi luhan malah mengambil aeah kiri, ia ingin berjalan-jalan dahulu karena ia masih punya waktu 1 jam untuk memulai kelasnya.

Ketika sedang berjalan tibatiba seseorang menabraknya.

"maafkan aku, sepertinya aku hobi menabrak sekali jika berada disekitar sini" kata luhan meminta maaf

"ah, tidak. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku" orang itu kemudian membungkuk

"murid baru?" tanya luhan

"_Ne_, aku murid baru disini" jawabnya singkat

"aku luhan, dari fakultas kedokteran semester 6" luhan memperkenalkan dirinya

"irene _imnida_. Fakultas bisnis semester 2" jawabnya ramah

"_annyeong_ irene, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawar luhan

"_aniyo_, aku hanya-" kalimat irene tiba-tiba terhenti karena seseorang memanggilnya

"IRENE!" seulgi berteriak dan memeluknya

"akhirnya kau datang juga" krystal kemudian juga memeluknya

"kami sangat merindukanmu" sulli bergantian memeluknya

"hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?" tanya seulgi pada luhan

"dia tadi ingin membantuku" kata irene polos

"jangan pernah percaya dia, dia ini licik sekali!" krystal menambahkan

"apa maksudmu?" luhan betanya tak percaya

"irene, dengarkan aku. dia ini sudah merasuki pikiran kris _oppa_, chanyeol _oppa_ dan juga sehun. ketika kegiatan akhir saja, kami nyaris tak dapat ikut karena kris _oppa_ membelanya" sulli menjelaskan. Luhan semakin tak percaya

"sehun? apa kau dekat dengan sehun?" tanya irene polos

"kau jangan pernah mengganggu sehun lagi, irene adalah calon tunangannya. Mereka akan bertunangan beberapa bulan lagi. Camkan itu!" krystal memberi ancaman pada luhan dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan luhan bersama dengan 3 temannya

Dikantin, Xiumin dan lay memperhatikan luhan dari tadi. Dia yang biasanya cerewet sekali tiba-tiba menjadi diam.

"kau kenapa?" lay bertanya singkat dan luhan hanya menggeleng

"jangan bohong. Kau ada apa?" tanya xiumin kembali

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ketia ia ingin bicara tiba-tiba teriakan memenuhi kantin. Xiumin, lay dan luhan begitu hafal. Kumpulan namja tampan lewat.

Para namja itu pun duduk beberapa meja yang ada didepan luhan. Tanpa disangka gadis cantik menghampiri para namja itu

"_annyeong_" sapa irene. Dan membuat semua terkejut

Sehun sangat terkejut melihat irene ada didepannya. Ia membulatkan matanya, benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya.

"jangan menatapnya seperti itu, sehun-ah" goda chen

"sudah lama kita tak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu irene?" tanya chanyeol lembut

"aku baik-baik saja _oppa_. Lama sekali kita tak bertemu"

"siapa suruh kau pergi meninggalkan kami selama 2 tahun belakangan ini? ah, kau masih tetap menjadi gadis manis rupanya" suho memuji irene, dan irene hanya tersenyum

"apa kau tak mau berjalan-jalan dengannya? Aku tau kau sangat merindukannya sehun-ah" kris menepuk pelan pundak adiknya

Sehun pun hanya terkejut, ia kemudian membuyarkan lamunannya. Pikirannya bertabrakan. Selama ini ia sangat merindukan irene, berharap dia segera kembali, mengingat janji mereka bahwa mereka akan saling menjaga perasaan mereka. Tapi mengapa ketika irene kembali perasaannya justru tak tenang

"pergilah!" usir chanyeol pada sehun dan menarik sehun pergi

Sehun beranjak, dan irene langsung menggandeng lengan tangan sehun. sehun berjalan dengan kedua tangannya didalam saku, dan irene menggelayut manja.

Ketika melewati meja luhan, entah kenapa luhan merasakan sesuatu yang menancap pada hatinya. Sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Siapa sebenarnya irene? Mengapa begitu dekat dengan sehun? apa benar ia tunangan sehun? tapi sejujurnya ia merasa jijik akan sikap manja irene terhadap sehun.

"_qwenchana_? Luhan-ah?" xiumin mengguncang tubuh luhan dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya

"_ne_" jawab luhan singkat

"jangan bohong" kata xiumin

"apa kau menyukainya?" tanya lay dan membuat luhan tersedak

Xiumin memberikan minum pada luhan.

"jujurlah, kau mencintainya bukan? dari tadi kau memperhatikan mereka" xiumin berkata tegas

"mana mungkin. Aku melihat mereka karena aku sedikit jijik melihatnya. Manja sekali gadis itu" jawab luhan sebal

"itu wajar karena dia gadis asli. Bukan sepertimu yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya" goda xiumin dan mendapat deathglare dari luhan

"aku badmood. Aku mau pulang" kata luhan sinis

"ya kami hanya akan menunggu kau mengakui perasaanmu untuk sehun, luhan-ah" goda xiumin

Luhan hanya menatap xiumin dan kemudian mendeathglare lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi

Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan irene. Irene begitu terlihat bahagia karena bertemu dengan kekasihnya kembali.

"aku bahagia sekali hari ini. bagaimana denganmu?" tanya irene. Sehun hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan irene

"kau ingat akan janji kita bukan?" tanya irene

"janji?" tanya sehun singkat sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"kita akan menikah setelah aku kembali?" Irene meyakinkan

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>TBC<strong>

author tetep selalu mau ngucapin makasih buat para review ya

chapter ini udah lumayan panjang *dikit* nih. wkws awalnya mau ngepanjangin lagi tapi jadi aneh, jadi akan dimasukin ke chapter berikutnya. author juga takut kalo para reader mutah mutah gegara kepanjangan dan gaje. hehey :D

yang minta hunhan. mian banget kalo gak bisa puas sama moment diatas. tapi author berusaha masukin hunhan. author pengen buruan full hunhan tapi apadaya, alur gak bisa diajak kompromi. mian banget ya kalo banyak kurang

ketypoan udah author coba benahin. makasih reviewnya ^^

AAAA! exo akhirnya menang banyak award ya? woah, author bahagia. tapi author juga sedih. si suho kayak nyari kris gitu kan ya. ah awardnya kenapa gak ngambil berduabelas ya? yang dua masih nyangkut di airport kalik ya?

yang kangen luhan. ayok deh tos dulu sama author. author sedih banget deh. rusa beijingnya ngilang -,-  
>Ah pokonya, author bakal berusaha hunhan chapter depan lebih baik lagi deh, author kangen banget ma mereka<p>

yang lainnya jangan jadi SILENT READER yaaa!

seperti biasa, *deep bow bareng hunhan ^^

**.**

**.**

**Review juseyo^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

"irene, haruskah?" kata sehun menahan kekecewaannya

"mian, aku harus mengikuti keluargaku ke italy. Jika aku tetap disini, eomma bilang tak ada yang menjagaku" irene menahan tangisnya

"aku akan menjagamu" kata sehun tegas sambil memegang erat tangan Irene, irene hanya menggeleng

"aku sudah membujuk kedua orang tuaku, tapi mereka tetap menginginkan aku mengikuti mereka. Karena aku anak satu-satunya, mereka akan khawatir meninggalkanku sendiri. _Mian_, sehun-ah. Hiks" air mata irene kini terjatuh

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh irene yang bergetar, ia berusaha menangkan irene. Setelah nafas irene stabil, Irene kembali melanjutkan bicaranya

"mau kah kau berjanji padaku?" kata irene mendongak menatap sehun

"janji apa?" tanya sehun singkat

"kau akan menjaga hatimu untukku selama aku pergi. Aku dan _appa_ memiliki suatu kesepakatan. jika aku ikut bersama mereka, maka aku akan menikah denganmu setelah aku kembali." Jelas irene

Dan sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia memeluk irene kembali sambil membelai rambut panjangnya

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"kau ingat bukan?" irene bertanya kembali. Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah

"aku sudah bicara pada _appa_, ia akan menunggu _appa_mu pulang dan kita akan membicarakan pernikahan kita. Kemarin aku dan _eomma_ sudah membicarakan pertunangan kita beberapa bulan lagi" irene tersenyum

Sehun kaget sekali mendengar pernyataan begitu mendadak untuknya. Ia benar-benar belum siap. Baik metal maupun psikisnya. Tapi mengapa Irene tampak begitu ringan mengucapkan hal tersebut?

"apa tak terlalu cepat?" sehun bertanya singkat

"bukankah itu bagus? Kita akan segera menikah. Maka tak akan ada lagi gadis yang mengganggumu bukan? apa kau tak menyukainya? Apa kau mencintai seseorang sekarang?" irene bertanya

"_ani_" jawab sehun cepat

Tapi sehun hanya tertunduk. Bukankah ini yang selama ini ia tunggu? Selama ini ia menutup perasaannya rapat-rapat untuk gadis ini bukan? mengapa ia merasa ini terlalu cepat? Mungkin sehun hanya merasa hatinya terlalu lama tertutup.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya lemas, ia lelah dengan kejadian hari ini. ia benar-benar merasa semua terlalu cepat. Ia kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Dan saat itu juga, kris dan chanyeol memasuki kamar sehun dengan wajah begitu bahagia. Sehun yang menyadari dua kakaknya datang dengan expresi gila itu hanya terdiam menatapnya.

Sehun duduk ditempat tidurnya, chanyeol langsung duduk disebelah sehun dan kris menggeret kursi belajar sehun agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Kris dan chanyeol mengepung sehun sekarang.

"akhirnya kau bertemu dengannya bukan?" kata kris singkat

"harusnya kau bahagia. Bukan malah frustasi seperti ini" chanyeol menyenggol lengan sehun

"dia frustasi karena dia kelewat bahagia, chanyeol-ah" goda kris. Chanyeol dan kris tertawa bersama

"pergilah, jika kalian kemari hanya untuk mentertawakanku" kata sehun ketus

"wohooo, jangan marah begitu sehun-ah" chanyeol kembali menggoda. Dia sama sekali tak takut akan deathglare sehun, karena sudah setiap hari ia mendapatkannya. Jadi, menurutnya deathglare sehun adalah sebuah tatapan imut.

"kami kemari sebenarnya ingin memberikanmu ucapan selamat" kata kris santai

"maksud kalian" tanya sehun. kris kemudian memberikan isyarat kepada chanyeol untuk menjelaskannya

"selamat, akhirnya kau benar-benar bertemu dengan irene, dan cintamu benar-benar tulus kepadanya. Aku iri memiliki adik sepertimu" kata chanyeol

"keluarlah! Membuang waktuku saja!" sehun semakin mengamuk dan ia kemudian menarik selimutnya. Kedua hyungnya itupun pergi meninggalkan sehun terngan tawanya

Pagi ini, sehun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ruang kelasnya. Sehun berjalan dengan kedua tangannya berada di sakunya. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menggelayut manja di tangan sehun

"jam berapa kau selesai kuliah? Aku ingin makan es krim. Maukah kau mengantarku seusai kuliah?" katanya manja

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ruang kelas mereka, yang kebetulan bersebelahan. Semua mata memandang pasangan itu iri.

Mereka tampak begitu romantis dan serasi. Namun beberapa orang juga menganggap mereka tak serasi, karena sehun begitu datar dan irene begitu lembut

"_annyeong_ luhan _eonni_" sapa gadis itu

"_annyeong_ irene, ah mengapa kau betah sekali dengan manusia es ini?" luhan menatap sehun garang. Irene hanya tersenyum

"Minseok-ah" teriak luhan yang tanpa sengaja melihat xiumin berjalan dilorong universitas "aku duluan _ne_" kata luhan ramah kepada sehun dan Irene.

Irene mengangguk ramah. Kemudian ia memandang sehun

"bersyukurlah kau mendapatkan gadis sepertinya" kata luhan sinis

Sehun menatap luhan bingung. tapi ia tak mempedulikannya. Setelah semalam ia sibuk merenungi apa yang ia sedang alami, Sehun kini yakin bahwa irene yang hanya ia sukai. Sedangkan luhan? Bagi sehun, luhan hanya pelariannya saja. Apalagi dia juga membenci luhan bukan?

Dan kini ia kembali bersama irene. Ia benar-benar menetapkan hatinya para irene. Bukankah irene yang selama ini dia tunggu? Jadi bagus bukan jika mereka segera melaksanakan pernikahan mereka?

Dikantin, lay dan xiumin sudah menunggu luhan yang dari tadi masih sibuk memesan makanannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, luhan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya

"akhirnya" kata luhan lega

"memesan makanan saja lama sekali" lay menggeleng pelan

"aku harus mencari yang benar-benar enak, lay-ah" kata luhan singkat "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan suho?" tanya luhan tiba-tiba dan membuat lay tersedak

Lay dan suho sudah dekat beberapa minggu ini. mereka sering sekali mengerjakan tugas klub bersama dan sering terlihat bersama di toko buku

Tak jarang juga mereka makan berdua di restoran-restoran megah dan lay juga diberi barang-barang mewah dari suho. Megingat kekayaan suho yang tak terbatas itu. meskipun lay menolaknya mentah-mentah, tetap saja suho memberikannya.

"dia sudah menerimanya" kata xiumin singkat

"kau memang harus menerimanya, lay-ah. Tapi kau juga harus ingat. Menerimanya itu dari hati bukan uang" kata luhan yang sibuk menyantap makanannya. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian ia terhenti dari kegiatannya itu

"tunggu! Apa kau bilang? Kau menerimanya? Bagaimana ceritanya? Waaah_, chukkae_!" teriak luhan heboh

"aku sudah menebaknya, jika dia akan seperti ini" kata xiumin pelan ketika luhan berteriak

"pelan-pelan saja. Tak perlu berteriak sekeras itu!" lay sedikit mengamuk

"bagaimana aku tak berteriak? Aku bahagia sekali melihatmu memiliki kekasih!" kata luhan bersemangat

"aku fikir kau tak menyukainya. Kau terlihat biasa ketika aku berkata seperti tadi" kata lay sedikit bingung

"dia hanya lamban berfikir dalam hal seperti ini lay-ah. Tapi benar kan tebakanku? Ia pasti akan heboh melebihiku" kata xiumin

"aku tak lamban, xiumin-ah" luhan protes

"percayalah padaku. Aku tau kau sangat pandai dalam potensi akademik. Tapi jika dalam hal seperti ini kau lamban sekali, luhan-ah" xiumin berkata jujur

Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Xiumin dan lay hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"kapan kau menyusul kami?" tanya xiumin

"kapan-kapan" jawab luhan santai

"ayolah, aku tak tega melihatmu sendirian seperti ini" kata lay jujur

"tenanglah, aku bahagia dengan diriku saat ini" luhan menjawabinya santai

"mengapa kau baik kepada irene? Tidakkah kau cemburu padanya?" tanya xiumin tiba-tiba

"irene gadis yang baik, mengapa aku harus cemburu padanya?" luhan membalikkan pertanyaan xiumin

"tidakkah kau saat ini menyukai sehun? dan dia kan pacar sehun yang selama ini menghilang" xiumin berkata

"aku mana mungkin menyukai sehun! aku sangat membencinya. Dan memang mengapa kalau dia pacar sehun? bukankah itu malah bagus?"

"kalau begitu, berarti kau menyukai kris?" tanya lay

Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia tiba-tiba merasa kelu ketika nama kris masuk dalam pendengarannya. Mengapa ia merasakan suatu hal aneh ketika xiumin menyangkutkan kris dalam hubungannya dan sehun?

"em, sepertinya kai mencariku. Aku harus pergi. _Annyeong_" luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"XI LUHAN! Menyebalkan sekali kau ini!" bentak xiumin

Luhan hanya berlari meninggalkan meja xiumin dan lay dengan cengirannya. Lay melihat xiumin begitu sebal hanya mampu menenangkannya.

Xiumin begitu hafal kebiasaan luhan yang sering kali membuatnya jengkel. Tapi entah apa dia selalu saja bisa mengalah untuk luhan. Dia eomma kedua yang baik bukan?

Dalam benak luhan, luhan masih tak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Tapi, demi apapun luhan hingga kini masih membenci sehun, tapi terkadang hatinya sakit ketika ia melihat sehun bersama Irene. Luhan memang bahagia melihat mereka bersama tapi rasa sakit itu memang terkadang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya bersama irene ke sebuah kedai es krim. Ini merupakan kedai faforit irene, dulu ketika ia masih di seoul bersamanya.

"_kajja_" ajak irene lembut. Sambil menarik tangan sehun

Sehun hanya mengikuti irene dari belakang. Sehun melihat irene begitu bahagia, kemudian ia tersenyum simpul

"mengapa kau sekarang sangat pendiam? Dulu kau juga irit bicara, tapi tak seperti ini" tanya irene

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, kemudian ia berjalan mengambil es krim pesanan irene. Dan memberikannya pada irene

"mau aku suap?" tanya sehun

Irene mengangguk semangat. Sehun mengambil es krim dengan sendoknya, ia kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut irene. Irene yang sudah membuka mulutnya, langsung memakan es krim itu.

"kau mau yang ini?" tanya irene. Sehun mengangguk. Irene kini bergantian menyuapi sehun

"aku benar-benar menginginkan _appa_mu untuk segera kembali" irene berkata sambil memakan eskrimnya

"mengapa?" tanya sehun singkat

"untuk segera membicarakan pernikahan kita" kata irene bahagia

"apa kau banar-benar menginginkannya?" tanya sehun

Irene mengangguk "aku tak sabar menikah denganmu" kata irene bersemangat

"menginginkan menjadi ibu muda?" tanya sehun sedikit bercanda, irene membulatkan matanya dan ia kemudian menunduk karena malu

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku irene, ia kemudian mengusap pelan kepala irene yang sedang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"_saranghae, naega neomu saranghae_" kata irene dengan memeluk sehun tiba-tiba dari samping

"_nado_" sehun menjawab singkat dan membalas pelukan Irene

Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah mereka, seketika itu juga meneteskan air matanya. Sepasang mata rusa yang tak sengaja melihat pemandangan mesra sepasang kekasih yang telah lama berpisah kini kembali.

Luhan tak mengerti mengapa ia menangis, apa adegan itu terlalu romantis? Atau malah membuat hatinya makin sakit? Begitu sakit ketika melihat sehun bersama gadis lain? Tapi mengapa ia merasakan sakit ini?

Apakah ia mencintai sehun? jika ia mencintai sehun, bukankah seharusnya ia membenci Irene karena telah merebutnya? Tapi mengapa kini malah ia begitu membenci sehun?

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang terputar diotaknya. ia sibuk melamunkan pertanyaan itu, hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya

"luhan?" kata lelaki itu

"ah? Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" luhan berkata kelabakan sambil menghapus jejak airmatanya

"hanya mengikutimu. Aku khawatir kepadamu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Melihat sehun bermesraan?" Tanya kris

"_ani_! Aku hanya tak sengaja melihatnya" kata luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya

"lalu, mengapa kau menangis?"

"aku? a..aku, ah, mataku tekena debu tadi" jawab luhan asal

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu" kata kris sambil tersenyum

"mau makan disini? Aku akan mentraktirmu" kris menawarkan

"emm, aku memang lapar. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita makan ditempat lain saja?"

"_wae_? Karena sehun?" Tanya kris

"ah,_aniyo_. Hanya kurang nyaman saja disini. hehe" jawab luhan dengan cengirannya

"_arra. Kajja_" ajak kris

Malam itu, seluruh teman-teman kai berkumpul dirumahnya. Luhan sedikit sebal jika mereka bermain dirumahnya. Luhan pasti akan sulit untuk belajar, karena suara mereka akan gaduh sekali

Tapi Luhan juga senang jika mereka datang, karena rumahnya pasti akan ramai dan ia akan merasa terhibur dengan banyolan chanyeol dan chen.

Kini, semuanya sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Luhan juga ikut berkumpul disitu. Mereka saling bercanda bersama.

Ketika chanyeol akan duduk disamping luhan, tiba-tiba kris lebih dulu mendudukinya. Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung memanggil chanyeol.

"_hyung,_ duduklah" kata sehun sambil menunjuk sofa kosong disebelahnya

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kursi itu. Langkahnya begitu malas, karena ia merasa kecewa

"_hyung_, jangan seperti ini!" kata sehun pelan

Sehun memang tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, tapi jika menyangkut orang yang ia sayang, ia akan memperdulikannya. Chanyeol mendengar kalimat sehun langsung menatap sehun.

chanyeol mengerti maksud sehun. sehun bermaksud agar kris tak merasa curiga dengan chanyeol. Seketika itu juga chanyeol merubah dirinya menjadi ceria. Ia menutupi kesedihannya untuk luhan dan kris. Karena ia mencintai luhan dan menyayangi kris.

Ketika mereka sedang asik bercanda, tiba-tiba seseorang datang kerumah itu. Seseorang memasuki rumahnya tanpa dipersilahkan. Dan itu hal yang wajar untuk kai. Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang datang

"_halmeoni_!" teriak luhan

"Luhan-ah" kata neneknya tersenyum bahagia

"aku sangat merindukanmu. _Mian, halmeoni_. Aku terlalu sibuk, jadi aku tak sempat mengunjungimu" kata luhan manja sambil mendekati neneknya itu

"jangan percaya dia _halmeoni._ Dia memang cucu kurang ajar" kata kai singkat

"kau lebih kurang ajar padaku, _kkamjong_!" kata luhan

"sudah, sudah. Kalian ini kenapa bertengkar terus. Malu dilihat teman-teman kai" kata halmeoni merelai

"_annyeonghaseyo, halmeoni_" kata mereka bersamaan

"_annyeong" _nenek menjawab dengan senyumnya, tapi kemudian ia mengedarkan penglihatannya untuk mencari seseorang

"sehun-ah, _eoddi_?" Tanya nenek sambil mencari sehun

Sehun ternyata dari tadi bersembunyi dibalik sofa. Ketika sang _helmeoni_ mencarinya, ia baru keluar

"_waeyo? halmeoni bogoshippo_?" kata sehun sedikit menggoda neneknya

"anak nakal! Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi dari _halmeoni_?" kata nenek sambil memukul pelan lengan sehun

"hanya ingin mencari tau, apa _halmeoni _akan mencariku atau tidak" sehun berkata lembut dengan senyum singkatnya

Luhan begitu bingung melihat pemandangan itu. Mengapa sehun dan neneknya begitu terlihat sangat dekat? Dan kali ini luhan juga kaget, sehun begitu lunak jika bersama neneknya. 'Apa sehun mencintai nenek-nenek?' Pikir luhan

"_halmeoni_, aku merindukan masakanmu" kata luhan manja

"manja sekali kau _noona_!" kata kai ketus

"biarkan saja!" kata luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"_kajja_, kita masak!" kata neneknya sambil tersenyum

"_halmeoni,_ buatkan untukku" kata chen

"aku juga _halmeoni_" kata chanyeol

"_nado_ _halmeoni_" kris dan suho bersamaan

"aku yang banyak ,_ne. Halmeoni_" kata kai

"yang special untukku _halmeoni_" kata sehun tersenyum kilat

"_arraseo. Kajja_, luhan-ah" ajak nenek

Setelah luhan dan nenek pergi meninggalkan mereka. Suasana kembali seperti awal. Kris tiba-tiba membuka percakapan

"apa luhan memang manja seperti itu?" Tanya kris

"_ne_, kadang bisa lebih manja lagi dari itu. Mungkin kali ini dia malu karena ada kalian" jelas kai

"dia begitu lucu" kata kris spontan

"lucu? Lucu darimana? Manjanya berlebihan sekali dia! Aku sangat salut dengan _halmeoni, eomma, appa_, minseok _noona_ dan lay _noona_ yang begitu sabar mendapat kemanjaannya" kata kai

"tapi dia itu gadis yang polos" kata kris

"polos. Iya, dia bahkan kelewat polos" kata kai

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening, chen dan sehun saling memperhatikan chanyeol dan kris, suho pun begitu. Kai kemudian menyadari sesuatu ang berbeda dari percakapan tersebut. Ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke sehun. dan sehun hanya memandangnya datar.

Didapur luhan dan neneknya begitu asik memasak. Luhan masih memikirkan mengapa semua teman kai begitu dekat dengan neneknya. Terutama sehun

"_halmeoni_, mengapa mereka begitu dekat denganmu?" Tanya luhan

"karena mereka sering kemari" jawabnya santai

"_halmeoni_, mengapa kau begitu terlihat dekat dengan sehun daripada yang lainnya?" Tanya luhan lagi

Sang _halmeoni_ kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk menatap luhan, ia kemudian tersenyum.

"karena dia _magnae_" jawab halmoni singkat

"hanya itu? Dia _magnae_ tapi begitu menyebalkan, dia itu terlalu sok untuk jadi manusia, _halmeoni_. Dia menyebalkan sekali!" luhan sedikit kesal

"dia itu _magnae_ yang baik, luhan-ah. Kau hanya belum mengenalnya. Dia itu bayi keluarga yang perlu dilindungi. Hatinya masih begitu polos. Dia juga membutuhkan kasih sayang. Maka dari itu, _halmeoni_ sudah menganggapnya seperti cucu _helmoni_ sendiri"

"tapi ia menyebalkan sekali. Ia begitu angkuh jika dihadapanku. Tapi dia berubah lembut didepan _halmeoni_. Dia bermuka dua!" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

_Halmeoni_ tersenyum, ia kemudian mendekatkan tangannya ke pipi mulus luhan

"_halmeoni _rasa, kau akan jatuh cinta pada sehun nantinya" goda halmeoni

"_heol_! Mana mungkin!" luhan mengendus kesal

"karena jika kau jatuh cinta padanya, kau akan mengerti siapa dia sebenarnya. Lagipula sehun benar-benar anak yang baik luhan-ah" halmeoni tersenyum

"_halmeoni_ jahaaat sekali!" rengek luhan

"luhan-ah, _halmeoni_ ini sudah hidup lebih dari 60 tahun, _halmeoni_ tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau dan sehun rasakan. Kau hanya belum mampu mengakui perasaanmu sendiri" kata _halmeoni_ tersenyum

"_ani! Shiro!_ Aku tak merasakan apapun. Aku hanya membencinya, _halmeoni_" rengek luhan lagi

"_arra, halmeoni _akan menunggu kalian" kata halmeoni tersenyum sambil meninggalkan luhan

Semakin hari, sehun dan irene semakin lengket dan mulai kembali seperti dahulu. Sehun dan irene sekarang juga sering terlihat bersama baik didalam, maupun di luar kampus. Irene yang begitu mencintai sehun, membuat beberapa cowok di universitas cemburu melihatnya

Irene adalah gadis manis dan lembut. Begitu manja dan pandai menari. Dan irene benarbenar jatuh cinta pada pesona oh sehun. meskipun kedua kakak sehun selalu menggoda mereka tak serasi, irene hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

Irene adalah anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga ternama di korea. Orang tua irene merupakan sahabat lama orang tua sehun.

Meskipun sama-sama dari keluarga ternama, tapi pangkat dari orang tua sehun jelas lebih tinggi daripada orang tua irene.

Irene memang gadis baik, polos dan manja. Tapi ia juga bisa saja berubah menjadi ganas ketika kemauannya tak dituruti. Ia bersahabat dengan sulli, seulgi dan krystal sejak lama. Meskipun irene merupakan gadis paling baik diantaranya, tapi jika bersama mereka bertiga. Ia adalah leader dari mereka.

Irene juga sering membuat beberapa lawannya jatuh dengan menghina. Ia sangat pandai dalam men-down-kan metal lawannya. Ia memang sedikit bicara dibanding yang lainnya. Namun jika sekali saja ia bicara, maka siapapun dia, hatinya akan terasa terpilir

"Mengapa kau begitu baik dengan luhan?" tanya seulgi

"bukankah dia sudah berani mendekati sehun?" kata krystal

"harusnya kau membencinya, irene" sulli melanjutkan

"dia baik kepadaku, dia juga tak terlihat menyukai sehun. kalian jangan berlebihan" kata irene lembut

"tapi bukankah gadis seperti itu yang berbahaya?" krystal menimpali

"apa kau tak ingat beberapa tahun lalu? Apa kau ingat ketika naeun berpura-pura membenci sehun?" sulli mengingatkan

"nyatanya ia mencintai sehun, dan hampir membuatmu celaka bukan?" tandas seulgi

"tananglah, aku rasa ia tak seperti itu. Jika saja ia, kalian sudah tau kan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" irene bersmirk

3 gadis itu kemudian hanya mengangguk mendengar intruksi irene.

"setidaknya kami telah menjaga sehun selama kau pergi" kata krystal

"_arra, gomawo guys_" kata Irene memeluk sahabatnya

Kai sedang latihan di ruang dance. Ia terus berlatih untuk ditampilkan ketika akhir semester nanti. Kali ini ia berpartner dengan sehun untuk dancing dan ia chanyeol dan kris untuk rapping. Suho dan chen juga mengamati gerak mereka.

Mereka akan berkolaborasi bersama. Untuk menyanyikan lagu two moons, ciptaan seseorang dari SM university. Baik kai, sehun chanyeol ataupun kris. Mereka begitu dipercaya oleh SM university, karena pihak sm mengakui kepandaian mereka.

Luhan dari tadi seibuk mencari ruang dance, karena ia memang belum tau dimana letak ruang latihan itu. Ia kemudian bertemu dengan lay di koridor kampus

"lay-ah, dimana letak ruang dance? Kai sedang berlatih, aku fikir dia akan melupakan makan" kata luhan yang terlihat membawa beberapa bungkus makanan

"disebelah sana. Kau lurus kemudian belok kekanan. 3 ruang setelah ruang musik" kata lay

"tapi mengapa kau bawa banyak sekali makanan?" tanya xiumin

"kai berlatih dengan suho, sehun, chanyeol, kris dan chen. Tidak mungkin kan aku hanya membawakan untuk kai?" kata luhan "kalian mau ikut?" tanya luhan

Xiumin dan lay langsung menggeleng. Karena mereka harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas yang tersisa yang belum terselesaikan. Karena luhan begitu cepat dalam menjalankan tugas, maka dia kali ini tak ad tanggungan sama sekali. Luhan langsung berjalan meninggalkan xiumin dan lay untuk menuju ruang dance.

Luhan langsung menemukan ruangan itu. Ketika luhan masuk, semua tak menyadari kehadiran luhan karena terlalu fokus. Ia melihat adiknya sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lihai. Chanyeol dan kris juga melakukan rapping dengan keren. Chen dan suho sesekali bernyanyi untuk mengisi suaranya. Dan tiba-tiba luhan terpaku pada sehun.

Ia melihat sehun begitu mahir meliukkan badannya. Cara dance sehun begitu keren. Ia menatap dance itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Ia benar-benar kagum karena dance sehun. tapi kemudian ia membuyarkan pikirannya.

Ketika mereka selesai, akhirnya mereka menyadari kehadiran luhan. Luhan yang sudah duduk di sofa dan membawa beberapa makanan. Mereka kemudian terlihat begitu bahagia dan mendekati luhan

"_noona_, kapan kau datang?" kata kai

"sejak beberapa menit yang lalu" kata luhan "Kalian keren sekali" lanjut luhan sambil menacungkan kedua ibu jarinya

"apa yang kau bawa _noona_?" tanya chanyeol

"sedikit makanan dan minuman" kata luhan

Mereka langsung menyerbu makanan yang dibawa luhan, Luhan kemudian membagikan minumannya. Luhan membawa minuman dingin. ia membagikan ke chanyeol, chen, suho, kris dan kai dengan minuman dingin. kemudian ketika sehun mendekat, ia memberikan minuman hangat

Sehun menatap luhan heran. Ia bingung mengapa luhan memberinya minuman panas, bukankah harusnya dingin? mengingat ia sedang selesai latihan, tentu saja ia membutuhkan minuman yang segar. Dan bukan hanya sehun yang menatap luhan heran, tapi yang lainnya juga

"apa kau gila?" tanya sehun

"kau harus meminum minuman hangat" kata luhan santai

"_wae?_" tanya sehun singkat

"karena kau dingin seperti es! Setidaknya minuman hangat itu bisa melelehkanmu agar tak sedingin es. Walapun hanya sedikit" kata luhan santai sekali

Sehun masih memandang luhan tajam

"_wae? _Tak suka? Bersyukurlah aku masih mau membelikanmu ini" kata luhan

Sehun menatapnya makin tak mengerti. Kadang tingkah luhan benar-benar diluar kata rasional. Chanyeol, chen, suho, kai, dan kris yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa.

"luhan benar juga, sehun-ah" kata suho

"luhan _noona, daebak_!" chen menanggapi kelakuan luhan dengan tawanya

"kai-ah, _kajja_. Akku ingin cepat pulang" ajak luhan tiba-tiba

"_noona, mian_. Aku harus menemui kyungsoo. Kau pulang sendiri dulu _ne_?" kata kai sedikit merasa bersalah

"kau ini! menyebalkan. Mengapa tak mengatakannya dari tadi?" omel luhan

"_mian_, aku benar-benar lupa"

"ayo, aku akan antar kau pulang" kata kris

"_jinjja? Ah, gomawo. Kajja_" ajak luhan

Mereka kemudian keluar dari ruang dance dan diikuti yang lainnya. Ketika sampai di tempat parkir, luhan berjalan mendekati sehun. kris dan chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu membulatkan matanya.

"kapan kita menemui anak itu lagi? tiba-tiba aku merindukan mereka" kata luhan

"besok" kata sehun singkat

"_arra,_ setelah mata kuliahku selesai aku akan menunggumu disini" kata luhan

"jam berapa kau selesai?"

"entahlah, mungkin sedikit lebih siang."

"berikan nomor ponselmu" kata sehun sambil menyodorkan smartphonenya

"_mwo?_" luhan kaget

"untuk mempermudahku menghubungimu"

"ah, _arra_" kata luhan dengan cengirannya. Ia kemudian menuliskan nomornya. Dan memisscall nya

"sudah. Aku duluan _ne_" kata luhan pergi dan tersenyum manis

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja jantung sehun berdetak kencang. Hanya dengan senyuman manis luhan, mengapa jantungnya begitu bergetar? Ia dengan susah payah mengontrol detakan jantungnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya agar tersadar bahwa ia memiliki Irene. Ketika ia sibuk mengontrolnya, chanyeol menghampiri sehun

"ada apa kau dengannya?" kata chanyeol

"_ani_" kata sehun singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan chanyeol

Keesokan paginya, sehun menjemput Irene untuk pergi kekampus bersama. Ketika sampai dikampus, Irene langsung menggandeng lembut tangan sehun.

"apa kau nanti bisa mengantarku jalan-jalan? Aku merindukanmu" kata Irene manis

"_mian,_ aku tak bisa" kata sehun singkat

"_wae?_" Tanya Irene imut

"aku ada keperluan" jawab sehun

"tidak bisakan keperluanmu itu kau tinggalkan sebentar?" Tanya Irene

"tidak, lagipula aku sudah bersamamu dari kemarin bukan?"

"tapi aku masih merindukanmu" kata Irene manja

"_arra, mian_. Kali ini aku benar-benar tak bisa" kata sehun

"_qwenchana,_ kau harus membayarnya besok" kata Irene

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan kemudian masuk kekelasnya. Jam terus bergulir hingga waktu mata kuliahnya selesai. Sehun langsung bergegas keluar kelasnya dan menuju tempatnya bertemu dengan luhan. kai tampak bingung dengan sehun yang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa. tak biasanya sehun terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa seperti itu.

Disana, sehun sudah melihat gadis rusa itu. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"apa sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya sehun membuyarkan pikiran luhan

"lumayan, 1jam? 2 jam? Ani, 2 setengah jam? Ah, aku tak yakin" kata luhan sambil tertawa cengo

"mengapa kau tak menelfonku?" katasehun

"kau masih kuliahkan? Percuma aku menelfonmu"

"setidaknya, aku akan keluar lebih cepat"

"_arraseo, qwenchana. Palli kajja_!" ajak luhan

Mereka kemudian masuk ke mobil sehun. didalam mobil mereka hanya diam selama perjalanan. Luhan juga malah tertidur didalam mobil sehun. sehun kemudian memandang luhan sekilas.

Sehun melihat wajah luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Begitu teduh dan damai. Sehun tersenyum samar

'pantas jika kedua hyungku menyukaimu' batin sehun sambil tersenyum singkat

Ia kemudian focus dalam kemudinya lagi. setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai ditaman kota. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dibawah pohon yang rindang, beberapa meter dari taman itu.

Sehun masih melihat luhan begitu pulas, ia tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Sehun diam dan memutuskan untuk menunggu luhan bangun. Ia terus saja memandang wajah luhan. Beberapa menit kemudia luhan terlihat gusar dalam tidurnya.

Sehun kemudian memalingkan pandangannya. Ia berpura-pura sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Dan ketika luhan bangun, luhan hanya melongo karena ternyata mereka sudah sampai.

"sejak kapan kita sampai?" Tanya luhan

"entahlah, mungkin hampir 1 jam yang lalu"

"mengapa kau tak membangunkanku?"

"hanya ingin menunggumu sampai bangun"

"_wae?_"

"karna kau telah menungguku tadi"

"itu beda! Aku tak suka membuat orang menunggu karenaku" kata luhan kesal

"_nado_" jawab sehun singkat "lain kali jika kau menunggu, kau harus memberiahuku_, arra_?" lanjutnya

"_arra!_ Mengapa kau sekarang cerewet sekali _eoh_? _Kajja_, aku sudah ingin bertemu mereka" kata luhan

Mereka kemudian turun dari mobil. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju taman itu. Luhan dan sehun hanya berdiri mencari anak-anak itu. dan tiba-tiba 2 anak kecil menghampiri mereka

"_eomma, appa. Annyeong_" sapa mereka

"_eoh, annyeong_" kata luhan ramah. Sehun hanya tersenyum

"mengapa kalian baru datang hari ini?" Tanya gadis itu

"maafkan kami, kami sangat sibuk beberapa hari terakhir ini. emm, namamu siapa?" Tanya luhan

"bomi _imnida_" kata gadis itu

"_naneun _minwoo_ imnida_" kata anak laki-laki itu

"ah, bomi-ah, minwoo-ah. _Naneun_ luhan _eomma, igeo_ sehun _appa_" kata luhan sambil tersenyum

"_eomma, appa._ Kami tadi sedang bermain dengan cat. Ini wahana baru disini. _Eomma, appa_ harus mencobanya" ajak bomi

"_ne. Appa, kajja_" ajak minwoo

Bomi dan minwoo menarik tangan luhan dan sehun. luhan dan sehun hanya menurut dan mengikuti tarikan tangan mereka. Hingga mereka tiba di lokasi bermain cat itu.

Luhan terlihat begitu bahagia. Ia sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. tapi sehun hanya memandang aneh tempat itu.

"_appa, kajja_" ajak minwoo dan bomi

"sehun-ah, _kajja_" ajak luhan

"_ani_, aku disini. Mengawasi kalian" kata sehun singkat

Tampak mimik kecewa diwajah bomi dan minwoo. Tapi luhan tak kehabisan akal untuk menghibur mereka. Luhan menarik mereka dan mengajaknya bermain. Sehun yang mlihat kelakuan luhan yang begitu seperti anak kecil hanya tersenyum

Ia sedikit menyukai luhan dari sisi ini, menurutnya luhan seperti membawa energi kebahagiaan untuk siapapun.

Karena luhan terlalu asik bermain, wajahnya kini penuh dengan cairan cat yang tak sengaja mengenai wajahnya. Kuncir kudanya juga sampai terjatuh, ia sampai tak merasakannya karena terlalu asik.

Kini rambutnya terurai, ia susah payah mengatur rambutnya. Rambutnya sering menutup wajahnya karena terkena angin. Ia kemudian menghampiri sehun sambil membawa kunci yang ia gigit, karena tangannya masih kotor.

"sehun-ah tolong aku" kata luhan

"_mwo_?" Tanya sehun

"ikatkan ini dirambutku. Ini begitu menganggu" pinta luhan

"ikat sendiri"

"_jaebaaaal_" rengek luhan

"manja sekali" kata sehun santai

"apa kau tak lihat? Tanganku kotor dan rambut ini mengangguku" kata luhan

Sehun mengendus kesal. Ia kemudian mengambil ikat dimulut luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. Sehun mengikatkan ikatan itu di rambut luhan. Ikatan sehun memang tak serapi ikatan luhan, tapi setidaknya rambut itu tak mengganggu luhan

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali meninggalkan sehun, setelah sehun selesai mengikatkannya. Luhan kini bermain dengan anak-anak itu lagi. sehun memperhatikan luhan yang begitu berantakan dengan ikatannya. Tapi tampak begitu cantik dan natural

mungkin itulah pesona luhan. ia tampak begitu natural, tak memperdulikan penampilannya. tak memikirkan entah ia antik ataupun jelek. yang ada pada luhan adalah sebuah kepolosan dari gadis rusaasal beijing, yang mampu menarik banyak perhatian para _namja._

Setelah beberapa jam bermain, bomi dan minwoo berpamitan pulang. Luhan pun mengangguk sehun pun tersenyum. Luhan mencari wastafel untuk membersihkan tangannya dari cat. Luhan begitu terlihat susah ketika ia membersihkan tangannya, karena lengan hemnya turun kebawah.

Sehun kemudian mendekati luhan, ia membantu luhan menekuk lengan hem putihnya. Kemudian dia juga membantu membersihkan noda diwajah luhan. Luhan spontan menutup matanya ketika sehun membersihkan wajahnya.

Jarak wajah luhan dan sehun kini semakin dekat, entah mengapa jantung sehun tiba-tiba berdetak ketika melihat wajah luhan dengan jarak sedekat ini. luhan sontak membuka matanya ketika sehun berhenti mengusap wajahnya

Mata rusanya bertemu dengan mata elang milik sehun. seketika itu juga, derapan jantung luhan semakin cepat. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama, cukup lama juga untuk merasakan nafas mereka satu sama lain.

Hingga akhirnya, luhan tak kuasa memandang tatapan sehun. ia kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari sehun. ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan tangannya untuk dibersihkan. Suasana berubah menjadi kaku dan canggung lagi. sehun hanya memutar bola matanya melihat sekelilingnya

"sebaiknya kita pulang" ajak sehun canggung

"ah, _ne. Kajja_" jawab luhan tak kalah canggung

Sehun sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Ia sedang membuka album foto yang irene berikan kepadanya tadi siang, sebelum ia pergi bersama luhan.

Ketika ia sedang membuka foto-foto lamanya bersama irene, tiba tiba kedua kakaknya memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah konyol. Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak kaget lagi dengan tingkah laku gila kakaknya itu

"nostalgia, _eoh_?" goda chanyeol dan kris terkikik pelan

"mau apa kalian?" tanya sehun singkat

"galak sekali kau ini. kami hanya ingin memberikanmu kabar bahagia. Kabar bahagia sekali" chanyeol berkata seraya memeluk tubuh adiknya

"_mwo_?" tanya sehun singkat

"bisakah kau berkata tak sesingkat itu?" tanya chanyeol yang sedikit jengkel

"_mwooooooooooo_" kata sehun memanjangkan suaranya

"_aigoo, uri magnae neomu kyeopta_" kata kris menggoda sehun

"jika kalian kemari hanya ingin membuatku mempermalukanku. Keluarlah!" usir sehun. kris dan chanyeol tertawa

"baiklah-baiklah, jadi begini, _eomma_ dan _appa_ tadi menelfon kita. Ia menawarkan kita sebuah pertunangan dengan rekan kerja _appa_. Karena kris-_hyung_ sudah menyukai seseorang, aku juga sudah kami memutuskan untuk kau yang menjalaninya" chanyeol tersenyum konyol dan sehun makin tak mengerti

"_appa _terlihat sangat terburu-buru dalam pertunangan ini, kami yakin itu adalah pertunanganmu dengan irene. Kau pernah cerita bahwa kalian akan menikah setelah irene kembali bukan? dan _appa_ bilang kalau kau mengenalnya, jadi kita langsung saja bilang kalau kau sudah sangat bersedia" kris menambahkan

"dan besok mereka pulang, mereka akan membicarakannya langsung padamu" kata chanyeol

"kalian gila?" tanya sehun tak percaya

"kami mencintaimu. Kami tak mungkin mengambil jatahmu yang selama ini kau nantikan. Kami tak setega itu, merebut belahan hati adiknya yang sudah ia tunggu bertahun-tahun. Hingga dia terlihat seperti patung hidup sekarang" chanyeol terkikik kambali

"_Chukkae_!" kris menepuk pelan pundak adiknya "kau yang akan pertama menikah diantara kita" kris menambahkan

"aku iri padamu sehun-ah" chanyeol meneruskan kalimat kris

Sehun hanya diam frustasi. Kedua kakaknya itupun berjalan keluar dari kamar sehun. ketika mereka berjalan, mereka tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan selamat pada sehun

Sehun berfikir mengapa jalan hidupnya secepat ini? apa memang ia tak ada jalan untuk bersama luhan? Sebenarnya, sehun berharap ia masih ada kemungkinan untuk bersama luhan. Tapi kini ia sadar, ia tak ingin menyakiti Irene, menyakiti kedua hyungnya, dan ia tak mau egois.

Sehun benar-benar frustasi. Kejadian hari ini membuatnya gila. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur karena otaknya serasa ingin pecah karena benar-benar tak mampu menahannya.

"kau ikut bersama kami atau tidak?" tanya chanyeol menawarkan pada sehun yang sedang duduk dimeja makan

Sehun hanya menggeleng. Ia tau kedua kakaknya akan menjemput orangtuanya, yang dijadwalkan sore ini akan kembali dari roma

Chanyeol dan kris pun langsung berjalan menuju airport, ia menunggu kedua orang tuanya. Ketika orang tuanya datang mendekati mereka.

"_annyeonghaseyo_, kyuhyun _ajjushi_" kris membungkukkan badannya begitu formal

"_annyeonghaseyo_, sungmin _ajjumma_" chanyeol membungkukkan badannya

Sungmin lalu memukul pelan pundak chanyeol dan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan tingkah laku kris dan chanyeol

"kurang ajar sekali kalian, kalian fikir kami ini orang tua angkat kalian?" kyuhyun mengamuk

"_Ne, mian ajjushi_" jawab kris dan chanyeol

"_mwo_? Kemari kalian" kyuhyun mendekatkan diri ke mereka dan mereka malah berlindung dibalik sungmin

"hentikan! Ini tempat umum, anak ayah sama saja!" sungmin sedikit mengamuk

"kemarilah kalian" kata kyuhyun dan kemudian memeluk kedua anaknya "aku benar-benar merindukan kalian" kyuhyun melanjutkan sambil tertawa

"_ne_, _nado appa_" jawab chanyeol dan kris tertawa memeluk appanya

Sungmin tersenyum Kyuhyun dan Oh sungmin adalah orang tua dari ketiga manusia tinggi nan tampan itu. Selama ini mereka sibuk sekali mengurusi bisnis mereka yang sampai ke luar negeri itu. Meskipun dari luar ketiga anak sungmin ini terlihat angkuh dan dingin tapi jika bersama dengan sang appa, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi anak yang polos dan berisik.

"dimana adikmu?" tanya sungmin

"oh iya, dimana dia? Aku baru menyadari anakku hilang satu" kata kyuhyun

"dirumah, ia tak mau ikut bersama kami" jawab chanyeol

"dasar. Orang tuanya pulang mengapa ia tak menjemputku? Awas saja dia! Ayo pulang" kyuhyun dengan lagak pura-pura marahnya

Ketika Kyuhyun, sungmin, kris dan chanyeol sampai dirumah, mereka melihat sehun sedang duduk sambil memakan cemilannya.

"hey, anak kurang ajar. Kemari kau!" kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya

Sehun mendengar kyuhyun membentaknya, ia kemudian berdiri dihadapan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Membungkukkan badannya.

"mengapa kau tak ikut menjembutku hah?" kyuhyun mengamuk

"aku malas, kalian tega!" sehun menjawab singkat

"masalah pertunangan?kau harusnya memarahi hyungmu juga. Haha" kyuhyun tertawa dan sungmin menepuk kyuhyun pelan

"kau tak merindukan _eomma?_" tanya sungmin

"_eomma, bogoshippo_" kata sehun manja sambil memeluk sungmin

"bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tak merindukan _appa_?" Tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"_arrachi_" kata sehun sambil berbaur kepelukan kyuhyun

Benar bukan? Sehun, meskipun angkuh dan dingin, namun jika ia sudah berada didalam keluarga, apalagi dengan _eomma_nya ia akan menjadi anak yang polos, imut dan manja. Dia memang seorang bayi keluarga yang membutuhkan kasih sayang.

"bukankah ini sudah saatnya makan malam? Ayo siapkan makan malam. Aku akan membicarakan pertunanganmu" kyuhyun mengintruksi

Semua bubar dan melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Setelah para maid dirumah megah keluarga oh itu selesai mempersiapkan makan malam. Semua kemudian berkumpul di meja makan

"sehun-ah, maafkan _appa _dan _eomma_mu. Tapi ini juga tak salah kami. Kau juga harus menyalahkan kedua _hyung_mu itu" kyuhyun mulai bicara

"_appa_, mengapa kau selalu menyalahkan kami? Bukankah kau sendiri merekomendasikan sehun? kau bilang dia gadis yang sehun cintai bukan?" chanyeol membela

"kalian ini, bisa semenit tak bertengkar? Kali ini kita sedang membicarakan hal serius" sungmin mengomel lagi

"sehun-ah aku mohon kau mengerti, percayalah pada _appa_. Gadis yang kau nikahi cantik kok. Ini juga merupakan tanda kekerabatan untuk bisnis kita. _Appa_ begitu mengenal orang tuanya. Mereka begitu baik. Dan aku rasa kalian saling mengenal, karena aku dengar kalian satu universitas" kyuhyun menjelaskan

"gadisnya manis, lembut dan polos bukan?" tanya sungmin meyakinkan dan kyuhyun mengangguk

"besok malam kita akan bertemu dengan keluarganya. Aku harap kau siap sehun-ah. Jangan kabur! Kalian berdua harus menjaga adikmu ini" kyuhyun mengintruksi

"apa ini tak terlalu cepat? Bagaimana bisa kalian melaksanakan pertunangan ini tanpa persetujuanku? Ini pemaksaan!" sehun menaikkan nadanya

"selama ini kami sudah menfasilitasimu, kami juga sudah merawatmu. Hanya dengan sebuah pertunangan saja kau tak mau? Anak macam apa kamu?" kyuhyun mengamuk

"_appa_, ini masalah hati. Tak bisa dipaksakan, aku mohon!" sehun memelas pada appanya

"lakukan saja pertunangan itu. Aku mau istirahat. Sungmin-ah, ikut aku" kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan

"_eomma_" rengek sehun

"_qwenchana_, eomma akan bicara dengan _appa_mu" kata sungmin lembut sambil memegang pipi anaknya itu

Sungmin memandang sehun tapi kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan sehun untuk berbicara dengan kyuhyun

"bukankah selama ini kau menantikannya? Mengapa kau menolaknya?" kris bertanya

"kau juga mencintai irene kan?" tanya chanyeol

"apa kau mencintai gadis lain?" Tanya kris

"bukankah selama ini kau menutup hatimu hanya untuk Irene? mengapa kau tak mau menikah dengannya?" chanyeol bertanya

"kalian sama sekali tak mengerti" sehun berkata tegas dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan chanyeol dan kris yang sedang kebingungan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Author ucapin makasih bangeeeet buat para reader yang baik hati buat ngeluangin baca ff ini, apalagi chapeter ini yang mungkin bikin mutah karena panjang. makasih banget reviewnya.  
>review kalian beneran bantu author buat bikin jalan cerita. soalnya review kalian penyemangat tersendiri buat author ^^<br>Makasih yang udah suka alur ceritanya, review selalu author tunggu ^^

Mian ya, kalau banyak typo. yah author sepertinya mencintai ketypoan. tapi author tetep berusaha memperbaikin kok :))

kalau masalah rambut, untuk saat ini imagine your self dulu aja, pokoknya bayangin mereka sekeren mungkin sesuai karakternya. ntar chapter belakang baru author yang nentuin bentuk mereka. wkwks

chapter ini hunhan momentnya udah agak banyak kan ya?

AUTHOR KANGEN BERAT MA HUNHAN  
>Hati author kemaren-kemaren gatau kenapa pengen stalk hunhan moment gitu soalnya author kangen berat ma hunhan. etapi malah malemnya author on twitter beredar kabar luhan mau nikah. sumpah itu author udah gatau mau gimana lagi :'(<br>tapi apa author doang yang pengen hunhan yang nikah ya? *malah curhat -_-

oh ya, kalau kris ma luhan dating, author gatega mereka saling menyakiti. tapi seenggaknya ntar sehun bakal cemburu kok. tapi enggak dengan cara dating. hehe. sabar ne ^^

EM, author kok jadi merasa bersalah sama irene ya, wkwks  
>mau nyari siapa yang pas buat sama sehun selain luhan, tapi gada yang pas. nyerempetnya cuman irene ya mau gimana lagi<br>*irene maapin author ne. hehe

tapi tenang aja, hunhan pasti hunhan kok ^^

sekali lagi makasih buat para reader yang setia sampe chapter ini *pelukin atuatu  
>*deep bow bareng hunhan*<p>

DONT BE A SILENT READER

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**HUNHAN STORY  
>.<strong>

**NO PLAGIAT  
>.<strong>

**NO BASH  
>.<strong>

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

Sungmin, kyuhyun, chanyeol dan kris sudah berada di ruang keluarga. Mereka sudah siap untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka memiliki acara bersama keluarga dari pihak wanita, yang akan bertunangan dengan sehun.

Chanyeol dan kris sudah begitu tampan. style mereka cukup santai, karena mala mini hanya pertemuan keluarga saja, bukan suatu pertemuan formal. Jadi chanyeol dan kris hanya menggunakan kemeja santai dan rambut mereka ditata rapi. Chanyeol dengan poni jamurnya dan kris dengan poni yang dia naikkan.

Mereka juga kini sedang asik bergurau dengan kyuhyun. Sedangkan sungmin masih sibuk membujuk sehun. sungmin dengan sabar membujuk sehun agar mau ikut, dan akhirnya sehun menuruti perintah sungmin.

"sehun-ah, segera bersiap. Kita akan segera berangkat" kata sungmin

Sehun kemudian turun, wajahnya tak begitu bahagia. Wajahnya cukup terlihat lesu kala itu. Andai ia bisa kabur, ia sangat ingin sekali kabur. Tapi sayang, kedua _hyung_nya menjaganya dengan ketat. Seperti yang diperintahkan _appa_nya.

Setelah semua siap. Mereka bergegas menuju restoran, tempat sehun akan bertemu calonnya. Chanyeol dan kris menepuk pelan pundak sehun, yang sedang berdiri diantara mereka.

"ayolah, bukankah ini yang selama ini kau nantikan?" kata chanyeol member semangat untuk sehun

"berbahagialah sehun-ah, menikah tak seburuk itu" bujuk kris

Sehun hanya diam dan kemudian ia masuk kedalam bersama kedua orang tuanya disusul kedua kakaknya. Chanyeol dan kris sempat bingung, mengapa sehun terlihat begitu tertekan dengan pertunangan itu. yang mereka tahu bukankah sehun mencintai Irene? Tapi mengapa malah sekarang ia tampak begitu tak bahagia?

Disana sudah tampak kedua orang tua dari calon sehun, tapi hanya orang tuanya. Mereka tersenyum melihat kedatangan keluarga sehun. kyuhyun dan sungmin langsung berbaur memeluk orang tua dari gadis itu.

"dimana anakmu?" tanya kyuhyun

"dia sedang perjalanan. Aku fikir dia terkejut sekali, karena kami baru saja pulang dari luar negeri dan menyuruhnya datang kemari secara tiba-tiba. haha" kata pria paruh baya sambil tertawa

"_annyeong,_ sungmin-ah" kata wanita paruh baya dan kemudian memeluk sungmin

"yang mana yang akan menikah dengan anakku?" tanya pria paruh baya itu

"aku punya 3 stok. Pilihlah satu yang memang cocok untuk anakmu" canda kyuhyun

"_Appa_, kau menjual kami?" tanya chanyeol

"ini dia, _ajjushi_, yang akan menikah dengan anak anda" kris menunjuk sehun, sambil tersenyum ramah

"Dia? Benar dugaanku, ternyata kau nak. Aku sedari tadi sudah sangat tertarik denganmu" katanya simpul

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan. Mereka memulai memakan hidangan pembuka direstoran tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang

"_Mian, eomma,appa, ajjushi, ajjumma_. Kami sedikit terlambat" kata orang tersebut

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" lanjutnya ketika ia melihat sehun, chanyeol dan kris duduk disitu

"justru kami yang harus bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya chanyeol

"aku mengantarkan-" kalimatnya terputus karena seseorang mendadak bicara.

"_annyeonghaseyo, mian_ kami terlambat" kata seorang gadis yang masih sibuk membenarkan rambutnya dan tak melihat orang yang berkumpul itu

"apa maksudnya ini?" tanya kris bingung. sehun dan chanyeol juga tak kalah bingung

"Sehun-ah, itu calonmu. Cantik bukan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjuk gadis itu

Sehun masih berdecak tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan kris dan chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan semua ini

"_appa?_ Apa ini" tanya gadis itu pada ayahnya

"mian, luhan-ah. Kami secara tiba-tiba kembali kekorea bukan dengan hal cuma-cuma. Kami menjodohkanmu dengan sehun, putra bungsu keluarga oh" kata hangeng

"eomma minta maaf sayang, karena ini begitu mendadak dan tanpa sepengetahuanmu" kata heechul

"tapi? Mengapa kalian tega?"

"ini kami lakukan, karna kami mencintaimu" kata hangeng lembut

"Aku tak mau menikah dengannya, aku bisa mencari jodohku sendiri. Lagi pula aku tak mau menikah dengan manusia minim expresi seperti dia" luhan protes

"_Nado_! Aku juga tak mau menikah dengan gadis galak sepertinya! Aku fikir, aku akan menikah dengan irene. Mengapa aku malah menikah dengan orang yang lebih buruk dari irene!" sehun menyela

"berhenti bicara tentang irene, orang tua irene meminta untuk tak menjodohkanmu dengannya" kyuhyun menepis kalimat sehun

"maksudnya?" chanyeol dan kris bertanya berbarengan

"orang tua irene mengalami permasalah, dan mereka sering meminta bantuan pada kita. Ayah irene malu dengan ayahmu. Jadi ia membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Dan pada saat itu juga, kami bertemu dengan orang tua luhan, yang merupakan teman lama _eomma_ dan _appa_" sungmin menjelaskan dengan senyum manisnya

**FLASHBACK ON**

"kyuhyun-_shi_?" sapa hangeng

"hangeng-_shi_" sapa kyuhyun

"ah lama tak bertemu, apa kabar kau?"

"aku sedikit pusing, seseorang menelfonku untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan anakku. Padahal dia satu-satunya anakku yang paling susah dalam hal percintaan" kata kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya

"masih kau tau saja, anakku begitu tak tertarik dengan dunia percintaan. Beda sekali dengan adiknya, yang begitu mahir dalam percintaan. Aku takut jika ia akan menjadi perawan tua. Karena ia begitu tomboy, aku benar-benar khawatir jika tak ada pria yang berani menyentuhnya" kata hangeng ikut panik

"aku juga takut sekali anakku yang terakhir menjadi perjaka tua. Sangat beda dengan kedua kakaknya yang begitu tertarik untuk menggoda gadis" kata kyuhyun

"perjaka?" tanya hangeng

"perawan?" kata kyuhyun

"apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Kyuhyun?" tanya hangeng

"jangan katakan kau ingin menikahkan mereka?" kata kyuhyun

Mereka kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua anakknya, mereka menjodohkan mereka secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa alas an yang jelas

"Besok kita harus kembali kekorea untuk menjodohkan mereka" kyuhyun menginteruksi, hanggeng mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"apa kalian tau? ini merupakan pemaksaan" sehun ketus

"ini juga penyiksaan!" luhan makin ketus

"Aku tak mau menikah dengannya" kata sehun

"lebih baik aku menjadi perawan tua, jika harus menikah dengan manusia es sepertinya!" luhan marah

"Diamlah kalian" kata hangeng menginteruksi

"kuliahku saja belum selesai. Mengapa dipaksa menikah?" sehun membela

"kuliahku juga belum lulus, apalagi dia yang lebih muda dariku" luhan beralasan

"baiklah, jika kalian tak mau menikah. Kami tak akan memaksakan kalian" kata kyuhyun santai. Sehun dan luhan bernafas lega

"kami akan menunggu kalian sampai siap untuk menikah, setidaknya sampai kalian selesai kuliah. tapi kalian harus bertunangan besok malam!" kyuhyun melanjutkan, sehun dan luhan begitu kaget dengan kalimat kyuhyun

"_SHIRO_!" emosi sehun memuncak

"kalian pilih menikah besok atau menikah sesudah lulus?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan emosinya "aku akan menunggumu sampai bisa melepas Irene dan siap bersama luhan. Jika kau mau" lanjut kyuhyun

Luhan dan sehun memilih untuk bertunangan dahulu, mereka begitu takut dengan ancaman kyuhyun. Besok malam adalah pertunangan mereka

Chanyeol dan kris hanya mampu terdiam. Mereka tak bisa berkata apapun. Perasaan mereka hancur, baik perasaan kris maupun chanyeol. Chanyeol seperti mendapat sebuah sengatan, yang membuat hatinya makin sakit

Kris mencoba menutupi kekecewaan dihatinya. Ia tetap mencoba tersenyum, karena luhan kini melihatnya. Sehun hanya merunduk, ia tak tega menatap kedua hyungnya itu. Kai yang menyadari keganjalan itu, hanya mampu melihat dengan rasa iba

'menyedihkan. 3 bersaudara yang bisa mendapatkan banyak gadis, namun harus terjebak dengan 1 gadis yang sama' batin kai

Sehun menggeret tangan luhan untuk keluar dari restoran itu. sehun tampak begitu serius ketika menarik tangan luhan, orang tua mereka tak memperdulikannya. Mereka masih saja asik berbincang-bincang.

Tapi kris, chanyeol dan kai sibuk memperhatikan mereka. Hingga mereka menghilang dari penglihatannya. Chanyeol tertunduk, begitu juga dengan kris. Dan kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya sehun

"HEI! Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Apa maksudnya ini?"

"aku tak tau, orang tuaku tiba-tiba saja memaksaku bertunangan. Aku fikir itu..." sehun tak meneruskan kalimatnya

"Irene? Yaya, aku tau. Aku akan membereskannya"

"maksudmu?" sehun kaget

"aku akan membereskan orang tuaku untuk membatalkannya. Aku tau kau mencintainya. Percayakan padaku" kata luhan percaya diri

"kau yahin?"

"yakin! Aku tak mau menyiksamu dan menyiksa hatiku juga. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali padanya" luhan kemudian berlari kedalam restoran tanpa menunggu jawaban sehun

"rusa aneh" kata sehun pelan ketika luhan meninggalkannya

Setelah usai makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Kyuhyun dan hangeng menyuruh sehun dan luhan untuk membeli cincin malam itu juga. Mereka hanya mampu menurut, karena banyak sekali ancaman yang mereka dapatkan, jika mereka menolaknya

"_appa, eomma_. Aku mau keluar sebentar, ne?" ijin chanyeol

"kamu mau kemana, sayang?" tanya sungmin

"bertemu dengan jongdae. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya" chanyeol meneruskan dan kemudian sungmin mengangguk

"_eomma, appa_. Aku juga mau pergi" kris berpamitan

"kemana? Kalian mengapa tak pergi bersama saja?" kata kyuhyun

"_ani_, kami bukan pasangan kekasih, _appa._ Aku ingin bertemu suho" kata kris

"_arra._ Hati-hati ,_ne_?" sungmin berkata lembut

"_eomma,appa_. Aku juga mau pergi" kata kai

"kau ini! selalu saja pergi. Mau kemana kau?" tanya heechul

"bertemu kekasihku. Aku pergi ,_ne eomma_?" kai langsung berlari tanpa meminta persetujuan heechul

"enak sekali kau sungmin-ah. Anakmu begitu lembut dan sopan. Lihatlah anakku, begitu banyak tingkah" heechul bercerita

"setidaknya anakmu lebih expresif daripada ketiga anakku, heechul-ah" sungmin tersenyum

Kemudian mereka berpisah dengan tujuan mereka masing-masing. Orang tua luhan dan sehun kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol pergi menggunakan mobilnya sendiri, dan kris juga menggunakan mobilnya sendiri

Luhan dan sehun masih terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sehun kemudian berjalan mendahului luhan, menuju kemobilnya. Luhan hanya mengikuti sehun dari belakang

**(***)**

Di sebuah toko perhiasan, luhan sibuk memilih cincin yang akan mereka kenakan. Sehun hanya diam, mengamati luhan.

"bagaimana dengan yang ini?" kata luhan menunjuk sebuah cincin dengan ukiran rusa kecil

"kekanak-kanakan" kata sehun singkat

"kalau yang ini?" kata luhan yang menunjuk cincin model lain. Lagi-lagi sehun menggeleng

Satu kali, dua kali, tida kali dan sampai berkali kali, sehun menggeleng dengan pilihan luhan, luhan kemudian sedikit emosi dengan sehun, karena ia sudah mencoba bersikap baik dengannya, tapi dia makin menyebalkan

"pilih saja sendiri" luhan mengakhiri pilihannya

Sehun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke rak cincin tersebut, ia menunjuk sebuah cincin manis, yang sebelumnya luhan telah memilihnya. tapi sehun menolaknya

"bukankah itu cincin yang aku pilih tadi?" luhan mengamuk pada sehun"tolong bungkuskan ini" kata luhan berubah ramah ketika ia meminta pelayan toko tersebut untuk membungkusnya

"kalian pasangan muda yang begitu lucu dan serasi" katanya sambil tersenyum, dan meningalkan luhan untuk membungkus cincin itu

Luhan dan sehun mendengar kalimat itu langsung membulatkan matanya. Suasana diantara mereka tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu canggung

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu kembali dan memberikan bungkusan cincin itu kepada luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengajak sehun keluar dari toko tersebut

Ketika mereka berjalan menuju mobil, tiba-tiba saja penyakit aneh luhan menyerang. Tak peduli dengan siapa ia pergi, ia akan bertingkah aneh.

Sebuah mobil es krim lewat didepan sehun dan luhan, Ketika sudah berjalan agak jauh,Luhan secara tiba-tiba ia menginginkan es krim itu

"aku ingin makan es krim" kata luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Beli saja sendiri"

"kau tak mau?" tanya luhan

Sehun hanya menggeleng acuh, kemudian luhan tanpa aba-aba berlari menuju mengejar mobil es krim itu. Sehun yang menyadari langkah kaki luhan, membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat luhan berlari

"_Aish! Jinja!_ Rusa itu selalu membuatku susah saja!" gerutu sehun sambil berlari mengejar luhan

Luhan terus berlari mengejar mobil es krim tersebut, sehun yang dibelakang luhan masih sibuk memanggil luhan. Dan akhirnya mobil itu mendengar teriakan luhan

Luhan memesan 2 cup eskrim, untuknya dan sehun. meskipun sehun sudah mengatakan tak mau, luhan tetap saja membelikannya

"jika tak mau, kau bisa memberikannya padaku" kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya

Sehun yang hanya memandangi luhan, hanya melihatnya dengan heran.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai dimobil, mereka tak langsung masuk dan melajukan mobilnya. Sehun dan luhan memakan eskrim tersebut didepan mobil sport sehun. mereka duduk diatas cap mobil sehun, sambil menikmati eskrim mereka masing-masing

"_Mianhae_" kata luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun hanya memandang luhan, tak mengerti

"_mian,_ gara-gara aku. hubunganmu dengan irene hancur. Aku akan membantumu untuk kembali kepadanya, aku juga tak suka dengan pertunangan ini. aku akan berusaha membujuk ayahku. Aku benar-benar tak tau apa-apa tentang ini semua." Kata luhan menyesal

Bagaimanapun juga, luhan ini hanya seorang gadis polos dan manis. Dibalik keusilannya dan keanehannya, ia juga anak yang bertanggung jawab.

"sebenci apapun aku padamu, aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku. Aku tak mau kau sedih" kata luhan simpul "lagi pula, aku juga tak mau diriku sedih. Apalagi sedih karena menikah denganmu" kata luhan melanjutkan

"lakukan saja semua yang kau bisa" jawab sehun singkat

Luhan hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia memakan lagi es krimnya.

"enak bukan eskrimnya?" kata luhan memandang sehun bahagia. Tanpa ia menyadari bahwa mulutnya sudah berbelepotan

"apa kau tak pernah makan es krim?" tanya sehun

"enak saja! Aku sering sekali makan es krim. Meskipun yang ini memang enak sekali!" kata luhan bersemangat

"bukan begitu maksudnya" kata sehun

Entah setan dari mana, Sehun secara tiba-tiba mengarahkan ibu jarinya kebibir luhan. Ia membersihan sisa es krim itu dari bibir luhan, dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Luhan begitu kaget dengan tingah sehun

Ketika mata mereka bertatapan, sehun kemudian mendarik tangannya. Ia kemudian merogoh sapu tangan disakunya dan memberikannya pada luhan. Luhan hanya menerima dengan canggung

"bersihkan bibirmu" sehun berkata singkat dengan kecanggungannya

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Kini suasana diantara mereka menjadi begitu canggung. Benar-benar canggung.

**(***)**

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah lokasi, lokasi yang tak asing lagi baginya. Sungai han. Bibir sungai han, yang merupakan tempat faforit chanyeol menenangkan diri.

Chanyeol yang berfikir ia akan bertemu dengan chen, mengurungkan niatnya. Entah apa, chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin sendiri. Andai dia kerumah chen, ia akan bertemu dengan adiknya chen. Lagipula ia tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan baekhyun. Ia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang benar-benar sakit.

"bersedih lagi?" tanya seseorang, yang tak asing bagi chanyeol

"baekhyun-ah?" chanyeol terkejut

Chanyeol terkejut sekali melihat baekhyun disitu. Dia berniat untuk menghindari baekhyun, tapi mengapa kini malah ia bertemu dengan baekhyun.

"mengapa kau hobi bersedih, hah?" tanya baekhyun sedikit menghina chanyeol

"hanya menenangkan pikiran" chanyeol berkata pelan

"tidak bersemangat sekali sih? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu?" tanya baekhyun polos

"hubungan? Dengan siapa?" tanya chanyeol bingung

"luhan _eonni_?"

Chanyeol hanya mampu diam mendengar nama yang disebut baekhyun. Tanpa chanyeol sadari, tiba-tiba saja matanya berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol berusaha mengatur emosinya, agar airmatanya tak tumpah.

"_qwenchana_?" tanya bekhyun sedikit panik. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"luhan _noona_, ia akan bertunangan dengan sehun. apa sesakit ini mencintai seseorang? Kemarin kris-_hyung_ mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya, sekarang dia akan ditunangkan dengan sehun" kata chanyeol menahan emosinya

"apa aku salah mencintai seseorang baekhyun-ah?" tanya chanyeol kembali

"bukan. cinta tak pernah salah, hanya saja kau kurang tepat" kata baekhyun lembut

"apa mencintai sesakit ini?" kata chanyeol dengan pandangan kosongnya

"Mencintai memang terkadang menyakitkan. Bahkan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi kau menyukainya kan? Kau menyukai rasa sakit itu, meski sakit itu terkadang menyiksamu. Tapi kau tetap berjuang melawan sakit itu, karna kau mencintainya bukan? dan terkadang kita rela merasakan sakit itu dengan cuma-cuma, hanya untuk melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, meskipun bukan bersama kita" kata baekhyun "aku merasakannya juga, chanyeol-ah" kata baekhyun menahan airmatanya

"maksudmu? Mengapa kau menangis?" kata chanyeol bingung

"apa kau begitu bodoh? Ataukah aku yang terlalu bodoh?" tanya baekhyun menjadi ketus. Chanyeol menatapnya makin binging

"aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu selama ini chanyeol-ah. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku selama ini tak pernah memanggilmu dengan sebutan _oppa_. Karna jantung ini bergitu bergetar ketika memanggilmu _oppa_. Selama ini aku menutupinya rapat-rapat, hingga akhirnya aku mendengar kau menyukai luhan _eonni_ dari mulutmu sendiri" baekhyun terdiam, chanyeol terdiam

"sakit? Ya, memang begitu sakit. Tapi, jika aku dibandingkan dengan luhan _eonni_ yang begitu cantik, aku tak ada apa-apanya. Lagi pula aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia bersamanya. Dan kini aku ikut menangis ketika melihatmu bersedih. Aku gila? Mungkin memang aku gila. Mengatakan hal seperti ini ketika kau begini. Tapi aku tak dapat menahan sakit ini lebih dalam" kata baekhyun dengan senyum buatan diantara tangisannya

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari baekhyun. Dia semakin terkejut, hatinya makin shock.

"aku rasa, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." kata baekhyun menghapus airmatanya

Bekhyun berlari, ia pergi menjauhi chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia benar-benar tak mampu menyelaraskan hati dan pikirannya. Hatinya kacau. Pikirannya juga kacau.

Chanyeol tak menyangka mengapa hari ini begitu berat untuknya.

**(***)**

Kris datang kerumah sahabatnya, suho. Disinilah, tempat kris berbagi cerita. Selain bersama kedua adiknya ia juga sering bercerita dengan suho. Suho yang melihat expresi kris langsung tau, apa yang sedang sahabatnya alami.

Suho mengajak kris berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamunya. Suho kemudian masuk dan mengambilkan minuman untuk kris

"apa lagi? Luhan? Kenapa lagi dia?" tanya suho langsung

"dia akan menikah dengan sehun" jawab kris singkat

"benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka selalu bertengkar? Mengapa bisa menikah mendadak seperti ini?" tanya suho

"berhentilah bertanya padaku. Aku juga tak tau!" kata kris sedikit ketus

"yak! Mengapa kau malah marah? Lagipula kau tak menceritakannya kan? Ya jelas, aku bertanya" bela suho

Kris terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia termenung lama sekali. Suho hanya menunggu kris, untuk siap bercerita kepadanya. Suho sudah sangat hafal dengan karakter bercerita ala kris.

"memang ini juga salahku, kedua orang tuaku tiba-tiba menelfonku dan chanyeol. Ayahku bicara tentang pernikahan yang ditawarkan pada kami bertiga. Kau tau, aku mencintai luhan. Chanyeol menyukai baekhyun dan hanya sehun yang tak mencintai siapa-siapa. Aku fikir itu irene, karena ayahku bilang rekan bisnisnya" jelas kris

Suho terdiam, ia masih menunggu cerita kelanjutan dari kris.

"ayahku mengusulkan sehun. karena ia fikir, hanya sehun yang begitu menghawatirkan tentang cinta. Aku dan chanyeol pun setuju. Lagi pula jika itu irene, bukankah itu lebih baik? Dan sekarang ternyata gadis itu adalah luhan. Mengapa ini begitu menyakitkan untukku" Lanjut kris

"apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang chanyeol?" tanya suho tiba-tiba

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, menatap suho dengan kebingungannya. Kris kemudian menggeleng pelan

"dia yang paling tersakiti disini" suho berkata singkat

"maksudmu?" kris mengerutkan keningnya

"apa kau berfikir selama ini ia mencintai baekhyun? Jawabannya tidak. Selama ini ia hanya tertarik pada baekhyun. Dan selama ini juga ia mengalah karenamu untuk luhan. Ia juga mencintai luhan." Kata suho singkat. Kris makin tak mengerti

"tak perlu kaget aku tau dari mana, Adikku sahabat baekhyun bukan? dan tao bercerita kepadaku. Setidaknya aku sedikit tau tentang masalah chanyeol" kata suho melanjutkan

Kris semakin diam. Ia benar benar tak percaya apa yang suho katakan tadi

"aku tak ingin membuatmu semakin tertekan, tapi aku juga tak mau melihatmu hidup bersama kekecewaan adikmu. Setidaknya kau belajar dari chanyeol, mengikhlaskan luhan untuk sehun. jika memang sehun tak mampu menjaganya, baru kau mengambilnya" saran suho "aku fikir, sehun juga akan tertarik pada luhan" kata suho tersenyum kecil

"mengapa kau begitu yakin?" kata kris

"apa kau buta? Ataukah aku yang gila? Luhan, luhan memang gadis yang simple dan unik. Keunikannya membuatmu tertarik bukan? dia lain dari gadis pada umumnya. Aku rasa itu daya tarik luhan" kata suho menjelaskan "ia memiliki pesonanya sendiri yang unik. Dan menurutku sehun akan tertarik dengan hal itu" lanjutnya

"sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" kata kris tiba-tiba dengan pikirannya yang kacau. Suho mengangguk pelan

"berhati-hatilah, apa perlu aku antar?" tanya suho. Kris menggeleng pelan

Ketika sudah berada didepan pintu rumah suho, kris membalikkan badannya dan berpamitan kepada suho lagi

"maafkan perkataanku jika membuatmu kaget. semangatlah, setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu" kata suho mengkode. Kris mengerutkan keningnya

"adikku" suho menjawab singkat kemudian ia masuk kerumahnya.

Kris hanya terdiam. Memikirkan kata terakhir suho malam itu. kris mencoba mencerna semua kalimat suho mala mini. Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Mengapa cinta membuatnya semakin runyam?

**(***)**

Luhan kini sudah berada dikamarnya, ia menyandarkan badannya di kasur kesayangannya. Luhan benar-benar lelah hari itu. tapi, kai tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamarnya itu. luhan kemudian mendudukkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan kai.

Kai sekarang berada diatas kasur luhan dan menghadap gadis itu. .kai sudah sering melakukan hal ini. padahal luhan sangat membenci siapapun yang menyentuh kasurnya, terutapa untuk para lelaki yang menyentuh tempatnya tidur. Ia akan sangat membenci itu, meskipun mereka beda gender tapi mereka begitu dekat bukan? jadi, kai bebas naik keatas kasur luhan.

"_noona_?" kata kai lembut

"_wae_?" Tanya luhan sambil tersenyum

"apa kau tak ingin bercerita kepadaku?"

"_ani, nan qwenchana_, kai-ah"

"_noona_, aku mengenalmu lama sekali. Aku mengenal baik siapa _noona_ku, berbagilah cerita denganku" kata kai sambil mengelus tangan luhan lembut

Luhan terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya begitu campur aduk. Hatinya tak menentu. Perasaan bahagia, kesal, sakit dan kecewa menjadi satu

"_noona_, apa kau memang mencintainya? Jika iya, aku harap kau tak terluka" kata kai

Luhan menatap kai dengan keterkejutannya. Ia kemudian menunduk kembali. Ia berusaha menahan bendungan dimatanya tapi ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. kini, pipi mulusnya terlah terbanjiri oleh Kristal bening.

Kai mendekatkan badannya ke luhan, ia membalik tubuhnya agar searah dengan luhan, kemudian ia menyandarkan luhan dibahunya. Kai mengerti kakaknya sedang bersedih. Ia terus berusaha menenangkan kakaknya itu

"aku membenci sehun, kai-ah. Tapi mengapa otakku selalu terfikir tentangnya?" kata luhan dalam isakannya

"itu artinya kau menyukainya, _noona._ Tapi mengapa kau menolak pertunangan ini?" Tanya kai

Luhan terdiam, ia tertunduk untuk beberapa menit. Kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap kai lemah.

"Irene. Aku tak tega harus melihat sehun bersedih karena ia tak bisa bersama Irene. Sehun begitu mencintai Irene, kai-ah" luhan berkata lemah

"tapi mengapa sekarang aku begitu peduli pada perasaannya? Perasaan sehun untuk Irene? Mengapa kai-ah? Kini aku makin membencinya" Tanya luhan sambil menahan isakannya

"mengapa kau memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain, ketika dirimu sendiri tersakiti? Kau berhak untuk bahagia _noona_. Aku ingin kau bahagia" kata kai

"aku, a..aku akan bahagia ketika sekitarku juga bahagia. Aku akan membuat pertunangan ini batal agar sehun bahagia. Aku tak ingin aku dan dia sama-sama tersiksa" kata luhan sedikit tak yakin

"terserah kau saja _noona_" kata kai singkat "kau ingat ketika kau selalu bercerita tentang menyebalkannya sehun seperti es? Mau aku ceritakan sesuatu?" tawar kai, luhan mengangguk

"sebenarnya, dari dulu sehun memang seperti itu. dingin, cuek dan kaku. Tapi, dulu ia masih sering menyebar senyumnya. Senyumnya begitu menawan memang, hingga banyak orang menyukainya. Apalagi dia adalah kapten basket, ditambah pula dia yang begitu popular dengan kedua _hyung_nya itu. maka tak heran jika para gadis menyukainya, dan Irene adalah leader cheerleaders nya. Andai aku wanita, mungkin aku juga akan menyukai sehun waktu itu. haha" canda kai

"tapi, ketika sehun dan Irene pacaran beberapa bulan, Irene harus pindah mengikuti keluarganya. Sejak saat itulah sehun berubah menjadi semakin kaku bahkan sering terlihat seperti mayat hidup bukan? ia begitu sakit hati dengan keputusan Irene, aku juga tak tau sekarang sehun masih mencintai Irene atau tidak, tapi terakhir ketika ia bercerita kepadaku. Ia tak lagi mencintai seseorang, termasuk Irene. Aku fikir sehun benar-benar patah hati dan begitu kecewa dengan Irene" jelas kai

"tapi sehun tampak begitu lengket dengan Irene sekarang" kata luhan

"itu karena ia mencoba membuka hatinya lagi untuk Irene, tapi sayangnya sehun tak tipe orang seperti itu. ia begitu kaku untuk percintaan. Dan bisa saja sehun sekarang memang sudah mencintai Irene lagi, aku tak yakin. Yang aku yakinkan adalah kisahnya begitu menyedihkan. Sama sepertimu , _noona_. Haha" tawa kai

"enak saja! Aku kan punya prinsip!"

"_noona_, sebaiknya kau melakukan apapun dengan apa adanya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan" saran kai

"_arra, gomawo_ kai-ah" kata luhan sambil tersenyum

Kai mengangguk, ia kemudian turun dari kasur luhan dan menyuruh luhan untuk tidur. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kemudian kai membantu luhan membenarkan selimutnya.

"_jaljayo, noona_" kata kai sambil mematikan lampu kamar luhan

**(***)**

Pagi ini, kai sudah duduk rapi dibangku dekat dengan sehun biasa memarkirkan mobilnya. Kai memang sedang menunggu sehun. beberapa menit setelah kai menunggu, akhirnya sehun datang juga

Irene langsung berlari menuju lengan sehun, tapi kai menyerobot nya terlebih dahulu

"_mian, Irene. Neomu mianhae_. Aku pinjam sehun sebentar ,_ne_?"

"_wae_? Kalian mau apa? Tapi sehunku kan..." kata Irene terputus

"_ani_, sebentar saja. _Kajja_ sehun-ah" ajak kai

Irene mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sebal dengan kai yang merebut sehun tiba-tiba. Tapi ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia langsung berjalan menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah berada di kantin.

"sehun-ah" kata kai setelah berada di atap kampusnya. Tempat kai, sehun, chanyeol, kris, suho dan chen biasa berkumpul

"_mwo?_" kata sehun singkat

"apa kau sekarang memang menyukai _noona_ku?" Tanya kai langsung. Sehun hanya diam menatap datar kai. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan kai

"ah, aku tak perduli kau mengakuinya atau tidak, tapi aku rasa kini kau mennyukainya. Apapun itu bentuknya, aku mohon jaga _noona_ku. Selama ini aku dan keluargaku sudah bersusah payah menjaganya. Dan aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku" kata kai

"maksudmu?"

"aku harap kau tak menyakitinya. Andai kau tak menyukainya, lepaskan dia sekarang, katakan pada orangtuamu bahwa _hyung_mu lebih mencintai _noona_ku. Daripada kau menahan _noona_ku lebih lama, itu bisa membuat _noona_ku menyukaimu. Ketika ia menyukaimu dan kau bersama Irene? Aku harap kau tak sebodoh itu sebagai lelaki" jelas kai

"kau sahabatku, luhan _noona_ adalah _noona_ku. Kalian sama-sama berharga bagiku. Aku benar-benar mohon kepadamu untuk tak melukainya. Jika kau tau kau akan menyakitinya, aku mohon lepaskan dia sekarang. Kedua _hyung_mu bisa mencintai _noona_ku lebih tulus. Aku tau omonganku begitu kasar bagimu. Dan ini pertama kalinya bukan? ini karena aku mencintai _noona_ku, orang yang selama ini kami jaga. Aku juga tak ingin melihat kalian saling melukai" kata kai menepuk pelan pundak sehun

"_arra_, aku akan berusaha" kata sehun datar

"_gomawo_, sehun-ah. _Mian_ menyusahkanmu" kata kai

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Kini kai dan sehun turun dari atap untuk menuju kelas mereka. Kai memang pertama kali ini berkata seperti itu, apalagi ia berkata seperti itu untuk sehun. tapi sehun tau betul apa yang kai lakukan. Ia hanya ingin melindungi _noona_nya. _Noona_ yang begitu ia sayangi

Sehun kembali dalam renungannya. Ia memikirkan siapa yang harus ia pilih sekarang? Faktanya kini sehun sudah mulai membuka hati untuk Irene, tapi bagaimana dengan pertunangannya dengan luhan? Haruskah ia melepas luhan? Tapi mengapa ia tak sanggup melepas luhan untuk kedua _hyung_nya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Akhirnya update lagi. author mau bales percakapan aja deh

Yang Tanya siapa yang nikah ma sehun, kejawab sudah kan? Yang udah nebak nebak itu luhan, 100 deh buat kamu. Wkwk

Buat chanbaek udah nyempil dikit, ntar chapter berikutnya baru totalnya ya. Hehe

Untuk penanda, author sebenernya dari kemaren udah buat dengan garis penghubung (-) sama pake bintang (*) tapi tanpa kurung sih, dan disitu gak bisa kebaca. Jadi mian banget kalo bingin bingung beda scenenya ya, tapi ini udah diperbaikin kok ^^

Oh ya, tenang aja. Luhan nikahnya masih lama kok ya. Tapi sumpah author beneran pengen hunhan nikah *duaaar

kalo masalah pair, tenang aja. author tetep pake official pair kok. gatega misahin mereka *tsah

Fast update? Author akan berusaha buat fast update. Doain author aja ya.

Author mau ucapin maaf kalo masih banyak yang kurang. Author tetep bilang makasih buat para readers. Review tetep author tunggu buat benahin tulisan author yang kurang-kurang.

Gamsahamnida *deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

Setelah kejadian acara perjodohan sehun dan luhan . Sehun, chanyeol dan kris menjadi canggung. Mereka kini, saling mengerti perdebatan cinta mereka. Hanya seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini. Kyuhyun dan sungmin, sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anak-anaknya itu. Mereka hanya tersenyum bahagia. karena yang mereka tahu, sehun akan bertunangan malam ini

"_eomma, appa_. Aku berangkat" kata chanyeol simpul

"_eomma, appa_. aku berangkat dulu" kata kris

"_eomma, appa. Nado_" sehun membalas

"kalian akan berangkat bersama?" tanya sungmin lembut

"_ani_" jawab mereka bersamaan

"lalu kalian naik apa?" tanya kyuhyun

"mobil" jawab mereka bersamaan lagi

"kalian ini! hobi sekali menghambur-hamburkan uang? Mengapa tak berangkat bersama saja?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku harus menjemput seseorang" chanyeol dengan sigap mengeluarkan jurus tipuannya

"_nado_" kata kris simple

"kau menjembut siapa sehun-ah?" Tanya kyuhyun karena sehun sedari tadi hanya diam

"tak ada, aku berangkat sendiri" jawab sehun santai

"sehun-ah! Mengapa kau tak menjemput luhan juga? Seperti _hyung_mu ini. romantislah sedikit!" kyuhyun mengamuk tipu-tipu

"dia sudah berangkat" jawab sehun asal

"sudahlah, kalian berangkatlah hati-hati, _ne_?" sungmin tersenyum manis untuk ketiga anaknya

Mereka kemudian mengangguk dan menuju mobil mereka masing-masing. Diawali kris yang langsung menyambar mobil sportnya berwarna hitam, kemudian chanyeol dengan mobil sportnya berwarna merah.

Tapi ketika sehun mendekati mobil sportnya berwarna putih, tiba-tiba sungmin memanggilnya

"sehun-ah" sungmin memanggil sehun, sehunpun membalikkan badannya

"jangan lupa, nanti malam adalah hari pertuanganmu. Jangan membuat kami malu dan kecewa, _ne_? _Eomma_ tau kau marah pada kami, tapi ini kami lakukan karna kami mencintaimu" sungmin berkata lembut pada anaknya itu

"_ne, arraso, eomma_" jawab sehun singkat

"_eomma_ juga minta maaf karena tak bisa membuatmu bersama Irene, _eomma_ hanya..." kalimat sungmin terputus

"_nan qwenchana, eomma_" kata sehun sambil tersenyum

Sungmin kemudian memeluk anaknya. Setelah sungmin melepas pelukan itu, sehun membungkukkan dirinya dan memasuki mobilnya itu.

(***)

"_MWOYA!_" teriak irene tibatiba

Ia kini begitu kaget dengan ponselnya. Ia tak sengaja membaca artikel di website, tentang pertunangan luhan dan sehun. karena orang tua luhan dan sehun begitu terkenal, maka tak heran jika kabar pertunangan mereka begitu cepat menyebar

Seulgi, krystal dan sulli yang membaca artikel itu membulatkan matanya. Mereka benar-benar tak percaya akan hal tersebut. Tak hanya mereka berempat, tapi seluruh manusia seisi kampus. Sehun yang begitu populer dikalangan yeoja, dan luhan yang populer dikalangan namja. Mereka semua begitu kecewa membaca artikel tersebut

Arikel itu berisi bahwa putra bungsu keluarga OH akan menikah dengan putri pertama keluarga XI. Keluarga Oh adalah keluarga ternama dan terkenal di korea dan keluarga Xi adalah keluarga terkenal dan ternama di china. Jadi tak heran jika artikel itu menjadi hot news di kedua Negara ini

Acara pertunangan itu akan dilakukan tanpa publikasi dan hanya mengundang keluarga terdekat saja. acara itu akan dilaksanakan, nanti malam tepat pukul 8 malam.

"_daebak!_" kata sulli

"_neomu jinjja daebak!_" kata seulgi

"apa kami bilang? Gadis sepertinya memang bahaya bukan?" kata krystal

"ARGH! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!" irene begitu marah

"lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" kata seulgi

"_ani, ani, ani. andwe,_ ini hanya rumor bukan? sehun mencintaiku bukan? tak mungkin ia meninggalkanku hanya untuk gadis sepertinya bukan?" kata Irene percaya diri

Secara tak sengaja, xiumin, luhan dan lay berjalan melewati mereka. Irene dengan sigap meneriaki nama luhan. Luhan yang terkejut kemudian mencoba menutupi wajahnya, dengan beberapa buku yang ia bawa.

Ia juga mencari perlindungan di balik tubuh xiumin dan lay. irene barjalan mendekati luhan, diikuti seulgi, krystal dan sulli

"mengapa kita lewat sini tadi?" kata luhan ke kedua sahabatnya dengan nada panik

"XI LUHAN!" teriak Irene tiba-tiba

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia bukan takut pada irene, hanya saja ia merasa tak enak dengan irene

"_ne?_" kata luhan singkat

"bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku?" kata irene "tentang pertunangan?" lanjutnya

"ah! Tentang itu? Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha membatalkannya. Lagipula aku kan membencinya, dan sehun juga begitu mencintaimu. Tenang saja" jawab luhan santai

"apa kau bisa menjamin?" kata irene sinis

"entahlah, tapi aku akan berusaha" luhan menjawab simple

"baiklah, awas saja kau merebut sehun dariku!" kata irene sedikit mengancam

"mana mungkin!" kata luhan sedikit meninggikan nadanya

"_arra, kajja!_" irene mengajak teman-temannya pergi

Setelah mereka berempat pergi, luhan bernafas lega. Xiumin dan lay memandang luhan bingung.

"bisakah kau menjelaskan ini pada kami?" tanya lay

"_arra_, tanpa kalian memintanya aku sudah tau_. Kajja_" ajak luhan

(***)

Sehun, chanyeol dan kris sudah sampai di pekarangan sekolah mereka. Mereka datang bersama dengan menggunakan mobil mereka masing-masing.

Mereka kemudian turun dan berjalan terpisah menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing. Mereka berpisah tanpa sepatah katapun. Tak seperti biasanya. Kali ini mereka benar-benar canggung

"kenapa mereka?" tanya chen yang sudah mengamatinya daritadi bersama suho dan kai

"biasa. Percintaan selalu membuat masalah" kata suho

"menyedihkan sekali. Ketiganya mencintai orang yang sama. Seperti tak ada gadis lain saja" kata kai

"andai aku tak bersama xiumin, mungkin aku akan ikut terjebak. Ah, umin selalu menyelamatkanku" chen menimpali dengan senyumnya

"aku juga akan terjebak jika aku tak bersama lay. haha" suho menimpali dengan tawanya

"_wae?_ Apakah tak ada gadis lain selain _noona_ku? Aneh sekali" kai berdecak kesal

"sebenarnya ada, tapi dia terlalu unik. Kai-ah" kata suho

"unik? Kalian saja belum tau betapa menyebalkannya dia" kata kai sambil memutar bola matanya malas

"aku dengar mereka akan bertunangan, kai-ah" kata chen mengalihkan pembicaraan

"_Ne._ Nanti malam. Datang ya,_hyung_" kata kai

"kami pasti akan datang" kata suho

"tapi, mengapa cepat sekali? Lalu Irene bagaimana?" Tanya chen

"entahlah, _eomma_ dan _appa_ memaksa mereka. Dan kalau masalah Irene, bukan urusanku" kai menimpali

"kasihan sekali mereka" chen memelas

(***)

Kai kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya, saat ia melewati perpustakaan, tiba-tiba sesosok gadis keluar dari balik pintu itu.

"oh, _annyeong_ kyungsoo-ah" sapa kai

"eoh, _annyeong_" jawab kyungsoo ia kemudian melanjutkan berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan, dan kai mengikutinya

"nanti malam datanglah ke pertunangan sehun bersamaku, _ne_?" ajak kai

"_mian,_ kai-ah. Aku sudah bersama baekhyun dan tao"

"ah, ayolah. Biarkan baekhyun bersama tao. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam!" seru kai

"tapi kai-ah..."

"aku tak mendengar, aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi dandanlah yang cantik" goda kai dengansenyumannya

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika kai beranjak meninggalkannya. Ia harus mencari alas an agar baekhyun tak marah ketika ia meninggalkannya bersama tao.

(***)

Luhan, Xiumin, dan lay masih berada di laboraturium. Mereka terlah menyelesaikan materi praktik mereka hari itu. xiumin dan lay langsung saja menghadap luhan. Mereka menunggu luhan untuk membereskan alat-alatnya dulu.

Luhan kemudian duduk dihadapan mereka. Xiumin dan lay masih menunggu luhan untuk memberikan mereka kejelasan tentang artikel itu.

"mengapa artikel itu menyebar cepat sekali di jejaring social?" kata luhan sedikit kesal

"kalian sama-sama dari keluarga ternama. Apa kau lupa?" kata xiumin

"cepat beri kami kejelasan, luhan-ah" kata lay meminta kejelasan

"entahlah, orang tuaku tiba-tiba saja menjodohkan kami. Aku serasa dijebak orang tuaku" kata luhan lemah

"apa benar nanti malam kalian bertunangan? Secara nyata?" Tanya xiumin

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah, ia menidurkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya. Xiumin dan lay hanya membelai lembut rambut luhan, mereka tau apa yang luhan rasakan.

ketika mereka sedang hening, tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk keruang itu. namja itu mendekati meja mereka. Xiumin dan lay menatap kaget namja itu, tapi luhan hanya menatapnya malas

"aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" kata namja itu

"sehun-ah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" kata luhan menolak

"mereka memintaku" jawab sehun singkat. Luhan langsung mengerti maksud sehun

"aku pulang dulu _ne_" pamit luhan sambil beranjak dari duduknya

Xiumin dan lay hanya mengangguk. Sehun kemudian menggandeng tangan luhan yang tampak begitu lemah itu. xiumin dan lay hanya dapat memandang mereka

"bukankah mereka saling menyukai?" Tanya lay setelah mereka menghilang

"_ne_, hanya mereka terlalu bodoh untuk merasakannya"

"mengapa mereka begitu menyedihkan?" Tanya lay

"_molla_" jawab xiumin "lay-ah, apa kau nanti malam datang bersama suho?" Tanya xiumin

"_ne_, kau bagaimana? Aku dengar kau bersama chen bukan?" Tanya lay

"_ne_, adikmu akan cerewet jika aku tak menurutinya" jawab xiumin dengan senyum malu-malunya

"_aigoooo_, lucu sekali kalian" kata lay menggoda xiumin

"lalu baekhyun bagaimana?" Tanya xiumin

"ia akan datang bersama kyungsoo dan tao" jawab lay

(***)

Didalam mobil, luhan dan sehun sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sudah sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, tapi mereka masih saja hening. mobil itu masih sangat sunyi karena tak ada perbincangan apapun.

"apa kau yakin?" sehun memecah keheningan

"yakin untuk?" Tanya luhan

"nanti malam?" balas sehun

Luhan hanya terdiam, ia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan itu merupakan pertanyaan mudah bukan? hanya akan selesai jika kita menjawab iya atau tidak. Tapi bagi luhan, pertanyaan itu adalah suatu pertanyaan yang sangat sulit

"kita masih bisa membatalkannya" kata sehun

"entahlah, aku hanya tak ingin orang tuaku kecewa. Tapi aku juga tak mau menyakitimu" jawab luhan lemah

"baiklah, kita lakukan saja. Lagi pula masih pertunangan bukan?"

"_eoh_" jawab luhan pelan dengan keraguannya

(***)

Acara pertunangan sehun dan luhan akan segera diumulai. Luhan kini sedang sibuk merapikan dirinya didalam kamar. Sungmin dan heechul juga sibuk member make-up ke wajah luhan

"aigoo, cantik sekali anakmu heechul-ah" kata sungmin

"dia memang cantik, sungmin-ah. Hanya saja dia tak pandai berdandan" kata heechul sambil membenarkan rambut luhan

"_eomma_!" luhan meninggikan suaranya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Heechul dan sungmin tersenyum melihat kelakuan luhan, yang begitu lucu seperti anak kecil yang sedang digoda.

"dia tak ber make-up saja banyak namja yang menyukainya, bagaimana jika dia pandai bermake-up?" goda sungmin

"ya aku bersyukur memiliki anak sepertinya" heechul tersenyum

"betapa beruntungnya sehun mendapatkanmu, luhan-ah" sungmin membelai lembut rambut luhan

Beberapa menit kemudian lay dan xiumin masuk ke kamar luhan. Karena sudah ada luhan dan xiumin, sungmin dan heechul keluar kamar luhan untuk menemui para tamu lainnya

"cantik sekali kau luhan-ah" kata lay membelalakkan matanya

"apa kau manusia? Apa kau luhan sahabatku?" Tanya xiumin tak percaya

"jangan menghinaku seperti itu!" omel luhan

"kau ini! siapa yang menghinamu? Apa kau tak bisa membedakan mana pujian mana hinaan?" omel xiumin

"_arra, gomawo_" luhan tersenyum manis

"_kajja_, acara akan segera dimulai" ajak lay

Mereka kemudian keluar dari kamar luhan. Acara pertunangan itu dilaksanakan di halaman belakang rumah keluarga xi yang megah itu. xiumin dan lay lebih dulu ke halaman belakang dan ketika luhan menuruni tangga, semua mata terpaku karena luhan.

Luhan malam itu tampak begitu cantik dan anggun. Tubuh luhan dibalut dengan gaun merah diatas lutut, high heels dengan warna senada, dipadu dengan makeup yang natural dan rambut yang terurai namun disampirkan disisi kiri. Ditambah dengan tubuh dan kaki yang begitu indah, membuatnya tampak seperti Barbie.

Sehun sedari tadi tak mengedipkan matanya, ia terpana dengan kecantikan luhan. Hingga kyuhyun menghampirinya dan membuyarkan lamunannya

"kau yang mengambilnya atau aku yang mengambilnya?" goda kyuhyun

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas untuk menanggapi kalimat kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menghampiri luhan. Ketika sehun sudah berada dihadapan luhan, luhan terkejut dengan penampilan sehun yang begitu tampan malam itu.

Malam itu, sehun dibalut dengan tuxedo hitam dan rambutnya sedikit dinaikkan dibagian depan. Simple. Tapi ia tampak begitu tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Bukan hanya dimata luhan, tapi dimata seluruh tamu yang datang pada acara pertunangan itu.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju halaman belakang dengan tangan salng bertautan, semua tamu sudah berkumpul disana. Orang tua mereka sudah tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka berjalan bersama.

Mereka kemudian saling menyematkan cincin di jari manis mereka. Luhan dan sehun berusaha mengeluarkan senyumanya yang terlihat begitu terpaksa

Teman-teman luhan dan sehun datang mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka tau, jika luhan dan sehun begitu terpaksa menjalani ini.

_Halmeoni _yang melihat kejadian itu begitu bahagia, karena dua cucu kesayangannya kini telah bertunangan. Tapi ia juga sedih, ia tau bahwa luhan dan sehun sama-sama menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik mereka.

Orang tua luhan dan sehun memandang bahagia mereka. Kemudian kedua orang tua sehun dan luhan mendekati mereka. Disusul dengan _halmeoni _dan Yuma _ajjuma_ dan dansi _ajjushi_

"ah, aku bahagia melihat kalian seperti ini" kata sungmin bahagia

"aku juga, kalian begitu serasi" jawab heechul

Luhan dan sehun hanya tersenyum terpaksa.

"jadi, kapan kalian akan segera menikah?" tanya kyuhyun

"_appa_!" sehun meninggikan suaranya

"haha, aku tau. Aku hanya menggodamu sehun-ah" canda kyuhyun "bagaimanapun juga, aku harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik" kyuhyun melanjutkan katanya

"aku mohon, kau mau menjaga sehun, luhan-ah. Dia memang dingin, meskipun aslinya ia sedikit manja" kata sungmin sambil membelai lengan luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"aku harap kau juga bersedia menjaga luhan" kata hangeng

"_ne_" jawab sehun sopan san mengangguk

"tolong jaga dia, _ne_. Dia memang sedikit cerewet. Tapi sebenarnya dia begitu penyanyang" tambah heechul

Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk mendengar saran kedua orang tua mereka satu sama lain. Kemudian orang tua mereka meninggalkan sehun dan luhan. Sekarang giliran halmeoni yang berada didepan mereka sekarang

"kalian serasi sekali, _halmeoni_ ingin kalian segera menikah" kata _halmeoni_

"mengapa kalian tak sekalian menikah saja?" Tanya Yuma _ajjuma_

"_ajjuma_!" luhan berteriak pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"sehun-ah, aku mohon kau bisa bersabar dalam merawat luhan" kata dansi _ajjushi_

"dia memang agak manja" kata Yuma _ajjuma_

Sehun hanya tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk

"_halmeoni _hanya ingin melihat kalian bahagia. Jadi berbahagialah"

"kami akan berusaha _halmeoni_" kata luhan sambil tersenyum

"ah, aku rasa kita menggangu mereka untuk bermesraan, _kajja_, kita pergi" aja dansi ajjushi

_Halmeoni,_ Yuma _ajjuma _dan dansi _ajjushi_ pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kini mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat untuk duduk, karena luhan mulai lelah dengan heelsnya.

Sehun mengajak luhan keluar dari kerumunan itu, Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan sehun dan berjalan menuju kursi tempat ia akan duduk. Serasi sekali.

Kris yang memperhatikan kejadian itu daritadi hanya tersenyum getir. Hatinya memang sakit, tapi tak sesakit kemarin. Ia kemudian mencari minuman untuk membasahi tenggorokannya

Ketika ia akan memegang segelas minuman. bukan gelas yang ia pegang, tapi sebuah tangan mungil yang ia pegang

"_Mi..mianhae, sunbae_" katanya

"tao?" tanya kris

"_ne, mianhae, sunbae_" katanya gugup

"panggil saja _oppa_, atau kris. Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. eum, dimana _oppa_mu?" tanya kris

"mungkin suho _oppa_ akan sampai beberapa menit lagi" jawabnya

"kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya kris

"_ne?_" hanya itu yang terucap dati mulutnya, karena tao begitu kaget mendengarnya

"aku bosan disini, maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya kris

Tao hanya mengangguk. Kemudia ia dan kris keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Kerumunan keramaian pertunangan sehun dan luhan. meskipun mereka hanya mengundang kerabat terdekat, tetap saja pertunangan mereka dihadiri banyak orang.

Tao dan kris kini duduk di kursi taman yang berada di halaman depan rumahnya. Tao lama terdiam, ia begitu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan kris.

"apa aku tampak begitu menyedihkan sekarang?" Tanya kris tiba-tiba

"_eoh? Waeyo?_ Aku rasa tidak" kata tao pelan

"aku begitu mencintai seseorang, tapi mengapa orang itu bertunangan dengan adik yang juga aku sayangi?" lanjut kris

"_em, nan mol..layo_" jawab tao terputus

"apa kau pernah mengalami hal sepertiku?"

"ne? Emm, aku.. pernah." Kata tao pelan "aku pernah mengalaminya, aku mencintai seseorang dari dulu sampai saat ini, tapi orang itu tak pernah menengokku" jawab tao

"tapi, aku juga yang salah. Aku tak pernah mengungkapkannya. Aku takut jika aku mengungkapkannya semua akan menjadi lebih buruk" ucap tao

"_wae_?" Tanya kris

"tak semua kenyataan sesuai dengan harapan kita. Jadi aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja" jawab tao dengan senyum manisnya

Kris terdiam, ia mencerna kalimat tao yang barusaja keluar dari mulutnya.

"kau cantik malam ini tao-ah" kata kris tiba-tiba

"_ne? Gamsahamnida_" jawab tao dengan kecanggungannya

"bukankah aku sudah bilang? Jangan terlalu formal kepadaku. Bersikaplah biasa" kata kris sambil tersenyum

Tao hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya. Mereka kemudian kembali berbicara akan banyak hal, sesekali mereka juga tertawa bersama.

(***)

"baekhyun-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" kata chanyeol

"aku sibuk. _mian_" jawab baekhyun singkat

"aku mohon" kata chanyeol

Baekhyun hanya terdiam disamping kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tak mengindahkan kalimat chanyeol. Ia malu melihat chanyeol karena pernyataannya beberapa hari yang lalu, ditambah rasa perih dihatinya belum seutuhnya sembuh.

"sebaiknya kau selesaikan masalahmu" kata kyungsoo lembut

"aku fikir ini sudah selesai, aku ingin disini menemanimu" kata baekhyun

"pergilah, biar aku yang menemani kyungsoo" kata kai yang tiba-tiba datang

"tapi..." kalimat baekhyun terputus karena chanyeol sudah menariknya keluar dari kerumunan itu

"ajak dia keatas saja" kata kai menyarankan

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengajak baekhyun naik kedekat balkon kamar kai. Chanyeol sudah hafal bentul letak rumah ini jadi chanyeol tau tempat yang pas untuk bicara dengan baekhyun, baekhyun sudah berdiri didepan chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja chanyeol memegang kedua pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

"jadilah kekasihku" kata chanyeol tiba-tiba dan begitu tegas. Baekhyun begitu terkejut mendengarnya,

"berhenti bermain-main. Aku tak punya banyak waktu" kata baekhyun menahan air matanya. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit. Seolah ia hanya menjadi pelarian chanyeol saja

"aku tak bermain-main" kata chanyeol makin tegas

"aku tak mau menjalin hubungan karena kau hanya iba kepadaku"

"aku tak iba kepadamu"

"CUKUP!" nada bicara baekhyun meninggi

"bukankah kau mencintaiku? Kau sudah lama menyukaiku bukan?" Tanya chanyeol

"aku mohon hentikan!"

"_wae_? Mengapa kau tak menatapku?" Tanya chanyeol lagi

"berhentilah! Aku tak mau hatiku semakin sakit!" kini baekhyun membentak chanyeol. Ia menahan airmatanya agar tak jatuh

Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung menarik tangan baekhyun yang sudah digenggamnya dari tadi. Ia menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Kini, Baekhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan chanyeol

"berhentilah merasakan sakit ini. aku akan menebus semua kebodohanku. Kali ini aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mohon baekhyun-ah. _Uljima_" kata chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan chanyeol. Semakin baekhyun mencoba melepaskannya, chanyeol justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"mengapa kau tiba-tiba mencintaiku? Lelah karena tak mendapatkan luhan _eonni_?" baekhyun bertanya diantara isakannya

"aku hanya lelah melihatmu terluka. aku hanya menyadari, melihatmu menangis jauh membuatku merasa sakit. Daripada melihat luhan _noona_ diambil oleh kedua saudaraku. Aku menyadari, bahwa aku hanya tertarik kepadanya. Dan aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dari dulu. Tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya" kata chanyeol

"mengapa kau memilihku?" kata baekhyun

"bukan aku yang memilihmu, tapi hatiku yang lebih memilihmu" jawab chanyeol

Baekhyun terdiam dalam pelukan chanyeol. Ia masih terisak pelan. Entah ia menangis karena sedih atau karena bahagia. Hatinya begitu aneh untuknya sendiri

"aku memang bodoh, tapi aku cukup pandai untuk membuat hatimu bahagia bukan?" goda chanyeol

Baekhyun menepuk pelan dada chanyeol. Baekhyun begitu bahagia kepada chanyeol. Ia dengan mudah menyerahkan perasaannya pada chanyeol, karena ia tau selama ini chanyeol selalu baik kepadanya

Chanyeol kemudian mengengendorkan pelukannya. Ia mengangkat dagu baekhyun. Ia meletakna kedua tangannya kepipi baekhyun dan menghapus airmatanya.

"_uljima_" kata chanyeol lembut, kemudian ia mencium kening baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menutup matanya ketika chanyeol mencium keningnya. Setelah mencium keningnya, chanyeol mecium lembut bibir baekhyun.

Sentuhan itu begitu tiba-tiba. Chanyeol dan baekhyun merasakan detakan begitu keras di jantung mereka. Sebuah ciuman manis menempel ke bibir mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah beberapa menit bibir itu menempel, chanyeol melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Ia kemudian memeluk baekhyun erat.

"mulai sekarang, panggil aku _oppa_!" kata chanyeol

"ah? _SHIRO_!" baekhyun mengambek

"_wae_? Bukankah aku sekarang kekasihmu? Aku lebih tua darimu baekhyun-ah" chanyeol mengendorkan pelukannya

"_SHIRO_! Aku belum mengatakan kalau aku menerimamu" kata baekhyun berlari dan memeletkan lidahnya

"jadi kau menolakku? Lalu mengapa kau menerima ciumanku?" goda chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam.

"kemari kau! Ayo, kemari pada _oppa_!" goda chanyeol lagi sambil mengejar baekhyun

"berhentilah berkata seperti itu! Telingaku geli mendengarnya" baekhyun melanjutkan larinya

Chanyeol dan baekhyun pun asik berkejaran, chanyeol kini melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Baekhyun kini bernafas lega karena ia sudah mendapatkan chanyeol.

Disisi lain, kyungsoo sedang sibuk mengatasi kai yang terus menempelnya dari tadi

"kai-ah, apa kau tak malu dilihat orang seperti ini?" Tanya kyungsoo

"_ani_" jawab kai dengan cengirannya

"kyungsoo-ah, bukankah kau kekasihku sekarang? Tolong suapkan aku roti itu" kata kai manja sambil menyodorkan roti yang kyungsoo pegang

"sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya kyungsoo ketus

"bukankah aku kemarin sudah menembakmu?"

"tapi aku belum menjawab apapun"

"belum menjawab? Itu akan aku artikan sebagai jawaban iya" kata kai bahagia

"_wae_? Kenapa kau percaya sekali aku akan menerimamu?"

"ayolah, siapa yang tak bisa menolak sesosok kim jongin? Aku rasa jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang ketika bersamaku" goda kai

"_a...aniyo_!" kata kyungsoo kelabakan. Ia berusaha menutupi rona diwajahnya.

"hey, berhentilah berbohong. Kau tak sedang mengecat Pipimu kan?" kai menggodanya lagi

"aish" kata kyungsoo lemah dan menundukkan wajahnya

"haha, berarti hari ini kita benar-benar resmi menjadi kekasih bukan?"

"terserah kau saja" kata kyungsoo sambil meninggalkan kai sendirian. Ia benar-benar kelabakan mengatur detakan jantungnya

"_assa_! Ah nae kyungsoo _neomu kyeopta_" kata kai dengan tawa kemenangannya

(***)

Acara pertunangan mereka sudah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Luhan langsung kekamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya. Kai kini dengan setia, menunggu dan menjaga noonanya itu.

Orang tua luhan dan sehun langsung kembali ke urusan mereka. Mereka kembali keluar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka masing-masing. Dan memang hanya kai yang setia menjaga luhan sampai detik ini

"_noona_, akhirnya kau melakukannya. _Wae_?" Tanya kai

"aku hanya ingin membahagiakan _eomma_ dan _appa_, semalam _eomma_ banyak bercerita. Aku dari dulu selalu membuat kalian khawatir, selalu membuat kalian susah, terutama _eomma_ dan _appa_. Jadi aku ingin membalas mereka dengan menuruti mereka. Apalagi _halmeoni_ tampak begitu bahagia" kata luhan pelan

"_noona jjang! Neo jinjja daebak, noona_" kata kai

Luhan hanya tersenyum pasrah

"_Noona_! Aku fikir, kau memang pembawa kebahagiaan!" kata kai tiba-tiba

"maksudmu?" kata luhan yang kini merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur

"berkat kau hari ini bertunangan, banyak juga yang mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih" kata kai bersemangat "tapi juga banyak fansmu yang kecewa" goda kai yang kini sudah duduk disebelah luhan

"maksudmu? Katakana dengan jelas kai-ah" kata luhan

"ya,ya. Chanyeol-_hyung_ dan baekhyun kini sudah berpacaran, ditambah kris _hyung_ yang sejak tadi terlihat dekat dengan tao. Dan aku, kini resmi menjadi kekasih kyungsoo" kata kai bahagia

"_jinjja_?" luhan membulatkan matanya sempurna

"_ne_. Keren bukan? tapi mengapa kau dan sehun terlihat tak bahagia?" Tanya kai

"entahlah, aku tak yakin bisa menjalani hidupku seperti ini" luhan merengek manja

"jalani saja. Aku yakin kau bisa. Sudahlah, _noona_ tidur saja. Tampaknya kau begitu lelah" kai berkata lembut

"aku memang lelah, kai-ah. Hari ini membuatku makin lelah untuk hidup saja" jawab luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Kai hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian membantu luhan menarik selimutnya. Kai juga mematikan lampu kamar milik luhan.

"_jaljayo_ _noona_" kata kai manis, sambil menutup pintu kamar luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum, beberapa detik kemudian matanya menutup sempurna.

(***)

Pagi ini, Irene langsung menghampiri sehun ketika ia baru saja sampai disekolah

"aku akan berusaha membujuk _appa_ untuk memnatalkan pertunanganmu dengan luhan _eonni_" katanya sambil sedikit mengamuk

"_wae_?" Tanya sehun singkat

"bukankah kau akan menikah denganku? Kau berjanji akan menikahiku bukan?" Irene meyakinkan sehun

"kapan aku berjanji?" sehun mebalikkan pertanyaannya

"dulu! Ah,tak peduli kapan kau berjanji. Intinya kau harus menikah denganku. Bukan dengan gadis itu"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan

"mengapa kau tak menolak pertunangan itu?" Tanya Irene melembut

"karena aku tak punya pilihan" jawab sehun singkat

"aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini. kau mencintaiku bukan?" Tanya Irene

Sehun hanya kembali mengangguk lemah, ia mengangguk untuk membuat Irene tenang. Ia benar-benar lelah jika harus berdebat dengan Irene

Irene kemudian mengelayut manja di lengan sehun. ia melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang memandangnya heran. Dan mereka juga melewati luhan begitu santai

Luhan hanya memandang jijik hal tersebut. Lay dan xiumin memandangnya dengan tawa kecil mereka.

"mengapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Tanya luhan

"kau cemburu?" Tanya lay

"cemburu? Mana mungkin? Aku hanya heran kepada mereka. Mengapa tak mereka saja yang bertunangan? Mengapa harus aku?" luhan mengendus kesal

"karena memang begitula jalan cerita percintaanmu. Suruh siapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkan dalam hal percintaan" xiumin tertawa

"ah, orang tuaku memang kejam sekali" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"mereka menjodohkanmu karena mereka sayang kepadamu. Mereka kasihan terhadapmu" xiumin menjawab perkataan luhan

"tapi mengapa harus dengannya? Tidak adakah pria lain, selainnya? Kenapa dunia begitu sempit sekarang?" Tanya luhan

"aku fikir, itu karena kau dan dia sama-sama mengkhawatirkan dalam hal percintaan" jawal lay polos

Lay dan xiumin kemudian tertawa, sedangkan luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia jengkel kepada kedua sahabatnya ini. benar-benar menyebalkan, menurut luhan. Luhan kemudian berjalan mendahului xiumin dan lay.

Xiumin dan lay hanya berjalan dibelakang luhan dengan menahan tawanya, karena ia takut luhan akan kembali marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

pertama author tetep mo bilang makasih ya buat para review, review kalian membangun inspirasi author. hehe

mian ya belum bisa banyak hunhan momentnya, masih kepecah sama pair lain soalnya.

yang minta taoris sama kaisoo, udah nyempil dikit. hehe maaf ya gak bisa banyak momentnya soalnya fokusnya ke hunhan. tapi tenang aja, chapter belakangan pasti ada momennya mereka lagi kok ^^

yang belum faham silsilah keluarga disini bisa dilihat chapter-chapet sebelumnya, udah author jelasin kok :))

buat yang tanya sakitnya luhan sama masalah sehun irene, chapter belakang bakalan dibahas kok :D

nah kalo masalah update, author sesuai dengan siap gaknya ff di update, tapi biasanya author usaha tiap hari minggu sama kamis update. kalo telat update ya harap maklum yah :D

sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca ff ini, author selalu nunggu review kalian ^^  
>mian ya kalo ada kata yang typo dan buat bingung<p>

*deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

**.**

Ketika luhan, xiumin dan lay sedang asik bercanda di kantin, tiba-tiba suho dan chen datang ke meja mereka.

"luhan-ah" panggil suho

"_ne_?" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum

"segeralah ke tempat parkir, chanyeol, sehun, kris _hyung_ dan kai menunggumu, _noona_" kata chen

"_wae_?"

"bisakah kau kesana saja? Kai akan menjelaskannya. _Palli_" suho menarik tangan luhan dengan terburu-buru

Xiumin dan lay begitu bingung melihat suho dan chen yang tiba-tiba datang, dan langsung mengajak luhan pergi. Suho masih menarik tangan luhan. Chen kini menarik tangan xiumin dan lay. mereka kini menuju ke tempat parkir.

Ditempat parkir, kai sudah siap dengan motornya, chanyeol, sehun dan kris juga sudah siap dengan mobil mereka. Begitu juga dengan mobil suho dan chen. Luhan xiumin dan lay tampak makin bingung

"_noona_, kau pergilah bersama sehun" kai menginteruksi

"_mwo_? _Wae_?" Tanya luhan

"suho _hyung_, aku titip kyungsoo. Jika dia ingin bertemu denganku antarkan saja kerumah sakit" kata kai

"rumah sakit?" Tanya xiumin

"sehun-ah, kau pergi saja dulu bersama luhan. Aku akan menunggu yang lain bersama tao" kata kris menginteruksi

"kau juga kai-ah. Aku masih menunggu baekhyun. Kyungsoo mungkin akan selesai bersama baekhyun" chanyeol membalas

"ini sebenarnya ada apa!" teriak luhan

"_noona_, _halmeoni_" kata kai lemah

"_halmeoni, wae_?" luhan masih kebingungan

Kai kemudian menutup helmnya. Ia melajukan motornya sekarang meninggalkan kerumunan itu. sehun langsung menarik luhan masuk ke mobilnya, luhan sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung tak berkutik sama sekali. Luhan masih tak tau apa yang dimaksud kai dengan kata halmeoni

"_halmeoni_? Ada apa dengannya?" luhan bergumam

Sehun tak memperdulikannya, ia membawa luhan kedalam mobilnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka menuju rumah sakit seoul sekarang.

"sehun-ah, ada apa ini?" Tanya luhan pelan

Sehun hanya diam, ia masih focus dengan kemudinya. Ia benar-benar terfokus karena ia menggunakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Saat di lampu merah, sehun memandang luhan

"kau bisa menangis dipelukanku, jika kau menginginkannya" kata sehun

Luhan makin tak faham, fikirannya menjadi kacau sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, kini mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Sehun dan luhan sampai dirumah sakit hampir bersamaan dengan kai.

Kai langsung berlari menuju suatu ruangan. Begitu juga dengan luhan dan sehun yang mengikuti kai dari belakang.

Kai membiarkan luhan masuk terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika luhan masuk, ia tiba-tiba mematung. Tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba melemas. Ia tak percaya bahwa yang berbaring di kasur rumah sakit itu adalah neneknya

Disana sudah ada Yuma _ajjuma_ dan dansi _ajjushi_ yang menunggu neneknya, dan ketika mereka tau luhan,sehun dan kai datang, mereka menepi untuk membiarkan luhan melihat neneknya

"_halmeoni? Hal..halmeoni?_" luhan berjalan pelan mendekati kasur itu dengan airmata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuknya

"_halmeoni_?" kata luhan sambil menggerakan tubuh neneknya pelan

Kai hanya tertunduk melihat noonanya. Sehun melihat kai sedang menahan air matanya hanya menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya itu.

"_halmeoni, ireonna. Jaebalyo_" kata luhan menahan isakannya

Neneknya hanya diam dengan alat-alat kedokteran yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Neneknya kini terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit, karena tadi pagi penyakit lama neneknya kambuh kembali.

Lama sekali luhan menangis untuk membangunkan neneknya. Ketika luhan menagis dilengan neneknya, tiba-tiba sang nenek membuka matanya. Luhan tersenyum bahagia ketika neneknya bangun

"luhan-ah, sehun-ah" kata Halmeoni lemah

Sehun kemudian mendekat ketika ia mendengar _halmeoni_ memanggilnya

"_halmeoni _minta maaf, kemarin hanya datang sebentar ke pertunangan kalian" kata _halmeoni _lemah

"jangan banyak bicara dulu _halmeoni_" kata sehun khawatir dan _halmeoni_ hanya tersenyum

"_halmeoni_ hanya ingin kalian bisa benar-benar bersatu. _Halmeoni_ pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat kalian bersama. Kalian adalah pasangan serasi menurut _halmeoni"_

"bisakah _halmeoni_ tak membicarakan ini dulu? _Halmeoni_ perlu banyak istirahat" kata luhan

_Halmeoni_ tersenyum lagi, kini ia mencoba meraih tangan luhan dan sehun, ketika _halmeoni _sudah mendapatkan tangan luhan dan sehun, ia menjadikan tangan mereka menjadi satu

"umur _halmeoni_ sudah tak panjang lagi, berjanjilah didepanku, kalian akan saling menjaga" kata halmeoni

"_Ne, Halmeoni_" kata Luhan dan sehun sambil mengangguk cepat dihadapan _halmeoni_, dan _halmeoni_pun tersenyum

"_halmeoni _hanya ingin kalian bersatu, berbahagia dan memiliki anak. Karna kalian salah satu cucu nenek yang..." kalimat halmeoni terputus

Tangisan luhan kini pecah ketika alat kedokteran yang menempel pada tubuh neneknya tak berfungsi, monitor detakan jantung itu menunjukkan tak ada aktifitas dari jantung neneknya. Kai kini meneteskan air matanya. Sehun terdiam, ia terlihat sedang menahan air matanya.

Yuma _ajjuma_ dan dansi _ajjushi_ hanya menangis di sudut ruang rumah sakit. Tangisan mereka kembali pecah ketika mereka melihat _halmeoni_ sudah tak ada.

"_Halmeoni? Halmeoni andwe! Ireona! Jaebalyoo!"_ teriak luhan sambil menggerakan tubuh neneknya

"_Halmeoni_ aku belum melakukan apapun untukmu! Aku mohon, bangunlah!" kata luhan

"_halmeoni. ANDWEEE!"_ teriakan luhan semakin menjadi. Tangisannya makin pecah

Seluruh pihak rumah sakit menyuruh mereka untuk menerima keadaan ini. luhan semakin tak bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter dari pihak rumah sakit itu.

"apa yang barusan kau katakan? _Halmeoni_ masih bisa diselamatkan! Asal kau tau, aku juga dokter" kata luhan menangis bersama luapan emosinya

"tapi kami sudah melakukan penanganan sejak tadi. Saudara kai meminta kami untuk membantu detak jantung nenek anda terus berdetak sampai anda kemari. Dan nenek anda sendiri yang mematikan alat bantu kami" jelas dokter itu

"mengapa kau tak mengatakan ini dari awal?! _WAEE!"_ emosi luhan semakin menjadi-jadi

"luhan-ah, ajjushi mohon. Halmeoni memang hanya menunggumu dari tadi?" kata dansi ajjushi

"_ajjushi_, Kenapa kalian tak mengatakannya padaku? _WAE_?!" luhan kembali berteriak dalam tangisannya

Sehun langsung menarik luhan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. luhan berusaha memberontak, tapi luhan tak mampu memberontak dari genggaman sehun. karena sehun menggenggam kuat tangannya.

Sehun menarik lengan luhan kuat, luhan masih terus memberontak. Sehun dan luhan kini sudah berada di depan ruang kamar neneknya. Sehun berhadapan dengan luhan sekarang.

"bisakah kau dewasa?" kata sehun singkat

"apa kau bilang? Dewasa? Dewasa seperti apa? Apa kau tau perasaanku sekarang? Apa kau merasa tak terluka ketika nenekmu yang kau sayangi harus meninggal dihadapanmu, dan dia mempertahankan hidupnya untuk bertemu denganmu? Sedangkan kau belum pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya bahagia?!" Tanya luhan bersama emosi dan tangisnya

"aku tau, aku juga terluka. Tapi tak begini caranya" kata sehun menenangkan

"lalu bagaimana? Menerima dengan bersikap biasa?! Sepertimu? AKU BUKAN MANUSIA SEPERTIMU!" kata luhan sambil sedikit berteriak

"setidaknya kau kendalikan emosimu"

"_Halmeoni_ adalah manusia yang selalu merawatku, aku belum sempat membalasnya" lanjut luhan dengan menurunkan nada bicaranya

"_ , uljima_" kata sehun

Luhan hanya menunduk dan tanpa ia sadar, air matanya kini menuruni pipinya dengan deras. Perasaan kecewa dan penyesalan luhan berkecambuk menjadi satu. Tanpa berfikir panjang sehun langsung memeluk tubuh luhan.

Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan sehun. ia mendongak agar bisa memandang sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang? Katakan kau boleh menangis dipelukanku. Dan aku rasa kali ini, kau membutuhkannya"

Luhan tersenyum singkat dan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sehun. sehun masih mendekap luhan. kini mereka saling berpelukan dan saling merasakan kenyamanan satu sama lain.

Setidaknya, dengan perlakuan sehun yang seperti ini, dapat meringankan beban yang dipikul luhan. Perasaannya kini juga semakin membaik.

(***)

Pagi ini adalah hari pemakaman _halmeoni_, orang tua luhan kini sudah kembali ke seoul dengan penerbangan mendadak. Hangeng dan heechul tampak terpukul mendengar berita kematian _halmeoni_

luhan sedari tadi tampak terus menitihkan airmatanya. Wajahnya kini mulai pucat dan ia semakin melemah. Semua orang tampak begitu khawatir dengan keadaan luhan.

"luhan-ah, berhentilah menangis sayang" kata heechul halus

"_eomma_" kata luhan sambil menangis

Luhan langsung memeluk _eomma_nya, ia meluapkan rasa sedihnya kepada _eomma_nya. Luhan memang terpukul dengan kematian _halmeoni_, karena selama ini _halmeoni_ juga yang setia merawatnya dari bayi

"sayang, _eomma_ mohon berhentilah menangis. Kepalamu bisa pusing lagi" saran heechul

"_noona_, kau tampak kacau sekali. Berhenti menyiksa dirimu" ujar kai

"luhan-ah, istirahatlah dulu" hangeng menimpali

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah, ia kembali menahan air matanya. Selama pemakaman, luhan masih terus saja menanngis sampai akhir pemakaman. Ketika semua hendak kembali dari pemakaman, luhan masih saja diam ditempatnya

Heechul, hangeng, sungmin, xiumin, lay dan kai membujuk luhan untuk pulang, tapi luhan tetap saja menggeleng. Akhirnya sehun pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka semua pulang, agar sehun saja yang menemani luhan

Semua setuju, mereka kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat pemakaman itu. sehun masih berdiri tepat dibelakang luhan. Luhan yang sedari tadi menangis tak memperdulikan sehun dibelakanganya. Setelah lama menangis, akhirnya luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap sehun

"sudah puas menangisnya?" Tanya sehun datar

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah dan menundukkan kepalanya

"_kajja_, kita pulang sekarang" ajak sehun

Luhan hanya menuruti perintah sehun. tangan sehun menggenggam tangan luhan, luhan hanya mengikuti arah tarikan lembut dari tangan sehun. sesekali luhan memandangi tempat pemakaman neneknya.

Setelah sampai dimobil, luhan masih diam dan fikirannya kosong. Sehun memang tak menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, ia masih setia menunggu luhan.

"apa kau masih ingin terus menangis?" Tanya sehun dan luhan hanya menggeleng

"_uljima_, yang merasa kehilangan tak hanya dirimu" kata sehun dan luhan mengangguk

"aku ingin menghiburmu, tapi aku tak tau apa yang bisa menghiburmu" kata sehun spontan

Luhan diam sejenak, ia kemudian menghapus airmatanya. Ia mencerna perkataan sehun. luhan pun akhirnya berfikir untuk menghentikan menangisnya, ia yakin _halmeoni_ pasti juga akan sedih jika melihatnya seperti ini.

Bukan hanya halmeoni, mungkin saja banyak orang akan melihatnya dengan sedih dan khawatir. Luhan benar-benar tak ingin melihat orang yang ia cintai khawatir karenanya.

"belikan saja aku es krim" kata luhan polos

"_geure_, tapi kau harus janji untuk tak menangis lagi" ucap sehun

"_wae_?"

"aku yakin _halmeoni_ akan sedih jika kau seperti ini, jadi jangan seperti ini. _halmeoni_ pasti akan memarahiku juga jika kau seperti ini"

"ah, _arra_" kata luhan sambil menghapus air matanya

"dan satu lagi yang harus kau tau. Jika kau menangis, kau ini sangat jelek"

"_geure_, _ar-ra-chi_. Aku memang jelek, karena dimatamu hanya Irene yang cantik. Aku tak peduli kau mengatakanku jelek. Yang penting belikan aku es krim sekarang! Aku sudah berhenti menangis hanya karena tawaranmu!" ucap luhan ketus

Sehun terkejut dengan kalimat luhan, mengapa ia berubah menjadi galak? Padahal niatnya hanya menggoda luhan saja. Tapi kemudian sehun sadar karena saat ini emosi luhan memang belum stabil.

Sehun kemudian memakai sabuk pengamannya, begitu juga dengan luhan. Dan kemudian sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menuju kedai es krim faforit luhan

(***)

Baekhyun, kyungsoo dan tao kini sedang asik berkumpul dikamar baekhyun. Mereka asik bercanda bersama.

"kyungsoo-ah, kapan kau akan mentraktir kami?" Tanya tao

"kenapa aku? bukankah harusnya baekhyun yang mentraktir kita?" kyungsoo menjawab

"kenapa aku?"

"ayolah, kau kan kini telah resmi menjadi kekasih chanyeol _oppa_" jawab kyungsoo

"Bukankah kau juga sudah menjadi kekasihnya kai sekarang?" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"ayolah, baekhyun" rayu kyungsoo

"aku saja tak yakin jika chanyeol mencintaiku sekarang" kata baekhyun pelan

"_wae_?" kyungsoo dan tao berbarengan

"ya mana mungkin ia begitu mudah melepas luhan _eonni_, ia begitu menyukai luhan _eonni_" kata baekhyun

"tapi kau menerimanya bukan?" Tanya tao baekhyun mengangguk

"aku menerimanya, karena aku ingin membantunya melepas luhan _eonni_. Lagipula aku akan menunggunya hingga ia benar-benar bisa melepaskan luhan _eonni_" kata baekhyun melemah

"ayolah, semangat baekhyun-ah" kata kyungsoo

"_geure, gomawo_" kata baekhyun tersenyum "bagaimana denganmu tao-ah?" lanjut baekhyun

"bisakah kau tak menanyakannya?" omel tao

"bukankah kemarin kalian tampak lebih dekat?" Tanya kyungsoo

"_molla_" jawab tao singkat

"_wae_?" Tanya baekhyun

"aku rasa kris oppa begitu mencintai luhan _eonni_" jawab tao

"eoh, berarti sama seperti chanyeolie" baekhyun menimpali dengan expresi sedih

Tao mengangguk lemah

"ayolah, kenapa kalian murung seperti itu. berjuanglah, pasti ada jalan untuk kalian" kata kyungsoo

Baekhyun dan tao hanya tersenyum samar. Didalam hari, kyungsoo begitu kasihan melihat kisah cinta dari kedua sahabatnya itu

(***)

Beberapa hari setelah kematian halmeoni

Keesokan paginya, luhan datang kesekolah bersama dengan kris. Kris pagi ini menjemput luhan lebih pagi daripada sehun. meskipun kini status sehun sudah menjadi tunangan luhan, tapi kris lebih menunjukkan perhatiannya daripada sehun.

"_kajja_" ajak luhan dengan ceria

Luhan tau bahwa sebenarnya tunangannya adalah sehun, bukan kris. Tapi ia menganggap kris sebagai sahabatnya sendiri. Jadi, ketika bersama kris ia akan bertingkah seperti bersama xiumin dan lay

Kris melajukan mobil sport hitamnya menuju kekampus. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ke sekolah mereka. Suasana sekolah pagi itu tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya

"mengapa sepi sekali?"Tanya luhan

"entahlah" jawab kris singkat

Mereka kemudian turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kantin, karena jam masuk mereka masih agak lama. Ketika berada di koridor sekolah yang begitu tampak sepi, kris memulai berbicara

"apa kau menyukai sehun?" Tanya kris

Luhan terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari kris yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia hanya menunduk. Tanpa kris sadari, kini emosinya memuncak karena kekecewaannya

"mengapa kau mau dengannya, ketika hatimu belum yakin?" kris bertanya lagi

"bisakah kau tak membahas sehun?" Tanya luhan

"_wae_? Apa kau merasa pilihanmu saat ini sudah benar?" hujat kris

"kris, kumohon. Hentikan!" luhan kini mematung, ia menahan air matanya

"aku akan lebih bisa menjagamu. Asal kau tau, sehun mencintai Irene!" kris kini bicara dengan campuran emosi

"aku tau! Aku tau sehun mencintai Irene!" jawab luhan dengan menahan tangisannya

"lalu? Mengapa kau melanjutkannya? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya kris

"kumohon, kris. Hentikan!" kata luhan sambil menutup telinganya

Pikiran kris kala itu sedang dilanda oleh emosi dan kekecewaan. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia memojokkan tubuh luhan. Tubuh luhan kini sudah menempel didinding koridor kampus yang sepi itu. tubuh kris tepat berada didepan luhan, ia mengunci tubuh luhan sekarang.

"apa aku harus menciummu dulu, agar kau tau aku begitu mencintaimu?"

"kris, sadarlah" kata luhan sambil menahan tangisnya

Luhan kini begitu takut menatap kris yang sudah tepat berada didepannya, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Luhan terus memberontak, ia mencoba memberontak. Tapi sayang, tenaganya tak mampu mengalahkan tenaga kris

"Kris, _Andwe_" kata luhan lemah dalam tangisannya

Kris semakin mendekat, ia mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir milik luhan. Luhan terus menahan tangisnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Ia terus memberontak. Entah apa, kris sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan luhan untuk saat ini.

Ketika bibir kris sudah berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir luhan, luhan tiba-tiba diam. Tubuhnya kini melemas, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tangisannya juga semakin dalam. Dan ketika kris hampir mencium luhan, tiba-tiba seseorang memukulnya

BUGH!

Kris terjatuh karena sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya. Luhan kini terjatuh, tubuhnya begitu lemas sekarang. Seseorang itu kembali memukul kris, dan kris hanya bersmirk

"kau? Mau apa kau?" Tanya kris dalam smirknya

Orang itu tak memperdulikan kalimat kris, ia masih dilanda emosinya. Ia terus memuku kris, hingga kris benar-benar babak belur sekarang.

"pukul saja lagi" kata kris santai

Orang itu kembali ingin memukul kris, dan ketika pukulannya hampir melayang, lengan orang itu ditahan oleh luhan

"sehun-ah, _andwe_" kata luhan lemahsambil menahan tangisannya agar tak pecah

Sehun tak memperdulikan perkataan luhan, ia tau apa yang telah kris lakukan kepada luhan dari tadi. Karena dari tadi ia tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan mereka dan melihat semuanya.

"_jaebal_ sehun-ah. _Nan_ _qwenchana_" luhan berbohong agar sehun dan kris tak saling memukul lagi

Sehun mengibaskan lengannya untuk kembali memukul kris, itu membuat luhan terjatuh kembali. Ketika luhan terjatuh, suho, chen, chanyeol dan kai datang karena mereka mendengar keributan di koridor sekolah.

Suho dan chen sibuk merelai kris dan sehun sedangkan kai dan chanyeol membantu luhan untuk bangun. Sehun masih bergelut dengan emosinya untuk memukul kris. Kris kini tampak babak belur akibat pukulan sehun.

Luhan semakin tak tega melihat wajah kris yang sudah penuh dengan luka lebam, ia juga tak bisa melihat sehun begitu kecewa dengan kakaknya itu. luhan berusaha bangkit dan menahan lengan sehun lagi.

Kali ini sehun terdiam dan memandang luhan yang menangis memeluk lengannya

"bawa aku pergi dari sini, sehun-ah. _Jaebal_" pinta luhan sambil menangis

Sehun begitu tak tega melihat luhan menangis seperti itu dilengannya. akhirnya ia melepaskan kerah kris yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia kemudian menarik lengan luhan keluar dari kerumunan sekolah menuju ke parkir mobil. Sehun akan membawa luhan pergi dari kampus itu

Setelah luhan dan sehun pergi, kai, suho, chen dan chanyeol mendekati kris. Mereka membantu kris bangkit.

"apa kau gila?" Tanya suho

"aku dengar kau akan mencium luhan _noona_" kata chen

Kris hanya mengangguk, tampak ada sedikit penyesalan di raut wajahnya

"_mian_, kai-ah. _Noonamu_, a..ku aku hanya terlalu kecewa" kata kris tak beraturan

"_arra_. _Hyung_, belajarlah dewasa dari chanyeol _hyung_" kata kai sambil menepuk pelan pundak kris

"_kajja_, kita obati dulu lukamu. Aku fikir lukamu ini sangat sakit, bukankah sehun pandai bela diri?" kata chanyeol mencairkan suasana.

"bukan hanya pandai, dia sangat mahir. Pukulannya pasti sangat sakit" chen menyahuti

Mereka lalu memapah kris menuju ruang kesehatan. Diruang kesehatan sudah ada 3 gadis yang sedang berjaga di sana. Para gadis itu sedang asik berbincang-bincang.

Ketika kris, chen, suho, chanyeol dan kai memasuki ruang kesehatan itu, 3 gadis itu langsung diam dan menatap kris dengan tatapan terkejut.

Ini pertama kalinya wajah tampan kris ternodai oleh luka dihadapan public. diantara 3 gadis itu, ada salah seorang yang benar-benar terkejut dengan wajah kris

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini? baekhyun-ah, kyungsoo-ah, tao-ah?" Tanya chen

"kami mendapat jatah tugas menjaga klinik ini" jawab baekhyun

"mengapa wajah kris-_oppa_ bisa seperti ini?" Tanya kyungsoo

"hanya perdebatan kecil dengan adiknya" jawab kai

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo terus bertanya penyebab kris terluka dan tao hanya diam membeku melihat wajah kris seperti itu

"bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya dan segera mengobati lukamya?" omel chen

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung diam, mereka tiba tiba saling melirik dan kemudian menunjukkan cengir kudanya

"em, _mianhae oppa_. Kalau bagian luka seperti ini, bukan bagianku" kata baekhyun beralasan

"_jeongmal mianhae_, sepertinya ini juga bukan bagianku" kata kyungsoo

"lalu, Ini bagian siapa?" Tanya chanyeol bingung

"TAO!" jawab baekhyun dan kyungsoo bersamaan

Tao langsung membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya temannya melakukan itu padanya. Faktanya, bagian-bagian seperti itu tak ada. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya menjebak tao, agar tao yang melakukan pengobatan itu pada kris

"uhuk, aku rasa aku harus keluar sebentar, ayo chen-ah" kata suho sambil member kode baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"ah, chanyeol-ah. Apa kau mau makan bersamaku?" ajak baekhyun asal

"kai-ah, sepertinya aku sangat lapar" kata kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan kai

Chanyeol dan kai sama sekali tak faham maksud baekhyun dan kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka hanya menuruti saja. Kini semua orang sudah keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu, hanya tinggal tao dan kris.

Tao masih diam untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya kris memandang tao. Tao kelabakan mencari alat untuk mengobati luka kris, ia kemudian dengan cangung mengobati luka kris

"mengapa bisa sampai seperti ini?" Tanya tao lembut

"sehun memukulku" jawab kris "dia memukulku ketika aku hampir mencium luhan" lanjutnya

"kenapa kau mencium luhan _eonni_?" tao bertanya pelan

"karena luhan tak mencintai sehun, dan mungkin dengan aku menciumnya dia akan tau bahwa aku mencintainya" jawab kris

"apa mengungkapkan perasaan itu harus dengan ciuman?"

"setidaknya, ini agar luhan yakin bahwa dia tak mencintai sehun"

"_oppa_, kita tak pernah tau apa yang orang lain rasakan. Aku tau kau begitu kecewa, tapi caramu membuat luhan _eonni_ akan semakin yakin bahwa kau bukan yang terbaik untuknya" kata tao

"bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"jika kau melakukannya, luhan _eonni_ akan semakin takut bersamamu bukan? dan sehun akan melindungi luhan _eonni_ kan? Dan aku rasa bukan hanya sehun yang akan melindunginya"

Kris tertunduk, memang harus kris akui bahwa ia selalu gegabah dalam melakukan suatu hal

"tak semua perasaan cinta bisa dibalas oleh cinta, _oppa_" kata tao sambil tersenyum

Ia kemudian merapikan alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati kris

"aku akan memanggi suho-_oppa_ untuk menjagamu dan mengantarkanmu pulang, _oppa_" kata tao sambil beranjak

Tapi kris kemudian memegang tangan tao. Tao menghentikan langkahnya, ia kemudian memandang kris

"temani aku dulu disini. Sebentar saja" pinta kris lemah. Tao hanya mengangguk dan kemudian duduk disebelah kris

(***)

Disisi lain, luhan dan sehun sudah berada di sebuah tempat untuk menenangkan diri, mereka berada disebuah took hiasan berbau rusa. Entah mengapa sehun mengajak luhan kemari.

Mereka masih berada didalam mobil karena luhan tampak begitu lemah. Selama perjalanan, luhan menidurkan dirinya di jok kursi mobil sehun. kepalanya masih terasa sangat sakit. luhan kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan tersenyum

"_mian_" kata sehun pelan

"_wae_?"

"aku membuatmu terjatuh tadi" kata sehun dengan pandangan kosong

"_qwenchana_" jawab luhan dengan senyum manisnya

"ani, neomu mianhae. Aku juga tak bisa menjagamu"

"nan qwenchana, sehun-ah"

"mulai besok, kau hanya boleh berangkat bersamaku, arra?"

"_wae_?" Tanya luhan

"apa kau tak ingat? Aku berjanji pada halmeoni untuk menjagamu"

"arra, mengapa kau sekarang cerewet sekali eoh?" luhan menggoda sehun

Sehun hanya diam, ia menunjukan senyum kilatnya ketika luhan berkata seperti itu. entah mengapa, ia begitu senang ketika luhan mendengarkan nasihatnya dengan baik.

"mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tanya luhan lemah

"hanya ingin" jawab sehun singkat

"ayo turun" ajak luhan

"istirahatlah dulu, kalau perlu kita kerumah sakit saja sekarang" kata sehun sedikit khawatir

"_andwe_" tolak luhan

"_wae andwe_? Kau sakit"

"_nan qwenchana_" kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Sehun kemudian mengambil tissue yang berada didepan dashboard mobilnya. Tissue itu ia arahkan menuju bibir luhan yang berdarah. Luhan terkejut atas perlakuan sehun. ia juga terkejut ketika melihat bibirnya juga berdarah karena ia menggitnya tadi

Sehun dengan lembut mengelap bibir luhan, sehun begitu terpana dengan bibir berwarna pink milik luhan. Semakin lama, gerakan sehun melambat dan ia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mata luhan kini bertemu dengan sehun.

mereka bertatapan cukup lama, detakan jantung mereka semakin tak terkontrol. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, lagilagi ia tak kuasa mengontrol jantungnya karena tatapan tajam dari sehun.

"mengapa kau menggigit bibirmu hingga berdarah?"

"eoh? Aku hanya spontan karena terlalu takut" kata luhan ragu

"apa yang kau takutkan?"

"kalian bertengkar, entahlah. Aku takut" kata luhan tertunduk

"aku akan menjagamu, jadi kau tak perlu takut lagi" kata sehun, luhan hanya mengangguk pelan

"dan berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri" lanjut sehun

Luhan mengangguk faham. Entah mengapa semakin lama luhan merasakan kenyamanan berada disekitar sehun, meskipun memang sehun masih kaku kepadanya. Tapi, ia begitu bahagia apabila berada disekitar sehun

.

.

.

TBC

makasih ya buat para reviewdeul dan yang udah ngasih ide. makasih bangeeet ^^

partnya irene yang ngerespon pertunangannya minggu depan ne, ini irene lagi sibuk sama red velvetnya dulu *plak :D

yang pengen hunhan moment banyak, maaf banget belum bisa terlalu banyak. soalnya ini biar ke sekeliling hunhan juga, biar chapter belakang hunhannya yang banya. sabar ne, author kan juga hunhan shipper :D

yang tanya sifat irene? dia itu kayak gadis bungsu keluarga yang manja gitu lah. ya polos dan baik cuman kalo keinginannya gak keturutan dia jadi jahat gitu. dan disini jahatnya kayak jahat egois.

dan yang ngasih saran buat sama luhan, ya bisa bisa. cuman chapter belakang ne. makasih ya idenya ^^

penyakitnya luhan? gaparah kok tapi agak parah :p

yang jengkel sama karakternya sehun, sabar ne. dia akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu kok :D

buar para review dan readdeul. author mo bener-bener makasih udah ngereview. review tetep author tunggu ne ^^  
>mian juga, kalo ceritanya belum bisa sesuai keinginan dan banyak typo<p>

akhir kata author tetep mau deep bow

"deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIWE JUSEYO^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, luhan berangkat kekampus bersama kai. Awalnya sehun benar-benar menolak karena ia takut jika kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. tapi luhan memaksa dan ia meyakinkan sehun bahwa kai akan menjaganya, akhirnya sehun memperbolehkannya.

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kekelasnya, ia juga masih asik dengan buku bacaannya. Ketika itu tiba-tiba segerombol gadis yang taka sing bagi luhan berdiri dihadapan luhan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan kemudian memandang mereka.

"kapan kau akan membatalkannya?" Tanya Irene

"sampai orang tuaku kembali" luhan berkata dengan nada beray

"kapan mereka akan kembali?"

"entahlah, aku tak yakin"

"kau tak sedang menyukai sehun kan?" Tanya seulgi

Luhan terdiam dengan pertanyaan itu. ia tak tau harus berkata apa dengan kalimat tersebut

"jangan katakana jika kau sekarang menyukai oh sehun!" kata krystal ketus dan luhan masih diam

"hey! Apa kau benar-benar menyukai oh sehun sekarang?!" Tanya sulli

"katakana pada kami, xi luhan!" kata Irene mengintimidasi

"aish, tenanglah. Aku tak akan menyukai sehun. aku akan membawanya padamu, Irene-ah" kata luhan

"apa kau yakin?" Tanya Irene

"mengapa tak yakin?" luhan membalikkan pertanyaannya

"tak ada wanita yang tak jatuh oleh pesona oh sehun, xi luhan!" Irene berkata sinis

"tenanglah, aku tak tertarik dengannya" luhan berkata santai

"sepertinya kalimatmu mulai sulit untuk dipercaya" krystal menanggapi

"awas saja jika kau berani merebut sehunku. Aku akan membuatmu celaka!" Irene melanjutkan

"_aniyo_! ketika orang tuaku kembali aku akan meminta pertunangan ini batal. Percayakan padaku"

Irene, seulgi, krystal dan sulli mengangguk. Mereka langsung saja meninggalkan luhan sendiri. Luhan masih terdiam dengan perasaannya ia sendiri. Begitu sulit untuk menyatakan kalimat tentang perasaannya

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya lagi dengan langkah malasnya. Ketika ia hendak sampai kekelasnya, seseorang memanggil namanya

"luhan!" teriaknya

"_eoh_, kris. _wae_?" Tanya luhan lemah

"bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"_eoh_?" luhan kaget

"_ani_, aku tak kan melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan suatu hal"

"_ah_, _geure_" kata luhan pelan

Mereka kemudian berjalan menjauhi kelas luhan. Mereka kini sedang berjalan menuju taman kampus. Kini mereka sudah duduk dikursi taman tersebut

"_mian_ tentang kemarin" kris membuka pembicaraannya

"_ani_, _qwenchana_" kata luhan dengan senyumnya

"jika kau yakin, aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya" kata kris

Luhan tetap terdiam, kini ia menundukkan kepalanya. Pikiran luhan tiba-tiba saja kacau. Entah apa masalah Irene dan sehun selalu terbayang diotaknya.

"apa kau memang mencintaiku?" Tanya luhan

"_eoh_, tapi jika kau lebih memilih sehun. _nan qwenchana_" kata kris sambil tersenyum

"apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" luhan bertanya lagi

"_wae_?"

"kau tak sedang mencintai gadis lain?"

"belum ada. Masih tetap kau" kata kris pelan

"apa kau menginginkan bertunangan denganku?"

"apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan sekarang luhan-ah?" kris semakin tak faham arah bicara luhan

"bisakah kau membantuku membatalkan pertunangan ini? aku akan menikah denganmu" kata luhan menahan airmatanya

"luhan-ah, apa kau..."

"_jaebal_, kris. selamatkan aku" kata luhan lagi

Kris hanya diam terpaku dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut luhan. Sungguh kalimatnya begitu berbeda. Kris merasa luhan memang sedang membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Kris hanya mampu memeluk luhan pelan karena luhan kini sedang menangis

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata sesosok pria dengan tatapan tajam sedang mengamati kegiatan mereka dari tadi. Sehun mendengar semua kalimat luhan.

Sehun merasa luhan sedang melakukan tipuan untuk perasaannya sendiri. Sehun tiba-tiba saja merasakan hatinya tak rela ketika luhan memanangis dipelukan kris. entah mengapa sehun tak rela airmata luhan jatuh dalam pelukan lain selainnya.

(***)

Hari ini kampus telah selesai, luhan memberesi semua barang-barangnya. Tapi ketika ia selesai membereskan, ia tak langsung pulang, ia justru masih duduk ditempat duduknya

"kau tak pulang?" Tanya lay

Luhan hanya menggeleng lemah

"kau ada masalah?" Tanya xiumin

"_aniyo_" kata luhan sambil tersenyum

"sejak kapan kau pandai berbohong kepada kami?" xiumin bertanya lagi

"jika kalian mau pulang, pulanglah dulu. Aku mau disini sebentar" kata luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"baiklah kami pulang, tapi ingat jangan terlalu lama disini. Segeralah pulang" kata lay

"jika ada apa-apa katakana pada kami,_ne?_" xiumin melanjutkan

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Xiumin dan lay langsung meninggalkan luhan. Didepan pintu kelas mereka, xiumin dan lay bertemu dengan sehun yang tampak sedang mencari seseorang

"_noona_, luhan _noona eoddi_?" Tanya sehun pada mereka

"didalam. Masuk saja" kata xiumin kemudian meninggalkan sehun

Sehun langsung memasuki ruang kelas itu. tampak luhan yang sedang tertunduk dimejanya. Sehun langsung mendekati luhan disana. Ia duduk disebelah luhan tanpa ada niat ingin menyadarkan luhan.

Setelah luhan lama tertunduk, ia berniat ingin pulang. Tapi ia terkejut ketika melihat sehun berada disebelahnya

"sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya luhan

"entahlah"

"mengapa kau tak menyadarkanku?"

"aku sedang tak ingin"

"kau mau apa kemari?"

"mengantarkanmu pulang"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"aku tak kan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. _Kajja_" ajak sehun sambil menarik tangan luhan

"tapi, aku..."

"sudahlah, jangan berisik" kata sehun ketus

Mereka langsung saja menuju kemobil sehun. luhan hanya menuruti semua perintah sehun, ia hari ini cukup lelah untuk melawan sehun.

"aku berniat untuk menemui bomi dan minwoo, kita sudah lama tak menemuinya. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya sehun

Luhan mengangguk pelan "mana mungkin _appa_ berjalan tanpa _eomma_" katanya singkat

Mereka kemudian melaju ke taman bermain seperti biasanya. didalam mobil suasana kembali seperti biasa. Sunyi dan senyap karena tak ada yang mulai mengeluarkan pembicaraan.

Beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai ditaman bermain pusat kota seoul. Luhan langsung saja turun dari mobilnya diikuti dengan sehun dibelakangnya.

"Bomi-ah, Minwoo-ah" teriak luhan ketika melihat 2 anak itu sedang bermain

"_Eomma, Appa!_" teriak mereka sambil berlari menuju luhan dan sehun

Bomi dan minwoo langsung berbaur kepelukan luhan dan sehun. luhan langsung menggendong bomi dan sehun juga menggendong minwoo.

"_eomma, appa. Urineun neomu bogoshippo_" kata bomi manja

"_appa_, kenapa lama tak kemari?" Tanya minwoo

"_appa_, _eomma_ juga merindukan kalian. _Mian_, _eomma_ _appa_ sedang sibuk beberapa hari lalu" kata sehun penuh penyesalan

"_mianhae_ bomi-ah, minwoo-ah" kata luhan penuh penyesalan

"sebagai permohonan maaf, appa ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan. _Otte_?" Tanya sehun

"jalan-jalan? Kajja appa!" kata minwoo dan bomi bersemangat

"kau bagaimana, lu?" Tanya sehun pada luhan

"_kajja_" luhan menyahuti dengan senyumannya

"kalian sudah ijin dengan orang tua kalian? Kami tak ingin jika kami dianggap mencuri kalian" kata sehun dengan nada jahil

"_uri eomma appa qwenchana. Kajja appa!_" kata minwoo

"tapi, antarkan kami pulang kerumah nanti" kata bomi sedikit mengancam. Takut seolah-olah sehun akan meninggalkannya nanti

"_arraseo, nae_ bomi-ah" kata sehun sambil tersenyum manis

Mereka kemudian memasuki mobil sehun. semua duduk dipangkuan luhan, mengingat mobil sport milik sehun hanya memiliki 2 jok mobil saja. Sehun masih terfokus dengan jalan, sesekali ia melirik jok sebelahnya dengan senyum bahagia.

Entah mengapa ia begitu bahagia melihat luhan tertawa dengan bomi dan minwoo. Sehun tau bahwa luhan benar-benar sedang sedih, hatinya sedang kacau untuk saat ini. maka dari itu sehun mengajaknya bertemu dengan bomi dan minwoo, karena luhan begitu menyukai anak kecil.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir yang disediakan. Mereka kini telah sampai di sebuah pusat bermain terkenal di kota seoul. Luhan membiarkan bomi dan minwoo turun duluan, dan kemudian baru luhan yang turun dari mobil.

Bomi dan minwoo berteriak begitu bahagia ketika mereka melihat beberapa wahana yang disuguhkan. Luhan dan sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu 2 anak angkatnya itu.

"_eomma appa kajja_" kata minwoo bersemangat

"dengarkan _eomma_, kalian harus menuruti perintah _eomma_ dan _appa_, _ne_. Jangan menghilang dan lari untuk mencari wahana sendiri, terus berpengangan tangan dengan _eomma_ ataupun _appa_. Katakana pada _eomma_ kalian ingin naik apa, _arraseo_?" luhan menasehati dua anak itu seperti seorang ibu sungguhan yang menasehati kedua anaknya dengan kasih sayangnya. Dan sehun hanya tersenyum manis melihat sifat keibuan luhan yang muncul tiba-tiba

Bomi dan minwoo mengangguk mengerti. Luhan kemudian merapikan baju minwoo dan bomi yang sedikit berantakan karena duduk dimobil tadi. Sehun melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum bahagia

Hati sehun benar-benar bahagia, seolah ia telah menikah dengan luhan dan memiliki 2 orang anak. Seperti sebuah keluarga yang utuh dan sempurna.

"_appa, kajja_" kata bomi menarik tangan sehun dan membuat sehun membuyarkan lamunannya

"_kajja_" kata sehun menanggapi bomi

Luhan dan sehun menggandeng bomi dan minwoo yang berada ditengah antara mereka. Mereka kemudian masuk dan mencoba beberapa permainan.

Mereka beberapa kali mencoba wahana disana, mulai dari yang tak menantang dan sampai yang menantang. Bomi dan minwoo begitu bahagia, sama seperti luhandan sehun. hingga pada titik terakhir mereka merasakan kelelahan

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah foodcourt untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, Luhan langsung duduk dan mengurus bomi dan minwoo sedangkan sehun langsung memesan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka

Sungguh, luhan dan sehun tampak seperti sepasang orang tua yang mengurus anak-anak mereka dengan baik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sehun kembali dengan membawa makanan mereka. Luhan dengan sigap menyuap bomi dan minwoo yang tampak kelaparan.

"setelah makan, kita pulang saja _ne_?" ajak luhan

"_wae eomma_?" Tanya bomi

"_eomma_ takut kalian kelelahan dan sakit, besok kalian sekolah bukan? di akhir pekan kami akan mengajak kalian berlibur lagi. _otte_?"

"_Appa_" bomi tak menjawab pertanyaan luhan justru malah merengek pada sehun agar tak mengajaknya pulang

"_eomma_ benar ,bomi-ah. Kalian harus pulang dan istirahat. _Appa_ juga tak mau kalian sakit" kata sehun menanggapi rengekan bomi

"tapi _appa_ janji akan datang ketika akhir pekan?" kata minwoo

"_appa eomma_ selalu saja melupakan kami, dan jarang sekali menemui kami" lanjut bomi dengan nada sedih

"_mian_, kami selalu saja ada masalah yang mengharuskan kami mengurusnya. Tapi _eomma appa_ janji kami tak akan melupakan kalian" kata luhan memberi semangat

"_appa_ janji?" Tanya bomi

"janji" kata sehun sambil menunjukkan kelingkingnya dan tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makannya kembali. Setelah selesai makan, mereka langsung menuju ke mobil untuk kembali kerumah.

Bomi dan minwoo menunjukkan sehun arah kemana rumah mereka berada. Ketika sudah sampai disebuah perumahan, sehun menghentikan mobilnya.

Ternyata rumah bomi dan minwoo bersebelahan, orang tua mereka ternyata saling bersahabat. Makanya bomi dan minwoo begitu dekat. Luhan dan sehun turun untuk menemui orang tua mereka

"_eomma appa_, kita ke rumah bomi saja, orang tuaku ada disana" kata minwoo sambil menggeret tangan luhan dan sehun

Bomi berjalan mendahului mereka. Bomi mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan berteriak memanggil eomma appa nya, sehingga mereka langsung saja keluar mendengar teriakan bomi

"_aigoo_ bomi-ah" kata orang tua bomi

"_nae_ minwoo-ah" kata orangtua minwoo

"_annyeonghaseyo_" kata luhan dan sehun bersamaan ketika orang tua minwoo dan bomi memandang mereka

"_ne, annyeong_. Maaf, kalian ini siapa ya?" Tanya eomma bomi

"kami, kami..." luhan tampak bingung menjelaskan

"mereka orang tua kami _eomma_, yang pernah aku ceritakan beberapa hari lalu" kata bomi

"ah, kalian rupanya? Terima kasih telah menjaga anak kami" kata appa bomi

"_jeongsonghamnida, ajjushi ajjuma_. Kami hari ini mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu" kata sehun meminta maaf

"_ani, qwenchana_. Kami berterima kasih sekali kalian ikut merawat anak kami" kata appa minwoo

"apa kalian sudah menikah dan menginginkan anak tapi kalian belum mendapatkannya?" Tanya eomma minwoo seketika

Luhan kaget dengan pertanyaan tersebut, bagaimana bisa ia dikira sudah menikah tapi belum memiliki anak?

"_a..ani.. aniyo_, kami belum menikah. Kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu bomi dan minwoo ditaman beberapa minggu lalu, lalu mereka menginginkan kami menjadi orang tuanya. Karena kami juga mencintai anak kecil, jadi kami tak keberatan" luhan dengan sigap melontarkan penjelasan itu

"ah, aku kira kalian sudah menikah" kata eomma minwoo sambil tersenyum

"tapi mereka sangat serasi kan _eomma_?" Tanya minwoo polos

"_ne_, mengapa kalian tak menikah saja? Kalian serasi sekali. Aku fikir kalian sudah menikah" kata eomma minwoo

Luhan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum garing. Sehun mengerti keadaan yang membuat luhan taknyaman. Ia kemudian segera berpamitan

"_ajjushi, ajjuma_, kami pulang dulu _ne_" ucap sehun

"sering-sering lah kemari" kata eomma bomi

"_ne, gamsahamnida_" kata sehun sambil menundukkan badannya

"_eomma, appa_ sering-sering kemari _ne_" kata bomi di gendongan ayahnya

_"eomma, appa_ jangan lupakan janji kalian _ne_" minwoo menyahuti

Luhan dan sehun pun tersenyum dan mereka beranjak meninggalkan rumah kecil itu. dialam perjalanan pulang, tak ada dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan, mobil itu terasa sepi. Hingga akhirnya sehun membuka pembicaraan mereka

"aku dengar kau dengan kris _hyung_..." sehun mengambangkan kalimatnya

"_ne_?" Tanya luhan terkejut.

Dalam pikiran luhan, ia begitu takut jika sehun mengerti keputusannya dengan kris tadi pagi.

"kau dengan kris _hyung_" sehun mengulang kalimatnya

"apa kau tau tentang kami?" Tanya luhan

Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah

"aku tak sengaja mendengarkannya"

"_mi...mianhae_" kata luhan pelan

"apa kau yakin?"

"aku rasa...iya"

Sehun langsung diam mendengar kalimat terakhir luhan. Dalam pikiran luhan, apa benar luhan akan membatalkan pertunangan mereka secepat ini?

"_wae_?" Tanya sehun

"karena aku tak ingin melukaimu ataupun Irene, termasuk kris. jika aku melanjutkan pertunangan ini akan banyak orang yang terluka" kata luhan lemah

"apa kau mencintai kris _hyung_?"

"_nan molla_. Tapi setidaknya aku akan mencobanya" kata luhan lemah

"kapan kau akan membatalkannya?"

"setelah orang tuaku kembali"

"mengapa kau melakukan ini? bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau sekarang melepaskanku?"

Luhan sedikit kaget dengan kalimat yang sehun lontorkan, sehun begitu yakin ketika dia melontarkan kalimat itu. luhan memandang aneh sehun sekarang

"apa kalimatku salah?" tanya sehun

"dari mana kau bisa seyakin ini?"

"aku hanya menebak. Apa aku salah?"

"_ani_... tapi kalimatmu kurang tepat untukku" luhan masih mengelak dari sehun

Suasana mobil kembali diam, sehun masih focus dengan jalan dan fikirannya kini campur aduk. Perasaannya juga tak menentu.

Kini mereka sudah sampai dihalaman rumah luhan, luhan langsung turun dan berpamitan dengan sehun.

"aku harap kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu" kata sehun tiba-tiba

"ah, _ne_. Aku harap kau bisa bahagia juga dengan Irene" kata luhan

"aku sudah pasti akan bahagia bersamanya. Aku harap kau sedang tak membohongiku" kata sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya

"_ne_?" luhan kelabakan

"aku harap kau bisa bahagian dengan kris _hyung_, aku rasa dia pasti akan menjagamu lebih baik dariku" kata sehun datar

"aku akan bahagia dengan Irene jika kau juga bahagia dengan kris _hyung_" sehun berkata sambil meninggalkan luhan

Tanpa menunggu apapun, sehun langsung memasuki mobilnya. Mobil sehun kini sudah pergi, tanpa luhan sadari airmatanya kini menetes

'andai aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu sekarang, sehun-ah' batin luhan

Luhan memasuki rumahnya, disana sudah ada kai yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Luhan dengan isgap menghapus jejak airmatanya. Tapi sayang, kai lebih dulu mengetahui bahwa dia baru saja menangis

"_noona qwenchana_?" Tanya kai

"_ne_" jawab luhan dengan senyuman lemasnya

"_noona_, besok _eomma_ dan _appa_ kembali. Mereka akan bertemu denganmu dan sehun katanya, mereka ingin menanyakan bagaimana tentang pernikahan kalian"

"_jin..jinjja_?" kata luhan kelabakan

"_eoh_, kita akan makan malam bersama besok"

"_ah, geure_" kata luhan lemah

Badan luhan terasa sangat lemas sekarang. Ia sangat bingung dengan keadaannya. Haruskah ia meninggalkan sehun sekarang? Meninggalkan ketika hatinya mulai menyadari bahwa ia memang menyukai sehun.

Tapi bagaimana dengan sehun? sehun bukankah sangat mencintai Irene? Apakah ia tega melihan sehun terluka karena ia merusak hubungannya dengan Irene.

(***)

Hari ini orang tua sehun dan luhan telah kembali kekorea. Perasaan luhan kini makin tersiksa. Antara ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya atau ia harus egois.

Malam ini luhan sedang duduk di meja riasnya, ia sudah selesai berdandan untuk acara makan malam bersama dengan keluarga oh, tapi ia masih termenung. Hingga eommanya datang memasukin kamarnya

"luhan, apa kau sudah siap sayang?" Tanya eommanya

"eoh" luhan tersenyum lemah

"kau kenapa?" Tanya eommanya sambil mengelus rambutnya

"_eomma_, bisakah aku membatalkan semua ini?"

"_wae_?" kata heechul terkejut

"aku, aku hanya..." luhan kini menangis, ia tak kuasa menahan airmatanya

"sayang, _eomma_ tau ini berat bagimu. Tapi membatalkan pertunangan tak semudah itu. apalagi berita kalian sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Kami dan orang tua keluarga oh pasti akan sangat malu. Apa kau ingin mempermalukan kami?" Tanya eommanya lembut

"_aniyo_, tapi _eomma_..." kalimat luhan terputus

"_eomma_ mohon padamu, jangan permalukan kita dihadapan mereka luhan-ah, apalagi terhadap public, _appa_mu pasti akan sangat marah" kata eommanya dengan penuh kesungguhan

"_arraso eomma_" kata luhan lemah

"sekarang ayo kita turun, appa dan kai pasti sudah menunggu" kata heechul

Mereka kemudian turun dan segera menuju restoran tempat mereka akan makan malam bersama. Ketika kaluarga luhan sampai, ternyata disana sudah ada keluarga sehun yang menunggu

Sehun kemudian duduk disebelah luhan. keluarga mereka kini asik berbincang-bincang, tapi luhan dan sehun hanya terdiam dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing

"bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Tanya kyuhyun

"kapan kalian memutuskan untuk menikah?" lanjut hangeng

Luhan dan sehun hanya diam. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berkata sesuatu. Ia juga sedang susah payah untuk tak membuat airmatanya terjatuh

"_eomma, appa, ajjushi, ajjuma_, aku... aku ingin memba-" kalimat luhan tiba-tiba saja terputus

"sehun-ah, aku dengar balkon diluar restoran ini sangat bagus, ajaklah luhan kesana" kata kris tiba-tiba

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia bingung mengapa kris melakukan itu padanya. Kris terus member kode pada sehun untuk mengajak luhan pergi

"_kajja_" ajak sehun tiba-tiba sambil menarik lengan luhan

Setelah mereka pergi, orang tua mereka kembali sibuk dengan pembicaraan mengenai luhan dan sehun

"apa yang ingin kau katakana tadi? Membatalkan pertunangan?" Tanya sehun

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah

"_mian_ karena tak bisa menjagamu selama ini"

"_ani_, bukan seperti itu sehun-ah" kata luhan cepat

"_arra_" kata sehun singkat

"luhan-ah, bagaimana jika seandainya kau tiba-tiba mencintaiku? Dan bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba mencintaimu?" Tanya sehun sedikit ambigu untuk luhan

"_eoh_?" pikiran luhan tiba-tiba kosong

Lidah luhan tiba-tiba terasa kelu dan tak mampu berbicara menanggapi sehun. fikirannya sudah berfikir kemana-mana. Entah apa yang luhan fikirkan sekarang, ia sendiri juga tak yakin

"_otte_?" sehun membuyarkan lamunannya kembali

"_molla_, tapi sepertinya mustahil"

"_wae_?" sehun terkejut

"aku dengar kau sangat sulit mencintai orang lain dan saat ini Kau begitu mencintai Irene bukan? jadi mustahil jika kau mencintaiku" luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"Irene?" sehun bertanya bingung

"_eoh_" jawab luhan singkat

"_ne_, Irene" kata sehun pelan dengan tatapan kosong

"tapi tak mustahil jika kau yang mencintaiku?" Tanya sehun spontan

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sehun baru saja.

"_mol..molla_" kata luhan gagap

"atau mungkin memang mustahil" kata sehun kemudian

"_wae_?"

"karna kau menyukai kris _hyung_?" tebak sehun ragu

"ah, kr..kris" kata luhan pelan dan sedikit menyesal

Sehun dan luhan kini diam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka sedang sibuk memandang langit malam yang indah. Sesekali luhan tersenyum dan sehun meliriknya

"apa kau tak ingin masuk? Disini dingin sekali"

"_eoh, kajja_" kata luhan sambil tersenyum

Mereka kembali masuk dan bertemu dengan keluarga mereka. Disana tambak kyuhyun yang asik berbincang-bincang dengan hangeng, sungmin dengan heechul dan kai yang sibuk menggajak chanyeol dan kris yang masih cangung itu.

"mengapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya sungmin

"biarkan saja, biar mereka bahagia" tandas heechul dengan senyumnya

"ah, sehun-ah, luhan-ah. Aku dan hangeng sudah berbincang-bincang mengenai kalian" kata kyuhyun

"karena kalian terlalu lama dalam memutuskan kapan kalian menikah, selama libur semester ini kami memberi kalian 3 pilihan. Pilihan pertama kalian berdua berlibur keluar negeri, pilihan kedua kalian tinggal diapartemen yang sudah kita pesankan atau pilihan ketiga kalian menikah"

"_MWO_?" kata luhan dan sehun bersamaan

"pilihlah salah satu, bukankah enak? Kami telah memberikan kalian 3 pilihan" kata hangeng

"_appa_, aku rasa..." kalimat luhan terputus

"kami tak menerima protes, luhan-ah" kata kyuhyun dengan senyumnya

Kris dan chanyeol begitu kaget dengan pilihan yang diberikan untuk luhan dan sehun. luhan dan sehun sendiri juga masih diam, tak berkutik sama sekali

"beri kami waktu untuk berfikir" kata sehun

"_gaure_, waktu kalian sampai kami kembali kekorea lagi" kata kyuhyun

"kapan kalian akan kekorea?" Tanya sehun

"terserah kami, kami bisa kembali kekorea minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan? Semua terserah kami" kyuhyun berkata begitu santai

"berapa lama jika kita memilih berlibur? Dan kalau apartemen? Mana yang lebih cepat?" Tanya luhan

"terserah kita, karena kita yang menentukan" kata hangeng dan kemudian ia tersenyum bersama kyuhyun

"apa tak ada pilihan lain?" Tanya luhan lagi

"tak ada" jawab hangeng dan kyuhyun kompak

Luhan dan sehun terduduk lemah, mereka berfikir keras tentang pilihan yang diberikan orang tua mereka. Benar- benar sulit bagi mereka untuk memilih salah satu dari 3 pilihan itu

(***)

Keesokan paginya, luhan menghampiri kris yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya di tempat parkir kampus. Tapi ketika luhan hendak mendekati kris, matanya teruju pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan. Kris juga melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan luhan

Luhan berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tak terjatuh. Hatinya begitu teriris ketika melihat sehun sedang berjalan dengan Irene.

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?"

"yang mana?" Tanya kris

"kau memotong pembicaraanku tentang pembatalan itu"

"karena aku tau kau sedang berbohong"

"tapi, aku kini menyukaimu. Bukan sehun" jawab luhan asal

Kris tersenyum, ia kemudian mengahapkan pandangannya ke luhan.

"matamu tak bisa berbohong, luhan-ah. Aku akan berusaha merebut hatimu dari sehun, tapi bukan begini caranya" kata kris sambil tersenyum

"_wae_? Bukankah..."

"Dengarkan aku, aku memang ingin menikah denganmu dan setuju jika kau membatalkannya, tapi aku tau ayahku seperti apa. Sehun akan dalam masalah jika kau melakukannya, _appa_ bisa saja semakin membuat sehun terpuruk karena mempermalukan keluargaku"

"lakukan saja apa yang bisa kau lakukan, aku akan selalu merebut hatimu darinya" kata kris sambil meninggalkan luhan

Luhan terpaku dengan kalimat kris, ia semakin tak mengerti akan jalan hidupnya sekarang. Mengapa hidupnya kini begitu rumit untuk ia jalani.

Ketika luhan memasuki koridor kampus, seseorang memanggil namanya keras

"XI LUHAN!"

Luhan sangat hafal dengan teriakan itu, ia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya

"aku dengar orangtuamu sudah kembali" kata Irene

"_eoh_"

"apa kau sudah membatalkannya?"

"belum"

Irene langsung membulatkan matanya, emosinya tiba-tiba meluap. Ia tiba-tiba saja menampar pipi luhan. Luhan menahan rasa perih itu, ia kemudian menatap Irene.

"aku akan berusaha" luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya

"mengapa kalimat itu terus yang keluar?" kata Irene

"mulai menyukai sehun, _eoh_?" Tanya seulgi

"berani-beraninya kau menyukai sehun!" kata Irene sambil menampar pipi luhan lagi

Luhan terdiam, kini pelupuknya penuh dengan air mata yang ia tahan. Rasa sakit dan perih semuanya bercampur menjadi satu

"aku tak menyukainya" kata luhan lemah

"berhenti berbohong!" kata krystal

"aku tak berbohong" kata luhan

"jika tak berbohong mengapa kau tak membatalkannya?" seulgi melanjutkan

"karena waktunya tak tepat, aku tak mau orang tuaku terluka" jawab luhan

"hah, alasan!" krystal memangkas kalimat luhan

Irene kali ini benar-benar emosi. Ia langsung menarik kuat rambut luhan. Luhan benar-benar menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya sekarang

"dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tak peduli kau menyukai sehun atau tidak yang aku pedulikan adalah pembatalan pertunangamu. Aku akan menunggummu 1 minggu. Jika kau masih tak melakukannya, aku jamin kau akan semakin celaka" kata Irene sambil melempar kepala luhan

Kepala luhan terasa benar-benar sakit, kini ia terduduk dilantai. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang sekarang.

Irene dan teman-temannya langsung meninggalkan luhan tanpa peduli dengan keadaan luhan. Luhan berusaha berdiri tapi ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri. Luhan berharap ada seseorang yang lewat koridor yang sepi ini.

Ketika luhan hampir menutup matanya, tiba-tiba chanyeol datang dan melihat luhan terkapar di koridor itu,dengan sigap chanyeol langsung membawa luhan ke ruang kesehatan.

Diruang kesehatan sudah ada baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang sedang berjaga. Mereka begitu terkejut ketika melihan luhan terkapar, dan baekhyun lebih terkejut ketika ia tau yang membawa luhan adalah chanyeol

"ada apa dengan luhan _eonni_?" Tanya kyungsoo

"entahlah, aku juga tak tau. Aku menemukannya sudah terkapar di koridor" kata chanyeol

Tiba-tiba saja tao datang ke ruang kesehatan itu dengan panic

"aku dengan luhan _eonni_ bertengkar dengan Irene, ia pinsan di..." kalimat tao terputus ketika ia tau luhan sudah di kasur ruang kesehatan

"_eonni_?" kata tao

"Irene?" Tanya chanyeol

"_eoh_" jawab tao

Kyungsoo tau, baekhyun sedang mematung karena chanyeol yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya tapi hatinya bukan untuknya. Ia kemudian dengan sigap member kode pada tao

"aku rasa aku akan merawat luhan _eonni_ bersama tao"

"aku rasa kalian keluar saja" kata tao

Chanyeol dan baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka kemudian duduk didepan ruang kesehatan. Chanyeol masih canggung untuk memulai bicara ke baekhyun. Chanyeol takut baekhyun marah kepadanya

"_mian, baekkie_" kata chanyeol

"_qwenchana_" jawabnya lemah

"_jeongmal mianhae_"

"_ani, nan qwenchana_. Aku tau kau masih menyukai luhan _eonni_" kata baekhyun

"ajarkan aku mencintaimu seutuhnya" kata chanyeol tertunduk

"mencintai itu tak bisa mengajarkan, semua berjalan dari hati. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau benar-benar mencintaiku, meski aku tak tau itu kapan" kata baekhyun

"_mianhae_, aku akan berusaha mencintaimu secepatnya" chanyeol kembali tertunduk

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia kemudian membelai punggung chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah kepada baekhyun karena ia sudah berpacaran dengan baekhyun tapi masih saja hatinya terpaku pada luhan.

Ketika baekhyun dan chanyeol duduk, tiba-tiba kai, lay dan xiumin datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"dimana _noona_?" Tanya kai

"didalam" jawab baekhyun

Kai, lay dan xiumin langsung memasuki ruang kesehatan itu. mereka melihat tao dan kyungsoo yang tampak panic menangani luhan

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" Tanya lay

"aku dengar ia bertengkar dengan Irene" kata tao

"dan _eonni_ merasakan pusing dikepalanya, ia masih tak sadar dari tadi" jawab kyungsoo

"aku yakin mereka menjambak kepalanya" kata kai menahan emosinya

"tenang kai-ah, jangan termakan emosi" kata xiumin menenangkan

Beberapa jam setelah mereka menunggu luhan terbangun, akhirnya luhan sadarkan diri. Luhan tersenyum lemah kepada mereka

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" kata xiumin

"_qwenchana_" kata luhan lemah

"kau ini kenapa?" Tanya lay

"_ani_, aku tak kenapa-kenapa" kata luhan

"_mian_ aku membuat kalian khawatir lagi" luhan tertunduk "sehun tak tau jika aku sakit kan?" Tanya luhan

"selalu saja sehun yang kau fikirkan. Lihatlah keadaanmu!" omel xiumin

"aku tak apa, jangan terlalu khawatir begitu. Ah, aku mohon agar sehun jangan sampai tau jika aku seperti ini" kata luhan

"jadi benar, kau bertengkar dengan Irene, _noona_?" Tanya kai

"karena sehun?" lanjut lay

Luhan mengangguk lemah

"maka dari itu, aku mohon. Sehun jangan sampai tau _ne_" luhan memelas

Semua berdecak tak percaya dengan kelakuan luhan yang begitu melindungi Irene dari sehun. kai kemudian memutuskan untuk mebawa luhan pulang, untung ia kali ini membawa mobil

Kai langsung membawa luhan kemobilnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah, agar luhan bisa beristirahat dirumah.

Didalam mobil kai hanya diam dengan kemudinya, luhan masih sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia begitu bingung dengan masalah yang ia hadapi

"kai-ah, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Tanya luhan tiba-tiba

"_ne_?" kai terkejut

Kai benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan luhan. Selama ini luhan sama sekali tek tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan tentang percintaan. Bahkan jika kai menanyakannya luhan akan dengan segera merubah topic itu. tapi sekarang? Luhan yang memulai topic ini.

"kau baik-baik saja kan _noona_? Kau sadar kan?" Tanya kai yang masih focus dengan setirnya

"eoh, jawab saja pertanyaanku"

"kau bahagia ketika kau sedang bersamanya, kau selalu takut membuatnya kecewa dan khawatir, kau selalu membuatnya bahagia dan tersenyum, kau rela mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk dirinya. Kau sering terasa sangat bodoh untuk melakukan itu, tapi kau melakukannya. Dan jantungmu selalu berdetak tak normal ketika kau berada disekitarnya. kau selalu bahagia mendapatkan infirmasi tentangnya, sekecil apapun itu. dan jatuh cinta itu seperti sebuah kecanduan yang membuatmu lupa diri." Jelas kai

Luhan terdiam. Ia menyadari semua yang dikatakan kai sangat tepat untuknya ketika dia sedang bersama dengan sehun. ya, sehun adalah manusia yang membuatnya seperti ini beberapa bulan terakhir ini

"apa kau sedang jatuh cinta _noona_? Dengan sehun?" Tanya kai

"aku rasa... iya.. aku menyukainya sekarang" kata luhan dengan tatapan kosong

"oh sehun?" kai mempertegas pertanyaannya

Luhan mengangguk ragu. Meskipun ia masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya, tapi luhan sudah sedikit yakin jika ia menyukai sosok oh sehun sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

annyeong, ini author beneran berusaha fast update nih, soalnya author juga lagi libur sih :D

disini yang request hunhan moment dan yang sama anak angkatnya udah masuk ne,

konflik sama irene juga udah masuk. tapi kalo yang sehun dibuat lupa sama irene, author bingung gimana caranya -,- *mian

mulai chapter depan udah mulai bisa santai buat yang pingin hunhan. karena emang mulai chapter depan udah mulai hunhan.

oh ya, kemaren autor kan bilang bakal masukin tokoh buat sama luhan itu, nah itu author mau mikir2 lagi. pada siap ff ini dipanjangin atau enggak. masalahnya nanti kalo kepanjangan jadi kayak sinetron nantinya. wkwks

oh ya, review juseyo  
>tolong jangan jadi silent reader, gimanapun juga author perlu review dari kalian buat memperbaiki jalan cerita yang author buat<p>

mian kalo momentnya kurang atau ketypoan yang author buat

tetep author ucapin makasih buat para readdeul dan reviewnya

*deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian kris dan luhan. Chanyeol, sehun dan kris makin canggung. Saat ini kai, suho dan chen sedang berkumpul dikantin dan memerkatikan kecanggungan antara chanyeol, kris dan sehun.

"aku rasa aku harus pergi" kai berkata tibatiba

"kemana? Bertemu kyungsoo?" chen mengintrogasi

"_ani_, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah 3 tiang itu" kata kai

Kai langsung berlari menuju atap, ia menunggu 3 tiang bersaudara untuk segera datang. Mereka tak tak tau jika kai memanggil mereka untuk bertemu.

Jadi ketika chanyeol datang, ia terkejut karena disitu ada kedua saudaranya. Begitu juga dengan sehun dan kris.

"aku kasihan kepada kalian" kata kai tiba-tiba "apa tak ada gadis lain selain _noona_ku?" tambahnya

"aku tau _noona_ku cantik, tapi ini tak baik jika seorang saudara bertengkar hanya karena seorang gadis. _Noona_ku tak sesempurna seperti apa yang kalian lihat. Bertindaklah sedikit dewasa" kai bijak

Mereka bertiga masih terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing

"aku memang tak begitu mengerti masalah kalian. yang aku tau, kalian menjadi seperti ini karena _noona_ minta maaf jika _noona_ku membuat masalah untuk kalian. Tapi, Aku mencintai _noona_ku, dan juga kalian. Aku tak bisa melihat kalian seperti ini. menyedihkan!" tandas kai

Chanyeol, sehun dan kris langsung memandang kai garang. Ketika kai menekan kata 'menyedihkan'

"apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol

"akhirnya kalian merespon" kai tersenyum kecil

"bukankah ini memang sangat menyedihkan? Seorang yang begitu akrab dengan saudaranya, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung. Hanya karena seorang gadis asing?" kata kai

"aku yakin kalian pasti akan menemukan jodoh kalian masing-masing. Tidakkah kalian menyadari, seseorang yang juga memperhatikan kalian sejak lama" lanjut kai

"kalian hanya terlalu focus pada perasaan kalian sendiri, tanpa memikirkan sekeliling kalian" tutur kai

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam. Meresapi kalimat yang kai sampaikan kepada mereka. Memang, semua yang dikatakan kai benar. Hampir semuanya benar

"aku akan melepaskan luhan _noona_" kata chanyeol

Sehun, kai dan kris memandangnya

"ya aku memang mencintainya selama ini, tapi aku baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku hanya menyukainya. Tak lebih dari itu. Dan semalam, aku rasa aku menemukan seseorang yang selama ini aku cari. Dan kurasa aku benar-benar mencintai my baekki sekarang" chanyeol tersenyum

"aku mungkin akan meninggalkannya, sebelum perasaanku semakin dalam" kata kris tiba-tiba

"aku akan membiarkan sehun menjaga luhan. Aku harap, kau menjaganya sehun-ah." Kris menepuk pelan pundak sehun

"lupakan tentang irene. jika ini memang jalanmu, Jagalah luhan. aku mohon" kris kembali berbicara

"tapi, jika kau memang mencintai Irene, lepaskan luhan sekarang" chanyeol melanjutkan

"sekali saja kau membuat luhan terluka, aku akan sangat membencimu" tutur kris dengan keseriusannya

Sehun terdiam mendengar kalimat kedua kakaknya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa keduanya menyerahkan luhan begitu saja kepadanya. Ia begitu terombang-ambingkan

Ketika ia benar-benar hampir melupakan irene, ia bertemu dengan luhan. Ketika ia ia mulai menyukai luhan, hyungnya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai luhan. Ditambah irene kembali. Dan sekarang, ketika ia kembali menerima irene, ia dipertemukan lagi dengan luhan. Haruskah ia mencintai luhan?

"aku tau, ini hanya tentang waktu" kata kai tersenyum bahagia

Kris dan chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan atap. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kai yang masih menunggunya hanya tersenyum kecil

"aku harap kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan, sehun-ah. dan aku harap kau tak sedang melupakan hubungan dengan seseorang" kai berkata tiba-tiba

"seseorang? nugu? aku fikir aku sedang tak menjalin hubungan apapun pada siapapun" ucap sehun sedikit binging

"kau amnesia? irene tentu saja" jawab kai santai

"ah, gadis itu" sehun berkata lemah

"setidaknya kau harus segera memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya, agar dia tak terluka dan tak salah faham. kau tau sendiri jika ia salah faham akan terjadi sesuatu bukan?"

"sesuatu? apa?" sehun benar-benar tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik sekarang

"yak, oh sehun! apa kepalamu benar-benar sedang terbentur? irene pasti akan mencelakakan luhan _noona_!" jawab kai sedikit kesal dengan kelambanan sehun

"apa perasaanmu pernah terombang-ambingkan?" tanya sehun tak menyambung dari topik sebelumnya

"haha, aku mengerti. Setidaknya kau bisa menikmatinya. Rasakan saja seperti kau sedang naik roller coaster. Menyeramkan, membuat jantung hampir copot, tapi itu mengasikkan" kata kai kembali santai "_kajja_" lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan sehun.

"bunuh aku, kai-ah" kata sehun dengan tatapan kosongnya

"hey, apa hidupmu begitu menyedihkan? Kau punya sahabat tampan sepertiku, _hyung_ yang sayang padamu dan 2 wanita cantik yang ada di sebelahmu. Bukankah itu mengasikkan?" goda kai

Sehun hanya diam, ia melanjutkan lagi jalannya. Otaknya tak bisa diajak berfikir normal sekarang. Kepalanya semakin pening. Ia serasa ingin meledak. Tekanan begitu berat datang secara tiba-tiba di kehidupannya.

(***)

Beberapa minggu setelah kematian halmeoni

Kini, luhan dan sehun sudah tak sering lagi mengamuk. Mereka kini saling melempar perhatian mereka, sekipun dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Sesuai dengan permintaan halmeoni mereka, Sehun memperhatikan luhan dengan sifatnya yang diam, sedangkan Luhan memperhatikan sehun dengan omelan-omelannya. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka menjaga perjanjian mereka dengan halmeoni.

Sehun berusaha menepati janjinya pada hyung, orang tua dan halmeoni untuk menjaga luhan. Luhan juga melakukan hal sama, menjaga sehun. mereka begitu terlihat unik ketika sedang bersama.

Mereka mungkin kini merasakan benih-benih cinta. Tapi sayangnya mereka sendiri belum cukup pandai untuk merasakannya. Mereka belum cukup mengerti akan hati mereka sendiri.

Luhan kini begitu santai dengan kalimat sehun yang irit. Meskipun tak seirit dulu. Kini sehun sudah mulai banyak bicara, meskipun tak sebanyak manusia umumnya. Dan sayangnya, sehun hanya akan bicara banyak jika bersama luhan. Selebihnya ia akan kembali berbicara irit kepada siapapun.

Luhan dan sehun kini juga sering sekali terlihat bersama, baik di dalam kampus maupun diluar kampus. Banyak sekali yang memandang mereka iri. Ini juga yang sering membuat Irene dan ketiga sahabatnya naik darah.

Sesekali Irene dan teman-temannya mencoba mencelakakan luhan, tapi luhan tetap saja menanggapinya dengan senyuman santai. Sehingga sehun memandang luhan aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bahagia? Padahal ia sudah banyak dikerjai. Sehun saja yang melihatnya, begitu jengkel.

Pagi itu, sehun menjemput luhan seperti biasa. Ya, kini sehun setiap akan berangkat kuliah akan menjemput luhan dahulu. Mengingat luhan yang begitu manja, ia akan marah jika sehun terlambat. Meskipun hanya sedetik. Tapi kini sehun sudah mulai biasa dengan omelan luhan

"kau terlambat 1 menit, oh sehun" omel luhan sambil berjalan menuju sehun yang sudah berdiri disebelah mobilnya

"_mian_, aku menunggu chanyeol-_hyung_ mandi" sehun meminta maaf

"aku tak peduli, apapun alasannya. Kau terlambat!" luhan mengambek dengan imutnya dan memasuki mobil sehun

"ayolah lu, hanya 1 menit" bujuk sehun yang kini sudah berada dibalik setir mobilnya

"tetap saja kau terlambat, sehunie!" kata luhan mempotkan bibirnya

"hanya 1 menit, aku terlambat juga karena chanyeol-_hyung_, ayolah lu" sehun masih mencoba membujuk luhan

"berhenti membujukku, aku sedang marah padamu" luhan masih sedikit mengambek dengan keimutannya

"_aigoo_, imut sekali eoh?" goda sehun dan luhan hanya menunduk menutupi rona diwajahnya

"baiklah, bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan seusai kuliah? Sebagai permohonan maafku?" bujuk sehun kembali

"_jinjja_? Oke. Call!" jawab luhan semangat. Sehun tersenyum tipis

Kini sehun juga lebih expresif, melihat tingkah luhan yang begitu manja kepadanya. Terkadang ia tertawa karena luhan melakukan hal konyol, seperti layaknya anak kecil.

Luhan kini memanggil sehun dengan sebutan 'sehunie' sedangkan sehun memanggilnya dengan 'lu' atau kadang juga menyebutnya rusa. Entah dari mana panggilan itu dating dan sejak kapan mereka memanggil dengan sebutan itu.

Mereka hanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja mereka tak merasakan adanya benih cinta yang mereka rasakan.

Mobil sehun sudah memasuki halaman parkir. Sehun dan luhan langsung turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki kelas mereka. Sehun berjalan sibelah luhan, kedua telapak tangannya masuk kedalam sakunya.

Luhan tak memperdulikannya, karena kini ia sedang membaca ini ia akan ada ulangan pagi ini.

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh siswa melingkar dilapangan. Sebuah kegiatan yang tak asing lagi bagi mahasiswa disana. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku. Ia berjingkat untuk melihat lingkaran itu, tapi tetap saja ia tak kelihatan. Sehun yang melihat luhan hanya tersenyum tipis

"apa mereka melakukannya lagi?" Tanya luhan. Sehun mengangguk

"aku lihat, sepertinya mereka menemukan mangsa yang empuk" kata sehun

"maksudnya?" Tanya luhan bingung

"sepertinya dia anak baru, dan ingin masuk klub dance. Jadi bukankah itu menjadi mangsa yang empuk untuk mereka?" kata sehun menjelaskan

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Ia kemudian memberikan tasnya dan buku catatannya kepada sehun. luhan berlari menuju lingkaran tersebut. Sehun begitu tak mengerti dengan kelakuan sehun.

"LU! LUHAN!" sehun berteriak tapi luhan seperti menulikan pendengarannya

Luhan mencoba membuka celah dari kerumunan tersebut. Setelah berhasil memasuki lingkaran itu, luhan mendekati gadis yang sedang dibully habis-habisan oleh keempat gadis dancer itu.

"_kajja_" kata luhan lembut sambil mengangkat tubuh gadis itu

"HEI! Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawanya pergi?" teriak sulli

"Bertindak sok pahlawan, eoh?" krystal kembali membentak

"cih! Sok sekali kau!" kata seulgi yang kemudian mendekat diikuti para teman-temannya

"biarkan dia disini, dan kau pergilah" kata Irene sedikit mengancam

"aku akan pergi bersamanya" kata luhan "_kajja_" ajak luhan ke gadis itu

Merasa jengkel, Irene menarik rambut luhan kasar. Ia benar benar marah karena luhan tak menghargainya. Luhan seketika itu juga langsung merasakan pusing pada kepalanya.

Luhan terjatuh. Ia memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit dikepalanya. Kali ini benar-benar sakit. Karena tarikan kasar Irene begitu kuat. Sehun yang melihatnya sedikit panic, ia melihat luhan menahan rasa sakit.

sehun beranjak dari berdirinya,ia ingin sekali masuk kedalam kerumunan itu dan menarik luhan keluar. Ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk menolong luhan. Ia akan mendekati luhan ketika benar-benar luhan membutuhkannya, lagipula sehun yakin bahwa luhan adalah gadis yang keras kepala.

"bukankah aku pernah memenangkan battle? Dan kalian memberikan itu kepadaku kan? Aku akan memberikan tawaran kalian waktu itu padanya" jelas luhan yang berdiri sambil menahan rasa pusingnya "_kajja_" ajak luhan lagi

"KAU MEREBUT SEMUA MILIKKU! AWAS KAU XI LUHAN!" teriak Irene dengan emosinya yang meluap

"XI LUHAN! AKU BILANG BERHENTI!" Irene berteriak keras sambil menarik rambut luhan lagi

Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"aku katakana kepadamu, mulai sekarang jauhi oh sehun! dia hanya milikku. Kau mengerti?" kata Irene mengintimidasi

Luhan sudah benar-benar tak tahan dengan sakit yang dideritanya. Ia membanting tangan Irene yang memegang erat rambutnya

"apa hakmu melarangku dekat dengan sehun? bukankah sehun itu tunanganku?" kata luhan santai

Jujur saja, sehun mendengar kalimat ini begitu terkejut karena luhan dengan lantang dan tegas mengatakan bahwa sehun lah tunangan luhan. Dan Irene hanya terdiam dengan keberanian luhan melawannya

"tapi dia pacarku dan milikku. Aku lebih dulu mengenalnya daripadamu" Irene membela dengan ketus

"milikmu? Apa kau punya saham atasnamamu untuk memilikinya? Irene-ah, aku tau kau mencintainya tapi aku mohon kepadamu untuk tak menjatuhkan harga dirimu hanya untuk mengejar sesosok lelaki yang belum tentu membalas cintamu" luhan berkata dengan menahan pusingnya solah dia baik-baik saja

"aku tak butuh omong kosongmu!" kata Irene

"aku tak omong kosong, tapi terserah dirimu saja. Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu" kata luhan sambil bangkit dan membawa gadis tadi pergi

"aku belum selesai bicara!" Irene berteriak

"bicara padaku empat mata jika kau mau, aku tak suka cara menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini. mencari banyak perhatian" kata luhan sambil berlalu

Mereka kemudian meninggalkan keempat orang dancer itu. Mereka berempat begitu jengkel dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Luhan dan gadis itu berpisah bersamaan dengan bubarnya kerumunan tersebut.

Luhan berjalan lemah menuju kearah sehun. ketika sudah berada didepan sehun, tiba-tiba kepalanya benar-benat berat. Kepalanya begitu sakit. Ia kemudian terjatuh tepat dipelukan sehun

"Luhan? Hey! Kau kenapa?" sehun panic

Sehun langsung membawa ke klinik kesehatan kampus. Ia begitu panic akan kondisi luhan. Ketika dokter yang berjaga sudah selesai memeriksa luhan, sehun langsung masuk dan menunggu luhan disamping kasurnya.

Kai, kyungsoo,chanyeol, baekhyun, xiumin, chen, lay, suho, kris dan tao berlari menuju luhan dan sehun. kai begitu paling panic diantara mereka

"_mian_, kai-ah" kata sehun menyesal

"_gwenchana_" jawab kai lemah

Mereka kemudian terdiam, baik kai maupun sehun memiliki fikirannya masing-masing. Tatapan mereka sama-sama kosong

"sehun-ah, aku tak tau kau memiliki perasaan seperti apa pada noonaku, tapi aku mohon jangan kecewakan dia terlalu dalam... dia mulai berani membuka hatinya untukmu, dank u harap kau tak terlalu menyakitinya" kata kai tiba-tiba

"maaf, aku tak bisa menjaga _noona_mu" sehun kembali menyesali perbuatannya

"_aniyo_, jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu" kai berusaha menenangkan sehun

Luhan tiba-tiba sadar begitu cepat, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Luhan mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Ia tak mau orang-orang sekitarnya mengkhawatirkannya. Luhan tersenyum ketika ia tersadar melihat kerumunan manusia dengan wajah panic

"apa kalian ingin berdemo?" Tanya luhan lemah ketika ia usai membuka matanya

"masih bisa bercanda? Kau ini!" omel xiumin

"_gwenchana_?" Tanya lay

Luhan tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk lemah.

"jangan terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya terlalu lelah. Makanya aku tidur tiba-tiba" luhan berbohong

"_noona_, berhentilah" kata kai menahan air matanya

"berhenti membohongi dirimu, xi luhan" kata xiumin tegas

Luhan mengerti maksud kai dan xiumin. Diantara mereka, memang kai dan xiumin yang tampak begitu khawatir. Mereka lah yang mengerti luhan selama ini, maka tak heran jika mereka benar-benar sedih

"aku dengar kau sangat dekat dengan tao beberapa hari yang lalu? Maafkan aku, aku tak sempat bertemu denganmu kris. tapi, _chukkae_" kata luhan tersenyum bahagia untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kris dan tao hanya tersenyum. Memang, beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar bahwa kris memang sedang dekat sekali dengan tao. Tapi ia begitu sibuk, hingga tak sempat mengucapkan selamat padanya

Luhan yang mengerti bahwa seluruh isi ruangan itu begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia sangat tak suka dengan kondisi seperti ini. ia berusaha mengalihkan semuanya.

"sehunie, bukankah kau berjanji mengajakku pergi tadi? _Kajja_" ajak luhan

"tapi kau sedang sakit, lu" sehun khawatir

"_ani, nan gwenchana. Palli, kajja_" luhan mencoba berdiri dan sehun membantunya berjalan meninggalkan klinik menuju mobilnya.

Ketika luhan dan sehun pergi, diikuti sulay, taoris, chanbaek. xiumin kini benar-benar menangis. Chen kemudian memeluknya untuk menenangkan. Kai kini hanya memandang noonanya dengan pandangan kosong, kyungsoo juga menenangkan kai

(***)

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Tanya sehun membuyarkan lamunan luhan

"kenapa bagaimana? Aku kan sudah mengatakan aku tak kenapa-kenapa" kata luhan tersenyum berbohong

"_jinjja_?" Tanya sehun

"_eoh_, aku bahkan masih bisa berlari" kata luhan menutupi sakitnya

"apa aku tak pantas tau tentang penyakitmu? Kalau begitu kau menganggapku sebagai apa selama ini lu?" Tanya sehun

Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia berfikir, haruskah sehun mengetahui penyakitnya? Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat orang sekelilingnya bersedih karenanya. Haruskah ia menambah list orang yang akan menghawatirkannya berlebihan? Setelah kedua orang tuanya, kai dan xiumin. Haruskah kini sehun tau?

"hey! Rusa?" sehun membuyarkan pikiran luhan

"apa kau tau aku memiliki penyakit?" Tanya luhan tiba-tiba

"entahlah, aku fikir iya" lanjut sehun sambil memandang luhan

"apa jika aku memiliki penyakit kau tak mau lagi dekat denganku?" Tanya luhan dengan khawatir

"pertanyaan macam apa ini? tak mungkin hanya karena kau berpenyakit aku menjauhimu. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu bukan?" sehun berkata ketus, jujur ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ada difikiran luhan saat ini hingga membuatnya bertanya seperti itu

"jadi sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" lanjut sehun dengan nada bicara yang lembut

"aku hanya akan merasakan pusing jika kepalaku terguncang terlalu keras. Tapi dengan beristirahat cukup, pasti esoknya aku akan kembali sehat" kata luhan

"kalau kau tau begitu, mengapa kau tak membalas Irene tadi?" Tanya sehun

"_andwe_, aku tak mau membuatnya terluka. Bukankah itu juga akan membuatmu terluka? Aku akan ikut menjaga Irene untukmu" luhan tersenyum samar

"sampai kapan kau terus memperdulikan Irene? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_nan gwenchana_. Harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja?" Tanya luhan lembut

"arra, kalau begitu... kita pulang. Kau harus istrirahat" kata sehun yang masih focus menyetir

"ani. Kau sudah berjanji mengajakku berjalan-jalan. Aku kan sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"mungkin batinmu bisa kau bohongi jika kau baik-baik saja, tapi ragamu sedang sakit lu, istirahatlah. Aku pasti akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan jika kau sehat nanti" sehun membujuknya

"aku ingin bertemu minwoo dan bomi" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi

"sembuhlah dulu baru nanti aku akan mengajakmu bertemu mereka. Mana mungkin mereka mau bertemu dengan eomma yang sakit?"

"memang mengapa jika aku sakit? Aku baik-baik saja"

"kau terlihat sekali sakit, yang ada kau membuat mereka panic" sehun menasehati luhan dengan sabar

Luhan terdiam. Ia masih merengut. Ia mengambek pada sehun. tapi sehun terus saja membujuknya agar tak mengambek

"ayolah, rusa jelek. Sekali ini saja kau menuruti omonganku" sehun membujuknya lagi

"apa? Jelek? Kalau begitu aku akan marah lagi kepadamu!" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lagi

"baiklah, aku ralat. Rusa cantik, menurutlah kepadaku. Kali ini saja, aku mohon" sehun bersungguh-sungguh

"lakukan _aegyo_ dahulu, baru aku akan menurutimu" kata luhan santai

"_mwo? Ah, wae?_ Kenapa harus _aegyo_?" kata sehun tak terima

"karena aku tau kau pasti tak akan menyukainya. Lagipula kau memanggilku jelek tadi, jadi kau harus membayarnya sebagai ucapan maaf" luhan membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya

Sehun mengambil nafas panjang. Ia begitu frustasi kali ini. jika tak demi luhan, ia tak akan pernah mau melakukan aegyo seperti ini

"_noona_, ayo kita pulang" kata sehun dengan buing-buing ditambah ia mengedipkan matanya. Imut dan lucu. Dan itu cukup membuat harga diri sehun turun seketika. Image dingin yang ada disehun seketika itu juga runtuh.

"_hahaha aigoo, nae sehunie neomu kyeopta, kajja_" kata luhan sambil mengusak rambut sehun dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan

(***)

"menyebalkan sekali sih dia" sulli berjalan menuju kasurnya

"mengapa dia sok pahlawan seperti itu?" seulgi berfikir

"aish! _Jinjja_. Hari ini aku benar-benar malu karenanya! Apalagi tadi sehun melihatku. Pasti aku terlihat begitu bodoh, ketika aku menjambaknya tadi" Irene mengacak rambutnya

"kau yang hanya sekali saja malu. Apalagi kami. Ini kedua kalinya kami dipermalukan didepan public olehnya!" krystal berkata ketus

"aish! _Jinjja_!" Irene kembali mengamuk

"kenapa dia begitu sulit untuk dikalahkan? Mengapa kita tak melakukan hal yang biasanya saja?" Tanya sulli

"gunakan otakmu dengan benar. Ia memiliki banyak tameng. Sehun, chanyeol-_oppa_, kris-_oppa_, dan kai. Meskipun mereka punya pasangannya masing-masing tapi tetap saja mereka akan melindungi luhan!" seulgi menjelaskan

"tidakkah kalian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang luhan?" Tanya krystal

"maksudmu?" Irene mengerutkan keningnya

"apa kau tak menyadari ketika rambutnya ditarik, ia pasti akan terjatuh. Dulu aku juga pernah menjambaknya bukan? ia seketika itu juga terjatuh bukan?" krystal memberikan kode

"lalu? Maksudmu kita harus menjambaknya sesering mungkin?" Tanya sulli polos

"aku dengar, luhan mempunyai penyakit. Ketika aku di ruang kesehatan, aku mendengar dokter jaga berkata bahwa luhan akan merasakan lemas jika kepalanya terguncang" jelas seulgi "tapi aku tak begitu memahami dia menderita penyakit apa" lanjutnya

"kalian faham maksudku bukan?" Tanya krystal

Mereka bertiga hanya diam, memahami maksud pembicaraan krystal.

"ayolah, guys" kata krystal membangkitkan pikiran teman-temannya

"AH! Aku tau!" kata Irene tiba-tiba

Seulgi dan sulli memperhatikan Irene dan krystal yang sudah ber smirk. Mereka masih mencoba memahami maksud pembicarannnya

"sepertinya kita harus mencobanya. Dengan game baru" Irene bersmirk

Krystal tersenyum membalas smirk Irene. Kini sulli dan seulgi memahami maksud dari pembicaraan mereka.

(***)

Malam itu, kai sedang asik bertelfon dengan kekasihnya. Kai memang sering sekali menelfon kyungsoo. Bahkan kadang ia tiba-tiba datang kerumah kyungsoo. Xiumin sering kali mengomel karena hal itu. Xiumin mengatakan bahwa kai sering sekali membuat kyungsoo harus membuka pintu tengah malam karena kemanjaan kai. Dan kemarahan xiumin sering sekali terlempar ke luhan.

Ketika kai sedang asik menelfon dengan kyungsoo, luhan tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya. Kai yang menyadari itu langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Expresi yang awalnya bahagia tiba-tiba menjadi suram.

"kyungsoo-yah. Nanti aku terlfon lagi. _Noona_ku datang untuk menganggu kita, _mianhae_. _Annyeong_" kai kemudian menutup telefonnya

"_mwo_?" tanya kai singkat

"galak sekali sih" luhan berjalan mendekati kasur kai. Luhan kemudian diduduk dikasur kai, berhadapan dengan kai.

"mengapa kau selalu mengangguku ketika aku sedang asik dengan kyungsoo?" omel kai

"_ah, mian nae namdongsaeng_" kata luhan imut

"kau tak udah sok imut seperti ini, aku tau kau sedang ada maunya. Apa?" kata kai sedikit ketus dan mengambek yang dibuat-buat

"aku ingin bertanya padamu, dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur" kata luhan dan kai hanya mengangguk mengerti

"apa sulli cantik?" tanya luhan tiba-tiba

"_mwo_? Kau kesini hanya ingin bertanya hal konyol seperti itu?" tanya kai

"sudahlah, jawab saja. Apa sulli itu cantik?" luhan tak sabar

"tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari kyungsoo" kata kai sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah kyungsoo

Luhan langsung saja memukul kepala kai seenaknya karena ia sedikit jengkel dengan kai saat ini

"apa-apaan kau ini _noona_? Sakit!" omel kai sambil mengusak kepalanya

"makanya, jawab saja. Aku kan bertanya tentang sulli mengapa kau menjawab kyungsoo? Apa sulli cantik?" kata luhan mengulang pertanyaan dengan nada sedikit mengamuk

"lumayan" jawab kai singkat

"kalau seulgi?"

"lumayan"

"mengapa kau hanya menjawab lumayan? Katakan yang lain!"

"coba tanyakan lagi, karna memang mereka lumayan menurutku" jawab kai santai

"krystal?"

"ya cukup cantik"

"irene?"

"cantik"

"_mwo_?"

"_wae_?"

"_ani_,...kalau aku?"

"lumayan"

"kalau aku dengan irene? Mana yang lebih cantik"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

"bukankah aku tadi mengatakan bahwa Irene cantik dan kau lumayan, harusnya kau sudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa..." kai menggantungkan kalimatnya Kemudian ia malah tertawa

"mengapa kau malah tertawa?" luhan bingung

"apa kau sedang bertanya tentang tipe sehun?" tanya kai

Luhan gantian mengerutkan keningnya. Ia belum faham apa yang dimaksud kai

"kau bertanya tentang tipe sehun? jawabannya adalah kau cantik. Setidaknya lebih cantik dari gadis lain, Tapi tak lebih cantik daripada seulgi, sulli dan krystal,apalagi irene" kata kai santai

"apa maksudmu? Apa aku begitu jelek?" tanya luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"kau tak jelek, _noona_. Hanya saja kau kalah cantik jika dibandingkan mereka. Secara mereka pandai berdandan, sedangkan kau? Lagipula taraf sehun memilih cewek itu sangat tinggi" jelas kai

"apa sehun masih mencintai irene?" tanya luhan

"entahlah, aku fikir ia masih memikirkannya. Meskipun tak seperti dulu. Atau bisa saja tidak, anak itu sangat sulit terdefinisi" jawab kai

Luhan terdiam dengan kalimat kai. Ia tampak terlihat memikir keras akan hal tersebut. Kai yang melihatnya hanya tertawa

"sudah lah, pergi sana. istirahatlah _noona_, _jaljayo_" kata kai tersenyum manis

Luhan mengangguk, ia pun turun dari kasur kai. Ia menungunggu kai bersiap diranjangnya. Luhan kini membantuk kai menarik selimutnya, dan luhan juga mematikan lampu kamar kai

"_jalja_, kai-ah" kata luhan sambil menutup pintu kamar kai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

wooooh, author fast update lagi  
>selama masa libur, mungkin author bakal update 2 hari sekali. soalnya author kan udah mau ujian, jadi biar pas masuk author bisa fokus ujiannya. doain author ne<p>

aduh maaf nih kali sering TBC dengan gak elit, mianhae. tapi kan author gantiin dengan fast update

sekali lagi makasih buat para review yang mau negluangin waktu baca ff ini, dan ngikutin ff ini. neomu gamsahamnida

makasih juga yang ydah memperbaiki kalimat koreanya. gomawooo ^^

kalau yang tanya penyakit luhan, tenang. chapter depan penyakit luhan keungkap kok. dan sehun...  
>sehun enaknya gimana ya sama irene? xD<br>ntar sehun juga eemmmm *uhuk* gitu lah sama luhan di chapter depan ^^

nah kalau masalah manjangin, sepertinya enggak ya. kayaknya kok banyak yang kurang setuju. disisi lain author juga mau fokus ujian dulu, ntar akutnya malah muter-muter dan cuman bikin bingung doang

sekali lagi author ucapin buat para review dan reader yang setia sama ff ini

author tetep butuh review kalian buat memperbaiki ini semua. author juga pengen ngerti kesan kalian kalian bawa ini, so jangan jadi silent readers ne

*deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIW JUSEYO ^**^


	12. Chapter 12

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

**.**

Karena perasaan luhan mulai meluluh untuk sehun. kini ia begitu nyaman bersama sehun. dan entah mengapa sesuatu telah merasuki fikiran luhan saat ini.

kali itu, luhan sedang berjalan bersama xiumin dan lay. luhan sedang menjalankan suatu misi. Xiumin dan lay hanya mengikuti misi luhan. untuk saat ini, mereka benar-benar tak faham jalan fikiran luhan.

"apa kau yakin?" tanya xiumin memastikan

"_ne_! _Kajja_!" luhan menjawab mantab, kemudian ia menarik kedua sahabatnya ini

Mereka berjalan kesebuah mall yang tak jauh dari rumah luhan. Kali ini luhan berusaha mengubah dirinya. Ia mencoba dirinya menjadi gadis yang cantik. Ia ingin mengubah dirinya dari tomboy menjadi gadis manis.

"mengapa kau melakukan ini? sehun seharusnya mencintaimu sebagai luhan bukan luhan jadi-jadian" kata lay

"apa maksudmu jadi-jadian?" luhan bertanya heran

"sehun harusnya mencintaimu sebagai luhan. Bukan sebagai luhan yang menyerupai irene" jelas xiumin

"berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri untuk orang lain, luhan-ah" kata lay

"_ani_, kalian ini bicara apa? Aku memang ingin merubah diriku. Aku hanya ingin terlihat sedikit lebih manis lah. Setidaknya untuk aku benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis. _Eomma_ selalu marah padaku karena aku tak pernah bisa merawat tubuhku layaknya seorang gadis" lawak luhan

"lagi pula, aku berubah bukan karena irene. Apalagi untuk menyerupainya. Aku kan lebih cantik" luhan berkata percaya diri, kemudian menunjukkan deretan giginya

"apa kau gila? Jelas cantik irene. Ia pandai berdandan, sedangkan kau?" xiumin tak meneruskan kalimatnya

"makanya, kalian harus bekerja keras untuk mengajariku dandan. _Kajja_" ajak luhan

Xiumin, Lay dan luhan langsung memasuki beberapa toko. Mereka memasuki toko baju, toko sepatu, toko makeup sampai mereka juga memasuki sebuah salon

Mau tak mau, mereka harus membeli barang berbau wanita untuk luhan. Karena barang luhan tak ada yang berbau wanita sama sekali. Dengan warna pink saja, luhan begitu jijik melihatnya.

Mereka membantu luhan mengganti semuanya. Meskipun tak semuanya berubah, tapi 20% dari luhan harus berubah.

Mereka memasuki salon, kemudian para pekerja salon itu mempermak luhan. Mereka membiarkan rambut luhan terurai. Rambut yang selama ini hanya dikuncir kuda, kiri terurai sempurna. Mereka memmbubuhkan sedikit blush on, eyeshadow dan memoleskan sedikit eyeliner tipis.

Luhan kini tampak begitu cantik. Hanya dengan polesan sedikit dan tipis saja ia terlihat begitu cantik. Ia tampak seperti barbie. Tubuhnya yang indah dan wajah yang cantik. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berdecak kagum.

"kau ini memang cantik, luhan-ah!" kata lay sedikit berteriak tak percaya akan kecantikan luhan

"tapi sayang, tak pernah mempercantik dirinya" kata xiumin

"mulai sekarang dandanlah. Polesan sedikit saja membuatmu benar-benar terlihat cantik" kata lay

"_arra. Gomawo_" kata luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya

(***)

Sesampainya dirumah, kai memandang luhan tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya melihat luhan begitu berubah.

Rambut yang biasanya dikuncir asal itu, kini mengurai sempurna. Kai yang tak mengedipkan matanya daritadi, benar-benar tak percaya yang dilihatnya adalah kakaknya

"apa kepalamu terbentur? Apa kau sakit, _noona_?" kata kai tiba-tiba

"_ani_" jawab luhan singkat

"Apa jangan-jangan kau berubah hanya untuk sehun?"

Luhan yang mendengar kalimat itu, tiba-tiba terkejut. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah kai dan tersenyum

"_aniyo_" jawab luhan singkat

"tak usah berbohong. _Noona_, aku mengenalmu dari kecil. Aku mengerti dengan baik tentangmu"

"aku hanya ingin, kai-ah. Kau kemarin juga mengatakan aku jelek bukan? bahkan kau sendiri bilang, irene lebih cantik dariku" kata luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"irene memang cantik. Karena dia memang merawat dirinya dengan baik sejak dulu. Sedangkan kau? Tiba-tiba sekali" celoteh kai

"aku kan sudah bilang. Aku hanya ingin!" luhan sedikit marah

"aku curiga kepadamu, _noona_" katanya

"curiga? Curiga apa?" tanya luhan polos

"apa kau kini sudah benar-benar mencintai sehun?" tanya kai

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sungguh, hatinya tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"ah, sepertinya aku harus naik. Aku banyak sekali tugas malam ini. bye kai-ah" kata luhan mengalihkan pertanyaan

"_noona_, aku sedang bertanya. Mengapa kau tak menjawabku?!" kai mengamuk

Luhan hanya berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tetap menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia langsung menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya

Ia mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri. Mendengar nama sehun saja, jantungnya bergetar. Apalagi menatapnya. Apa memang kini ia jatuh hati pada sehun?

Luhan hanya kesal dengan perasaannya sendiri. Mengapa sehun membuatnya seperti ini? luhan kemudian mencoba melupakan masalah itu. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin beristirahat.

(***)

Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di kampus. Banyak sekali mata yang memandangnya heran. Luhan yang biasanya terlihat begitu tomboy, kini terlihat seperti gadis manis. Luhan tersenyum ramah kepada orang-orang yang menyapanya pagi itu.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Ketika ia hampir mendekati ruangnya, tiba-tiba 3 namja populer mendekatinya. Chanyeol dan kris berada didepan dengan saling memeluk bahu mereka, sedangkan sehun dibelakang. Hanya mengikuti mereka dengan tangannya yang ia masukan kedalam sakunya

"oh, murid baru?" goda kris

"mengapa ada murid baru secantik ini?" goda chanyeol

"bisakah kalian tak menghinaku? Dan berhenti membuatku malu." Kata luhan

"setidaknya kami bisa menggodamu sebelum sehun datang" kata kris dengan tawanya

"kau benar-benar cantik _noona_." Kata chanyeol tersenyum kepada luhan. "_hyung_, _kajja_" ajak chanyeol untuk meninggalkan luhan

Mereka kemudian pergi. Sehun yang daritadi memperhatikan luhan dari balik kedua saudaranya, kini sudah berada didepan luhan. Ia memperhatikan luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala. Luhan bergerak kaku. Ia begitu malu ketika sehun memperhatikannya

Entah mengapa, luhan begitu takut. Ia takut sehun tak menyukai penampilannya. Luhan takut jika berfikir sehun menganggapnya gila. Gila karena ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti ini

"apa kau sakit?" tanya sehun

"_eoh? A..ani. Wae_?" tanya luhan kaku

"aku fikir kau bukan luhan" kata sehun singkat "karena kau begitu cantik" lanjutnya

Pipi luhan tanpa diberi aba-aba langsung saja merona sempurna. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pipinya begitu panas. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Harus ia akui, luhan begitu menyukai sehun jika seperti ini.

"_gomawo_" kata luhan sambil menunjukkan giginya yang putih itu

"masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti" sehun berkata lembut sambil ia mengusak rambut luhan pelan, kemudian ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan luhan.

"_sehunie_" panggil luhan

Sehun berhenti dari langkahnya, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya menghadap luhan.

"_mwo_?" tanyanya

"aku lapar. Maukah kau mengantarkanku makan? Aku belum sempat sarapan tadi. Padahal aku sudah bangun pagi untuk dandan seperti ini. apakah para gadis selalu bangun pagi untuk seperti ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

Sehun tersenyum samar memandang luhan. Menurutnya luhan kali ini benar-benar lucu dan imut. Ia begitu polos dan mengatakan semuanya apa adanya.

"_kajja_" ajak sehun kemudian menarik tangan luhan

Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Ia kemudian berjalan berdampingan dengan sehun. ketika baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menghentikan mereka.

"XI LUHAN! OH SEHUN!" teriaknya

Luhan kemudian membalikkan badannya. Sedangkan sehun membalikkan badannya dengan malas. Ia begitu kenal teriakan itu

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya lagi

"oh sehun! apa kau menyelingkuhiku?"

"irene, hentikan!" kata sehun tegas

"apanya yang dihentikan? Ini melewati batas!" irene berteriak

"berhenti bertikah seperti anak kecil!" sehun kini menaikkan nadanya

"kalian yang seperti anak kecil. Berhenti bersandiwara!" irene berteriak makin keras

"Dan kau luhan, apa kau wanita jalang? Kau berdandan untuk menarik perhatian para _namja_? Apa kau tak tau jika kau mendekati pria yang sudah punya pacar? Dan apa kau juga tak tau malu sudah merusak hubungan orang lain?" bentak irene pada luhan

Ketika luhan mendengar irene mengatakannya 'wanita jalang' ia benar-benar marah. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kalimat itu. Ia benar-benar ingin memukul mulut gadis itu

Tapi kemudian ia menyadari, bahwa memang dia yang salah disini. Bukankah selama ini ia membenci sehun. dan irene sudah lama bersama sehun. pasti hati irene sakit ketika sehun bersamanya bukan?

"_mi..mian_" hanya kata itu yang terucap pada mulut luhan

"_Mian_? Hanya itu? Kau kini bahkan lebih hina dari seorang pelacur!" irene berteiak kembali

Sehun benar-benar tak tahan dengan kalimat-kaliamat yang keluar dari mulut irene. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia ingin sekali memukul irene. Tapi ketika tangannya ingin menampar irene, luhan menahannya

"Irene, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Mulai sekarang berhentilah memaki luhan!" ucap sehun dengan penuh penekanan

"_wae_? Dia telah merebut calon suamiku. Apa aku harus diam saja?" Irene masih terus melontarkan emosinya

"dia tak pernah merebut apapun dari siapapun" bela sehun

"dia merebutmu dariku. Kau tunanganku. Kau calon suamiku"

"tunangan? Calon suami? Oh, rupanya ayahmu belum mengatakan apapun padamu" ucap sehun dengan smirknya

"_mwo_? Apa maksudmu? Ada apa dengan _appa_?" Tanya Irene bingung

"tanyakan sendiri pada orang tuamu. Dan mulai sekarang berhenti memaki luhan!" ucap sehun sambil memeluk luhan dan mengajaknya pergi

Luhan kini benar-benar terlihat menahan airmatanya. Terlihat sekali matanya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Sehun yang melihat hal itu semakin tak tega

Irene benci melihat adegan itu. Ia benar-benar benci kepada luhan. Seulgi, sulli dan krystal yang dari tadi hanya diam, kini menepuk pundah irene.

"kita memang harus melakukannya. Secepatnya!" kata irene sambil menahan air matanya dengan emosi penuh

(***)

Sehun dan luhan kini sudah berada ditaman kampus. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon yang begitu rindang. Luhan begitu nampak menahan airmatanya. Sehun hanya bisa diam memandang luhan

"Lu, menangislah jika kau ingin" kata sehun

Luhan menggeleng lembut, ia kemudian memaksakan senyumnya untuk sehun

"_ani, nan gwenchana_" kata luhan sambil tersenyum

"jangan dimasukan hati, irene hanya sedang emosi. Dia selalu begitu jika emosinya meluap-luap"

"_arra_" jawab luhan singkat

"katanya kau lapar? Ayo aku antar kau makan. Makan dikantin atau diluar?" tanya sehun

"_ani_, aku sudah tak lapar lagi. Aku ingin bertemu xiumin dan lay saja" kata luhan tersenyum

"jika kau butuh aku, katakan saja" kata sehun

"Lu, apakah kau nanti berniat menemui minwoo dan bomi?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyumnya "aku akan menunggumu di dekat mobilmu"

Ia kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan sehun, tanpa menatap sehun. luhan tak berani menatap sehun, karena kini ia tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Air matanya yang sudah dibendungnya, kini telah menetes dipipi mulus luhan

Luhan berlari meninggalkan sehun. sehun tau jika gadis itu sedang menangis.

'sampai kapan kau berpura-pura, lu?' batin sehun.

(***)

"aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan irene" kata lay

Luhan hanya mengangguk, pandangannya kembali kosong

"mengapa bisa?" tanya xiumin

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Ia kembali ke awangnya

"sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau tampak lelah" kata lay menyarankan

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian ia berdiri

"besok akan ada lomba, sejenis classmeet antar fakultas. Aku harap kau istirahat dengan baik, karena besok pertandingannya cocok untukmu. Jangan sampai mengecawakan. _Arrachi_?" xiumin memberi semangat

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian ia tersenyum dan pergi. Ia benar-benar lelah. Entah sejak kapan perasaannya seperti ini.

Xiumin dan lay memandang sedih punggung luhan. Kemudian lay menenangkan xiumin

"setelah ia tidur dan makan, pasti dia akan kembali ceria. Tenanglah" kata lay

"_arra_, dia memang selalu seperti itu" kata xiumin sambil melanjutkan makannya

(***)

Hari ini mata kuliah sehun dan luhan sudah selesai, Sehun sudah siap dimobilnya menunggu luhan. tampaknya luhan keluar sedikit terlambat dari biasanya

"_mian_, aku tadi harus membereskan sesuatu bersama xiumin dan lay" kata luhan sambil memasuki memasang sabuk pengaman dimobil sehun

"_arraseo_. Apa kita langsung ke mereka?" Tanya luhan

"_eoh_, _kajja_" kata luhan bersemangat

"kita ke taman atau langsung kerumahnya saja?" sehun bertanya lagi

"aku fikir ke taman saja" ucap luhan santai

"_wae_? Mengapa tak dirumah mereka saja"

"sudahlah, aku memiliki insting yang kuat. Aku seorang _eomma, arrachi_?" kata luhan dengan penuh keyakinan

"_arraseo, eomma_" kata sehun sambil menginjak pedal gasnya

Mereka langsung saja menuju taman, tempat biasa mereka bertemu dengan bomi dan minwoo. Luhan begitu bahagia jika bertemu dengan mereka, setidaknya sehun tau bahwa minwoo dan bomi bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaan luhan

"_eomma, appa!"_ teriak bomi dan minwoo ketika luhan dan sehun turun dari mobil

"_annyeong_, bagaimana hari kalian? Menyenangkan?" Tanya luhan

"_ne eomma_" jawab minwo dan bomi yang sudah berbaur dipelukan luhan

"nampaknya tak ada yang merindukan _appa_, semua hanya memeluk _eomma_ _eoh_?" sehun pura-pura marah

"_aniyo appa, uri neomu bogoshippo_" ucap bomi sambil memeluk kaki sehun

"_aigoo_, lucu sekali kalian" ucap sehun sambil menggendong bomi

"_appa_, apa _eomma_ sedang sakit? Appa tak sedang selingkuh kan?" ucap minwoo tiba-tiba

"_w..wae_ minwoo-ah?" sehun kelabakan

"mengapa _eomma_ begitu cantik sekarang? Aku fikir _appa_ membawa _eomma_ yang lain. Minwoo tak suka jika _appa_ membawa _eomma_ yang lain" ucap minwoo polos yang sudah digendong luhan

"ne! Bomi juga, meskipun _eomma_ jelek, _appa_ harus selamanya bersama _eomma_" ucap bomi

"jadi selama ini _eomma_ jelek eoh?" Tanya luhan sambil pura-pura mengambek

"_aniyo_ _eomma_, hanya saja _eomma_ semakin tambah cantik" ucap minwoo

"dan _appa_ pasti semakin mennyukai _eomma_ sekarang" lanjut bomi

"_eomma_mu memang cantik dari dulu. Kalian saja yang tak menyadarinya" kata sehun santai

"apa _appa_ begitu mencintai eomma sekarang?" Tanya bomi

Luhan dan sehun seketika itu juga terdiam. Pertanyaan bomi membuat mereka benar-benar kebingungan untuk menjawab

"_appa_, jawab bomi" bomi merengek

"_ne_, apa begitu mencintai _eomma_. Bukan hanya sekarang tapi dari dulu _appa_ sudah mencintai _eomma_" ucap sehun

"lalu kapan _appa_ akan menikahi _eomma_ secara sungguhan?" pertanyaan bomi semakin mendalam dan membuat sehun kebingungan untuk menjawab

"mengapa bomi bertanya seperti ini?" sehun bertanya dengan keterkejutannya

"_appa_, jawab saja bomi" rengek bomi

"sampai _appa_ siap _ne_" jawab sehun asal

"kapan _appa_? Aku takut jika _eomma_ diambil orang lain" kata minwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"_ani_, itu tidak akan mungkin. Percaya pada _appa, appa_ akan menjaga _eomma_ hanya untuk _appa_" kata sehun spontan

Luhan hanya memperhatikan sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan bomi dan minwoo. sungguh, kini perasaan luhan sedikit lebih lega. Meskipun luhan tak tau pernyataan itu benar untuknya atau hanya untuk menenangkan bomi dan minwoo saja

"apa _eomma_ sedang sakit?" Tanya bomi

"_ani_, _wae_ bomi-ah?"

"_eomma_ pucat, iya kan _appa_?" bomi memandang sehun

"_eomma_ bisa turunkan aku sekarang" pinta minwoo

"_aniyo_, mungkin _eomma_ hanya kelelahan" kata luhan mengelak

"kalau begitu kita pulang saja, bomi tak mau melihat _eomma_ sakit. _Jinjja_" kata bomi sambil merengek

"_appa_ lakukan sesuatu untuk _eomma_" pinta minwoo yang ikut panic

"kita pulang sekarang, lu" ajak sehun

"_ani_, aku tak bisa mengecewakan mereka" elak luhan

"Lu, jika kau seperti ini, justru kau membuat mereka semakin kecewa denganmu" ujar sehun

"bomi-ah, minwoo-ah, _kajja_ kita pulang sekarang" ajak sehun

"_ani appa_, orang tua kami akan menjemput kami sebentar lagi. _appa_ bawa _eomma_ pulang saja" kata bomi

Luhan dan sehun kemudian menurunkan minwoo dan bomi dari gendongan mereka. Kemudian mereka berpamitan, tapi minwoo memegang tangan luhan tiba-tiba

"_eomma_ jangan sakit _ne_" ucap minwoo

"_appa_, tolong jaga _eomma_" kata bomi dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran

"_arraseo_, sekarang kalian kembali bermain _ne_, hati-hati" kata sehun

Bomi dan minwoo mengangguk dan kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan sehun dan luhan. sehun kini memegang tubuh luhan untuk masuk kembali ke mobilnya. Setelah luhan duduk dijok mobil sehun, begitu pula dengan sehun. sehun langsung menginjak pedal gasnya menuju rumah luhan

(***)

Keesokan paginya, luhan terbangun. Memang benar, kini semangatnya telah kembali. Kai tampah tak heran melihat luhan begitu semangat. Kai memang tampak tak peduli dengan luhan, tapi tetap saja. Ia sebenarnya begitu mengkhawatirkan luhan.

"apa kau benar-benar akan mengikuti perlombaan itu?" tanya kai

"tentu saja. Bukankah ini mengasyikkan?" kata luhan sambil melahap rotinya

"kau akan berlawanan dengan irene, seulgi, sulli dan krystal. Mereka bisa saja mencelakakaknmu"

"tak usah berlebihan, mereka tak akan mencelakakanku" kata luhan santai dengan senyumannya

"jika kau lelah, istirahatlah"

"_arra_, aku bukan bayi"

"jaga dirimu baik-baik. Mereka bisa saja -" kalimat kai terputus

"tenanglah. Aku yang akan melindunginya." Kata luhan yang tiba-tiba memandang kosong rotinya

"melindunginya? Siapa? Irene? Untuk sehun?" tanya kai

Luhan tersadar. Kemudian ia tersenyum

"aku berangkat dulu ,_ne_? _Annyeong_" kata luhan sambil mengacak rambut kai

"terus saja kau pikirkan orang lain. Ternyata kau memang lebih bodoh dariku, _noona_" kata kai pelan

(***)

Pertandingan itu dimulai

Pertandingan tim futsal putri. Antara fakutlas kedokteran melawan fakultas bisnis. Itu artinya luhan akan melawan irene. Banyak sekali suporter yang mendukung mereka

Chen, chanyeol, kris, suho, kai dan sehun duduk dikursi penonton untuk melihat pasangan mereka bermain. Hari ini, seuai dengan yang sudah dijadwalkan. Pertandingan futsal putri antar fakultas. Sedangkan untuk putra adalah pertandingan basket

Luhan sedang melakukan pemanasan dipinggir lapangan bersama dengan lay dan xiumin. Xiumin kemudian mencari chen di kursi penonton. Chen kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah xiumin. Xiumin kemudian tersenyum manis. Begitu pula dengan lay.

Tapi luhan? Ia sangat fokus dengan pemanasannya. Ia begitu semangat kali ini. sampai-sampai luhan tak menyadari bahwa sehun telah memperhatikannya. luhan melihat ke kursi penonton sekilas, ia kemudian tersenyum dan melampaikan tangan pada chen, suho, kris, chanyeol, kai dan sehun. mereka semua membalas lambaian taangan luhan dengan semangat, tapi tak dengan sehun.

sehun hanya diam memperhatikan luhan. dan ketika mata luhan dan sehun bertemu, sehun dengan cepat membuang pandangan itu. luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat sehun yang membuang pandangannya. dan tanpa disadari, chanyeol telah memperhatikan aktifitas mereka barusan

"mulai menyukainya?" tanya chanyeol sedikit menggoda. Tapi sehun tak menanggapinya

"sekarang kau memang mencintainya bukan?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"entahlah, aku rasa hanya tertarik" jawab sehun santai

Chanyeol kemudian memeluk sehun "aigoo, ternyata kau ini gengsi sekali untuk mengakuinya. haha" kata chanyeol sambil tertawa

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari chanyeol. Ia kemudian memperhatikan luhan kembali.

PRIIIIITTT!

Pertandingan itu dimulai. Luhan menggiring bolanya menuju gawang lawannya. Ia mengoper bola dengan baik, dan akhirnya ia berhasil mencetak gol. luhan melakukan selebrasi gilanya dengan berteriak dan meloncat tak tentu arah. beberapa orang tersenyum dengan tingkah luhan termasuk juga sehun.

Semua orang kagum melihat permainan luhan. Mereka tak percaya luhan benar-benar mahir bermain bola. Ia pandai sekali memainkan bola itu. Ia belari-lari dengan begitu bahagia

Keringatnya yang bercucuran, tampak membuatnya begitu cantik. Cantik apa-adanya. Sehun kini merasakan bahwa luhan memang cantik.

"terpana olehnya?" tanya kai pelan sambil menyenggol sehun

Sehun masih tetap diam, tak memperdulikan kai. Ia benar-benar sedang terfokus pada luhan.

Ketika luhan mendapat operan dari tim lawan, bola itu mengarah ke badan irene. Luhan berlari dan kemudian melindung tubuh irene. Kini tubuhnya terasa sakit, karena hantaman keras bola itu. Tapi luhan tersenyum "hati-hati _ne_" ucap luhan kemudian ia berlari lagi dengan semangatnya

"lakukan sesuai rencana awal kita" bisik irene kepada teman-temannya

Irene dan teman-temannya menyebar kelapangan, ia akan menjalankan rencana licik mereka. Sehun memperhatikan lapangan itu dari tadi, kini ia merasakan keanehan dalam lapangan itu. Ia benar-benar mengawasi luhan sekarang.

"apa kau merasakan sesuatu pada lapangan itu?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

Kai langsung faham maksud sehun. Entah mengapa, sehun dan kai bisa saling mengetahui menskipun mereka tak bicara. Seperti halnya luhan dengan xiumin.

"ya, aku fikir gadis-gadis itu akan melakukan sesuatu"

Ketika luhan berlari hendak mengehadang bola, krystal menendang bola ke seulgi. Seulgi kemudian mengoper bola itu ke sulli. Ketika sulli hendak melempar, ternyata kakinya terkilir. Ia kemudian salah menendangkan bola. entah ini disengaja ataupun tidak tapi bola itu meleset

Bola yang seharusnya ia lempar agar mengenai luhan, kini malah mengarah ke badan irene. Irene dengan sigap menendang bola itu ke arah luhan. ia mengarahkan tepat pada tubuh luhan. sebenarnya ia mengincar kepala luhan, tapi karena demi apapun irene tak mahir bermain bola, ia hanya akan bertujuan untuk mengenakan bola itu pada luhan

STRIKE!

Bola itu mendarat sempurna mengenai kepala luhan. Hantaman keras dari bola yang berat itu, membuat luhan seketika itu tak sadarkan diri. Ia langsung terjatuh ditengah lapangan dan hidungnya kini berdarah.

Semua orang yang melihatnya berubah menjadi panik. Apalagi xiumin, kai dan sehun. mereka langsung mendekati luhan. Sehun yang begitu panik, langsung melompat dari kursi penonton ke dalam lapangan.

Sehun langsung memangku tubuh luhan, ia menepuk pelan pipi luhan agar sadar. Kai dan xiumin terlihat begitu panik, apalagi darah dihidung luhan membuat mereka makin panik. Begitu juga dengan teman lainnya

"Lu? Luhan? Hey, rusa? Ayo bangun" kata sehun membangunkan luhan, wajah sehun berubah menjadi panic sekarang

"luhan _noona_? Ayo bangun" kata kai sambil menahan isakannya

"sebaiknya bawa dia kerumah sakit saja" kata lay

Tanpa berfikir panjang, sehun langsung membopong luhan ala bridal style. Ia memasukkan luhan kedalam mobilnya. Ia menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kuat. Sehun kini begitu panik

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, luhan langsung ditangani oleh tim medis. Sehun kini hanya menunggunya didepan pintu ruang pemeriksaan. Ia begitu khawatir dengan rusanya itu.

Beberapa menit setelah pemeriksaan, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sehun langsung berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya pada dokter itu.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya sehun

"anda siapanya pasien ini? kami tak bisa sembarangan memberitahu penyakit ini" kata sang dokter

"saya? Sa..saya calon suaminya" jawab sehun mantab meskipun awalnya sedikit ragu "penyakit? Penyakit apa dok?" tanya sehun

"saya belum begitu yakin, mengingat tak ada data riwayat pengobatannya disini. Kami akan memberitahu anda setelah hasil lab keluar"

"_ne_" jawab sehun lesu

"kalau begitu, Saya permisi dulu" kata sang dokter

Sehun menatap punggung dokter itu . ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ketika dokter itu menghilang, beberapa teman dan saudaranya datang. Mereka langsung menghampiri sehun.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan _noona_?" kata kai

"apa luhan baik-baik saja?" tanya kris

"entahlah, dokter tak mengatakan apa-apa" jawab sehun singkat

"apa luhan bisa dijenguk?" tanya xiumin

"bisa, tapi aku fikir biarkan dia istirahat dulu dengan tenang" kata sehun

Semua kemudian mengangguk lemah, kini semua orang begitu panik akan keadaan luhan. Entah sejak kapan sehun peduli dengan orang lain sampai sejauh ini.

"aku ingin bicara dengan kai" kata sehun singkat

Kemudian beberapa orang disitu mengerti maksud sehun, chanyeol dan kris langsung mengerti maksud sehun. mereka kemudian mengajak yang lain pergi

"_kajja_, kita tunggu luhan dikantin rumah sakit saja" ajak chanyeol

"aku rasa banyak makanan enak disana. _Kajja_" chen membantu mengalihkan

Semua menangguk menurut. Mereka berjalan dengan begitu lesu. Beberapa dari mereka menahan tangisannya. Mereka begitu tak tega dengan keadaan luhan saat ini. saat semuanya sudah menghilang, hanya ada sehun dan kai yang duduk didepan ruang kamar luhan.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya sehun tanpa basa-basi

"apa _noona_ belum menceritakannya padamu?" tanya kai

Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah. Ia sama sekali tak tau apapun tentang penyakit luhan. Bukankah luhan selama ini tampak baik-baik saja? Mengapa ini ia jatuh sakit seperti ini?

"aku tak mau menceritakannya padamu. Biarkan _noona_ sendiri yang memberitahumu. Yang perlu kau tau adalah, selama ini _noona_ banyak berubah karenamu. Aku fikir ia memang benar-benar mencintaimu sekarang. Ia berubah menjadi orang lain agar kau tertarik melihatnya. Aku sering melihatnya memikirkanmu" kata kai

"aku fikir kau juga menyukai _noona_ bukan? tapi kalian sama-sama gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Dan kalian juga sama-sama bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Selama ini, luhan _noona_ selalu berusaha untukmu" kata kai melanjutkan

"aku rasa, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan? kau tak sebodoh _noona_ku untuk merasakan hal itu bukan?" kata kai sedikit tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sehun

Ketika sehun dan kai sedang sibuk bercerita, seorang suster datang menemui mereka

"permisi, apa kalian wali dari pasien bernama xi luhan?" Tanya suster itu

"_ne, waeyo_?" Tanya kai

"hasil lab dari pasien sudah keluar, mohon menemui dokter untuk penanganan lebih lanjut"

"_arraseo, gamsahamnida_" jawab kai dan suster itu pergi

"pergi dan temui dokternya" kata kai tiba-tiba

"_wae_? Kenapa harus aku, bukankah kau adiknya?" jawab sehun

"kau tunangannya, calon suaminya. kau berhak tau, dan sekarang saatnya kau tau itu. Lagi pula _halmeoni, eomma_ dan _appa_ menitipkannya padamu" kata kai santai

Sehun mengangguk, ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kai. Ia berjalan menuju ruang dokter itu. jujur saja, sehun merasa bahwa jantungnya berdetak kencang dan hatinya sangat gusar. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada luhan

"permisi dok" kata sehun ketika memasuki ruang dokter itu

"ah, masuk. Anda walinya pasien xi luhan?" Tanya dokter itu

"_ne_, saya... saya calon...suaminya" jawab sehun

"jadi begini, kami telah melakukan hasil lab dan mencari data riwayat penyakit pasien. Pasien ini mengidap peradangan otak. Awalnya penyakit ini hampir hilang karena terapi yang ia jalani beberapa tahun teakhir ini. tapi karena akhir-akhir ini kepalanya sering terguncang ditampah pasien terus memikirkan hal yang berat, terjadi penggumpalan darah di otaknya. Ini akan menyebabkan pasien terus mengalami pusing dan kemungkinan yang paling parah pasien juga akan mengidap tumor otak jika dibiarkan" jelas sang dokter

"lalu dok?" sehun tampak begitu khawatir

"kami akan melakukan operasi untuknya jika dibutuhkan. Tapi untuk saat ini, pasien akan mengalami koma beberapa hari. Tak usah khawatir, karena kami akan menyuntik rutin pasien dengan vitamin dan pereda nyeri dikepalanya. Sejenis terapi alternative untuknya. Jika pasien ini berhasil melewati masa koma dengan ini saja, mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja" lanjut dokter itu

"tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuknya" ucap sehun lemah

"kami akan berusaha" kata dokter itu

Sehun keluar dari ruang praktek dokter itu, langkahnya begitu lemah. Ia begitu terkejut jika luhan memiliki penyakit semacam itu. sungguh, ini membuatnya merasa gagal menjaga luhan selama ini

sehun kini memasuki kamar luhan. Ia duduk disebelah luhan sambil membelai rambut luhan. Sehun tiba-tiba saja begitu sedih melihat luhan terbaring lemah seperti itu.

"hey, rusa jelek. Kapan kau akan bangun? Aku menunggumu" kata sehun lembut

Sehun masih membelai lembut rambut luhan. Ia juga masih setia memegang tangan luhan, yang sesekali ia menciumnya. Tapi luhan tetap tak terbangun, matanya tetap tertutup. Ketika sehun mencium kening luhan diam-diam. Irene sudah berada di depan ruang mereka

"sehun-ah!" teriak Irene

Sehun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, expresi wajahnya kini terlihat begitu marah. Sehun menggeret Irene keluar dari ruang kamar luhan

"bisakah kau tak berteriak? Ini rumah sakit" kata sehun pelan sambil menahan emosinya

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menciumnya!" teriak Irene lagi

Sehun kini benar-benar lelah mengurus Irene, ia kini menarik Irene keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia menggeret Irene sampai ditempat parkir rumah sakit.

"kau bisa pergi sekarang" usir sehun

"_MWO_?!" teriak Irene "jadi kau lebih memilih gadis itu daripadaku?!" Tanya Irene

"bisakah kau tak berteriak?"

"jawab aku sehun-ah!"

"YA! Aku lebih memilih luhan daripadamu" kata sehun tegas

"_w..wae_? bukankah kau berjanji untuk menikah denganku?" Tanya Irene

"itu dulu, sebelum aku tau kau begitu licik kepadanya. Aku awalnya akan meminta _appa_ untuk menikah denganmu bulan depan. Tapi melihat kelakuanmu seperti ini, aku lebih yakin untuk melepaskanmu daripada menikahimu. Dan asal kau tau, ayahmu sendiri yang meminta membatalkan pertunangan ini!" jelas sehun

"_appa_? ... Ah tapi masalah luhan, itu kecelakaan" bela Irene

"kecelakaan? Aku melihat kau menjebak luhan! Apa kau tak sadar luhan seperti ini karenamu! Kau terlalu seperti anak kecil. Sekarang pergilah, sebelum emosiku memuncak" kata sehun sambil meninggalkan Irene

Irene menangis ditengah tempat parkir itu, tapi sehun sama sekali tak peduli dengannya. Sehun terlalu kecewa dengan kelakuan langsung pergi meninggalkan termpat parkir itu

Sehun kembali ke ruang kamar luhan. Ia masih setia menunggu luhan, hingga sesosok pria menepuk bahunya

"pulanglah, kami akan menjaganya" kata chen

"percayakan padaku, kami akan menjaganya sehun-ah" kata xiumin

"_ani_, biar aku saja yang menjaganya" kata sehun lemah

"kau tampak lelah, istirahatlah. Kami pasti akan menjaga luhan" kata suho

"setidaknya kau beristirahat walaupun sebentar" lanjut lay

"_ani_, aku sudah tak bisa menepati janjiku pada _halmeoni_ untuk menjaganya. Aku akan menebusnya dengan menjaganya sampai bangun" kata sehun

"mengapa kau keras kepala sekali?" Tanya chen

"sudahlah, ayo keluar. Biarkan dia menunggu luhan. Kita menunggu diluar saja" ajak suho

"katakan jika kau butuh kami" kata xiumin

"_arraseo. Gamsahamnida ,noona_" kata sehun sambil tersenyum lemah

Suho, lay, xiumin dan chen sekarang sudah berada di luar ruangan. Tiba-tiba kris, tao, chanyeol, baekhyun dan kyungsoo datang. Disusul dengan kai yang baru datang dari kantin rumah sakit.

"bagaimana keadaan luhan _eonni_?" Tanya baekhyun

"masih belum sadar" jawab lay

"dari mana saja kau, kai-ah?" Tanya chen

"kantin rumah sakit. Aku tau, sehun pasti akan melewatkan makannya. Maka aku membelikannya makan" kata kai. Kai kemudian masuk ruangan luhan

"sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya suho heran terhadap sikap sehun yang banya berubah

"sejak ia bertemu dengan luhan" jawab kris datar

"aku rasa ia kini terjebak dengan pesona luhan" lanjut chanyeol

"dia banyak berubah, tapi juga semakin keras kepala" jawab chen

"sebenarnya luhan juga banyak berubah" kata lay

"mereka kini saling berubah. Ah, entahlah" lanjut xiumin dengan nada frustasi

"aku rasa, mereka memang saling menyukai" lanjut kyungsoo

(***)

Sudah beberapa hari ini luhan belum sadar, sehun juga masih setia menjaga luhan. Sehun benar-benar tak mau posisinya menjaga luhan digantikan oleh siapapun.

Hingga semua sahabatnya harus bergantian mengawasi luhan dan sehun. mereka khawatir dengan luhan dan sehun juga.

Orang tua luhan masih saja belum bisa pulang, karena jadwal mereka sangat padat. Hingga kai harus terus memantau luhan, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan noonanya itu.

Dan selama beberapa hari luhan sakit, sehun tak mengikuti kelas di kampusnya. Ini membuat kai kualahan karena ia harus menyalin dua kali untuk sahabatnya.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-9 luhan dirawat dirumah sakit, dan luhan masih saja menutup matanya. Sehun masih tetap setia menunggu luhan, sesekali ia memandang wajah luhan

"berapa lama lagi kau tertidur lu?" Tanya sehun lemah

Sehun tertunduk lemah, ia benar-benar sedih melihat luhan makin hari semakin terlihat lemah dan pucat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

author langsung aja ne

ah, ff chapter ini agak lumayan panjang sepertinya

author mau bilang maaf banget buat yang bilang ceritanya ngebosenin atau konfliknya itu itu aja. jujur author gatau mau ngasih gimana lagi. author beneran minta maaf buat yang bilang ngebosenin dan gak ada feel.  
>author kemaren juga sempet hopeless gegara file ff ini amburadul di laptop<p>

author mohon dengan amat sangat, tolong ya kalau mau ngasih review entah apapun itu bentuknya. tolong menggunakan kata yang sopan ya, biar enggak saling nyakitin ajalah, seenggaknya kita saling menghormati aja ne ^^  
>diawal juga author bilang kalau author ini masih baru dan abal-abal jadi maaf kalo ceritanya gak bisa sesuai yang diharapkan<p>

nah, tanya umur? emangnya kalo mau bikin ff ada batasan umurnya? yaudah deh author kasih tau. author umurnya baru 2 tahun kakak, author rasa baru kemaren keluar dari perut nyak malahan. jadi mohon dengan sangat dimaklumin ne kalo cerita author masih amburadul. kan dalam proses belajar

kalo buat penyakit luhan yang gak faham. ini pokoknya penyakit otak gitu lah, awalnya cuman sakit biasa tapi karena sering kebentur jadi agak parah. agak parah lho ya, enggak parah kok. luhan kan sehat-sehat aja sekarang :D  
>bagi yang tau tentang kesehatan, buat masalah penyakit dan penyembuhannya nanti tolong maklumin aja kalo enggak sesuai ne. intinya author mau nulis gitu biar enggak ribet<p>

tentang nc? aduh nc. jujur nih, author juga sering dan suka baca ff nc tapi kalau buat nulis, author untuk saat ini belum bisa bayangin 'anunya' oseh sama luhan *mulai otak mesum -_-  
>tapi tenang, nanti part kedepan author akan belajar nulis nc kalau lagi mood, seenggaknya buat refreshing lah ya. wkwk<p>

sekali lagi author ucapin makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview, apalagi yang ngereview dengan setia dari awal sampai ini dan sampai nanti pada endingnya. makasih banget atas supportnya  
>author minta maaf kalo masih banyak yang kurang.<p>

tetep makasih banget buat kalian yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca ff ini ^^

tetep review tulisan author ne, seenggaknya review kalian bisa bikin author buat jadi yang lebih baik lagi. adalah kali yang mau contact sama author bisa lewat PM ne

gamsahamnida. neomu gamsahamnida^^

*deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**


	13. Chapter 13

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini, sehun masih setia menunggu luhan diruang kamar rumah sakit. Sehun masih terpaku dengan keadaan luhan yang tak ada kemajuan dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi, Irene tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam ruang kamar luhan. Ia memanggil sehun untuk menemuinya, sehun sudah benar-benar malas kepadanya sekarang. Tapi sehun harus mampu mengontrol emosinya.

"aku mohon, aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar saja" kata Irene "ini tentang aku, kau dan luhan _eonni_" lanjutnya

"aku tak bisa. Aku harus menjaga luhan" ucap sehun dengan nada malas

"aku mohon" pinta Irene

"pergilah, aku tak bisa"

"aku berani bersungguh-sungguh, sebentar saja" pinta Irene lagi

"baiklah, tunggu aku dikoridor" kata sehun dengan nada yang benar-benar malas. Karena ia tak mau dan tak akan pernah mau meninggalkan luhan sendiri sekarang

"aku tak bisa bicara masalah ini disini. Ikut aku dicafe sebrang sana"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam. Tapi, mengingat ini menyangkut tentang luhan akhirnya sehun beranjak dan meninggalkan luhan sendiri.

Awalnya terasa berat sekali meninggalkan luhan dengan keadaan seperti itu, tapi karena Irene memaksa untuk berbicara sekarang, ia akhirnya menurutinya. Lagipula hanya sebentar bukan?

Ketika sehun keluar dari ruang kamar luhan, hendak menuju ke parkir mobil Irene. Xiumin, dan lay tak sengaja melihat sehun masuk ke mobil Irene. Xiumin dan lay terkejut dengan pemandangan itu

"bukankah itu sehun?" Tanya lay

"eoh, mengapa ia pergi bersama Irene?" lanjut xiumin

"_molla_, lalu siapa yang menjaga luhan?"

"mungkin ia sedang bergantian" kata xiumin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar luhan bersama lay

Dan ketika sehun keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba luhan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Luhan menoleh sekelilingnya dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang, tapi tak ada siapapun disana.

Luhan saat ini merasakan terik ditenggorokannya, mengingat ia tertidur selama beberapa hari. Ia mencoba untuk meraih sebuah gelas yang berada beberapa centi di sebelahnya.

Luhan terus mencoba meraih gelas itu dengan susah payah. Karena tubuh luhan yang masih lemah, ia tak mampu meraih gelas itu. akhirnya luhan terjatuh dari kasurnya bersamaan dengan pecahnya gelas air minum itu.

PRANG!

Ketika itu juga, xiumin dan lay tepat beberapa meter dari kamar luhan. Mereka tak sengaja mendengar suaraitu dari kamar luhan. Xiumin dan lay langsung berlari memasuki kamar luhan

lay membuka pintu kamar luhan, ia dan xiumin begitu terkejut melihat luhan yang sudah terjatuh dilantai dengan berceceran darah. Tangannya dan pahanya terkena pecahan kaca dari gelas yang berisi air minum itu tadi.

"astaga luhan!" teriak xiumin histeris

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" teriak lay tak kalah histeris

Xiumin dan lay berlari mendekati luhan, mereka begitu panic melihat hidung luhan yang mengeluarkan darah, tangan dan pahanya juga mengeluarkan darah. Mereka dengan sigap memindahkan luhan kembali keatas kasur

Lay mencoba memanggil suster dan dokter yang berjaga, xiumin mencoba menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuh luhan. Dan ketika dokter memasuki ruangannya, dokter langsung memindahkan luhan ke ruang operasi.

Mengingat penyakit luhan yang seperti itu, dokter khawatir terjadinya sesuatu dalam otak luhan karena benturan jatuh tadi. Lay dan xiumin menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Xiumin masih terus menangis karena khawatir dengan keadaan luhan, dan lay mencoba menghubungi kai dan teman-temannya

Lay terus menenangkan xiumin yang sedang menangis, lay mencoba untuk tetap tak menangis seperti xiumin. Dan ketika itu juga, kai dan yang lainnya datang

"dimana luhan?" Tanya kris sambil terengah-engah

"dia ada didalam" jawab lay

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya suho

"entahlah, dokter masih memeriksanya"lay menjawab

"bagaimana asal kejadiannya, _eonni_?" Tanya kyungsoo

"aku juga tak tau, aku dan xiumin hanya menemukannya sudah terkapar dilantai dengan berceceran darah" jawab lay pelan

"apa tak ada yang menjaga, luhan _eonni_?" Tanya tao

Lay hanya menggeleng pelan

"dimana sehun?" Tanya chen, tapi xiumin dan lay hanya diam

"dimana sehun, _eonni_?" baekhyun ikut bertanya

"dia... dia" lay tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya

xiumin juga sedang memegang erat tangan lay agar lay tak berkata bahwa sehun sedang keluar bersama Irene, xiumin dan lay takut jika mereka saling meluapkan emosi ke sehun.

"_noona_, katakan padaku dimana sehun" kai berkata sambil menahan emosinya

Xiumin dan lay kini semakin takut dengan tatapan kai, akhirnya xiumin dan lay mengalah.

"dia... dia... ber..sama i..rene" kata lay pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar

"apa? Siapa? Irene? Sehun bersama Irene?" chanyeol berusa memperjelas pendengarannya yang juga tak percaya bahwa sehun sedang keluar bersama irene

"bajingan itu! kemana dia sekarang!" kata kris dengan emosinya yang sudah meluap

Suho dan chen berusaha mengontrol emosi kris, tao juga tampak menenangkan kris. kai masih berusaha menahan airmatanya yang bercampur emosi. Kyungsoo dengan sabar menenangkan kai, kyungsoo berusaha menurunkan emosi kai. Baekhyun juga tampak sibuk menenangkan chanyeol yang tampak begitu kecewa dengan sehun.

...

Disisi lain, sehun dan Irene sedang duduk di sebuah cafe.

Sehun terdiam, karena fikirannya masih focus memikirkan luhan. Ia duduk tampak tak tenang.

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Tanya sehun langsung

"aku, aku hanya..." Irene menggantungkan kalimatnya

"ayolah, aku tak punya banyak waktu" sehun tampak tergesa-gesa

"apa kau sekarang mencintai luhan _eonni_?" Tanya Irene

Sehun hanya diam dengan pertanyaan itu, ia takut melukai perasaan Irene

"apa kau sekarang tak berniat membatalkan pertunangan itu? dan menikah denganku?" kata Irene sambil menahan airmatanya

"_mian_, irene-ah. Aku bukankah orang tuamu sendiri yang..." kalimat sehun terputus

"membatalkan? Aku tau, tapi tidakkah kau berusaha untuk membujuk orangtuamu?" Tanya Irene dan sehun masih terdiam "aku mohon sehun-ah" lanjut Irene sambil meneteskan airmatanya

"_mian_, Irene" kata sehun pelan

"apa kau sekarang memang sudah mencintai luhan _eonni_?" Tanya Irene sambil berlinang airmata

Sehun terdiam. Kenapa ia selalu tak bisa menjawab pertanya seperti itu? bukankah sekarang memang ia telah mencintai luhan? tapi mengapa ia selalu tak yakin untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai luhan?

ketika sehun ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa sakit, ada sesuatu seperti mengganjal dihatinya. Memintanya untuk segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi pada luhan.

"aku harus kembali kerumah sakit, luhan membutuhkanku" kata sehun tanpa sadar

"_ne_?" Irene bingung

"_mian_" sehun beranjak dan meninggalkan irene

"apa kau mencintai luhan sekarang?!" Tanya Irene sambil sedikit berteriak

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia kembali dan menghadap Irene dengan tatapan tajamnya

"bagaimana jika iya? Jika aku mengatakan iya sekarang apa kau akan mendengarkan kalimatku?" Tanya sehun

"mungkin jika kau mengatakan sekarang, aku akan siap" kata Irene ragu

"_geure_, dengarkan aku. berhentilah mengejarku, aku tak bisa menikah dengan gadis sepertimu. Aku tau kau baik. tapi semenjak aku melihat kau begitu licik pada luhan dan kau memaki luhan dengan kalimat kotor, aku benar-benar tau kepribadianmu sekarang. Dan aku tak bisa lagi harus menikahimu karena orang tuamu sendiri yang memintanya. Dewasalah, sememaksa apapun kamu. Itu akan percuma" kata sehun tegas

"tapi..."

"_mian_, Irene-ah. Diluarsana masih banyak _namja_ yang lebih baik dariku. Maafkan aku jika aku kasar dan menolakmu, karena aku fikir dengan cara ini kau akan berhenti mencintaiku. Dan kau harus benar-benar berhenti mengejarku, jika kau tak ingin orang tuaku tau alasanku meninggalkanmu karena kau telah mencelakakan luhan" kata sehun sambil menepuk pelan pundak Irene

"tapi aku akan terus mencintaimu, sehun-ah"

"terserah kau, jika kau ingin melukai dirimu sendiri" kata sehun tak peduli

"apa kau benar mencintai luhan _eonni_ sekarang?"

"iya, aku mencintainya sekarang. Aku mencintai luhan. apa sekarang kau puas? Dan kuharap ini lebih dari jelas sebagai alas an kau berhenti mengejarku" ucap sehun tegas tanpa keraguan

"aku akan bunuh diri jika kau meninggalkanku!"

"silahkan jika kau ingin...aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang" lanjut sehun dan langsung meninggalkan Irene

"sehun-ah" kata Irene pelan dengan tangisannya ketika ia memandang punggung sehun menjauh dari penglihatannya

Sehun langsung berlari menuju luar cafe. Ia berusaha mencari taksi. Jarak cafe dan rumah sakit lumayan jauh jika ia harus berjalan kaki. Setelah sampai sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar luhan.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar luhan, ia begitu terkejut karena luhan sedang tak berada disana. Sehun begitu panic, ia akhirnya bertanya pada suster yang berjaga disekitar situ

"dimana pasien kamar 1220?" Tanya sehun cepat

"pasien kamar 1220 baru saja dipindah ke ruang operasi" kata suster itu

"ruang operasi?" sehun membulatkan matanya, suster itu hanya mengangguk

Sehun langsung berlari menuju ruang operasi, fikirannya kacau sekali saat itu. ia terus berlari, hingga ia melihat hyung dan beberapa temannya sedang menangis didepan pintu ruang operasi. Kala itu, sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah

Sehun dengan langkahnya yang lemas, mendekati ruang operasi. Tampak mereka yang menatapnya kecewa. Terutama kris yang begitu marah kepada sehun.

"luhan, xi luhan" teriak sehun sambil mencoba melihat luhan dari pintu

"hentikan!" kata kris dengan emosinya. Chen dan suho masih sibuk mengendalikan tubuh kris

"luhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya" Tanya sehun

"berhentilah berpura-pura!" kata kai dengan tatapan tajamnya, kyungsoo dengan susah payah mengendalikan emosi kai

"ada apa ini? tolong jawab aku" kata sehun dengan kepanikannya

"LUHAN! XI LUHAN! _IREONA_! _JAEBAL_!" sehun kembali berteriak dari balik pintu yang begitu keras hingga terdengan ke penjuru ruang operasi

"berhenti berpura-pura oh sehun!" teriak kai yang sekarang emosinya sudah menyebrangi samudra

"apa maksud kalian? Siapa yang berpura-pura?"

Kai langsung saja berdiri dan mencengkam kerah baju milik sehun

"_noona_ menyerahkan semua perasaannya untukmu, ia mencintaimu dengan tulus, ia mempercayakan cintanya padamu, ia tak pernah mau mencintai orang lain karena dia takut terluka tapi inikah balasanmu?" Tanya kai dengan penuh emosinya

Kyungsoo berusaha menarik lagi tubuh kai agar duduk kembali. Kai tertunduk dengan perasaannya yang begitu tak menentu.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sungguh aku tak faham maksud kalian" ucap sehun bingung

Kris sudah tak tahan lagi, emosinya benar-benar memuncak. kris mendekati sehun dan hendak memukul sehun, tapi kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua langsung menyerbu dokter tersebut

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya xiumin

"maaf, kalian ini siapanya?" Tanya dokter itu

"kami kerabatnya, dan ini adiknya" kata chen sambil menunjuk kai

"saya rasa, anda tau penyakit yang diderita pasien bukan?" dokter itu bertanya dan semua mengangguk lemah

"karena kecelakaan tadi, terjadi penggumpalan diotaknya. itu yang menyebabkan dia pendarahan dihidungnya seperti tadi. Dan kami sudah berusaha mengambil gumpalan tersebut, jadi maaf jika kami agak lama didalam. Dan kami akan berusaha mencari pendonor darah yang cocok untuk pasien, mengingat darah pasien termasuk langka" kata dokter itu sambil tersenyum

"apa luhan _noona_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya kai

"dia baik-baik saja, aku rasa tadi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya hingga membuatnya kembali stabil. Dia gadis yang hebat" dokter itu kembali tersenyum ramah

"apa dia sudah sadar dok?" Tanya kyungsoo

"belum, kami akan memindahkannya ke kamarnya kembali. Dan saya rasa ia akan sadar hari ini tapi belum tahu itu kapan"

"terimakasih dok" kata suho

"kalau begitu saya permisi dan Tolong pasien jangan terlalu banyak diberi pertanyaan" kata dokter itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan kerumunan itu

(***)

Luhan kini sudah kembali diruangannya. Kris, chanyeol, sehun, kai, kyungsoo, tao, baekhyun, suho, lay, xiumin dan chen masih terduduk lemah didepan kamar luhan. Mereka sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing

"_noona_, pulanglah bersama xiumin. Baekhyun-ah, kau pulang saja bersama _noona_" chen menginteruksi lay dan baekhyun

"tapi _oppa_, aku ingin menjaga _eonni_" kata baekhyun

"biarkan aku dan yang lain saja. Kalian ini _yeoja_. Pulanglah, nanti kita bergantian saja" saran chen

"tao-ah, kau juga pulang saja" kata suho

"kyungsoo-ah, pulanglah bersama mereka" kata kai

"aku ingin menunggumu, kai-ah" kata kyungsoo

"_ani_, kau pulang saja. Istirahatlah dirumah" lanjut kai

"kau bagaimana?"

"aku disini menjaga _noona_. Atau setidaknya kalian pulang untuk mandi" saran kai

"kalian pulang saja dulu, aku akan disini menunggu luhan. Nanti jika kalian ingin bergantian, datang lagi kemari" kata xiumin

"aku juga akan menjaganya bersama xiumin, kalian bertiga pulang saja dulu" kata lay

Baekhyun, kyungsoo dan tao mengangguk pelan. Mereka beranjak dari duduknya dan berpamitan pulang

"aku akan mengantar kalian pulang" kata chanyeol

"baiklah, kami akan mengantar kalian sampai kedepan" kata chen dan suho

"mungkin kami akan kekantin sebentar untuk mencari makan, kai-ah, kami kekantin dulu tak apa kan?" Tanya xiumin

Kai mengangguk lemah. Mereka kemudian beranjak pergi. Dan hanya ada kris, sehun dan kai yang ada didepan ruang rumah sakit itu.

Setelah mereka pergi, kris, kai dan sehun kembali disibukkan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sehun masih berdiri menatap kosong pintu kamar luhan, kai dan kris juga terduduk lemah dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Entah apa, kris masih tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia begitu kecewa dengan sehun. kris tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan langsung mencengkram baju depan sehun.

BUGH!

Ia memukul pipi sehun dengan keras. Sehun terlempar kelantai. Kris kemudian membangunkan lagi sehun dan kembali memukul sehun. kai hanya menatap tak peduli perkelahian mereka, karena dirinya sendiri juga sedang kecewa dengan sehun.

Perkelahian itu tampak tak bersuara. Karena kris memukul sehun keras namun tak bersuara. Setelah beberapa kali kris memukul sehun, kris kembali mencengkram kuat baju sehun

"apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Menjaga luhan? Seperti ini yang kau sebut menjaganya?" kata kris

"aku sudah melepaskan luhan hanya untukmu, chanyeol meninggalkan luhan hanya untukmu. Dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?" kris berkata pelan tapi tepat didepan wajah sehun

" aku rasa disini chanyeol paling tersakiti. Dia dengan rela melepaskan luhan juga hanya demi aku dan asal kau tau sampai sekarang chanyeol masih sering merasa bersalah kepada baekhyun, karena ia merasa masih belum mencintai baekhyun seutuhnya. Dia mati-matian menghapus jejek luhan untuk mencintai baekhyun Karena ingin melihatku bahagia. dan kini aku melepaskan dia hanya untukmu, Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?!"

"aku mati-matian melepaskan luhan hanya untuk dirimu, karena aku rasa luhan kini mencintaimu. Aku berusaha merelakan dia untukmu, aku fikir kau akan benar-benar menjaganya. Tapi sekarang apa?!" teriak kris mengintimidasi

"kau meninggalkan luhan untuk Irene? Kau meninggalkan luhan dalam keadaan ketika dia rapuh? Dan sekarang lihat apa yang telak kau perbuat kepadanya? Kau melukai tubuhnya dan juga hatinya!" kris meluapkan emosinya

"asal kau tau, jika Irene tak terobsesi karenamu luhan pasti akan baik-baik saja. Luhan masuk kerumah sakit karena Irene bukan? dan sekarang kau malah memilih Irene? Semua ini karenamu, brengsek!"

"_mian_" kata sehun pelan dan tertunduk lemah

Kai mulai bangkit dan berusaha memisahkan kris dan sehun. kai yakin, jika ia tak merelai keduanya, sehun akan mati babak belur karena dipukul kris. kai berusaha menahan tangan kris yang hampir memukul wajah mulus sehun

"mengapa kau mengentikanku? Kau menjaga _noona_mu dengan mati-matian dan orang ini mencelakainya" kata kris memandang kai tapi tangannya masih setia mencengkram sehun

"_hyung_, hentikan. kita sedang dirumah sakit, lagi pula ini tak sutuhnya kesalahan sehun. sehun juga perlu keluar bukan?" kata kai sedikit membela sehun

"apa katamu? Lalu siapa yang membuat luhan berada dirumah sakit ini? siapa yang membuat luhan berada di ruang operasi? Siapa penyebab luhan terkapar seperti ini?"

"sudahlah _hyung_, bisa saja luhan _noona_ tergelincir" kata kai sambil berusaha merelai dengan malas

Ketika itu juga, xiumin dan lay datang. Mereka langsung berlari memisahkan kris dan sehun yang sedang bertengkar.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tanya xiumin dengan jengkel dan melepas tangan kris dari baju sehun

"ini rumah sakit! Bisakah kalian tak menuruti ego kalian?" lay melanjutkan

Dan saat itu juga suho dan chen telah kembali

"ada apa ini?" Tanya chen

"apa yang terjadi?" lanjut suho

"tanyakan pada mereka!" omel xiumin

"jagalah mereka agar tak bertengkar lagi, kami akan masuk menjaga luhan" kata lay

"_hyung_" kata sehun membuat semuanya menghentikan aktifitas mereka "kris _hyung_" katanya lagi

Kris hanya menatap sehun dengan tatapan garang

"aku akan melepaskan luhan untukmu, memang benar. Aku memang tak bisa menjaganya, dia terlalu berharga jika bersama lelaki brengsek sepertiku. Aku hanya melukainya, bukan hanya perasaannya tapi juga raganya. Untuk menjaga raganya saja aku tak mampu apalagi perasaannya. Aku fikir kau lebih bisa menjaganya daripadaku _hyung_" kata sehun lemah

"kau bicara apa sehun-ah" kata suho tak mengerti dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan sehun

"aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa menjaga luhan selama ini. mungkin memang benar, aku yang selalu membuat luhan celaka karena Irene membenci luhan. Aku minta maaf, _hyung_ bawalah luhan bersamamu. Aku melepaskannya untukmu" kata sehun

"apa semudah itu. kau tak memikirkan perasaan tao?! Dan apa kau bilang? melepaskannya? Melepaskan setelah kau tak mampu menjaganya? Melepaskan ketika kau sudah menghancurkan hidupnya?! AKU, _EOMMA_, _APPA_, _HALMEONI_ DAN CHANYEOL MELEPASKAN LUHAN UNTUKMU TAPI SEPERTI INI AKHIRNYA? PENGECUT!" kris kembali emosi

"aku memang pengecut dan lelaki brengsek yang lamban dalam mengambil keputusan, tapi aku akan meninggalkan luhan sekarang. Tolong jaga dia _hyung_, _hyung_... lebih bisa menjaganya. _Hyung_ lebih pantas mendapatkannya daripadaku" kata sehun beranjak meninggalkan rumah sakit

"sehun-ah!" teriak lay

"yak! OH SEHUN!" teriak chen

Tapi sehun tak menanggapi panggilan mereka, sehun terus saja berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan mereka.

"aku malu memiliki adik sepertinya!" kata kris sambil menahan emosinya.

"aku dan chen akan mengejar dia, kalian masuk saja" kata suho menginteruksi xiumin dan lay

Xiumin dan lay mengangguk, mereka langsung membuka pintu kamar luhan dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, ketika mereka tau bahwa luhan telah tersadar, pipinya juga sudah dibanjiri oleh cairan yang berasal dari matanya

"luhan?" lay memanggil luhan pelan sambil berjalan mendekati kasur luhan

"kapan kau... bangun?" xiumin bertanya pelan

"apa kau...mendengarnya...semuanya?" Tanya lay dengan hati hati

Luhan menatap lay dan xiumin yang sekarang tepat berada disampingnya. Luhan mengangguk. Ia kembali meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras

"apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang?" Tanya luhan sambil menangis

Lay dan xiumin menenangkan luhan, lay mengambilkan tissue untuk luhan dan xiumin membelai lembut punggung luhan.

"mengapa nasibku seperti ini, xiumin-ah? Apa aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan sesosok ayah untuk anakku seperti _appa_?" kata luhan ditengah tangisannya

"berheti bicara yang tidak-tidak" omel xiumin

"tapi mengapa? Mengapa aku seperti ini? mengapa aku harus seperti ini? aku terlalu banyak menyakiti hati orang lain. Aku merasa bersalah pada chanyeol terutama baekhyun, dan tao. Mengapa aku menyakiti perasaan mereka yang telah menyayangiku?" luhan kembali menangis

"luhan-ah, tuhan punya jalan lain untukmu dalam menemukan jodoh" kata lay menenangkan luhan

"apa aku sehina ini menjadi manusia? Apa aku seberdosa ini" luhan bertanya lemah dalam isakannya

"sudahlah, berhenti menghina dirimu sendiri" kata lay yang terus menenangkan luhan

"apa kau mencintainya? Oh sehun?" Tanya xiumin

Luhan terdiam, ia mengumpulkan keyakinannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan xiumin

"katakan padaku sejujurnya, xi luhan" kata xiumin tegas mengintimidasi luhan

"ya! Iya! Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai oh sehun sekarang, entah mengapa sekarang aku begitu menyukainya. Tapi mengapa aku selalu tersiksa untuk mencintainya?" Tanya luhan yang sempat diburu dengan emosinya

"kau yang menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau terlalu gengsi dalam mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Makanya kau seperti ini, kau merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan dan egomu itu" kata xiumin

"xiumin-ah, luhan-ah. Aku rasa cukup. Luhan-ah, berhentilah menangis. Istirahatlah, aku takut kau kembali koma. Kau masih belum stabil" kata lay dengan khawatir

"benar yang dikatakan lay, istirahatlah. Aku akan bicara pada sehun nanti" kata xiumin

"_andwe_" kata luhan cepat

"_wae_ _andwe_?"

"aku ingin dia mencintaiku karena keinginannya, bukan karena iba" kata luhan lemah

"_geure_,kalau begitu istirahatlah sekarang" kata xiumin

Luhan mengangguk, ia menghapus jejak air matanya. Kepalanya memang terasa sangat sakit dan begitu pening. Benar-benar kondisi luhan sedang memburuk saat ini.

Beberapa menit setelah luhan menenangkan dirinya, ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Xiumin dan lay masih tetap menjaga luhan didalam kamar itu. lay dan xiumin kini menatap luhan dengan rasa yang begitu kasihan. Mereka begitu kasihan melihat kondisi yang dirasakan luhan saat ini.

"aku fikir dia benar-benar pintar dan cerdas, tapi mengakui perasaannya saja dia begitu bodoh" kata lay sambil memandang luhan

"sama seperti sehun bukan? begitu pandai dan selalu peringkat pertama dalam hidupnya tapi menyadari perasaannya sendiri saja bodoh sekali" jawab xiumin

"kau kasihan sekali kepada mereka. Mengapa mereka sebodoh ini sih? Bukankah mereka ini pasangan yang begitu serasi? Jika mereka bersama saja aku begitu bahagia. Seperti menonton dalam sebuah drama" lay dengan semangatnya

"mereka membuat cerita mereka semakin rumit, aku sendiri sangat bingung kepada mereka. Tapi, mengapa sehun tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya? Chen saja berani"

"asal kau tau, chen itu memang seperti itu. dan sehun hanya lamban dalam merasakan hatinya, mereka sama-sama tak mau mendengar jeritan hati mereka." Jawab lay

"sebodohnya aku dalam masalah cinta, aku tak sebodoh mereka" kata xiumin polos

"_nado_, padahal kai begitu pandai dalam mencari wanita, chanyeol dan kris juga pandai menarik lawan jenis. Memang dasar mereka seperti itu"

"sulit diprediksi. Tapi aku yakin jika nantinya mereka akan menikah" xiumin tersenyum geli

"_wae_? Kenapa kau yakin sekali"

"lihat saja, mereka sama-sama tersiksa. Luhan tersiksa karena tak adanya sehun, dan kau dengar tadi bukan? sehun terlihat begitu bersalah ketika ia tak bisa menjaga luhan"

"itu kan pesan dari _halmeoni_. Kau jangan mengada-ada!" lay meluruskan jalan pikiran xiumin

"ya kita lihat saja nanti, aku akan tertawa paling bahagia ketika melihat mereka akan menikah nantinya" kata xiumin

"_arrachi_, ayo kita keluar saja. Aku ingin mengetahui keadaan sehun dan kris" kata lay

Xiumin mengangguk dan kemudian mereka keluar berbarengan dari kamar luhan. Tampak kai dan kris sedang duduk diam didepan ruang kamar luhan. Xiumin dan lay langsung mendekati mereka

"mengapa lukamu tak kau obati?" Tanya xiumin

"_ani, qwenchana_" jawab kris singkat

"bagaimana dengan sehun?" Tanya lay

Kris dan kai sama-sama diam tak menjawab. Mungkin perasaan mereka masih sama-sama emosi dengan sehun

"bisakah kalian dewasa? bagaimana sehun?" lay terus bertanya

"suho _hyung_ dan chen _hyung_ sedang mencarinya. Apa luhan _noona_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya kai

"eoh, dia sempat sadar tadi" jawab xiumin

"lalu, bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya kris

"dia baik-baik saja" xiumin menjawab singkat

Kris dan kai bernafas lega ketika xiumin mengatakan bahwa kluhan baik-baik saja.

"Aku ingin keluar bersama lay, kalian ingin menitip sesuatu?" Tanya xiumin

"kami belum makan, bawakan apapun yang bisa membuat kami kenyang" kata kai

"bawakan aku sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah dan kantuk" kata kris

"_geure_" kata xiumin

Xiumin dan lay berjalan meninggalkan kris dan kai. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Setelah selesai membayar, xiumin dan lay langsung kembali menuju kamar luhan

Disana tampak kai dan kris yang sedang tidur, mungkin mereka terlalu lelah. Tampak sekali raut kelelahan dari wajah mereka.

Xiumin dan lay hanya memandang sekilas mereka dan masuk kekamar luhan, mereka mungkin akan memberi makanan kris dan kai ketika bangun nantinya.

Xiumin dan lay memasuki kamar luhan, dan ia kembali dikejutkan oleh isi kamar itu. luhan tak ada dikasurnya. Lay mencari luhan keseluruh isi kamarnya, xiumin juga mencarinya dikamar mandi dan ternyata ia tak ada. Xiumin dan lay pun keluar membangunkan kris dan kai

"hey bangun" xiumin membangunkan kris dan kai

"apa kalian tau dimana luhan?" Tanya xiumin

Kris dan kai bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, mereka mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang menghilang beberapa persen itu

"bukankah dia ada didalam kamarnya?" kris berkata santai

"apa kalian melihat luhan keluar?" xiumin bertanya

"luhan _noona_ didalam kan?" kai bertanya tegas

"dia tak ada didalam. Kami sudah mencarinya" kata lay

"_MWO_?" teriak kai dan kris bersamaan

"kalian ini bagaimana?! Kalian berdua dan hanya menunggu luhan sebentar saja tak bisa. Jika begitu mengapa kalian menyalahkan sehun sampai seperti ini?!" xiumin kembali mengomel

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita mencari luhan sekarang, kita berpencar saja. Mencari ke seluruh rumah sakit, kita berkumpul lagi disini. Oke?" lay menginteruksi

Semua mengangguk dan langsung berpencar. Mereka mencari ke seluruh isi rumah sakit tapi tak menemukan luhan. Lama sekali mereka mencari tapi tetap saja tak menemukan luhan. Kai, kris, xiumin dan lay mulai frustasi. Mereka kembali berkumpul ketenpat awal mereka berpencar

"bagaimana?" Tanya lay

"tak ada" xiumin menjawab dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kai dan kris juga hanya menggeleng

Beberapa saat kemudian suho dan chen kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah

"bagaimana ini? sehun tak ada" kata chen khawatir

"kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana hingga kami kekantor polisi tapi tetap dia tak ada" lanjut suho

"luhan juga tak ada" kata xiumin lemah

"maksudmu?" suho membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"luhan tak ada dikamarnya, dia kabur, padahal dia masih lemah" lay melanjutkan

"apa-apaan ini?!" chen semakin pusing

"yak! Kalian! Apa sekarang kalian masih menyalahkan sehun karena tak bisa menjaga luhan? Sehun telah menjaga luhan selama berhari-hari tanpa sedetikpun ia lewatkan untuk menjaganya, dan hanya kemarin ia keluar sebentar dengan berbarengannya luhan terjatuh kalian dengan gampang menyalahkannya? Kalian berdua dan hanya menunggunya beberapa menit saja kalian tak bisa! Sedangkan sehun? dia sendiri dan menjaganya tanpa memperdulikan kesehatannya!" xiumin benar-benar mengamuk kali ini

"mengapa _noona_ menyalahkan kami?" Tanya kai

"lalu mengapa kalian begitu menyalahkan sehun?" xiumin membalik pertanyaan itu

"karena ia pergi meninggalkan luhan sendiri" kris berkata tegas

"mengapa kau membela sehun, _noona_?" kata kai

"aku tak membela sehun, aku hanya meluruskan. apa bedanya pergi dengan tidur? Sama sama lalai dalam menjaga bukan? menjaga seorang luhan itu tak mudah! Mungkin sehun pergi karena dia ada urusan penting atau yang lainnya. Manamungkin sehun meninggalkan luhan seperti itu ketika luhan benar-benar lemah, apa kalian tak ingat ketika kita mengajak bergantian? Dia saja tak mau bukan? jadi tak mungkin jika dia pergi dengan Cuma-Cuma" kata xiumin

"tapi dia pergi bersama Irene, _noona_" kai protes

"apa kau tau dia pergi bersama Irene untuk apa? Untuk berkencan? Aku fikir sehun tak sebodoh itu! manamungkin jika sehun dating setelah ia kembali, ia begitu panic dengan keadaan luhan? Aku fikir kalian hanya salah faham kepadanya. Kalian dengan santai marah dan memukul sehun sampai seperti itu tanpa mau mendengarkan alasannya pergi. Asal kalian tau, tadi luhan terbangun karena pertengkaran kalian dengan sehun. dan luhan menangis. Apa kalian puas sekarang? Masih menyalahkan sehun? SADAR LAH PADA DIRI KALIAN MASING-MASING!" omel xiumin

"sudahlah, tenang sayang" kata chen menenangkan xiumin

"xiumin-ah, kita sedang dirumah sakit. kontrol emosimu" lay menenangkan xiumin

Kai dan kris terdiam merenungi apa yang dikatakan oleh xiumin. Bagaimanapun juga semua yang dikatakan xiumin itu benar dan sangat benar. Sehun terus mendampingi luhan tanpa sedikitpun dia mau digantikan, sedangkan mereka hanya sebentar saja mereka tak bisa menjaga luhan. mereka begitu bersalah pada luhan dan sehun apalagi dengan orang-orang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka.

"sekarang kalian pergi dan cari sehun, minta maaflah kepadanya. biar luhan kami yang mencari" xiumin menginteruksi

"aku akan membantu mereka mencari sehun, chen akan menemani kalian mencari luhan. Berhati-hatilah" kata suho menginteruksi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

annyeongm author update lagi ^^  
>makasih ya yang udah nungguin updatean ff ini *sok<p>

yeeey! luhan udah bangun ya, cuman luhannya malah ngilang. wkwks  
>ah, author kesannya kayak jahat sama sehun ya? sebenernya enggak jahat sih, author cuman mau bikin si sehun kesiksa gegara gak ada luhan *senyumevil*. kan selama ini luhan mulu yang kesiksa, biar gantian gitu. meski caranya beda. wkwks<p>

buat yang udah ngasih saran, author makasih bangeeeeet. buat yang minta chanbaek author minta maaf bingit  
>jadi, chapter ini udah author tulis pas author post chapter kemaren, nah ini udah sekitar 4k word gitu lah. kalo author nambahin ntar takutnya jadi aneh dan kesan maksa. jadi buat yang request, author sempilin chapter depan ne ^^<p>

kalo mau panggil author eonni, saeng, chingu juga gpp. author gendernya female pokoknya. dan umurnya masih agak muda tapi udah cukup umur lah buat hal yadong *plak

untuk semua, makasih udah setia apalagi ngereview tulisan author yang emang acakacakan ini. kalo feelnya kurang greget author minta maaf banget tapi tetep review author ne. karena selalu revie kalian yang bikin author tau ff ini kek gimana

buat chapter 14, author postnya tahun depan ya. tahun 2015. tapi tanggal 1nya kok ^^  
>buat yang mau chitchat, bisa PM kok. author orangnya gak gigit kok, tenang aja ;)<p>

oh iya, author mau tanya. ada yang setuju author post ff lagi setelah ini selesai? terus pada setuju yaoi apa gs?  
>jawab ne, author butuh pendapat ^^<p>

sekali lagi makasiiiih banget, review kalian selalu author tunggu ^^

*deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**


	14. Chapter 14

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

**.**

Karena menghilangnya luhan dan sehun, Semua akan berpencar mencari keduanya. Ketika didepan pintu utama rumah sakit, tibatiba saja orang tua sehun dan luhan kembali. Disusul dengan chanyeol, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan tao

"kalian mau kemana?" Tanya heechul

Mereka masih diam mematung, masih cukup shock atas kehadiran orang tua luhan dan sehun disaat yang benar-benar tak tepat.

"mengapa kalian bisa disini?" Tanya kai spontan

"aku mendengar luhan sakit semakin parah hingga butuh dioprasi, makanya kami melakukan penerbangan mendadak lagi kemari" jawab hangeng

"kalian mau kemana?" sungmin mengulang pertanyaan heechul

"kami, kami... em, kami" xiumin tiba-tiba menjadi gagap

"dimana kamar luhan?" Tanya kyuhyun

"dimana sehun? mengapa aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya hangeng

"mereka pergi" jawab kris tergas, diikuti mata yang membulat penuh karena tak percaya kris sejujur itu

"kris?" suho berkata pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti maksud kris tapi kris tak memperdulikannya

"maksudmu?" kyuhyun bertanya

"mereka pergi, mereka kabur. Sehun pergi karena kami salah faham dan luhan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kami" kris menjelaskan

"MWO!" ucap kyuhyun, sungmin, dan heechul hampir bebarengan

"kalian ini bagaimana?!" hangeng langsung menaikkan suaranya, mengingat luhan yang sakit cukup parah dan tak bisa jika luhan berjalan-jalan ketika keadaannya seperti ini

"kami sudah berusaha mencarinya dari tadi, _ajjushi_. Ini kami akan mencarinya kembali" kata suho berusaha menjelaskan

"bagaimana bisa menghilang?" Tanya sungmin yang berusaha mengontrol emosinya

"ceritanya panjang ajjuma" ujar lay

"kami akan berpencar untuk mencari luhan dan sehun, ajjushi ajjuma jangan khawatir ne" chen berusaha menenangkan

"_geure_, kalian menunggu dirumah, aku dan hangeng akan kekantor polisi. Kalian berpencar sesuai rencana awal kalian saja" kata kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol emosinya, ia memginteruksi sungmin, heechul dan anak-anak yang lainnya

Semua kemudian mengangguk setuju. Mereka langsung berpencar, tapi chanyeol baekhyun kyungsoo dan tao masih diam dan bingung dengan semuanya

"_eonni_, kita bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun kepada lay

"kau disini saja bersama kyungsoo dan tao. Berjaga-jaga siapa tau luhan dan sehun kembali kemari. Chanyeol kau bisa ikut kami berpencar" kata lay lembut

Semua mengangguk dan berpencar sesuai dengan interuksi yang mereka dapat.

(***)

Luhan berjalan dengan langkah gontai, entah kemana ia akan pergi ia sendiri tak tau. Yang dia tau adalah dia harus pergi dari rumah sakit dan mencari keberadaan sehun. ia tau ini akan membuat teman-temannya khawatir kepadanya, tapi setidaknya dia sudah lelah berada dirumah sakit. Ia juga ingin melampiaskan kekesalan hatinya tanpa orang lain tau.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa berfikir arahnya melangkah, hingga akhirnya malam ini hujan mengguyur kota seoul. Badan luhan memang belum pulih, badannya masih sangat lemas. Ia berjalan dengan menggigil menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari penglihatannya, setidaknya disana ia bisa berteduh.

Lama sekali hujan tak berhenti, luhan masih terdiam sendiri dihalte itu. ia berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya yang terus menggigil hebat tapi percuma karena dinginnya malam itu benar-benar menusuk hingga tulangnya, ia merasakan dingin yang hebat karena ia hanya menggunakan pakaina rumah sakit yang tipis dan rambut yang basah dan terurai bebas

Luhan beranjak untuk mencari tepat perteduhan yang lebih hangat, ia berjalan menuju sebuah lorong yang dekat dengan halte tersebut, luhan berfikir siapa tau saja setelah lorong itu ia akan menemukan toko yang menjual minuman hangat. Mengingat daerah sekitar halte begitu sepi dan hanya ada beberapa perumahan disebrangnya.

Luhan berjalan pelan karena ia begitu lemah, tampak sekali pucat dari bibir dan wajahnya. Ketika ia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba segerombol preman datang menghentikan langkah luhan. luhan berjalan pelan berusaja menghindar, kedua tangannya menutupi bajunya bagian atas.

"hai gadis cantik, apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya preman 1

"dimana kekasihmu _eoh_?" lanjut preman 2

"secantik dirimu tak memiliki kekasih rupanya?" tandas preman 3

"mau kehangatan bersama kita? Aku fikir olah raga malam dengan digilir 3 orang akan membuatmu hangat, gadis cantik" kata preman 2

"diamlah! Aku tak sudi!" luhan berkata ketus

"ayolah, jangan terlalu galak seperti itu, aku tau sebenarnya kau menyukai aktifitas seperti itu bukan?" kata preman 1 sambil mendekatkan dirinya keluhan

Ketiga preman itu sudah siap melepas sabuk mereka masing-masing. Luhan terus berjalan mundur dan berusaha berteriak minta tolong

"tolong!" teriak luhan "Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak luhan pada preman itu

"berteriaklah sesukamu, tak akan yang bisa mendengarmu. Haha" kata preman 3

"jangan macam-macam padaku! Atau aku akan melaporkan kalian kepolisi"ancam luhan

"lakukan saja"preman 1 mendekatkan tubuhnya ke luhan.

Tangannya mulai menarik tangan luhan dari dadanya, ia mencoba untuk mencium pipi luhan dan mencoba memegang belahan dada luhan. tapi luhan masih terus menghindar dengan kekuatan yang dia punya

"tolong!" teriak luhan dan kini ia menangis ketakutan

BUGH!

tiba-tiba saja seseorang menendang dari belakang, hinga membuat 2 preman dibelakang preman 1 jatuh tersungkur. Mereka kemudian membalikkan badan dan menghadap seseorang yang menenndangnya. Luhan juga melihat kearang orang tersebut

"sehun-ah" kata luhan lemah

"diamlah disana, dan tetap hangatkan badanmu" perintah sehun

"siapa kau?" Tanya preman 3

"sok menjadi pahlawan?!" teriak preman 2

"mungkin... em, super hero seperti apa yang pantas untukku? Superman? Batman? Power ranger? Atau spiderman?" sehun berkata konyol, dan itu membuat ketiga preman itu semakin marah

"habisi dia!" suruh preman 1

Sehun langsung memukul kedua preman itu, sehun dan kedua preman itu beradu pukulan maut. Pukulan sehun terlihat begitu mantab. Sesekali sehun terjatuh karena kualahan menangani 3 preman sekaligus.

Wajah muluh sehun yang telah terkena noda memar dari kris, sekarang bertambah lagi dengan memar yang diberikan oleh preman itu. sehun terus beradu dengan ketiga preman itu, dan luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena ketakutan dan tak tega melihat sehun.

Setelah lama berduel dengan para preman dimalam hari dengan hujan deras seperti itu, akhirnya sehun memenangkan duel tersebut, preman itu langsung pergi meninggalkan sehun dan luhan. sehun memang menang dari duel maut dengan preman itu, tapi sayang lebam diwajahnya sekarang semakin bertambah dan malah lebih parah.

Sehun mendekati luhan yang duduk memeluk lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya di atas lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, bergetar karena ketakutan, menggigil dan menangis. Sehun langsung melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkan ke pundak luhan untuk menutupi tubuh luhan. luhan masih tertunduk menangis. Sehun dengan segera memeluk rusa kecilnya itu

"Lu? _Gwenchana_?" ucap sehun diantara pelukannya

Luhan terisak, ia kemudian menatap sehun dan kemudian memukul pelan dada bidang sehun "_Neo oddiega? Jinjja napeun! Hiks_" isak luhan dipelukan sehun

"lu_, Mianhae. Uljima_" kata sehun menenangkan luhan dengan penuh penyesalan

tapi luhan malah semakin menangis dan menangis. Ia terus saja terisak kuat dipelukan sehun. sehun semakin merasa bersalah pada rusa kecilnya itu. sehun terus mencoba mengajak bicara luhan, tapi luhan hanya diam saja dengan isakannya

"lu, katakan sesuatu padaku. Kau pantas marah denganku, hukum aku. tapi kumohon katakan kau kenapa." kata sehun lagi

"aku...takut, hiks." kata luhan pelan sambil berusaha memandang sehun

"_arraseo_, aku disini menjagamu, jangan takut lagi. _Kajja,_ kita kembali kerumah sakit sebelum kau kenapa-napa" kata sehun sambil membantu luhan berdiri

Hujan kini telah berhenti. Luhan masih diam membatu dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun memandang aneh luhan. dia diam tapi airmatanya terus mengalir. Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya dihadapan luhan, kedua tangan sehun menangkup pipi mulus milik luhan

"lu, _wae_?" kata sehun lembut

Luhan mengangkat kedua tanganya, ia meraba wajah tampan sehun sambil menangis. Ia menamati setiap lekukan wajah sehun. ia memperhatikan setiap inci wajah itu yang penuh dengan luka.

"mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" Tanya luhan sambil menangis

"berhenti menangis jika kau hanya menangisi lukaku. Aku baik-baik saja, Lu. Kumohon berhentilah menangis" kata sehun dengan khawatir

Luhan menggeleng pelan, ia masih menangkupkan tangannya dipipi sehun.

"mengapa kau melakukan ini, hingga wajahmu seperti ini_. jinjja appo_?" kata luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia masih menerawang wajah sehun yang penuh dengan luka itu

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan luhan yang berada dipipinya. Ia kemudian menghapus air mata luhan dengan tangan kanannya "lu, aku mengenalmu, aku tau kau tak bisa berbohong. Katakan sejujurnya padaku. _Jaebal_" pinta sehun

Luhan memandang sehun, matanya bertemu dengan mata milik sehun. mata yang memancarkan kekhawatiran yang begitu dalam. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan ketakutannya

"apa kau masih ketakutan?" kata sehun yang sudah begitu faham dan mengerti tingkah laku luhan

Luhan mengangguk lemah dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Kedua tangannya meremas baju bagian bawah milih sehun. luhan mencoba mencari perlindungan dari sehun. sungguh, kaki luhan benar-benar lemas

"aku benar-benar takut, hiks" kata luhan dalam tangisnya

Sehun langsung memeluk luhan dengan erat. Hati sehun benar-benar terasa sesak ketika melihat luhan dengan menangis ketakutan seperti itu. sehun benar-benar tak bisa melihat luhan seperti ini.

"_mianhae, jaebal uljima_" kata sehun penuh penyesalan

"aku takut, hiks" tangisan luhan pecah didalam pelukan sehun "mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku?"

"_mianhae,neomu mianhae_. mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menjagamu dan tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. _Uljima_, Lu" kata sehun pelan

Luhan masih terus terisak, sehun terus berusaha menenangkan luhan. sehun membawa luhan semakin dalam kepelukannya

"aku takut sehunie, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. _jaebal_, hiks" kata luhan yang masih menangis

"tak akan pernah aku meninggalkanmu lagi. _yakso_!" kata sehun

Sehun berusaha untuk terus menenangkan luhan, mencoba memberi kehangatan pada rusa kecilnya yang sedang bergetar itu. setelah dirada luhan cukup tenang, sehun melonggarkan pelukannya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm?" Tanya sehun pelan

"aku mencarimu" kata luhan pelan

"_wae_? Bagaimana kau bisa disini? Apa tak ada yang menjagamu?" sehun bertanya kembali

"ada, tapi aku tak mau. Hanya sehun yang aku mau untuk menunggu dan menjagaku" kata luhan pelan dan manja

"_arraseo_, tapi kau akan membuat mereka khawatir" kata sehun sambil menempelkan keningnya dikening luhan

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku disini?" Tanya luhan

"aku hanya tak sengaja melewati sini, aku lupa jika mobilku masih dirumah sakit makanya aku kembali. Tapi ternyata aku seperti melihatmu melewati lorong ini dan aku mendengar suaramu meminta tolong" jelas sehun

"_gomawo_, sehunie" kata luhan pelan

"_kajja_, kita kerumah sakit" kata sehun sambil memeluk pundak luhan, luhan mengangguk lemah

"perlu aku gendong?" Tanya sehun

"aku bukan bayi, sehunie" kata luhan pelan sambil tersenyum manis

"tapi kau kan bayiku, tadi saja kau merengerek kepadaku seperti bayi" kata sehun menggoda luhan

"_aniyo_" jawab luhan cepat dengan polosnya dan itu membuat sehun gemas

"_aigoo, neomu kyeopta_" kata sehun sambil mencubit pelan hidung luhan "ayo aku gendong, kau sedang sakit" lanjut sehun

"_ani, gwenchana_" luhan menolak

"kalau kau seperti ini, aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi" ancam sehun

"_eoh_? _wae? W..wa..wae?_" Tanya luhan dengan kegagapannya

Melihat luhan tergagap seketika, tawa sehun pecah seketika. Luhan sungguh tak mengerti mengapa sehun tiba-tiba tertawa tak jelas seperti itu. luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan sehun hanya tertawa

"_wae_? Mengapa kau malah tertawa?" ujar luhan sebal

"kau lucu sekali, lu. Wajahmu begitu imut ketika kau terkejut seperti tadi"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kembali "apa kau akan sungguh-sungguh meninggalkanku? Lagi? _wae_?" Tanya luhan

"karena kau tak mau mendengarkanku dan menuruti perintahku" jawab sehun santai

Luhan kemudian memukul sehun pelan

"aku fikir kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku" kata luhan sedikit cemas

"_wae_? Kau tak mau aku meninggalkanmu,_eoh_?" goda sehun

"tentu saja!... ah, ... ah _ani_, pergi saja sana" kata luhan jual mahal tapi sehun tau kegagapan yang luhan lakukan.

Luhan berjalan mendahului sehun karena ia begitu malu dengan kalimatnya tadi, sehun berjalan pelan dibelakang sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan luhan yang begitu lucu baginya. sehun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berjalan beriringan dengan luhan. dan ketika sehun mendekati luhan, ia langsung saja menggendong luhan ala bridal style

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak luhan terkejut

"menggendong putri rusa dari Beijing yang sedang tersesat, dan bertemu dengan pangeran tampan dari seoul" jawab sehun santai dan membuat rona dipipi luhan

Luhan tersenyum malu ketika sehun menggodanya, ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sehun yang sesekali tercium aroma tubuh sehun yang maskulin. Mereka langsung berjalan ke rumah sakit seoul, tempat dimana luhan dirawat. Jaraknya memang tak jauh dari halte tersebut, hanya beberapa meter saja. Sehun langsung membawa luhan ruang kamarnya, dan ternyata disana sudah ada kyungsoo, baekhyun dan tao

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya sehun

"menunggu kalian" jawab tao

"sejak kapan kalian disini?" luhan kembali bertanya

"sejak kalian pergi" jawab baekhyun santai

Sehun berjalan mendekati kasur luhan dan meletakkan luhan diatas kasurnya

"tidak tau kah kalian membuat kita semua khawatir, orang tua kalian telah kembali" kata kyungsoo

"_ne_?" luhan terkejut "apa kau sudah memiliki jawaban untuk _ajjushi_?" Tanya luhan langsung kepada sehun

"belum, kau?" sehun membalikkan ke luhan

"belum... aku akan mengikuti semua keputusanmu, apapun yang kau pilih" kata luhan yakin

"sekalipun aku meminta membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Tanya sehun

"apa kau memang menginginnya? Jika iya, aku tak masalah" kata luhan lemah

"aku akan memikirkannya lagi, sekarang kau ganti baju saja dulu. Kalian bantu luhan berganti baju" sehun menginteruksi dan beranjak keluar dari kamar luhan

Ketika sehun hendak menjauhi kasur luhan, luhan menarik tangan sehun hingga sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun berbalik dan menghadap luhan sekarang

"_wae_? Apa kau ingin aku yang menggantikan bajumu?" sehun menggoda luhan

"_a,...aniyo_" jawab luhan gugup

"haha, lalu apa?" Tanya sehun sambil tersenyum karena melihat kegugupan luhan ketika ia menggodanya

"aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu, aku percaya akan semua keputusanmu" kata luhan lirih

"_arraseo_, cepatlah ganti baju" kata sehun tersenyum sambil meninggalkan luhan dengan ketiga temannya

"jangan pernah berani meninggalkanku!" teriak luhan ketika sehun hampir mendekati pintu

"_arra_, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, rusa jelek" jawab sehun santai dan keluar ruangan

Kyungsoo, tao dan baekhyun terkejut dengan perubahan hubungan mereka yang begitu derastis, tapi mereka juga sedang tersenyum bahagia melihat luhan dan sehun telah kembali.

Tao sibuk menghubungi keluarga dan teman-temannya, untuk member kabar bahwa luhan dan sehun telah kembali kerumah sakit. Sedangkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo sibuk menggantikan luhan pakaian

"_eonni_, kau tampaknya sudah semakin baik dengan sehun" Tanya baekhyun

"aku lihat _eonni_ juga begitu bahagia dengan sehun" lanjut kyungsoo

"_eonni_ mencintai sehun sekarang?" Tanya tao tiba-tiba

"kalian ini, mengapa menginterogasiku seperti ini?" omel luhan

"kalian imut sekali jika kalian memang sepasang kekasih, kalian saling melindungi tapi kalian sama sekali tak gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya" kata baekhyun

"terasa begitu santai mengungkapkan perasaan yang ada, aku iri pada _eonni_" lanjut kyungsoo

"aku juga iri denganmu _eonni_, kau satu-satunya yang bisa menahlukkan hati sesosok oh sehun yang sebenarnya" lanjut tao

"kalian ini lucu sekali, aku dan sehun tak lebih. Masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja memang sekarang aku lebih ringan mengucapkan apa yang aku rasa. Karena sehun begitu cuek dengan hal macam ini" kata luhan santai

"ah, intinya kami iri sekali pada _eonni_" tandas baekhyun

"haha, lucu sekali kalian ini.. ah, kyungsoo-ah, tao-ah, baekhyun-ah. Bisakah kau mengobati luka memar diwajah sehun?" Tanya luhan

"_ani_, aku tak bisa" jawab tao cepat

"aku juga tak bisa" kyungsoo tak kalah cepat

"aku juga tidak bisa" baekhyun juga tak kalah cepat

"_wae_?" luhan bingung

"mana bisa kami memegang tubuh sesosok oh sehun. hanya _eonni_, wanita yang bisa memeganya" jawab kyungsoo

"kalian ini berlebihan sekali" kata luhan sambil tertawa tak percaya

"kami tak sedang bercanda _eonni. _aku berani bersumpah demi apapun, hanya _eonni_ yang bisa meluluhkan manusia kutub utara itu" lanjut tao

"_arraseo_, kalau begitu panggilkan dia saja untuk masuk kemari. Dan tolong mintakan antiseptic ,_ne_. Dan jangan bilang jika dia akan aku obati." pinta luhan

"_geure eonni_, aku akan memanggilkannya dan sekalian kami keluar. Kami tak ingin menganggu 2 orang yang barusaja merajut jalinan kasih" ujar baekhyun menyindir luhan

Luhan hanya tertawa ringan melihat kelakuan dari ketiga _hoobae_nya itu. sebelum mereka keluar, mereka merapikan kamar luhan dan pakaian luhan yang kotor. Kemudian kyungsoo menarik selimut luhan agar luhan tetap hangat. Setelah semua selesai barulah mereka keluar

Diluar, mereka menemukan sehun yang diam mengunggu mereka keluar. Wajah sehun penuh dengan luka memar yang memang cukup parah.

"sehun-ah, kau dipanggil _eonni_ untuk kedalam" ujar tao

"apa dia sudah ganti baju? Didalam sudah ada minuman hangat?" Tanya sehun khawatir

"sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini _eoh_? Peduli sekali dengan lingkungan" Tanya baekhyun menggoda sehun

"berhentilah menggodanya baekhyun, lagipula dia peduli hanya pada luhan _eonni_... Masuklah, kami akan keluar sebentar" kata kyungsoo

"_geure, gomawo_" ujar sehun kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"_aigoo_, lucu sekali mereka" kata tao setelah sehun pergi

"sehun sekarang jadi hobi sekali berbicara" kata baekhyun

"semua karna luhan _eonni_, aku rasa mereka akan menikah nantinya" ujar kyungsoo

"ah, sehun yang begitu kaku dan luhan _eonni_ yang begitu polos. Sepertinya mereka akan benar-benar menjadi pasangan unik didunia" kata tao tak percaya

"haha, _kajja_. Kita mencari antiseptic. Luhan _eonni_ pasti menunggu kita" ajak kyungsoo

Sehun memasuki kamar luhan, disana sudah ada luhan yang sedang duduk dikasurnya dengan senyum indahnya. Luhan tersenyum menyambut sehun datang. Sehun berjalan pelan dan tersenyum untuk membalas senyum luhan

"mengapa kau tak istirahat?" kata sehun pelan ketika sudah duduk didekat luhan

"aku sudah istirahat" jawab luhan dengan senyumnya "apa lukamu itu sakit? Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk tak menyakiti diriku sendiri, tapi mengapa kau malah menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" Tanya luhan

"aku tak menyakiti diriku sendiri" elak sehun

"ey, mengapa kau pintar sekali mengelak?" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan yang begitu lucu baginya, tampak sekali luhan yang begitu khawatir.

"apa aku harus membiarkanmu diperkosa oleh para preman itu, _eoh_?" Tanya sehun

Luhan langsung menggeleng cepat, ia kemudian meremas kerahnya untuk menutupi dadanya. Luhan tampak begitu takut seolah seseorang akan mencoba memperkosanya lagi. dan sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan ini

"tapi saat bersama kris, kenapa kau tak membalasnya?" Tanya luhan

"karna aku memang salah" jawab sehun dengan penuh penyesalan

"apanya yang salah? Kau tak salah" luhan masih memprotes kalimat sehun

"karena aku memang tak bisa menjagamu" sehun tertunduk

Luhan langsung menarik tangan sehun, ia mengenggam tangan sehun erat. Sesekali ia membelai tangan itu.

"_ani_, kau selalu menjagaku selama ini. kemarin memang aku yang salah" kata luhan lemah

Dan tiba-tiba kyungsoo, baekhyun dan tao kembali dengan membawa peralatan pengobatan luka untuk sehun. ketika mereka bertiga masuk, tampak sekali expresi sehun yang terlihat tak suka

"permisi, kami hanya mengantarkan pesanan luhan _eonni_" kata kyungsoo santai

"aish! kalian ini menganggu saja!" Tanya sehun tak suka

"maaf tuan oh, kami hanya melaksanakan tugas" jawab baekhyun sedikit jengkel

Luhan menepuk pelan sehun dan kemudian ia tersenyum melihat tingkah sehun yang seperti anak kecil yang diganggu orang tuanya.

"kami sudah mengabari orang tua kalian, mungkin mereka akan segera kemari bersama yang lain" tao membuka pembicaraan lain sambil memberikan kotak obat kepada luhan

"_arraseo, gomawo_" kata luhan dengan meraih kotak obat itu

"kalau begitu, kami permisi tuan dan nyonya oh" baekhyun menggoda dan ketiganya langsung keluar dari kamar luhan

Luhan sempat kaget mendengar kalimat marganya yang berubah menjadi oh. Sejak kapan marganya berganti dengan oh. Ia kemudian tak meneruskan pemikirannya itu, karena ia terfokus pada luka memar sehun

Luhan mengobati luka sehun begitu pelan dan teliti. Ia juga menggunakan teknik kedokterannya agar luka memar itu tak sakit dan cepat sembuh. Sesekali sehun mengerang kesakitan karena perih yang ia rasa.

"apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya untuk _eomma appa_?" Tanya luhan ketika usai mengobati luka sehun

"eoh, aku sudah menemukannya" jawab sehun mantab

"apa jawabanmu?" Tanya luhan bersemangat

"bukankah kau mempercayakan semua jawaban padaku? Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti ketika mereka datang" ucap sehun santai

"tapi apa aku tak pantas tau?" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"ini rahasia" kata sehun santai sambil mengacak rambut luhan pelan

Seketika itu juga tiba-tiba banyak sekali orang yang memasuki kamar luhan, mereka tampak terengah-engah dan tergesa-gesa.

"luhan-ah!" teriak heechul

"kemana saja kau ini!" sambung sungmin yang begitu cemas

"ada apa dengan wajahmu, sehun-ah?" Tanya heechul

"hanya memar" jawab sehun singkat

"aku sudah mengobatinya, mungkin besok atau lusa memarnya sudah hilang" jawab luhan

Mereka berdua langsung berlari mendekali luhan untuk memeluk luhan. sehun berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruang kamar itu, tapi tangan sehun ditarik oleh luhan. sehun menghadapkan pandangannya ke luhan dan luhan hanya menggeleng pelan

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng karena tubuhnya dipeluk oleh sungmin dan heechul. Sehun seperti menegrti isyarat luhan agar tak meninggalkannya. Sehun pun mengangguk mengerti

"kenapa kau membuat kami khawatir?" Tanya hangeng

"_mianhaeyo_" jawab luhan lemah

"sehun-ah, kau ini kemana saja?" Tanya kyuhyun

Sehun menunduk dan ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berkata

"_appa, eomma, ajjushi, ajjuma, mianhae_. Aku...aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini semua" kata sehun tiba-tiba

Semua yang menyaksikan itu membulatkan matanya, mereka tak percaya dengan kalimat sehun. terutama luhan, hatinya tiba-tiba sakit. Tapi kemudian luhan sadar bahwa dia telah mempercayakan semuanya pada sehun

"jangan salahkan luhan, karena dia telah mempercayakan semuanya padaku. _Mianhae_, aku harus membatalkan pertunangan ini" ucap sehun dengan suara dalamnya

"kau ini bicara apa?!" kyuhyun mulai sedikit emosi

"yak! Kau ini manusia macam apa?!" kris kembali emosi, tapi chanyeol mencegah kris untuk mendekat

"sehun-ah_, eomma... eomma_" kata sungmin terbata-bata

"_mian_, aku harus membatalkan pertunangan ini, karena..." kalimat sehun menggantung

"karena kau mencintai Irene?!" kris memangkas kalimat sehun

"_aniyo_" jawabnya singkat

"lalu? Berapa banyak wanita yang kau cintai oh sehun?" Tanya chanyeol yang mulai angkat bicara

"karena aku mencintai luhan" jawab sehun

Semua semakin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan sehun sekarang

"apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya hangeng

"kau ini bicara apa?" chanyeol tak mengerti

"_mian_, aku harus membatalkan pertunangan ini, aku begitu mencintai luhan sekarang. Aku, aku... aku akan menikahinya. Karena hanya luhan yang benar-benar aku cintai" kata sehun tegas

"_mwo_?" semua kompak

"apa kau sedang mabuk?" Tanya kai

"_ani_, aku sadar. Aku 100% sadar. Dan aku akan menikahi luhan, aku akan menjaganya" kata sehun mantab

"maaf jika kemarin aku lalai dalam menjaganya, kemarin memang Irene kemari dan mengajakku keluar. Tapi, aku keluar karena aku ingin menyelesaikan masalahku padanya. Aku tak mungkin terus lari darinya. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hatiku, seumur hidupku" ucap sehun dengan penuh keyakinan

Jujur saja, semua yang ada disana sangat terkejut dan kaget melihat pernyataan sehun. benar-benar terkejut jika cara sehun mengungkapkan cinta dengan cara langsung melamarnya. Luhan sendiri kini hanya meneteskan airmatanya. Ia bahagia tapi juga terkejut.

"oke! Berarti aku tak sia-sia membelikanmu apartemen itu" ucap kyuhyun memecah keheningan

"kapan kau akan menikah dengan luhan?" Tanya hangeng

"terserah kalian, sekarangpun aku siap" ucap sehun mantab

"haha, keren sekali anakmu kyuhyun-ah" ucap hangeng sambil menepuk pelan pundak sehun

"apa kau bisa lulus bersama dengan luhan, sehun-ah?" Tanya sungmin

"aku rasa bisa, sejak semester kemarin dia sudah mengambil kelas cepat" jawan kai mendadak, bagaimanapun juga kai telah memperhatikan sehun selama ini

"baiklah, bulan depan berarti kalian akan menikah, karena seminggu ini kalian harus selesai kuliah dahulu. Luhan-ah istirahat _ne_, jangan pernah menyusahkan sehun karena kau sakit-sakitan seperti ini" ucap heechul

"sekarang lebih baik kita pulang, kita urus pernikahan mereka dengan perfect. Ah! Aku sangat bahagia hari ini" ucap kyuhyun girang

"_kajja_, kita pulang. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi" ajak sungmin

Luhan tersenyum manis, begitu pula dengan sehun. setelah orang tua mereka pulang, keadaan masih tenang. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang masih terkejut

"keluarlah, luhan butuh istirahat. Dia juga butuh waktu berdua untuk bersama calon suaminya" ucap xiumin sambil menggoda luhan

"sehun-ah, aku ingin bicara padamu" kris tiba-tiba memanggil sehun

"_andwe_! Jangan pukul dia lagi" ucap luhan polos

Semua yang ada disana memandang luhan bingung dan kemudian tertawa melihat tingkah luhan yang polos dalam melindungi sehun

"wohoo, posesif sekali kau sekarang. Kau apakan luhan, sehun-ah? Ah, siapa yang akan memukulnya, tanganku terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk memukulnya" ucap kris dengan senyumnya "lagipula, aku hanya menggodamu luhan-ah" lanjutnya

"_kajja_, kita keluar" ucap chanyeol

Sehun beranjak meninggalkan luhan, karena interuksi menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar luhan. tapi luhan menahan tangan sehun untuk pergi

"temani aku, setidaknya hingga aku tidur. _Jaebal_" kata luhan dengan keimutannya

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak pelan rambut luhan

"_arrachi_, tanpa kau berkata aku tau kau akan mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu" kata sehun dengan senyumnya

"_aigoo_, pangeran es dan putri galak sedang menunjukkan kemesraannya rupanya" goda chanyeol

"hei manusia albino, hati-hati jika kau mendapatkan kemanjaannya yang 100% lebih manja daripada bayi baru lahir" kai ikut menggoda luhan

Luhan langsung mendeath glare kai. Dan kai hanya tertawa santai. kemudian kyungsoo menarik kai untuk keluar. Semua kemudian mengikuti untuk meninggalkan sehun dan luhan sendiri dikamar itu. setelah beberapa menit mereka didalam tiba-tiba seseorang menerobos kamar luhan dan sehun

"_EOMMA! APPA!_" teriak bomi dan minwoo

Luhan dan sehun terkejut melihat bomi dan minwoo ada disana. Mereka langsung menyerbu luhan dan tampak ingin mendekati luhan tapi mereka takut menyakiti luhan, kemudian sehun memangku bomi dan minwoo di pahanya agar mereka berdua bisa lebih dekat dengan luhan

"bagaimana kalian bisa disini eoh?" Tanya luhan pelan

"kami mendengar _eomma_ sakit, kami kemudian meminta _eomma appa_ untuk menjenguk _eomma_" ujar minwoo

"lalu kalian kesini bersama siapa?" Tanya sehun

"bersama orang tua minwoo, _appa_" ujar bomi

"_eomma gwenchana? Eomma _mengapa sakit?" ucap bomi sambil sesekali meneteskan airmatanya

"karena _appa_ tak bisa menjaga _eomma_ dengan baik" ujar sehun seketika

"_ani,appa _menjaga _eomma_ dengan baik,_ eomma_ sakit karena eomma kurang istirahat sayang, bomi jangan menangis _ne_" ujar luhan sambil menghapus airmata bomi

"_appa_, apa _eomma_ sakit parah?" Tanya minwoo

"_ani, eomma_ hanya butuh istrirahat" kata sehun dengan tersenyum singkat

"pantas saja mereka yang diluar sana mengatakan bahwa _eomma_ butuh istirahat"ujar minwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"minwoo-ah, _kajja_. Biarkan _eomma_ istirahat_. Eomma appa_ kami pulang _ne_"

"mengapa kalian terburu-buru?" Tanya luhan yang sedikit kaget itu

"_eomma_ butuh banyak istirahat. Jika kami disini, kami akan mengganggu _eomma_ istirahat" ujar bomi

"lagi pula, kita bisa bermain lagi setelah _eomma_ sembuh, _eomma_ cepat sembuh _ne_" kata minwoo sambil tersenyum manis

"_appa_, jaga _eomma_ baik-baik _ne_" pinta bomi

"_arraseo, appa_ akan menjaga _eomma_" kata sehun sambil membelai lembut rambut bomi dan minwoo

Bomi dan minwoo kemudian turun dari pangkuan sehun, mereka kemudian berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan luhan dan sehun. luhan dan sehun hanya tersenyum sekilas ketika melihat kedua anak angkatnya itu pergi.

(***)

"my baby baekki, ayo ku antar kau pulang" seru chanyeol

"eoh" ucap singkat baekhyun. Setelah beberapa langkah ia kembali bersuara "_neo gwenchana?_" Tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol yang berada disampingnya

"_wae_? Apa aku tampak sakit?" chanyeol bingung

"_ani_, maksudku tentang luhan _eonni_" ucap baekhyun ragu, chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat

"_wae_? Apa kau juga ingin aku lamar? Baiklah, tunggu aku sampai aku lulus" ucap chanyeol

"_ani_! Ah, kau ini mengapa bodoh sekali. Maksudku apa kau baik-baik saja luhan _eonni_ menikah dengan sehun?" baekhyun mulai frustasi

"_wae_? Bukankah aku telah melepaskannya? Aku kini tak peduli siapapun mengambil luhan _noona_, kecuali seseorang mengambil my baby baekki" ucap chanyeol dengan menunjukkan deretan giginya

"_jinjja_? Jadi kau sekarang tak mencintai luhan _eonni_ lagi? coba tunjukkan padaku kalau kau memang mencintaiku. Hanya mencintaiku" ucap baekhyun menantang

"jadi kau meragukanku? Apa aku harus meraup bibirmu disini? Jangan salahkan aku jika kau pulang dengan bibir yang membengkak" ucap chanyeol dengan smirk yadongnya

Baekhyun bergedik ngeri ketika chanyeol smirk seperti itu. ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju mobil chanyeol tanpa menunggu chanyeol

"hey baby, tunggu aku... ah rupanya kau tak sabar ingin ku cium didalam mobil? _Kajja_" teriak chanyeol ketika baekhyun sudah beberapa meter didepannya

"cepatlah, sebelum aku robek mulutmu disini!" omel baekhyun

Chanyeol mendengar omelan kecil baekhyun hanya tersenyum ringan. Chanyeol kemudian memegang dada sebelah kirinya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menyusul baekhyun

'hanya kau yang mampu membuat jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat, baekki' batin chanyeol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

haii, pertama author mau ngucapin selamat tanggal 1 januari 2015  
>HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS!<p>

luhan kemana? sebenernya luhan itu ngumpet di hati author *plak*  
>udah pada tau kan luhan ngilang kemana, sehun kemana. sebenernya enggak janjian sih, apalagi dimakan jin, tapi karena keterikatan batin gitu lah. hehe<p>

ff ini berapa chapter? rencana awalnya sih 12 chapter. biar kek OT12, tapi pada minta dipanjangin dan ya author nurutin dan nambah beberapa chapter lagi. mungkin ff ini bakal selese beberapa chapter lagi ^^

hunhan kapan nikah? ya prosesinya sih masih chapter depan, tapi seenggaknya disini sehun dengan gentle ngelamar luhan xD

ini konfliknya sepertinya udah hampir selese, buat yang kemaren bilang hurt dan nangis bisa melonggarkan perasaan karena udah mulai santai ini konfliknya^^

maaf ya kalo ngerasa beberapa adegan terkesan maksa, mian banget kalo kurang ngefeel juga

nah buat next ff kayaknya gs deh, banyak yang minta gs soalnya. yang pingin yaoi mian banget ya, tapi kalo author lagi longgar ntar author bikin yaoi juga deh ^^  
>dan untuk castnya, hunhan lagi mungkin soalnya kan hunhan yang lagi krisis moment. ntar paling juga keselip chanbaek, kaisoo, taoris, xiuchen, dan sulay tapi dengan alur cerita yang beda<p>

author tetep dan selalu ngucapin buat yang udah mau ngereview tulisan ini, makasih banget. yang lainnya tolong yang belum review bisa review, tetep author butuh review dan pendapat kalian.  
>makasih juga buat yang setia sama ff ini. tetep ikutin sampai ending ne:))<p>

buat yang udah chitchat, salam kenal semuanya. oh, halo kak qorie makasih udah review :))  
>yang lain bisa kok chitchat sama author lewat PM. yang mau tanya juga boleh<p>

sekali lagi makasih buat para readeul yang meluangkan waktunya buat baca ff ini. makasih banget

*deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**


	15. Chapter 15

**HUNHAN STORY**

** .**

**NO PLAGIAT**

** .**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih setia menunggu luhan untuk tertidur, tapi luhan sama sekali tak menutup kedua matanya. Ia bahkan masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan sesekali ia tampak tersenyum dengan lebar

"kenapa kau tak tidur, hm?" Tanya sehun lembut

"aku tak bisa tidur" kata luhan singkat

"wae?"

"kau membuatku susah tidur, aku masih memikirkan kalimatmu tadi. Aku fikir kau akan benar-benar membatalkan dan pergi bersama Irene" ucap luhan

"Irene? Aku tak suka kau selalu membahasnya. Aku sudah tak memiliki rasa apapun kepadanya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

"lalu bagaimana dengannya? Dia kasihan jika kau mencampakkannya, aku merasa tak enak kepadanya"

"aku akan mengurusnya nanti. Sekarang kau istirahatlah, dan selama bersamaku kau harus menuruti semua perintahku. Arraseo?" ucap sehun

"wae? Mengapa aku harus menuruti semua perintahmu? Aku lebih tua darimu, harusnya kau yang menurutiku" omel luhan

"benarkah kau lebih tua dariku ,lu? Sepertinya kau jauh lebih muda dariku"

"yak! Kau ini! aku seumuran dengan kris, bahkan lebih tua aku beberapa bulan darinya. Kau memanggilnya hyung, dan kau tak pernah memanggilku noona" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"jinjja? Aku baru tau jika kau dan kris hyung seumuran" goda sehun "tapi kau tampak jauh lebih muda dariku, Lu. Kau rusa kecilku yang selalu membuatku gila. Selalu membuatku untuk selalu melindungimu"

Luhan tertunduk malu dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis sehun. rona dipipinya kini tak terhindarkan lagi. Hatinya kini bergemuruh begitu cepat karena kata manis yang keluar dari bibir sehun. Sehun yang melihat luhan tersipu malu, hanya tersenyum manis.

"sekarang kau harus memilih memanggilku noona atau kau menurutiku?" Tanya luhan

"not at all, lu. Kau yang harus menuruti semua perintahku" jawab sehun santai

"wae? Wae? Waeeee?" rengek luhan

"aku suamimu, dan kau istriku" kata sehun sambil tersenyum singkat

"aku belum menjadi istrimu" elak luhan

"sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku, lu" ucap sehun mantab

"memang sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" Tanya luhan tiba-tiba

"entahlah, aku sendiri tak yakin"

"mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

"cinta tak butuh alasan kan?" goda sehun

"jawab saja, jaebaaaal" rengek luhan lagi

"baiklah baiklah, itu karena kau berbeda, kau polos dan kau unik. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang benar-benar membuatku tertarik setelah eomma, bahkan ketika aku bersama Irene, aku tak merasakan hal yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu. Karena dulu aku berpacaran dengannya bukan karena tendensi suka"

"lalu?"

"dia menyatakan cinta padaku ketika sedang ada perpisahan disekolah, karena orang tuaku sedang menjalankan bisnis bersama orang tuanya, aku harus berhubungan baik dengannya. Hyung memberitahuku jika Irene menyukaiku, dan aku tak boleh menyakitinya. Jadi aku hanya menerimanya. Selama kita pacaran, ia selalu baik padaku sedangkan aku hanya membiarkannya. Aku fikir dia pasti akan bosan denganku tapi ternyata aku salah. Semakin lama aku berusaha membalas mencintainya tapi aku tak bisa. Dan ketika aku hampir mencintainya, dia malah pergi. Saat itu hatiku sempat sakit dan itu mengubahku semakin tertutup dengan wanita" jelas sehun

"tapi ketika melihatmu, aku rasa kau memang berbeda. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap sehun

"eoh, nado" luhan berkata cepat dan tersenyum

"jja, sekarang tidurlah" kata sehun sambil menarik selimut luhan dan kemudian sehun mengecup kening luhan

"jalja, istriku" kata sehun lembut dan berhasil membuat luhan merona

Luhan langsung menutup matanya, sehun masih menunggu luhan hingga luhan benar benar kealam mimpinya.

Tangan sehun masih digenggam erat oleh luhan. setelah beberapa menit, genggaman itu merenggang. Itu artinya luhan sudah terlelap sekarang. Sehun mengamati wajah luhan yang tertidur dengan damai itu. sungguh sangat cantik.

Sehun pun mencuri ciuman luhan dibibirnya. Sehun mencium kilat bibir yang selama ini ia incar. Ingin sekali ia melumat bibir itu, tapi ia tetap mengontrol nafsunya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan meninggalkan luhan keluar

Diluar sudah ada kai, kris, chanyeol, chen dan suho. Karena yang lain telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol yang awalnya akan pulang bersama baekhyun, ia harus menyuruh baekhyun untuk menunggu beberapa menit karena ia juga ingin berbicara dengan sehun. Sehun keluar dan mendekati kris, yang katanya ingin berbicara padanya

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya sehun sambil duduk dibangku antara kris dan kai yang kosong

"maaf, kami telah salah faham terhadapmu. Maaf juga karena aku membuat luka lebam diwajahmu" ucap kris

"gwenchana" jawab sehun

"kau sekarang benar-benar mencintainya bukan?" sahut chanyeol

"sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" chen menimpali

"ya, aku memang mencintainya sekarang. Entah sejak kapan aku mencintainya, tapi sungguh dia yang berhasil membuatku gila. Selalu saja memikirkannya tanpa henti, dia selalu membuatku khawatir. Dan aku serasa ingin melindunginya. Gomawo hyung, berka kalian aku menyadari bahwa luhan adalah nafasku sekarang" ucap sehun

"kau kini sudah menemukan cintamu , sehun-ah. chukkae" kata suho

"aku tau kau sudah lama mencintai noonaku, tapi kau tak menyadarinya dan selalu menyangkalnya. Aku mohon kau bersabar untuk menjaganya, bersabar untuk menerima kemanjaannya yang luar biasa itu" jawab kai

"ani, aku sangat menyukai bagaimana dia manja kepadaku. Sangat imut jika kau memperhatikannya" ucap sehun spontan

"Aigoo! Oh sehun sedang dimabuk cinta sekarang" goda chen

"haha, baru kali ini aku melihat sehun begitu menerima seorang gadis yang manja. Padahal dulu ia selalu muak melihat Irene yang sedikit manja" jawab kris sambil menepuk pelan pundak sehun

"dan faktanya adalah noonaku berlipat ganda lebih manja dari pada Irene" lanjut kai yang tak mau ketinggalan untuk menggoda sehun

"hentikan! aish, kalian ini... jinjja" sehun mulai sedikit emosi

"wae wae wae? Bukan kah itu benar sehun-ah?" lanjut chanyeol. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama

"hyung, lalu kau bagaimana?" Tanya sehun pada kris tiba-tiba

"maksudmu?" kris sedikit menghentikan tawanya karena tak mengerti

"siapa yang menggantikan luhan dihatimu?" Tanya sehun

"aku rasa aku menyukai adik temanku sekarang. Dan aku baru tau bahwa dia mencintaiku sejak lama, mungkin setelah ini aku akan minta maaf kepadanya karena membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama" ucap kris santai

"maksudmu adik dari suho hyung? Tao?" Tanya chanyeol

"yang benar saja, siapalagi kalau bukan adikku? Adiknya chen? Bukankah dia sudah bersamamu?" ujar suho

"yak! neo, chanyeol-ah! Awas saja kau melukai adikku lagi. dia selalu menangis ketika kemarin kau masih menyukai luhan noona!" omel chen

"mana mungkin aku menyukai calon istri orang, bisa bisa aku dibunuh oleh calon suaminya" kata chanyeol sambil tertawa

Mereka kemudian tertawa bersama. Tertawa karena banyolan-banyolan kucu yang terlontar. Ketika mereka sedang tertawa, tiba-tiba seorang suster datang mendekati mereka

"permisi, wali dari pasien xi luhan?" Tanya suster itu

"ne" jawab mereka kompak

"salah satu mohon menemui dokter diruangannya"

"ah, ne. gamsahamnida" jawab chanyeol

"permisi" suster itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan gerombolan itu

Semua terdiam dan menatap sehun, mereka menunggu sehun untuk beranjak. Tapi sehun tak beranjak dari duduknya

"apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Tanya kris

"aku? aku kenapa?"

"kau tak sedang hilang ingatan kan?" Tanya chen

"ani, wae?" jawab sehun yang masih kebingungan

"suster mengatakan wali menemui dokter, lalu mengapa kau masih disini?" ucap suho

"ah...tapi bukankah walinya itu kai. Kai kan adiknya" jawab sehun ringan

"itu dulu, dulu aku memang walinya. Tapi sekarang, aku rasa dia sudah memiliki calon suami. Jadi untuk apa aku masih tetap menjadi walinya?" kata kai santai

Sehun masih diam dengan radar kebingungang yang berlipat ganda

"ayolah, pergi sana. Luhan kami yang jaga. Kami pastikan kami tak akan kehilangan luhan lagi" kris berkata santai sambil menarik tangan sehun

Sehun hanya menuruti tarikan kris. ia kemudian bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sehun berjalan menuju ruang dokter tersebut

"permisi dok" ucap sehun ketika dia sampai keruang dokter tersebut

"ah, silahkan duduk" dokter itu berkata ramah

"bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya sehun sambil duduk di kursi depan meja praktek dokter tersebut

"kemarin kami sempat bingung karena pasien kehilangan banyak darah dalam operasi, mengingat darah dari pasien sangat langka. Dan kami terus mencari darah untuknya, hingga ada seorang gadis yang cocok dan mau mendonorkan darahnya"

"gadis? siapa gadis itu dok?"

"kami tak bisa mengatakannya karena permintaan dari pendonor. Tapi setelah itu perkembangannya begitu baik, saya kira dia akan melemah karena sempat menghilang kemarin. Tapi ternyata dugaan saya salah. Saya rasa kini dia menemukan semangat hidupnya sehingga dia bisa melawan rasa sakitnya, ditambah adanya pendonor itu"

"maksud dokter?" sehun tak mengerti

"saya rasa, anda membawa banyak kebahagiaan untuknya hingga membantu proses penyembuhan. Karena menurut uji lab yang kemarin kami lakukan, grafik kesehatan pasien berjalan membaik. Hari ini dia diperbolehkan untuk pulang" jelas sang dokter

"jinjjayo? Gamsahamnida" kata sehun bahagia

"dia diperbolehkan pulang, tapi tolong tetap menjaga kestabilan tubuhnya. Jika sesuatu terjadi lagi, segera larikan kemari"

"ne, saya akan menjaganya dengan baik dok" kata sehun mantab

"ya, cuma itu yang ingin saya sampaikan pada anda" kata dokter mengakhiri kalimatnya

"terimakasih dok" ucap sehun sambil berdiri dan menjabat tangan dengan dokter paruh baya itu

Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruang dokter itu menuju ke kamar luhan kembali. Tampak dari pandangan sehun, hyung-hyungnya sedang menunggunya

"apa yang dikatakan dokter?" Tanya kai sesaat setelah sehun berada didepan mereka

"luhan baik-baik saja" ucap sehun singkat

"jinjja?" chen melanjutkan pertanyaan

"hanya itu?" Tanya kai kembali

"eoh, dia sudah bisa pulang hari ini" sehun meneruskan

"baiklah, memang kau ditakdirkan menikah cepat daripada kami" ucap kris

"kau ini magnae dari kami semua, tapi mengapa kau menikah paling cepat diantara kami? Aigoo" kata chanyeol dengan pura-pura frustasi

"apa kau tak sabar menikmati noonaku?" Tanya kai spontan

"yak! Kkamjong, aku tak seyadong dirimu!" sehun protes

"katakan saja iya, lagipula kau pasti tak akan menyesal telah menikah dengannya" ucap kai santai

"aku tak akan pernah menyesal menikahinya" ucap sehun yakin

"aku salut dengan luhan yang bisa membuat sehun kehilangan akalnya" ucap suho menanggapi kalimat sehun

(***)

Hari ini, luhan akan kembali kerumahnya. Sehun sedari tadi masih setia menunggu luhan untuk bersiap-siap. Ia juga membantu luhan memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam tasnya.

Setelah luhan kembali dari kamar mandi, sehun menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. Senyuman yang ia dapat semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya sehun lembut

"kajja, comeback home!" kata luhan bersemangat

"jangan terlalu banyak gerak lu, kau masih belum stabil" ucap sehun yang sedikit khawatir

"arraseo sehunie" luhan menanggapi dengan senyumnya

Luhan dan sehun berjalan keluar dari kamar yang selama ini luhan tinggali. Sehun memapah pelan luhan dalam berjalan. Kebetulan ada 2 maid sehun diluar yang datang untuk membawa barang-barang luhan. jadi, sehun kini hanya memegang tubuh luhan

"kalian duluan saja" kata luhan pelan

"kami permisi, tuan nyonya" ucap 2 maid itu

Ketika mereka mendekati pintu utama rumah sakit itu, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil mereka

"XI LUHAN! OH SEHUN!" teriaknya

"eoh, Irene-ah" kata luhan pelan, ia sedikit tak enak dengan Irene

"yak! Neo!" kata Irene sambil mengangkat telunjuknya

"Irene-ah!" teriak seseorang dibelakangnya. Berjarah beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri "cepat lakukan, sebelum appa semakin marah padamu" ujarnya

"ne oppa! Arraseo!" ucap Irene jengkel

"kalian, kalian! Argh kalian!" ucap Irene frustasi

"Irene mianhae" ucap luhan pelan dan tertunduk

"neo!" ucap Irene kemudia ia mengangkat tangannya yang hampir menampar luhan, tapi sehun menatap tajam Irene, Irene tak bergeming "andai appa tak memintaku!"

"ne?" luhan benar-benar kaget dan tak faham dengan Irene

"Neo!... chukkae" kata Irene kesal sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

Irene mengangkat tanganya layaknya seseorang hendak berjabat tangan. "ah, palli. Aku tak bisa lama-lama melihat kalian bermesraan didepanku!" ucap Irene sambil menggerakkan telapak tangannya, agar luhan segera menjabat tangannya

"eoh, gomawo" kata luhan sambil berusaha menjabat tangan Irene

Sehun tak sengaja melihat bekas luka pada lengan Irene, sehun yakin bahwa itu adalah bekas suntikan untuk pendonor darah.

"apa kau yang..." sehun berkata tapi Irene memangkasnya

"iya, itu aku. sudahlah, aku juga tak mau dia pergi dan melihatmu sedih. Itu sebagai permintaan maafku juga karena membuatnya sakit" ucap Irene cepat tapi sambil sedikit cemberut

"gomawo, Irene-ah" ucap sehun

"arra, aku akan kembali keluar negeri bersama woobin oppa" Irene menunjuk pria yang berdiri dibelakangnya "aku harap kalian bahagia. Chukkae" ucap Irene cepat

"wae?" luhan bertanya

"aku tak mungkin terus disini dengan melihat kalian bersama. Semalam oppa datang kemari dan memintaku untuk pergi bersamanya diluar negeri. Appa juga tampaknya tau jika aku mencelakan luhan eonni kemarin"

"nan gwenchana. Irene-ah, aku harap kau bisa bahagia disananya" ucap luhan tulus

"arraseo. Aku harap kau tak sakit-sakitan lagi. anak sehun butuh eomma yang sehat" ucap Irene cepat dan ambigu

"ne?" luhan tak masih tak mengerti kalimat Irene

"aku malas menjelaskannya" kata Irene dengan malas "sehun-ah, luhan eonni...em, chukkae" kata Irene cepat kemudian ia memeluk luhan meskipun sedikit cemberut dan berjalan meninggalkan luhan dan sehun

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya luhan pelan setelah Irene pergi

"ani, tak terjadi apa-apa. Yang kau harus tau adalah mulai sekarang kau harus berhenti memikirkan Irene untukku. Karena kau hanya untukku" kata sehun sambil tersenyum dan kembali memapah luhan berjalan

"arrachi, tapi mengapa Irene tiba-tiba baik terhadapku?" kata luhan

"Irene memang baik, tapi sahabatnya dan emosinya yang sering mengontrolnya. Dia hanya seperti bayi yang masih belum tau mana yang baik dan mana yang benar" jelas sehun

"ah" jawab luhan singkat karena perasaannya tiba-tiba tak rela sehun memuji irene

"wae? Kenapa expresimu menjadi berbeda? Kau cemburu eoh?" goda sehun

"ani" jawab luhan cepat

"aigoo, rusa kecilku mulai pandai berbohong sekarang" kata sehun sambil mencubit pelan pinggang luhan

"aish, aku membencimu sekarang, oh sehun!" ujar luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"nado saranghae, xi luhan" ucap sehun sambil mencium cepat pipi luhan

luhan hanya memandang manik mata milik sehun, kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Sungguh, ia tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya sekarang

(***)

Seminggu setelah luhan dirawat dirumah sakit

Malam itu, sehun akan pergi kerumah luhan. Ia begitu merindukan rusa kecilnya, yang sekarang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah luhan, rumah itu tampak tak seperti biasanya. Rumahnya nampak sepi

Hingga akhirnya, seorang membukakan pintu untuk sehun. gadis itu mengenakan hot pants dengan kemeja putih yang kebesaran, hingga membuat kulit luhan sedikit menerawang karena kemeja itu. Rambutnya terurai sempurna, poninya diikat apple dan beberapa menutupi keningnya. Cantik, manis dan imut dalam sekali lihat

Sehun melihat gadis itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya, gadis itu begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Ia begitu manis dan imut. Ditambah ia benar-benar natural yang membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

"sehunie, kenapa kamu datang?" tanya luhan bingung

"aku merindukanmu" kata sehun tersenyum setelah membuyarkan pandangannya "dimana yang lain? Sepi sekali" tanya sehun

"pergi. Kai, yuma ajjuma dan densi ajjushi pergi ke beijing. Sedangkan nenni ajjuma dan para maid sedang berlibur" katanya polos sambil menggeret sehun memasuki rumahnya

"mengapa mereka ke beijing? Mendadak sekali"

"kai dipanggil appa dan eomma untuk mengurus pernikahan kita yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Yuma ajjuma dan dansi ajjushi membantu kai untuk mengurus semuanya. Mungki lusa mereka akan kembali" kata luhan menjelaskan

"mengapa kau tak menelfonku? Kau benar-benar rusa nakal" kata sehun sambil mencubit pelan pinggang luhan dan membuat luhan geli

"aww, appo sehunie... Lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan sudah dewasa" kata luhan tersenyum bangga

"bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu? Rumah ini besar, dan kau sendirian disini"

"aku tak apa sehunie. Mengapa kau khawatir sekali?" kata luhan sambil menggelayut manja di lengan sehun

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju sofa keluarga. Mereka ingin menonton televisi tapi beberapa kali mereka sudah mengganti channel. Tetap saja tak ada yang bagus.

Luhan kini bersandar pada pundak kanan sehun, dan tangan kanan sehun melingkar pada pundak luhan dari belakang. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Sesekali sehun mencium rambut luhan, mencium pipi mulus luhan, sesekali juga mencium bibir luhan singkat, dan luhan hanya membiarkannya.

Luhan menarik tangan kiri sehun, dan ia hanya bermain pada tangan kiri sehun. daripada menonton televisi, ia lebih tertarik pada sehun

"apa kau sedang menggodaku, lu?" goda sehun

"eoh?" luhan terkejut dengan kalimat sehun, sehun tersenyum kecil melihat luhan begitu polos dimatanya

"mengapa kau menggunakan hot pants dan kemeja tipis seperti ini?" tanya sehun

"aku hanya ingin. Lagi pula aku selalu seperti ini jika dirumah ditambah tak ada yang akan melihatku kan, jadi tak masalahkan" kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis

"apa kau tak kedinginan eoh?" ujar sehun sambil menempelkan kepalanya kekepala luhan

"sedikit, hehe" ujar luhan polos dengan menunjukkan deretan giginya

"kalau begitu, biar aku yang menghangatkanmu" kata sehun

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya luhan

Sehun langsung memeluk luhan erat, luhan yang awalnya terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum. Entah mengapa detakan jantung begitu keras. Tapi ia menyukai moment seperti ini.

"lu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata sehun tiba-tiba

"eoh, katakana saja" jawab luhan ringan

"aku mencintaimu, lu. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Luhan mendengar kalimat itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia kemudian menitihkan airmata bahagia. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

"mengapa menangis?" tanya sehun yang menyadari luhan menangis

"ani, aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Sejak bertemu denganmu, kau yang selalu membuatku menguras emosi. Dan sekarang kau membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi, mengapa kau kini begitu mencintaiku?" tanya luhan tiba-tiba dengan pose bertanya yang imut

"cinta tak butuh alasan kan?" tanya sehun

Luhan langsung membalik, membelakangi sehun. ia ngambek karena sehun menjawabnya tak serius. Sehun begitu gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Ia kemudian membalik lagi badan luhan untuk menghadapnya, kemudian ia mengangkat dagu luhan dengan tangannya

"sudah berapa kali aku katakana padamu ,lu? karena kau unik. Kau beda dengan gadis lain. Dan kau adalah manusia manja, cerewet, galak, dan hyper yang pernah aku temui. Kau selalu berkorban demi orang lain tanpa memikirkan dirimu sendiri" kata sehun sambil tersenyum "dan karenamu aku begitu mencintai rusa yang berasal dari beijing" kata sehun melanjutkan

"jadi kau mencintai rusa-rusa beijing? Baik itu jantan maupun betina? Ah, kau ini selingkuh dibelakangku ya? Menyealkan!" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

Sehun tersenyum. Tanpa berfikir panjang, sehun mencium luhan. Ia kemudian sedikit melumat bibir peach itu, yang kini sudah menjadi candu baginya. luhan hanya mengikuti permainan sehun. sehun kini melumatnya lagi.

Luhan menikmati sensasi dari ciuman sehun, hingga membuatnya melenguh pelan. Lenguhan itu membuat mulut luhan terbuka. Sehun kemudian memasukan lidahnya ke mulut luhan, lidah sehun kini mengabsen setiap jengkal rongga dimulut luhan. Luhan hanya membalas permainan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit ciuman panas itu berlangsung, sehun melepas ciumannya. Ia melihat bibir kekasihnya mulai membengkak akibat ciumannya itu.

"aku mencintaimu ,lu. Aku hanya mencintai XI LUHAN" kata sehun

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Kemudian sehun menghapus sisa salivanya yang menempel di bibir luhan. Ia menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya. Ia begitu lama memainkan bibir luhan, luhan hanya terdiam.

"mian, lu. Karenaku bibirmu seperti ini"

"ani, nan gwenchana" kata luhan tersenyum "aku bahagia, karena ini ciuman pertamaku" kata luhan polos

"apa kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Tanya sehun

Luhan menggeleng dengan imutnya "belum, berpacaran saja aku tak pernah" ucap luhan polos sekali

"wae?" sehun penasaran sekarang

"karena dari dulu aku takut mencintai seseorang. Bisa saja aku melukai orang itu dan bisa saja orang itu yang melukaiku. Dan aku fikir peluang untuk aku tersakiti lebih banyak, aku takut hatiku dipermainkan dan disakiti" jelas luhan

"lalu mengapa kau mau berpacaran denganku?"

"entahlah, aku tiba-tiba tertarik saja denganmu. Dan berkali-kali aku merasakan luka tapi aku tetap saja bertahan untuk mencintaimu. Karena aku yakin kau akan melindungiku" luhan berkata dengan senyum manisnya yang mengembang

"mian, telah membuat hatimu terluka" ucap sehun dengan penuh penyesalan

"aniyo, gwenchana sehunie" kata luhan sambil membelai pipi mulus milik sehun

"kepolosanmu benar-benar benar membuatku semakin mencintaimu" kata sehun sambil tertawa lepas melihat kepolosan luhan "aku ingin ini juga menjadi ciuman pertamaku, tapi seorang gadis telah mencurinya lebih dulu" kata sehun kembali ke pembicaraan awal dan tertunduk lemah

"arra, Irene pasti begitu beruntung" katanya sambil tersenyum

"bukan irene." Kata sehun tegas

"lalu? Ah kau ini playboy sekali. Kau punya berapa banyak pacar?" tanya luhan

"entahlah, tapi gadis ini memang benar-benar mencurinya. Dan sejak saat itu aku terus memikirkannya" kata sehun

"siapa gadis itu? Apa aku mengenalnya? Aku ingin melihat orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu. Ah, aku penasaran sekali. Dimana kalian berciuman? Dan bagaimana ceritanya? Ayo ceritakan padaku" tanya luhan bersemangat

"kau tak marah?"

"marah? Ani. Mungkin aku hanya kecewa. Lagipula juga tak masalah. aku dulunya kan tak mencintaimu. Anggap saja itu seperti angin lalu. Ayo ceritakan!" luhan menagih

"dia seorang gadis aneh yang mencuri ciumanku tiba-tiba. Disebuah permainan untuk memakan pasta. Tepatnya ketika aku sedang menjalani liburan akhir semester" sehun tersenyum

Luhan kaget ketika itu adalah cerita ketika mereka memakan pasta. Memang bibir mereka menempel. Meskipun itu hanya sedikit. Luhan juga tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Mengapa sehun juga mengalami hal yang sama

"apa kau kecewa dengan gadis itu?"

"iya! Aku kecewa. Mengapa aku tak menyadari itu ciuman pertamaku?" kata luhan polos dengan keimutannya

"aigoo, imut sekali. Boleh aku menciummu lagi?" tanya sehun

"sejak kapan kau menciumku dengan ijin?" tanya luhan balik

"jadi aku bebas menciummu? Assa!" kata sehun bahagia

"kajja, pulanglah. Ini sudah malam. Besok kau harus berangkat pagi!" omel luhan

"aku akan disini. Aku akan menjagamu." Kata sehun

"geure. Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur di kamar kai" kata luhan

"kamar kai? Aku bosan dengan kamar itu" kata sehun mengambek

"lalu kau mau dimana? Kau mau tidur disofa ini?" tanya luhan

"aku ingin tidur dikamarmu"

"ani, shiro!" luhan menaikkan suaranya

"wae? Kau tak percaya padaku? Aku kan kekasihmu. Andai aku menghamilimu bukankah tak masalah, minggu depan kita menikah ,lu. Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan menikahimu ,lu" kata sehun sedikit protes

"arraseo. Palli, kajja" ajak luhan

"oddie? Kamarmu? ASSA!" sehun berteriak bahagia

Sehun langsung memeluk badan luhan. Mereka kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar luhan. Sehun kini melihat isi kamar luhan. Begitu rapi dan tertata. Sangat cantik dan manis seperti pemiliknya.

Sehun langsung menghempaskan badannya ke kasur luhan. Sedangkan luhan malah masuk kamar mandinya dahulu. Setelah ia selesai dari kamar mandi, ia melihat sehun yang memandanginya

"mwo?" tanya luhan

"ani. Kemarilah" kata sehun sambil menepuk kasur disebelahnya

Luhan hanya menurut. Ia kemudian berjalan dan menidurkan dirinya disebelah sehun. tangan kiri sehun sebagai bantalan untuk luhan. Dan tangan kanan sehun membelai wajah damai milik luhan

Mereka saling menatap begitu lama dan tenang. Mereka saling menikmati wajahnya masing-masing. Luhan begitu kagum dengan ketampanan sehun.

"mengapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya sehun

"ternyata kau memang tampan" kata luhan polos

"aku kan memang tampan. Dari saudaraku hanya aku yang tampan" kata sehun percaya diri

"cih, percaya diri sekali sih? Kris juga tampan, chanyeol juga imut dan keren" kata luhan

"tapi yang bisa mendapatkan hatimu hanya aku bukan?" goda sehun

Luhan hanya memukul pelan dada sehun kemudian luhan tersenyum. Sehun kini juga membalas senyum luhan

"kau juga cantik, apalagi jika seperti ini. kau seperti bintang, lu. Matamu juga bersinar seperti rusa." kata sehun sambil membelai pipi luhan

"aku tak mau menjadi bintang yang berkilau, tak selamanya yang berkilau itu indah. Aku lebih baik menjadi matahari. Meskipun dia panas, tapi dia selalu memancarkan cahayanya. Dan cahayanya begitu bermanfaat. Sedangkan bintang, kita hanya bisa menikmatinya saja" kata luhan sedikit protes

"baiklah, aku ralat. Kau akan menjadi matahari, bulan dan bintangku" kata sehun

"andwe. Kau fikir aku tata surya sehunie?" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya

Ia berhasil membuat sehun sedikit bingung akan kelakuannya. Ia susah sekali untuk ditebak, dan karakter yang ia miliki berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya. Ia juga sangat unik. Dan itulah alasan mengapa kini sehun mencintai luhan

(***)

Hari ini, luhan dan sehun memiliki jadwal khusus. Mereka akan datang mengunjungi bomi dan minwoo karena luhan sudah sangat merindukan dua bocah mungi itu. setelah sehun mandi, mereka langsung berjalan menuju bomi dan minwoo

"kajja, kita ke bomi dan minwoo sekarang" ucap luhan penuh semangat

"ke rumah mereka?" Tanya sehun

"eoh, feelingku mereka disana"

Sehun kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya menuju rumah bomi dan minwoo. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai juga diramah mungil milik bomi dan minwoo. Sehun langsung saja memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah bomi.

Luhan dan sehun turun dari mobilnya, tanpa aba-aba luhan langsung saja menggandeng tangan kekar milik sehun. ya, sekarang siapa lagi pemilik tangan kekar itu jika bukan luhan?

"annyeong" sapa luhan ketika mereka memasuki halaman rumah bomi

"eomma, appa!" ucap bomi dan minwoo yang terkejut melihat luhan dan sehun telah berada disana

Seperti biasa, mereka langsung membaur ke pelukan luhan dan sehun. bomi menyuruh luhan dan sehun untuk memasuki rumahnya. Luhan dan sehun mengangguk mengerti, masih dengan menggendong bomi dan minwoo, mereka memasuki ruang tengah rumah bomi.

"dimana orang tua kalian?" Tanya luhan

"mereka pergi, entahlah, kami juga tak tau eomma" jawab minwoo dengan raut wajah sedih

"aigoo, kenapa anak appa bersedih eoh?" Tanya sehun sambil mengangkat dagu minwoo

"eomma, appa, kalian kapan akan menikah dan memiliki anak?" Tanya bomi

Luhan dan sehun tercekat dengan pertanyaan dari bomi, mereka benar-benar tak mengerti maksud kalimat yang dikatakan bomi

"wae bomi-ah?" Tanya luhan

"jawab saja dulu, eomma" rengek bomi

"kami akan menikah minggu depan, bomi dan minwoo datang ne" ucap luhan sambil mengelus pelan rambut bomi

"jinjjayo? Lalu kapan eomma akan memiliki adik kecil?" Tanya minwoo

"appa akan berusaha membuatkannya lebih cepat" kata sehun dengan keevilannya, dan luhan hanya memukul pelan lengan sehun

"ah,aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan adik kecil eomma" ucap bomi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"tentu saja kau bisa bomi-ah" ucap luhan mantab

"ani, kita tidak bisa" minwoo berkata dengan raut wajah yang begitu sedih

"wae?" sehun makin bingung

"appa, kita akan pindah ke jepang untuk beberapa bulan, kata eomma atau bahkan bisa sampai beberapa tahun. Eomma appa tak yakin kapan kita akan kembali" jelan minwoo yang merengek pada sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sehun

"wae?" luhan semakin tak mengerti

"appa kemarin berkata pada kami bahwa mereka akan mengurus bisnis disana dan kami harus ikut bersama mereka, awalnya aku dan minwoo akan terpisah tapi kemudian appa minwoo menggabungkan perusahannya bersama appa" jelas bomi dengan tangisan kecilnya

"bomi-ah, uljima" kata luhan sambil memeluk bomi

"kami akan meminta eomma appa untuk tetap tinggal sampai hari pernikahan" ucap minwoo bersungguh-sungguh

"memangnya kapan kalian akan berangkat?" Tanya sehun

"harusnya besok pagi, tapi bomi tak tau mengapa eomma dan appa baru saja pergi dan hanya menyuruh kita untuk mengemasi barang kami" ucap bomi tertunduk sedih

"eomma dan appa akan membantu mengemasi barang kalian. Kajja" ajak sehun menghibur

"andwe!" ucap bomi dan minwoo bersamaan

"wae?" sehun mngerutkan keningnya

"kalian harus istirahat, eomma dan appa akan menikah. Andwe!" ucap minwoo posesif

"sekarang eomma dan appa pulang saja" usir bomi

"kalian mengusir kami eoh?" Tanya luhan tak percaya

"ne!" bomi bersemangat

"appa, ajak eomma pulang. Kasihan jika ia harus sakit lagi. jaebal appa" rengek minwoo

"bomi tak mau eomma tampak kusut di altar nantinya!" omel bomi ke luhan

Luhan dan sehun tak mengerti perubahan sifat bomi dan minwoo sekarang. Karena bomi dan minwoo begitu menginginkan luhan dan sehun untuk pulang, akhirnya mereka mengalah dan memilih untuk menuruti mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Author pertama mau minta maaf banget kalo ff chapter ini gak sesuai dengan selera, rada jelek atau gak seru kayak sebelumnya. Soalnya ini author update lewat hp dan gak enak banget. Kemaren sempet limit imajinasi karena ketimbun tugas liburan. Jadi author beneran minta maaf kalo chapter ini gak pas. Apalagi yang minta nc belum keturutan. Ncnya sepertinya chapter depan deh:'( *tapi kalo menurut kalian bagus ya syukur deh ^^

Buat yang minta selipin couple lain, author mian banget ne. Ini masih fokus hunhannya. Soalnya mau nikah u.u

yang tanya ff berikutnya kapan kepublish, tunggu aja ne ^^

yang pengen ampe honeymoon dan punya anak. Author bakal mikir2 lagi ya. Hehe

ratenya gimana? Sebenernya author terserah pembaca. Pengen T, T++ ataupun M. Hehe

yang minta author jadi hunhan shipper jangan kepaksa. Aduh sumpah demi apapun author gak kepaksa jadi shippernya mereka. Ah kalo mereka barengan aja author kek udah gak bernafas *plak*lebey -_-. Tapi beneran author hunhan shipper tulus dari hati ^^

Habis ini udah gak ada konflik lagi kok. Jadi jangan pada sedih ne,ini saatnya kita bahagia liat hunhan nyatu

yang tanya kemaren chapter 14 gabisa kebuka. Jujur author juga gatau. Kayaknya server error deh ._.

sekali lagi author minta maaf kalo cerita chapter ini banyak kurangnya, chapter depan author bakal benerin lagi deh. Dan makasih banget buat yang setia sama ff ini.

tolong yang belum review, review ne. Biar author tau cerita yang author bikin kayak gimana. Author tetep nunggu review kalian :))

makasih buat semua yang udah review follow dan favorite cerita ini. Teteep ngikutin ampe ending ne ^^

*deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**


	16. Chapter 16

**HUNHAN STORY**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

**.**

**.**

**ATTENTION!**

Rated : T++

There was a NC overthis chapter, so who reader in under age be careful ! Author was give you a warning right know. if you still ready to read that, i don't want to know ^^

This chapter a little bit long. So, be patient to read this ^^

.

.

**LUHAN POV**

Entah rumusan dari mana aku menemukan seorang pria yang begitu angkuh, dingin, kaku dan tak pernah punya peduli pada sekitarnya. Tapi aku kini begitu menyayanginya. Bukan hanya sekedar menyayanginya, aku justru mencintainya

Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja lidahku kelu. Dengan merasakan hembusan nafasnya, tubuhku seperti dibius untuk tak berkutik. Dan dengan tatapannya, tubuhku seakan melemah

Selalu saja, jika berada didekatnya jantungku berdetak tak normal. dan ketika ia tak berada disisiku, aku mencarinya, selalu mencarinya.

Aku berterima kasih kepada tuhan yang telah menciptakannya untukku. Sesosok pria yang sempurna yang selalu melindungiku

Mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa ini yang namanya cinta, mereka juga menyebut hal ini dengan kata cinta. Tapi aku selalu tak percaya akan hal tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya cinta itu benar-benar hadir diantaraku dan sehun.

Mungkin aku memang bodoh karena aku tak pernah menyadari perasaan ini sejak dulu, tapi aku bersyukur bahwa kami akan memiliki akhir cerita yang indah.

Siapa menyangka aku akan menikahi sesosok oh sehun? ya, lusa adalah hari pernikahanku bersamanya. Sungguh aku tak menyangka aku akan menikah dengannya dan dengan cara yang unik.

...

"Lu? Kau dimana sayang?" seseorang memanggilku dan tampaknya aku mengenali suara khas itu

"aku dibawah sayang" teriakku padanya

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia telah menuruni tangga dan tepat berada dihadapanku. Sesosok yang selalu membuatku gila.

"ada apa?" tanyaku padanya ketika tangannya berada di pinggangku

"mengapa kau disini ,hm? Ayo naik, kau tak ingin melihat mereka membicarakan pernikahan kita?" katanya sambil mencium pelan pipiku

"arraseo, kajja" ucapku seraya berjalan menuju kamar sehun

Aku dan sehun kini berdiri menikmati pemandangan dari balkon kamarnya. Tampak sekali orangtuaku dan sehun, beberapa sahabat-sahabat kami sedang sibuk dengan konsep untuk kami nantinya.

**AUTHOR POV**

"lucu sekali mereka" ucap luhan ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk dengan dekorasi pernikahan mereka

"mengapa kau tak ikut merancang desain untuk pernikahan kita?" Tanya sehun yang kini telah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang luhan

"ani, Biarkan mereka yang memilih. Jika memang tak cocok bagi kita, baru aku yang akan mendesain" jawab luhan santai

"lu, tau kah kamu bahwa sekarang aku begitu mencintaimu?" kata sehun sambil mencium tekuk leher luhan

"aku sudah mendengarkannya berkali-kali, sehunie" kata luhan dengan membelai tangan sehun yang berada diperutnya

"kelak, aku akan menanamkan benih cintaku disini" kata sehun sambil membelai perut luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum memandang sehun. sehun tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk mencium bibir luhan. ia tak peduli, meskipun disana banyak sekali orang yang bisa saja melihat mereka. Sehun kini mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir luhan. semakin dekat dan semakin menempel. Sehun langsung melumat bibir luhan yang begitu manis baginya

Disisi lain, keluarga mereka sedang sibuk memikirkan konsep untuk pertunangan mereka

"bagaimana dengan konsep Cleopatra?" usul kyuhyun

"ajjushi?" xiumin memiringkan kepalanya dengan artian ia tak faham dengan usul kyuhyun

"wae? Luhan begitu cantik, bukankah konsep Cleopatra cukup unik?" jawab kyuhyun lagi

"sayang, apa kau ingin mempermalukan menantumu? Itu kuno sekali" jawab sungmin

"ah, bagaimana jika kita menggunakan konsep under the sea?" usul xiumin

"wae?" lay bertanya

"kita bisa membuat luhan seperti mermaid. Bukankah itu keren?" ucap xiumin

"kau sama saja dengan appa, noona" jawab chanyeol

"bagaimana dengan konsep kerajaan? Seperti kerajaan dari Beijing dan seoul?" usul hangeng

"ajjushi, itu terlalu kuno" jawab baekhyun

"kalau tentang shrek?" usul suho

"shrek? Wae shrek?" kyungsoo bertanya

"entahlah, mungkin unik saja. Hijau. Dan kau tau, bukankah sehun juga hampir mirip dengan shrek?"

"oppa, yang benar saja kau ini" balas tao

"Galaxy, aku fikir konsep galaxy sangat unik" usul kris

"wae?" heechul bertanya

"kita pasti akan dibawa seperti keluar angkasa, ke suatu tempat yang unik. Galaxy, bukankah itu luar biasa? Semua akan berbau planet diluar bumi" kata kris

"hyung, kita bukan astronot" ucap chen putus asa

"yak, kkamjong. Mengapa kau diam dari tadi? Berkatalah sesuatu untuk membantu kami" Perintah chanyeol

"mengapa kalian pusing memikirkan konsep aneh dan tak jelas seperti itu, padahal mereka yang kalian fikirkan sedang asik memikirkan yang lain" ucap kai

"maksudmu?" tao bertanya tak mengerti

Kai terdiam sementara, kemudian ia menunjuk kearah balkon kamar sehun

"YAK! OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak kyuhyun

Sehun dan luhan terkejut dengan teriakan kyuhyun. Luhan dan sehun seketika itu juga melepaskan ciuman mereka. Luhan langsung tertunduk malu, wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna

"appa! Kau menggangguku saja!" teriak sehun tak terima

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh?! Tak bisakah kau menunggu hingga lusa?" kyuhyun pura-pura mengamuk

"tak bisa! Hangeng ajjushi, anakmu terlalu menggoda untukku. Mianhaeyo" teriak sehun

"aish, jinjja! Kurang ajar sekali anak itu" ucap kyuhyun

"bukankah itu keturunanmu appa? Jadi mungkin kau seperti itu kepada eomma dulu" goda chanyeol

"kau ini!" kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul chanyeol tapi kemudian chanyeol berlari, hingga kyuhyun tak jadi memukulnya

"sehun-ah! Masuklah kedalam. Bawa dia berdua saja denganmu" usul kris yang berhasil mendapat pukulan tao dan eommanya

"arraseo hyung, gomawo!" teriak sehun sambil mengacungkan kedua ibujarinya

Sehun kemudian menarik tangan luhan memasuki kamarnya dan pergi meninggalkan balkon itu.

"lihatlah sungmin-ah, anakmu berhasil membuat anakku begitu merona" kata heechul kepada sungmin

"ah, sehun memang seperti itu. mian heechul-ah" ucap sungmin

"aniyo, gwenchana. Aku fikir aku bersyukur mereka saling mencintai sekarang" ucap heechul

"jja, jadi bagaimana konsep akhir untuk pernikahan mereka?" Tanya hangeng

"aku melihat mereka berdua diatas balkon seperti tadi layaknya seorang romeo dan Juliet. Begitu tampan dan cantik" ucapp sungmin dengan senyum manisnya

"bagaimana jika kita menggunakan konsep putri dan pangeran?" Tanya heechul

"aku rasa eomma tak melupakan luhan noona orang yang seperti apa. Buatlah yang simple jika tak ingin ditolak oleh noona" usul kai

"ah, kita buat putri dan pangeran layaknya dunia di Disneyland. Tapi kita buat sedikit labih simple. Eotte?" heechul mengusulkan ide

"ya, begitu setidaknya lebih baik daripada cleoptra, shrek dan sebagainya" jawab kai santai

(***)

Sehun membopong luhan menuju kasurnya. Yah, setidaknya sehun harus berterima kasih pada kasur itu. sehun dengan segera menidurkan luhan disana. Dengan posisi luhan yang tidur lemah disisi bawah dan sehun menindih diatasnya. Wajah sehun dan luhan kini berhadapan begitu dekat, dan sehun kemudian mngunci tubuh luhan.

Sehun masih terbuai oleh kecantikan luhan, sesekali tangannya menyingkirkan surai madu milik luhan. sehun tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat luhan diam menatapnya

"aku sering berfikir bahwa kau ini memang bukan manusia, lu" ucap sehun

"jika aku bukan manusia, lalu aku ini apa?" Tanya luhan manis

"kau malaikat, kau saja nampaknya lebih cantik dari mereka" ucap sehun

Luhan hanya tertunduk malu, sungguh sehun sekarang begitu pandai memainkan kata-kata hingga membuat luhan terbuai. Dan sikap luhan yang malu-malu membuat sehun gemas melihatnya

Sehun langsung saja menyantap bibir rusa cantik itu. ia melumat dengan penuh rasa cinta. Tapi sayang, ciuman cinta itu berubah menjadi ciuman ganas yang memabukkan. Sehun dimabuk asmara oleh sesosok luhan.

Nafsu sehun sungguh diluar kendali sekarang. Luhan berhasil membuatnya gila. Otaknya kini hanya memburu nafsu yang diburunya ketika melihat luhan. tangan sehun mulai berjalan menelusuri tubuh luhan. sesekali lenguhan luhan lepas dari bibir mungilnya

Akibat lenguhan luhan yang tak sengaja memasuki telinga sehun, membuat sehun lepas kendali. Nafsunya mulai memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun dan sesuatu yang awalnya tertidur diantara pahanya, kini mulai terbangun.

Tangan sehun mencoba memasuki baju yang luhan kenakan. Tangannya memang nakal sekarang, karena tangannya ingin sekali meraup payudara yang sintal milik luhan. tapi tetap dengan posisi sehun diatas luhan yang dengan ganas melumat bibir luhan.

Dan ketika sehun sampai diperut luhan, luhan kini merasakan sesuatu dipahanya yang mulai menegang. Serasa akan menusuk lubang kewanitaannya. Dan sesekali ia melenguh kembali. Sungguh, lenguhan luhan benar-benar membuat sehun gila

Sehun merasa luhan sedang menggodanya lewat lenguhan indah yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulut manis rusa cantik itu. sehun benar benar ingin sekali melucuti semua pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang, tapi sehun memiliki teknik tersendiri untuk memuaskan luhan maupun dirinya sendiri

Tangannya berusaha naik untuk meraup payudara itu, tangan sehun mulai merasakan sebuah bra yang menutupi payudara itu. ketika sehun akan melepas ikatan bra itu, tiba-tiba suatu kejadian tak diinginkan sehun pun terjadi

DUGH!

DUGH!

DUGH!

"Xi luhan!" teriak heechul dari depan kamar sehun

"Oh sehun!" teriak sungmin tak kalah nyaring

Luhan langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, tapi sehun masih tetap terbuai oleh luhan. luhan berusaha menghentikan sehun. tapi apa daya, sehun terlalu dikendalikan oleh nafsunya yang benar-benar memuncak sekarang

"sehmmppptt hunmmmpptt niemmpptt, eommmpptt mammpptt" luhan berusaha berbicara diantara ciumannya

"biarkan" kata sehun cepat

"XI LUHAN!" teriak heechul lagi

"OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIDALAM?!" teriak sungmin

"aku sedang menikmati sesuatu eomma!" teriak sehun dari dalam yang dengan penuh kekecewaan menghentikan aktifitasnya bersama luhan

"yak, oh sehun!" luhan membulatkan matanya, ia memukul sehun yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal intim seperti itu pada eommanya, ia kemudian bangun dan merapikan penampilannya untuk membukakan pintu

"ne eomma, wae?" Tanya luhan ketika membukakan pintu kamar sehun

"astaga, apa yang kalian lakukan didalam eoh?" Tanya heechul

"aku kan sudah bilang, kami menikmati sesuatu eommonim" kata sehun tiba-tiba, dan luhan langsung mendeathglare mereka

"nakal sekali kau oh sehun!" hardik sungmin dan sehun hanya tersenyum santai

"kalian pergilah kebutik teman eomma, pergilah mencari pakaian pengantin untuk kalian. Kami takut jika kami yang memesan tak cocok untuk kalian" ucap heechul

"ne eomma" jawab luhan sopan

"apa harus sekarang?" Tanya sehun

"iya, sekarang sehun-ah" sungmin menginteruksi

"bisakah setelah aku menyantap rusa kecilku? Sebentar saja" sehun menawar

"ani, sekarang! Ayo luhan, turunlah sekarang sebelum kau dihabisi oleh sehun" ucap sungmin

"ani, eomma. Sebentar saja. Biarkan aku bersamanya, kami akan segera pergi setelahnya" sehun merengek

"arraseo, tapi jangan berlebihan. Lusa kalian akan menikah. Bersabarlah!" ucap sungmin

"luhan-ah, eomma harap kau memberikannya pada malam pertama, bukan hari ini di siang bolong seperti ini" ucap heechul menggoda luhan

"ne arraseo eomma" jawab luhan

"gomawo eomma, eommonim" ucap sehun dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarnya

Sehun langsung saja meletakkan tangannya dipinggang luhan, ia menatap intens mata rusa itu. dan luhan hanya menatap dengan senyum mata elang milik sehun

"tahan nafsumu oh sehun" kata luhan sambil membelai surai rambut sehun

"kau yang selalu membuatku tak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku, lu" ucap sehun

"ayo kita pergi sekarang"

"tapi aku masih ingin metubuhmu, lu" rengek sehun

"sehun sayang, lusa kita menikah. Setelah menikah kau bisa memiliki tubuhku sesukamu. Aku juga ingin tampil baik dipernikahan kita nanti. Arraseo?" ucap luhan sambil membelai pipi mulus sehun

"geure, aku minta kita bermain sampai aku benar-benar puas. Mungkin 3 hari? Ani, 1 minggu? Eotte?"

"memang kau kuat?" goda luhan

"kau meragukanku, oeh?"

"ani, hanya saja..."

"apa perlu aku melakukannya sekarang?" sehun memotong kalimat luhan

"andwe... kajja, kita harus ke butik sekarang" luhan mengalihkan pembicaraannya

Sehun tersenyum ketika luhan dengan gugup mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan luhan yang begitu terlihat untuknya.

Kini luhan bersiap untuk pergi ke butik. Luhan merapikan rambutnya dengan menjepit rambutnya disisi kiri, dan membiarkan yang lainnya terurai sempurna. Sehun sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat luhan berdandan

"mengapa kau berdandan? Kau sudah cantik lu. Jika kau berdandan, akan banyak yang melirikmu nantinya" ujar sehun

"aku tak berdandan. Aku hanya merapikan tubuhku...kajja" ajak luhan sambil menggelayut manja di lengan sehun

(***)

Hari ini, hari dimana akan menjadi hari bersejarah bagi kisah cinta luhan dan sehun. hari dimana moment penting dalam hidup sesosok luhan dan sehun.

Luhan kini sedang merapikan penampilannya. gaun besar nan megah telah terpasang dengan cantik ditubuhnya. Rambutnya yang dinaikkan dan beberapa rambutnya turun kebawah. Sedikit berantakan tapi natural *bayangin bella swan pas nikah kalo ribet bayanginnya*

Luhan berkali-kali mondar-mandi di ruang rias. Berkali-kali ia menetralkan nafas dan detak jantungnya, sungguh ini membuatnya gila. Ia tiba-tiba begitu gugup untuk menjalani prosesi pernikahan bersama sehun

"apa yang kau lakukan, prosesi akan segera dimulai" kata heechul yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang riasan itu

"eomma, mengapa aku gugup sekali?" rengek luhan

"sudahlah, eomma dulu juga seperti itu" heechul berusaha menenangkan luhan

"aigoo, cantik sekali menantuku ini" ujar sungmin dengan senyumnya yang lebar

Luhan hanya tersenyum seadanya, ia kembali meremas tangannya sendiri untuk menetralkan kegugupannya

"dengarkan eomma, jadilah istri yang baik untuk sehun. jika ia memintamu untuk melayaninya kau tak boleh menolak. Arrachi?" heechul berkata sambil membetulkan tatanan rambut luhan

"arraseo eomma" kata luhan tertunduk

"tapi kau juga boleh menolak, jika sehun terlalu kasar kepadamu, luhan-ah" ucap sungmin

"ne eomma" luhan hanya menurut kembali

Lay dan xiumin tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tersebut untuk melihat sahabatnya yang akan menikah hari ini

"prosesi akan akan dimulai, luhan-ah, segera turun, hangeng ajjushi sudah diluar" ucap lay

"apa hobimu mengambil seluruh kecantikan wanita dimuka bumi ini?" kata xiumin tiba-tiba

"tidak bisakan kau membagi kecantikkanmu pada gadis lain?" kata xiumin

"daebak, kau cantik sekali!" ujar lay

"cukup lay-ah, xiumin-ah, jangan membuatku semakin gugup" ujar luhan

"arraseo, arraseo" ucap xiumin dan lay sambil tersenyum kecil melihat luhan yang memang tampak gugup

"kalian ini lama sekali. Kajja" ucap hangeng tiba-tiba masuk karena ia terlalu lama menunggu luhan diluar sana

Luhan menggandeng tangan sang appa. Ia berjalan sambil berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya. Hangeng mengerti jika anaknya itu sedang gugup kelewat batas, hangeng berusaha terus menenangkan anaknya

"siap?" Tanya hangeng kita mereka akan memasuki altar

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang. Dia tampak meremas lengan jas milik hangeng untuk menetralkan detakan jantungnya. Hangeng terus tersenyum dan menenangkan luhan. Disana sudah tampak pangeran tampan yang telah menunggu luhan. dibalut dengan tuxedo putih, sehun begitu tampak sangat tampan

Luhan berjalan melewati para tamu-tamu yang datang di altar dengan senyumannya yang begitu menawan. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia berjumpa pada sehun didepan sang pastur

"berhenti menyebar senyum indahmu, lu" bisik sehun pelan

"wae? Aku hanya bersikap ramah, sekaligus untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku" jawab luhan dengan berbisik

"kau hanya akan membuat mereka terpesona olehmu" balas sehun

Sehun tersenyum sekilas melihat luhan yang sedang meremas tangannya, ketika telapak tangan cantik itu berpindah dari lengan sang ayah ke tangan sehun. memang benar sekali jika luhan tampak gugup. Kini prosesi pernikahan antara luhan dan sehun sedang berjalan. Mereka saling mengikat janji-janji suci satu sama lain. Tak lupa mereka saling mengikatkan cincin satu sama lain.

Prosesi pernikahan secara formal itupun berakhir dengan sempurna. Luhan kini menghembuskan nafas lega. Kini luhan dan sehun saling menatap dengan tatapan bahagia

"yak! Oh sehun! apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak kai

Sehun bingung dan kemudian menghadap sumber suara tersebut, tampak kai yang bersebelahan dengan kyungsoo, kris dengan tao, chanyeol dengan baekhyun, suho dengan lay dan chen dengan xiumin. Mereka melihat sehun dan luhan dengan tatapan bahagia

"cepat cium dia, pabbo!" ujar chanyeol

"Ne?" luhan terkejut tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi pipinya kini merona dengan sempurna

"kau menunggu apa lagi! cium sekarang!" ujar kris yang tak kalah bersemangat

"cepat cium dan bawa luhan noona pergi dari sini!" chen tak kalah berteriak

"ajak dia keapartemen barumu!" suho juga tak mau kalah

Sehun tersenyum dan menghadap kembali ke luhan. ia menatap luhan secara intens.

"kau dengar? Mereka menyuruhku" ujar sehun pelan

"haruskah disini?"

"aku fikir mereka akan mentertawakanku jika tak menciummu disini" goda sehun

"tapi disini banyak anak..." kalimat luhan terputus

Sehun tanpa aba-aba menyantap bibir manis milik luhan. sehun mencium bibir luhan dengan penuh perasaan. Luhan awalnya membulatkan matanya karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu. tapi kemudian ia memejamkan matanya karena terbawa oleh permainan mahir dari bibir sehun.

Semua yang melihat itu besorak sorai. Terutama pada para lelaki yang menyuruh sehun dengan segera mencium luhan. setelah lama mencium luhan, sehun membopong luhan ala bridal style untuk membawanya pergi

Semua yang melihat hanya tertawa dan kaget karena tak menyangka bahwa sehun seberani itu. sehun dan luhan melewati para tamu altar dengan senyuman sebagai tanda ijin mereka akan pergi. sehun membawa luhan kemobilnya. Sehun kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya menuju apartemen baru mereka.

Apartemen ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dari orang tua sehun untuk mereka. Apartemen mewah dan megah di kawasan elit korea. Dan apartemen ini yang akan menjadi saksi bisu malam pertama luhan dan sehun.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka sampai ke apartemen lantai 12 itu. mereka memasuki ruang kamar bernomor 1220. Tampak sekali ruangan yang begitu elit dan elegant

"aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu, kau mau ikut bersamaku?" ujar sehun sambil menurunkan luhan dari gendongannya

"a...ani. aku akan ganti baju" luhan tampak gugup

"arraseo" ucap sehun sambil mencium kening luhan dan kemudian ia pergi menuju kamar mandi

Luhan kembali gugup, entah gugup masalah apa lagi. tapi luhan yakin ia gugup karena ini adalah kali pertamanya untuk melakukan hal itu. luhan berusaha mencari ponsel milik sehun yang ada di saku tuxedonya

Luhan tampak sedang mencari nomor telepon seseorang, seorang sahabat yang bisa saja membantunya untuk masalah kali ini

"yeobseyo?" ucap seorang gadis diujung sana

"xiumin-ah, eottoke?" luhan merengek

"luhan menelfon!" ujar xiumin, ya kali ini xiumin masih berkumpul dengan namja yang menyuruh sehun mencium luhan. dan tak lupa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"wae? Apa sehun sudah berbuat macam itu?" Tanya xiumin

"belum, dia baru mandi. aku rasa setelah ini. eottoke xiumin-ah?" kata luhan polos dan kembali merengek

"mana aku tau, aku juga belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. suruh siapa kau menikah mendahului kami, padahal kan kau mendapatkan pacar paling akhir dari kami semua" omel xiumin

"luhan noona, percayakan pada sehun saja. Sehun pasti akan membuatmu puas" ujar chanyeol santai dan berhasil mendapat satu jitakan dari baekhyun

"aww, my baby baekki. Kenapa kau malah menjitakku? apa yang salah denganku?" Tanya chanyeol

"tanyakan saja pada otakmu itu!" omel baekhyun

"turuti saja apa yang sehun mau, aku fikir sehun akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik" sambung kris

"oppa, berhenti menggoda luhan eonni!" omel tao pada kris

"wae? Bukankah ini unik? Apa kau juga mau aku goda?" ucap kris pada tao dan itu sukses membuat tao tersipu malu

"noona, sehun cukup baik dalam hal itu" lanjut chen

"kau pasti akan puas luhan-ah" suho menanggapi dengan santai

"mwo? Apa yang sedang kalian katakan!" omel luhan

"noona, bersiaplah menjalani beberapa ronde untuk hari ini. aku fikir sehun cukup kuat" ujar kai dengan tawanya dan kyungsoo memukul lengannya pelan

"dasar kkamjong otak mesum! Bagaimana bisa kyungsoo betah bersama otak yadong sepertimu!" luhan semakin mengamuk

"aku saja tak betah dengan otak mesumnya eonni" jawab kyungsoo

"eyy, bukankah kau otak mesum itu maklum untuk laki-laki sayang?" bela kai

"tapi kau ini kelewat mesum kai-ah!" omel kyungsoo

"sudahlah, urus rumah tanggamu sendiri. Percayakan pada sehun, jangan membuatnya kecewa" goda xiumin dan kemudian ia mematikan sambungan telefonnya

Luhan mengendus sebal kemudian ia menjatuhkan ponsel sehun di sofa ruang tengah, sungguh ia sebal kepada sahabatnya itu. mengapa mereka tak membantunya ketika kegugupannya melebihi tinggat gugup yang menyebrangi samudra dan benua yang luas?

"sayang?" panggil sehun yang barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi

Oh, sungguh. Kali ini luhan benar-benar gugup melihat tubuh sehun. sehun kali ini hanya menggunakan boxer berwarna hitam dengan rambut dan badan yang masih sedikit basah karena ia baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Tampak sekali tubuh atletis milik oh sehun yang terpapar sempurna di penglihatan luhan

Luhan begitu gugup, entah mengapa detakan jantungnya begitu bergemuruh karena tubuh sehun yang memang tampak sexy bagi luhan. kakinya seakan tak mampu lagi berdiri karena melihat sisi lain dari sosok oh sehun.

Sehun berjalan mendekati luhan yang tengah berdiri diruang tengah, luhan sedari tadi mematung menatap sehun.

"wae chagi?" bisik sehun seduktif sambil menempelkan tangannya dipinggang luhan secara posesif

"a...ani...yo" ucap luhan tergagap-gagap. Luhan kini menggigit bibir bawahnya

"kau ketakutan? Kau ketakutan melihatku sayang?" Tanya sehun yang menyadari tingkah laku luhan

"hanya terkejut dengan...tu...buhmu" ucap luhan masih tergagap

"bukankah tubuh ini sekarang milikmu? Aku bisa membuka semuanya sekarang" sehun berkata santai dan luhan hanya membulatkan matanya.

Sehun kini menciumi ceruk leher luhan. sehun begitu menantikan moment seperti ini. tangan sehun masih diam memeluk pinggang mungil luhan. Sehun terus menghujani ceruk leher luhan dengan kiss marknya dan kini tangannya aktif menjalari seluruh tubuh indah luhan. ia juga sedang aktif membuka gaun pengantin milik luhan yang masih terpasang rapi ditubuh luhan.

Sehun menggiring luhan menuju kamar mereka. Kamar dimana sehun harus berterima kasih karena telah memberi tempat untuknya dengan luhan. luhan hanyalah wanita polos yang hanya mengikuti giringan sehun.

Luhan kini telah tertidur di kasur besar itu, gaunnya yang semula menempel pada tubuhnya kini telah tergeletak di lantai. Kini luhan hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam, sedangkan sehun masih tetap menggunakan boxer hitamnya. Sehun mengunci tubuh luhan sekarang.

Sehun menciumi wajah luhan, ia menghisap bibir ranum milik luhan. dan jangan salahkan luhan jika ia sering melenguh karena sehun begitu mahir membuat luhan terbuai. Tangan sehun kini aktif kembali menjalari tubuh luhan, kini ia melepas bra dan celana dalam luhan. dalam hitungan detik, sehun berhasil membuat luhan tak berbalut benang sehelaipun

Sungguh, demi apapun sehun tak memiliki taraf ke mesuman setinggi kai. Dia termasuk pria kurang berpengalaman dalam hal seperti itu jika dibanding dengan kai. apalagi daya tarik kalangan wanita untuknya begitu rendah, hingga banyak wanita sexy yang gagal membuat sehun tertarik. Tapi hanya dengan luhan, ia benar benar diluar kenadali. Nafsunya begitu bergejolak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya sebagai lelaki untuk memuaskan luhan. mengingat sehun juga sesekali melihat video yadong milik kai, setidaknya itu membantunya sekarang.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, ia melepas ciuman hangat bersama luhan setelah ia juga berhasil melepas boxernya. Ya, sekarang mereka semua tak berbalut kain pun. Sehun mengamati keindahan ciptaan tuhan yang ada pada tubuh luhan

"se...hun..nie" ucap luhan tergagap melihat sesuatu yang telah mengeras diantara paha sehun

"wae, kau menyukainya?" goda sehun dengan smirknya

Luhan hanya berusaha menutupi rona diwajahnya karena ia malu, jujur dia begitu malu ketika sehun menggodanya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"berhenti memperhatikanku seperti itu, oh sehun" ucap luhan sambil menarik selimut putih nan tebal itu

"apa aku tak boleh melihat tubuh istriku sendiri?" goda sehun tapi ia hanya mendapat deathglare dari luhan

Sehun tak memperdulikan deathglare imut dari sesosok xi luhan, ia kembali menghujani luhan ciuman ganas di bibirnya. Dan beberapa juga sudah Nampak kiss mark di leher mulus milik luhan. sehun terus menggerayangi tubuh luhan, ia berjalan kebawah menelusuri dua buah dada sintal milik luhan

Sehun meraup dada luhan sebelah kiri, dan sebelah kanannya sedang asik bermain dengan tangan sehun, sesekali sehun memilin nipple pink milik luhan. dan itu berhasil membuat luhan melenguh kembali. Sehun menciumi perut mulus dan datar milih luhan dan hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu berharga milik luhan

Sehun lama memandang mahkota kecil milik luhan yang selama ini luhan jaga, sehun dengan bahagia menciumi bibir vagina milik luhan itu. sebelum ia melanjutkan aksinya, ia kembali keatas dan menyambar bibir ranum milik luhan

"honey, bolehkah kita mulai sekarang?" bisik sehun seduktif

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sehun kembali menyambar bibir luhan dan menuju ke vagina luhan. tanpa diberi aba-aba luhan membuka kakinya agar mempermudah sehun. sehun menjilati bibir vagina luhan, sesekali ia memaninkan lidahnya disana

"mmmpphhhh" sebuah lenguhan kembali lolos dari bibir milik luhan

Sehun akan menyiapkan lubah untuk juniornya nanti, ia memasukkan satu jari ke vagina luhan untuk membuat lubah luhan sedikit lebih besar. Tapi ketika jari sehun akan memasuki lubang itu, tangan mungil luhan mencegahnya sesaat

"ini pertama kalinya untukku, sayang" ucap luhan

"aku akan melakukannya dengan kasih sayang, kau percaya kan padaku" ujar sehun

Jari sehun berhasil menjebol mahkota luhan sekarang. Sehun kembali memasukkan dengan 2 jarinya, dan luhan mulai mengerang kesakitan tapi ia menikmatinya. Kemudian sehun memasukan 3 jarinya. Luhan mulai meremas kasur itu, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kini rasanya sakit.

Sehun menggerakakn jarinya in out sesuai dengan irama. Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil terus meremas sprei kasur mereka.

"Mmmppphhh" erangan luhan kembali terdengar

Setelah beberapa kali sehun menggerakan jarinya, sebuah cairan pelumas keluar dari vagina luhan. sehun bersmirk yang menandakan bahwa juniornya sebentar lagi akan memasuki lubang vagina milik luhan

Sehun memeluk tubuh luhan. Tangan kanannya sedang sibuk mengarahkan batang kejantanannya ke vagina luhan. Dan setelah dirasa tepat sasaran, sehun tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan juniornya ke lubang vagina milih luhan. luhan menggigit bibirnya begitu kuat, ia juga meremas sprey kasur itu semakin kuat dan kini ia meneteskan air mata. Ia merasakan sedikit sakit ketika lubangnya diisi batang kejantanan sehun yang begitu besar dan panjang itu

Sehun masih tak menggerakkan juniornya, ia melihat luhan sedang menahan rasa sakit. Ia kemudian mengecup mata luhan yang tengah meneteskan air mata itu.

"maaf sayang, jika aku memasukkannya pelan akan membuatmu semakin nyeri." Kata sehun sambil diliputi sedikit rasa bersalah, luhan mengangguk mengerti

"aku akan mengehentikannya sekarang jika kau mau. Aku tak mau membuatmu kesakitan, lu" ucap sehun sambil membelai rambut luhan dan menghapus air mata luhan "mianhae, lu" lanjut sehun

"ani, lanjutkan saja. Aku mulai menikmatinya sekarang, sayang" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum

Sehun kembali tersenyum menanggapi luhan. kini ia menggerakan juniornya dengan gerakan out in dengan pelan. Luhan tampak mencengkap dan mencakar punggung sehun sekarang. Untung kuku luhan tak panjang. jika iya, itu akan menyebabkan punggung sehun robek malam ini

"sammhh...yangmmhh.. lebmmhh..bihmmhh.. cemmhh..paatttmhhhh" ujar luhan dengan susah payah

Seperti sedang di intruksi, sehun menerima perintah luhan dengan baik. Otaknya begitu mencernanya dengan baik. Sehun mempercepat gerakannya. Sungguh sangat cepat, hingga membuat kasur yang mereka gunakan bergeser beberapa centi dari tempatnya

"men..desahlah.. jika... kau ingin baby" ujar sehun yang masih sibuk menggoyangkan pinggangnya

"mmmppphhh ahhhh, chammpphh...gimmpphh" ucap luhan tersengsal

"Ohhhh... wae... you...are...so...tight babyhhh" desah sehun

"Berhenti...mencepitku...luh! Kau... makin.. membuatku.. gila" ucap sehun dengan susah payah ketika vagina luhan mencepit batang kejantanan sehun

"Sammpphh... yangmmpphh" desah luhan kemudian

Sehun tak memperdulikannya, yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana luhan mendesah, bagaimana pinggang luhan bergoyang bersamanya dan bagaimana payudara sintal luhan bergerak sesuai irama mereka bergerak

"aku rasa... aku hampir" kalimat luhan terputus karena ia tak mampu berkata-kata

Sehun mengerti akan maksud luhan. ia makin dengan gencar menggoyangkan pinggannya dan menusuk kejantannyanya ke lubah milik luhan

"bersama ...sayang...Teriakkan ... namaku" perintah sehun

Luhan masih sibuk terbuai dengan permainan sehun dan hingga akhirnya luhan berteriak sedikit keras dari sebelumnya

"sehmmpphh...hunmmpphh.. niemmpphh!"

CROT

Keduanya kini merasakan kepuasan mereka masing-masing. Sebuah cairan sperma kini telah keluar dari batang kejantanan milih sehun, hingga vagina luhan tak mampu membendung cairan itu. sehun menindihkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh luhan untuk beberapa saat, hingga kemudian ia berpindah kesebelahnya

Dengan posisi tangan kiri sehun sebagai bantalan tidur luhan, dan tangan kanan sehun yang bebas bergerak. Dan dengan batang kejantanan sehun yang masih dengan setia menghuni lubang kewanitaan milih luhan. Sehun merapikan rambut luhan yang penuh bercucuran keringat itu. permainan panas mereka membuat mereka benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"malam ini, aku menanamkan benihku di rahimu chagi. Jagalah dia" ucam sehun sambil membelai perut polos luhan dan mengecup keningnya

"aku akan menjaganya, sayang. Terimakasih telah mempercayakanku menjaganya" ucap luhan dengan lemah

Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian ia membawa tangan kanannya menuju pipi luhan. sehun kini mencium kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan yang terakhir adalah bibir luhan. setelahnya sehun memeluk luhan begitu posesif.

Malam ini adalah malam terindah dan bersejarah bagi sesosok sehun dan luhan. dan tepat bada malam ini juga, luhan bukan lagi menjadi sesosok xi luhan tapi menjadi nyonya oh. Oh Luhan.

**SEHUN POV**

Sengatan matahari pagi rupanya telah menembus kamarku ini, ah sunggu. Aku masih ingin tidur bersama rusa kecilku.

"morning" ucap luhan kepadaku ketika aku sedikit membukakan mataku

"morning, my honey" ucapku sambil mencuri morning kiss darinya dan kembali memeluknya.

"sayang, apa kau tak ingin bangun? Kau tak ingin mandi?" ucap luhan kepadaku

"ani, aku masih ingin seperti ini"

"tapi kau bau, dan disini banyak bercakan akibat ulah kita semalam" ujar luhan

Ulah semalam? Semalam? Ah tentu saja aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Pria mana yang bisa melupakan kejadian dimana menjadi malam bersejarah dalam hidupnya

Xi luhan? ah tidak, namanya sekarang oh luhan. bukankah dia telah resmi menjadi istriku sekarang? Luhan, istriku yang begitu polos, begitu penurut dan manis sekali.

Ah, harus kepada siapa aku berterima kasih sekarang? Apa aku harus mengatakan terima kasih untuk semua penghuni bumi ini yang telah memberikan luhan untukku?

Tentu saja aku akan berterima kasih pada heechul eommonim yang telah melahirkan malaikat cantik ini, aku juga akan berterima kasih pada hangeng aboji yang telah membawanya ke altar kemarin.

Aku juga akan berterimakasih pada eomma dan appa yang menjodohkanku dan memperkenalkanku pada luhan lebih dalam

Atau mungkin pada xiumin noona dan lay noona yang dengan baik merawatnya juga, mungkin juga untuk kai yang telah menyadarkanku akan hadirnya rusa manis ini.

Aku juga pasti sangat berterimakasih pada chen hyung dan suho hyung yang dengan baik tak tergoda dengan pesona luhan, aku juga akan berterima kasih pada woobin hyung dan Irene yang dengan berbaik hati merelakan semua ini. ah, yang lebih tepatnya aku berterimakasih pada chanyeol hyung dan kris hyung yang telah melepas luhan demiku

Hyung, aku harap kalian akan segera menyusulku. Apa kalian bertanya bagaimana keadaan mereka? Tenang saja, chanyeol hyung begitu bahagia dengan baekhyun dan kris hyung tentu saja dengan tao

Dan kemarin aku sempat melihat kris hyung dan chanyeol hyung bercumbu. Ani, bukan mereka bercumbu satu sama lain, tapi mereka bercumbu dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing

Yang pasti aku akan berterimakasih pada tuhan yang telah menciptakan luhan untukku, menciptakan sesosok malaikat cantik yang hadir dalam kehidupanku. Malaikat yang begitu polos dan suci, hingga membuatku selalu gila karenanya

'Ya, inilah aku. oh sehun, suami resmi dari oh luhan'

Haha entah mengapa aku begitu bangga mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Dan untukmu, oh luhan. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu hingga detik terakhir aku memejamkan mataku. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan anak-anak kita kelak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Yaaaaa. Ending

gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Masih nanggung? Masih kurang NCnya? Maaf ne, author belum mahir nulis nc ._.

akhirnya nyampe ending juga. Ah, makasih banget buat para reader yang setia nunggu ff ini. Yang setia ngikutin dari awal. Makasih bangeeeet. Buat ff berikutnya tunggu aja ne, idenya belum begitu mateng. Author juga mau fokus ujian dulu. Nanti abis ujian author mau bikin cerita yang lebih menarik dari ini ^^

Buat sequel? Gimana ya? Author sih terserah pembaca aja. Pada siap baca sequelnya apa enggak. Dan author minta maaf buat yang pada request gak keturutan. Author gak bisa memperpanjang. Takutnya ntar berhenti dijalan kasian kaliannya kalo harus nunggu update ampe kering :'(

Aha,tenang aja author enggak tersinggung kok. Author kan baik hati :D

Terinspirasi dari roommate? Ya bisa dibilang gitu. Tapi sebenernya ambil karakter bomi itu dari apink yang imut berisik kalo minwoonya dari boyfriend soalnya magnaenya unyu xD

bikin sehun manja ke luhan? Ampun, author pengen bangeeet. Tapi apa daya author gak bisa. Mianhae :((

Maaf yang masih dibawah umur. Banyak yang minta NC ya jadi author nurutin deh. Maklumin ya pada ketular virusnya jongin soalnya.

nah selama proses bikin ff lagi ataupun sequel (menurut kalian lebih milih mana? Apa duaduanya? Haha) bisa kalik yang mau contact sama author lewat PM ne. Author juga pengen interaksi sama kalian^^

ah, akhir kata author beneran makasih buat yang udah setia sama ff ini ampe akhir. Neomu gamsahamnida ^^

*deep bow bareng hunhan

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READER**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO**


End file.
